A Pirate's Love remake
by wildfur123
Summary: *Remake and continuation of vhdc1234's amazing story* On her wedding day a princess is kidnapped and held for ransom by pirates until her parents pay the price, but as she starts to fall in love with the captain will it be a life she never could have had back home? Especially when the captain won't even let her see him...*fluttercord*
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

AUTHORS NOTE: this story and it's idea are not mine, this wonderful storyline was made by vhdc1234 who has lost interest in the fanfiction and in their recent chapter have declared that anyone may continue it, all credit goes to vhdc1234 please check out the original story! Without further adue, I'm going to give this my best shot!

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 1 Kidnapped

Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Those three words swam around in her head, like fish in a pond, circling over and over again, the reality of it all refusing to loosen it's grip on her mind.

Tomorrow. She would be married, to a stallion she hadn't even met, but the awful rumours about him were enough to make her cringe in distaste. She didn't even want to marry, but it wasn't her choice, nothing ever was. That was the disadvantage of being royalty, specifically the King's daughter. Her father chose everything for her, what clothes she would wear, what they would have for dinner, what hobbies she was to partake in, and now, who she would marry.

"Oh Fluttershy you look so beautiful!" A maid next to her cried out in longing, smiling cheerfully at the princess as the mare turned to face the silver mirror.

What she saw made her eyes widen. Fluttershy was wearing a long white dress with ruffles that in a vibrant pink. The fabric itself covering almost everything, just how her father had wanted it. A thick white veil hung over her face, it covered the entirety of her fur, although it did little to shield her from her fate. Her pale pink mane was tightly curled, running up her neck. This was not her, this was not what she wanted! Yet there was little she could do, she was helpless. A few tears swam to her eyes as she glanced at herself, one silently trickling down her cheek and leaving a cold stain that stuck to her fur.

"The Prince of Haywaii will be so impressed!" Another maid giggled at her own words.

"I-I really don't think I'm good enough for him, he deserves someone better" Fluttershy meekly attempted to squirm out of the situation she was in, it was in vain.

"Don't be silly, your so gorgeous Princess, who could say no to you?" A third maid pitched in, before tightening a ribbon on the dress with her hooves. A heavy sigh left her chest, her shoulders slumped as she felt reality crushing it's weight down on her. The princess let a few more tears slide down her cheeks, the salty liquid cold on her fur. That was all anybody said to her. That she was so beautiful, or so gorgeous, no one cared for her personality, or her likes and dislikes. No one cared for who she was. Another disadvantage of being the King's daughter she supposed.

As all three maids stepped back to admire their work Fluttershy hoped with all her heart it was a sign they were done.

"Perfect!" All three maids gave a collective sigh of awe.

"Now Princess you have a big day tomorrow so go rest up while we put on the finishing touches!" A maid cheerfully smiled and Fluttershy lifted a hoof to wipe the tear tracks from her cheeks, her hoof trembling. The princess hurriedly moved to remove the dress as the other two maids rushed to her side.

"Relax your highness, we'll get it for you!" No one ever let her do anything for herself, so this was perfectly normal and Fluttershy barely had to move an inch as the wedding dress was removed. The Pegasus tiredly fluttered her wings which had previously been cooped up behind the ruffles of her dreaded dress.

"Go enjoy some sleep now your highness!" A maid cried and Fluttershy swiftly trotted away, not glancing back at the dress which spelled out her life of no choices.

As the mare walked down the halls she began thinking about what her life would have been like if she hadn't been born royalty. Her hoof steps echoed around the arching hallway, a few flickering torches providing the only light to lead her towards her dorm. Fluttershy eventually passed a window, the moon reflecting onto her face as she gracefully swept past the light let in. Stopping in her tracks the pegasus turned towards the open window, a dozen twinkling stars so far away, yet just in her reach. Spreading her wings the Pegasus longed to feel the cool night breeze ruffle through her feathers, the appendages pumping as they worked to keep her afloat in mid air as she elegantly soared through the skies, as if dancing with the stars. Alas it was a dream that would not come true anytime soon, as no one had ever taught her how to fly, and no one ever would. She could have traveled the world, the sun moon and stars her only companions as she flew until she couldn't no more, visiting places she could only dream about.

"If only" her soft voice whispered Into the night and with a last glance at the moon Fluttershy trotted down heartedly towards her bedroom.

Tomorrow.

...

Four mares lazed around on the deck of a ship, their faces covered in grime and scruffed up rags as their clothes. They wore bandanas around their manes to keep them in place and a couple of them had eyepatches and other pirate based clothes.

"This is getting ridiculous, we need more loot, especially because we haven't plundered any ships in six months!" One mare stamped a hoof in frustration. She was a soothing lavender unicorn with an indigo mane that went straight over her shoulder and a fringe the nearly went up to her eyes. A dark purple stripe and a pink stripe were highlighted in her mane and tail. An eyepatch covered one of her deep purple eyes. This mare's name was Twilight Sparkle.

"Argg, where's the captain when ye' need him?" A second mare growled. She was a cyan Pegasus with a spiky yet smooth rainbow coloured mane and tail. Although she wore no eyepatch One of her magenta eyes had a long scar across it that parted her fur. This mare was called Rainbowdash. A sudden bright flash blinded the mares and they covers their eyes with their hooves. A figure emerged from the light, it draped in a cloak that covered most of it's body. Despite the mysteriousness of the figure the mare's seemed to know who it was and immediately sat up straighter as the light dimmed behind the figure.

"I'm right here, and I have a plan!" It declared with an unusual cheekiness unbeffiting of a captain. The mares smirked with curiosity gleaming in their eyes.

"We'll kidnap a ransom!" The captain's cloak swirled around him as he shouted his plan in excitement.

"But who my captain?" A third mare quizzically glanced up at her superior, she was an alabaster white unicorn with a elegantly curled purple mane and tail, her dark blue eyes gleaming with intrigue at the captain's declaration, her name was Rarity.

The figure smirked although it was hardly seem from behind it's cloak.

"The princess of Canterlot!" At this the four mares gasped with confusion.

"But captain!" The fourth mare squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"The princess is guarded at all times, when will we be able to kidnap her?" The mare continued, she was an earth pony with a light pink coat and a darker pink mane that seemed too poofy for reality and looked oddly like cotton candy. Her usually joyous light blue eyes where scrunched with confusion, the light blue bandana hanging around her neck matching them perfectly. This was Pinkie pie.

A door busted open with a loud bang and the sound of pounding hooves alerted the four pirates and their captain of a newcomer. An orange mare raced onto the deck, her light green eyes were sparkling with delight as she held a scroll in her mouth. The mare was also an earth pony and had a blonde mane that was tied up in green bandanas that matched her eyes, she also had a black hat that was similar to a Stetson placed on her head and she had three freckles on each cheek, although one side of freckles was smudged with dirt. The mare dropped the scroll and nudged it towards the captain.

"Thought ya' might wanna' see this!" The mare smirked as she spoke in a thick accent.

"Thank you Applejack!" The mysterious figure chuckled and unraveled the scroll.

"Oh? What's this?" The captain dropped the scroll and knitted it's forelegs in delight.

"What is it captain?" Twilight curiously batted her eye.

"The princess is getting married tomorrow!" The captain gave an devious laugh that the pirates joined in with.

"Perfect." The figure whispered.

...

Today. Today. Today. Fluttershy whimpered at the thought as a maid roughly yanked her mane into it's curls, the other two maids fitting her dress on for her, the thick veil was then placed over her face. The princess bit her lip in fear and tears freely streamed down her cheeks, a couple dotting onto her hated dress.

"She's crying tears of joy!" A young filly giggled with delight, the foal unknowing of Fluttershy's inner terror. The filly was a random pony to Fluttershy, a flower filly picked by her father, yet another choice she hadn't been able to decide for herself. A maid leaned in the doorway.

"It's time." She spoke calmly, but Fluttershy quivered with anxiousness at her simple words. Fluttershy followed her and the flower filly down a corridor until they reached two giant double doors. The sight of the towering doorway made Fluttershy want to fold out her wings on instinct, but they were bound under the heavy layers of fabric that was her wedding dress. The doors opened with a giant creak and light flooded her eyes. The music started up and the flower filly and her companions skipped down the red carpet in front of them. It was her time. Her legs locked in fear and she found herself frozen under the gazes of many curious ponies. The maids behind her gave Fluttershy a nudge, the princess getting pushed into the spotlight of many terrifying eyes. The Pegasus found herself hyperventilating, it barely showing under the many ruffles of her dress. Still she urged herself forward, her hoof steps not being heard under the sound of her pounding heart. Fluttershy glanced up at the Prince who was waiting. She gulped, this was her future husband. His pure white coat gleamed in the sunlight filtering through the windows, and his blonde mane was swept back in a perfect style. He gave her a devious smirk that made Fluttershy nearly falter and trip over.

At last she reached the stage, and stood across from the Prince, tears welding in her teal eyes and threatening to spill over her quivering cheeks.

"Mares and Gentlecolts! We are here under the ever watchful eye of Celestia to join these two in holy matrimony!" The minister started to speak, the audience was deadly silent although Fluttershy couldn't tell with the blood rushing in her ears and pounding in her brain.

"If there are any objections speak now, or these two may be wed!" He continued and Fluttershy longed to stay something, but her jaw would not move.

"Prince Blueblood, do you take Princess Fluttershy to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, death do you part?"

"I do" the Prince's smirk widened and Fluttershy gulped as she trembled.

"Princess Fluttershy, do you take Prince Blueblood to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, death do you part?" The minister finished and Fluttershy's breath hitched in her throat. She felt the weight of all the eyes in the room rest on her shoulders and her teeth started chattering, she didn't want to marry this prince!

Just say yes! Her mind commanded her mouth to speak under the pressure but it would not open. A whimper escaped her throat and she forcefully opened her mouth to answer. Thankfully she didn't have to.

Something slammed into the side of the building, and rubble went flying everywhere. Screams were heard under the sound of the crumbling building. Ponies scattered out of their seats, shielding their bodies as lights dropped from the ceiling and bricks were sent bursting through the room. It went deathly quiet and all was still, Fluttershy uncovered her face and coughed some plaster away. A sudden shrill scream was heard as five equines leapt through the hole, a visible ship behind them.

"Pirates!" Another pony yelled in distress and feared whimpers were heard as the rest of them dropped to the ground. Fluttershy had heard stories about pirates, they plundering and destroying villages, killing ponies for their own satisfaction. She gasped as she caught sight of their clothes, they wore ragged and teared clothing, their faces smeared with dirt and grime, one had a hat, one an eyepatch, another a bandana, whatever they wore they looked fierce. One pony stood in their presence. Her father. The King.

"How dare you interrupt my daughter's wedding! Do you know who she is?" The King demanded, clearly enraged as he shouted in fury.

"Oh, we know alright." One pirate stepped up, she was lavender and had an eyepatch covering one of her deep purple eyes. Despite the King's furiousness the unicorn did not seem afraid. Without warning she reared her horn, light growing steadily at the tip. She abruptly shot a blast of magic at the King, the stallion was sent flying, he collapsing against a wall with a heavy thud.

"Father!" Fluttershy squeaked in panic and distress.

Everything erupted into pure chaos as ponies raced about, determined to escape.

Fluttershy squealed in terror and attempted to race towards her father, a pony bumping against her. Fluttershy tripped over her own dress, falling onto the floor with little grace, knocking her head against the floor, the last thing she saw was a net being thrown over her, before it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sweetness in a Story

AUTHORS NOTE: what did you think of the last chapter, did I do okay recapturing the magnificence of vdhc1234's work? Any feedback is welcome, if you would like, leave a review!

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 2 The Sweetness in a story

As Fluttershy woke the first thing she was aware of was a splitting headache that shot through her head like lightning, the bolts resounding through her cranium and crashing against her skull, making her desperatly clutch at her head in agonising pain. After a few seconds of her head throbbing consistently , the mare's eyes cracked open, the eyelashes stuck together with crust and dried up tears that made it hard to pull her eyelids apart. The dim lighting in the room made it alright for her to open her eyes without causing even more pain. Once the aching had subsided a little more, memories came flooding back to her of the events of her wedding, the separate thoughts tumbling back into her mind.

"What a weird dream!" The princess exclaimed softly before yawning delicately while lifting a hoof to her mouth to cover her gaping maw.

"I'd love to hear about your dream!" A voice echoed back to her and Fluttershy squeaked in shock, her body scrambling about as she rolled off whatever she was lying on, her back jarring painfully as she hit the cold and unforgiving floor.

"Silly, you scared her!" A squeaky, shrill voice replied before a dim green glow sparked on the other side of the room in a flash, lighting up a few torches placed sporadically around the room. The princess quickly covered her eyes to avoid her headache returning, Fluttershy darted backwards at the same time, expecting some dangerous ponies. Once her eyes were used to the added light she slowly uncovered them

She wasn't in her bedroom. That was for sure.

She was in some sort of prison, stone cold and damp under her hooves and it stuck to her fur like sap, the stench of mouldy hay reaching her nostrils far quicker than any other smell as it clung to her nostrils and invaded her lungs. Fluttershy quivered with fear as her muscles trembled with terror as the sudden, unexpected change in scenery.

"W-where am I?" She whispered quietly, but the voices across from her seemed to hear despite her volume.

"Oh, you must be new!" The squeaky voice replied almost cheerily.

"Move past the pillar in the middle of the room!" A third voice she hadn't heard before ordered her firmly. Fluttershy did as she was told with small hesitation, curiously moving towards the pillar. Suddenly the princess was jerked backwards, looking behind her startled, the mare saw heavy chains clamped on her back leg. The pegasus Panicked and started tugging the chains in attempt to be freed.

"Just ignore the chains, look and see if you can see us!" The first voice called again and Fluttershy let go of the metal, it falling to the ground with a loud, echoing clang. turning back around her eyes widened, surprised with what she saw. Past the pillar was three small fillies, and although their clothes were rags and they were covered with dirt their tiny faces were lit up with wide grins and their eyes sparkled with joy. In their current state they looked as if they had been here for a while. Fluttershy ached with sympathy and wanted to cuddle them towards her in a protective stance.

"What happened in your dream?" The first filly questioned, she was a tiny, orangey coloured Pegasus with a moderate cerise short cropped mane that had a slight curl. Her entire body was coated in dirt like a second layer.

"T-that doesn't matter now, uh where are we?" The Pegasus quietly questioned, the mare struggling to see anything past the dark, cold walls.

"Dungeons." The second foal replied in her shrill voice. She was a small white unicorn filly covered in dust, her mane in small delicate pink and purple curls. Taking in this new info Fluttershy glanced upon the unforgiving walls, her nostrils being filled with the musty scent of the prison she was currently in and she blanched at the dirty aroma.

"D-dungeons?" The quiet mare stuttered, an air of fear detectable in her voice.

"Yeah, might as well get used to it." The third voice muttered again, this time a hint of an accent visible in the stubborn tone. Turning, the princess gazed upon the third filly. She was a yellowish coloured earth pony with a rounded reddish mane, upon her mane was a pink bow that drooped in ruined tatters. The thought that three innocent fillies would be kept in a horrid dungeon startled Fluttershy and she longed to free them, and herself.

"W-what are all you doing here?" She questioned and the three fillies smiled warmly at her, despite their reasons not to.

"We all have our stories." The filly with the tattered bow spoke again, her brightly coloured eyes shining with the pleasure of recounting an old tale, and by her choice of words, it sounded like she had practiced a few times.

"Sure do!" The Pegasus filly buzzed her tiny wings in excitement as her appendages hummed at the speed.

"Can I go first?" The unicorn spoke in a Squeaky tone, her mint green eyes laced with pleading as she begged to tell her tale first.

"Sure" the earth pony nodded calmly as if they had done this all many times before.

"Aww I wanted to go first this time!" The Pegasus whined, her face etched with a pout. This time? How long had these three fillies been down here? And for that matter, how many other ponies had been down here?

"You had it last time remember!" The unicorn answered in a shrill tone.

"Ugh, fine." The Pegasus snorted grumpily in complaint.

"Anyway, my name is Sweetie belle." The unicorn grinned a their new guest as she focused her attention back to her and Fluttershy nodded politely.

"It's uh, nice to meet you Sweetie belle!" She answered and the young foal giggled.

"Just Sweetie is fine!" Fluttershy smiled at the small filly, and edged her to continue with a tiny gesture.

"It all started in the poor village that was my hometown. My family was poor, and I mean dirt poor! And I was very young, yet I was still put to work, you know cleaning windows for money and even at one point a chimney!" The filly shivered at this and grabbed her mane as if to dust it of any remaining soot that might have clung to the hairs.

"Anyway, one day my sister Rarity decided to look around for anything we could sell, she said I could come along to help her carry stuff." Sweetie belle bit her lip, as if reliving a bad memory, which considering the circumstances, she probably was.

"We decided to start on the beach, and I remember Rarity's eyes lighting up with an idea, she casted a gem finding spell, her horn dragging us all over the beach!"

Sweetie paused her eyes started to shimmer with tears as the gleamed in her orbs.

"There was so much gems, rubies, emeralds, topazes, sapphires, anything you could imagine! I was sure our family would never be poor again!" The filly's head started to lower with a clanking of chains, And she spoke in a saddened tone.

"But that's when everything changed."

"I remember lots of shouting, and Rarity glancing behind us, and telling me to run."

"I did as I was told, but i wasn't fast enough, I remember something grabbing my legs and dragging across the beach and Rarity screaming and crying, I remember something sharp being pointed at my neck and my captor saying they would let me live if Rarity joined their crew."

Sweetie belle glanced upwards again, an empty look on her face that did not befit any foal. Fluttershy backed away, slightly startled by the desolate look in the filly's eyes that echoed on her face.

"The rest is pretty blurry, but I remember waking up in a dark room, and Rarity coming in, saying we were on a ship and that I had to help. So I did."

The unicorn's emotion were now playing across her face like a book flipping it's pages, each flicker of her eyes showed rage, sadness, betrayal, some emotions that could not be normally seen on a child's face were fully on display as Sweetie continued her story.

"We sailed from small villages, to ginormous palaces, and I thought we were just going there for fun, but as the weeks passed, I noticed our stuff growing larger and larger, and I realised. We were stealing from the towns and cities we visited, we were nothing but crooks, i felt ashamed." The foal frowned and sighed deeply, her skinny shoulder sagging and giving Fluttershy a clear view of her ribs which had a small scrap of skin hanging over them, barely enough to be called a belly. The awful sight made the Pegasus want to faint but she soldiered on, Sweetie looked like she was about finished with her horrifying encounter.

"But our increased piles of riches were not the only thing I noticed." The small foal continued, a heavy sigh racking her body and shaking her tiny form as she reminisced.

"As the weeks passed I noticed my sister become less and less like my sister and more like the rest of the crew." Sweetie paused for a moment, as if jumping over a personal barrier, her mouth open as she thought of more words to say.

"I was out out scrubbing the deck one day when I accidentally knocked a small trinket over the edge. I remember looking over the edge trying to spot it in the whirling waves below, and something grabbing me by my mane." Sweetie belle whimpered and her still unnamed friends gave her a one sided hug as they cooed in encouragement.

"The force ripped me around and I came face to face with Rarity. I expected her to smile warmly and tell me it's okay. But instead she screeched at me, and did something I know she would never have done if it weren't for this stupid ship." The unicorn took a ragged breath that made her sound a might older then she was.

"She struck me." Fluttershy's gasp echoed around the dungeon and she wanted nothing more then to wrap this filly in a comforting hug. With a wholehearted tug on her chains, the Princess squirmed towards the three fillies. Ignoring the rattle of chains Sweetie continued her story.

"I remember backing away in terror under the gaze of her menacing eyes but tripping and landing on my rump."

"She then growled at me and called me worthless, a worthless pathetic filly, she said that she should have never begged for me to come with her and that she hated me." Sweetie's eyes scrunched up in and effort to stop tears but it was in vain as with a mighty sob a rainfall of tears fell from her eyes. Her friends gained hats made from mouldy hay in a halfhearted effort to not get soaked by the cascade of liquid.

"I cried and cried and all she did was laugh, and then It was all a blur, but I remember waking up here." The filly sniffled and wiped her eyes with a hoof.

"Oh you poor thing, I am so sorry, I never should have asked!" Fluttershy but her lip as she desperately apologised and stretched out a hoof in an effort to reach the distressed foal.

"I-it's fine!" The filly hiccuped and then forcefully smiled despite her depressing backstory. The unnamed Pegasus took the unicorn's hoof in an effort to make her feel better as their limbs clasped each other. After a stretched moment of silence the filly with the bow spoke up, still rubbing her friend comfortingly on the back.

"Mah' turn now."


	3. Chapter 3: The Blooming of a Tale

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 3 The Blooming of a Tale

"And you get to go now because?" The pegasus snorted grumpily at the idea and the earth pony raised an eyebrow, her piercing glare like a burning laser as it pointed at the orange filly, zeroing in on the annoyed, young equine.

"Fine, carry on." The pegasus huffed frustratedly at the death stare and lay down upon her measly bed of unfresh hay and mouldy straw as the earth pony continued, glancing back at her audience of one.

"Anyway, mah' name is Applebloom." The newly named foal gave Fluttershy a small smile that Fluttershy returned with a soft one of her own.

"Lovely to meet you Applebloom." The princess gave a polite nod and the foal smiled at the mannerisms, grinning widely at the display of respect sent her way.

"Thank you, now mah' story begins on a farm. This farm was called Sweet Apple Acres, where Ah' was proudly born and raised!" That explained the accent, Fluttershy quietly mused as the foal didn't halt in the proceedings of telling her tale.

"We owned a giant apple orchard and sold our amazin' apples across equestria! But for some mysterious reason we were still very poor despite our daily profits, it was as if our money was being stolen from right under our noses." Applebloom snorted at this, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Ah' started noticing my sister Applejack arrive home later and later each night, every time with a new scar or bruise adorning her body and after cataloging the time she went out each night, being the curious filly ah' am ah' decided to follow." The foal seemed near emotionless as she recited her tale with precision.

"Applejack lead us to this giant, towering ship, and ah' saw her talking to what seemed to be it's captain."

"Ah' remember the menacing pony givin' a nasty snarl and my sister shaking like she had seen a timberwolf, pale as a ghost. She then pulled out a bag of bits from her saddlebags and started to hand it over to the captain." The filly's bow dropped lower and she sighed deeply at her own words.

"Ah' remember being so angry at mah' sister, she had been stealing our money and giving it to this stupid captain, she had been robbing our family blind behind our backs! But through mah' fury ah' remember being confused, Applejack loved her family, her work, so why was she trying to give this stupid captain all our money?" Applebloom's face contorted into a deep glare at this.

"So ah' stayed to try and figure out why, i watched as the captain counted our bits and then slammed the bag down on a nearby barrel, his voice rising in anger. He furiously shouted about how it wasn't enough money and mah' sister replied in protest saying about they deal they made that if she gave him half of our profits he wouldn't harm our family, the captain then demanded all of our profits next time." Applebloom's shoulders sagged dramatically.

"Applejack then pleaded that she had her family to feed still and the captain hit her in rage, ah' had never seen mah' sister more vulnerable then she was then and it scared me, Ah' remember racing out to help her and asking if she was okay." The foal sighed again and her bow drooped lower then thought possible.

"Ah' remember her screaming at me to run, and ah' complied, but the captain caught me anyways and Applejack was forced to be a part of the crew." Applebloom's frown increased making her look a lot older then she was and Fluttershy could've traced the many creases in her brow. Shivering at this the princess attempted to curl into a ball to comfort herself, but was met with the tugging of chains as it jerked her around.

"Sweetie came soon after that and Ah' had company and Applejack kept coming here saying about how she was going to bust me out someday, but then she just...she just stopped coming." Applebloom finished and Fluttershy bit her lip in worry at the rather depressed foal.

"You fillies all have such awful back stories, I am so sorry." She said softly and Sweetie Belle and Applebloom shrugged at this.

"Well, wait till' you hear about my story!" The Pegasus grinned and her little wings buzzed in excitement, even lifting her slightly of the ground as she hovered above her bed of mouldy hay, the straw stirred by the wind created by her feathery appendages.

"It's pure awesomeness!" The filly continued her sentence eagerly, her eyes shining with joy at the thought of telling her own backstory.

"And why is your story so awesome?" Fluttershy gently encouraged, a tiny smile tugging at her lips at the filly's enthusiasm.

"Because it's filled with the awesome, better then twenty percent cooler, Rainbowdash!" The filly squealed, her eyes shining in delight at the very name.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. Hold up!" Applebloom rubbed her forehead confusedly her mouth open as she tried to think of something to say.

"She locks you in a cold, tiny, stone dungeon, and you still think she's awesome?" Applebloom continued, a puzzled look gracing her features as she quizzically peered at the weird, small Pegasus.

"Oh right, the whole locking us in the dungeon thing..." The filly rubbed her neck while laughing rather phonily, her hood tangling with her spike cerise mane.

"Um, excuse me, would you mind telling me your name?" Fluttershy tried to interrupt politely, sensing the equine's discomfort that rolled off her in waves and the filly nodded gratefully at the distraction.

"My name is Scootaloo!" The newly named pony chirped, her tiny wings buzzing behind her as the tiny appendages stirred up the dust behind her, the dirt flying up into the air.

"Could you tell us your name?" Sweetie cocked her head curiously in reply and Fluttershy's breath hitched in her throat as she froze, her muscles jerking to a halt.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cut Short Narrative

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 4 The Cut Short Narrative of a Cabin Boy

"My name?" Fluttershy eeped, not quite sure how to respond to the unicorn's question.

"Yeah you know the thing your teacher calls you on, the title your parents gave you as a filly?" Scootaloo snorted, raising an eyebrow and Fluttershy nervously nodded her head, the words of the filly not making things better as her words caught in her throat, her sentence stuck in her oesophagus.

"It's Flutter..." The rest trailed off, she really didn't want anyone on this ship learning that she was a princess if possible. She had always been treated like a goddess by everypony who had ever learnt she was from a royal bloodline, and it was just plain annoying.

"What was that?" Applebloom lifted her ears up, cupping one of them with her hoof in an effort to hear more.

"Flu..." The rest was silent and Sweetie belle urged her onwards with her eager hoof movements as the trio of foals leaned closer in order to hear her currently inaudible words.

"*squeak*" a squeal was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Wow, she's shy!" A new voice radiated throughout the dungeon, bouncing off the walls and Fluttershy startledly leapt behind her hay bed, the scratching at her bare skin as her chains rattled madly while she made a mad a dash to safety.

"Tell us about it!" Scootaloo groaned in annoyance as the voice of the newcomer came into sight, the light of the torches around the dungeon cascading the creatures in flickering shadows. He was a purple colour with rounded, dark green spines that started on his tail that lined his back and came to a stop on his head. The creature was rather short with stubby legs and a slightly chubby belly that made him seem innocent and childish. He also had a red bandanna tied around his forehead that fell just short of his green reptilian eyes, his pupils vertices slits shaped like black gemstones.

He was...

"A baby dragon!" Fluttershy squealed with shock, her eyes widening with delight and she raced towards the newcomer in eagerness, the jerking of the chains around her hind legs the only thing stopping the princess.

"What's your name?" Fluttershy's eyes were sparkling with excitement, radiating the pure happiness she felt inside at seeing such a creature.

"I'm Spike!" The dragon didn't seemed bothered by her over enthusiastic nature and took it all in stride as he gave a smug grin, overjoyed at the thought of getting showered in attention.

"What an amazing name! I'm Fluttershy!" The pegasus smiled widely, her bright features lighting up the dungeon as she felt like prancing on the spot.

"As in.. The princess of Canterlot Fluttershy?" Sweetie belle shrilled from the corner and Flutterhsy gave a distracted hum in reply to the question.

"I've never met a baby dragon before, can you tell me about yourself?" The pegasus sat obediently on the dungeon floor, just short of her objective as her attention was now focused in on the dragon like lasers.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Spike answered, unbothered by the over cheerful pegasus in front of him as he crossed his forelegs, staring at the princess smugly.

"Absolutely everything" Flutterhsy sighed in delight, her teal orbs trained on the young creature, meanwhile a pegasus filly groaned in the back, slumping to the floor as she thudded on the ground with a frustrated huff.

"Well how about I first tell you how I got on this ship?" The reptile calmly stated and Fluttershy nodded eagerly, her previously curled up mane bobbing around her shoulders.

"But it's my turn!" Scootaloo groaned in annoyance, complaining under her breath as the dragon continued anyway, despite her whining.

"It was a cool crisp day, and I was a pagecolt in Southamtrot and I lived with Twilight, she's part of the crew. Anyway we lived in a library so she was pretty smart." Spike started his story and Fluttershy nodded him onwards, her eyes latched onto the reptile.

"One day we were just reading, minding our own business and then we heard screaming coming from outside. I remember Twilight rushing towards the windows and I, her ever faithful assistant, following." The reptile recounted this like he had done it plenty of times, just like the fillies who sat patiently on the dungeon floor, well, except Scootaloo.

"Twilight pushed me into a hiding spot, exclaiming that there were pirates and they were demanding gold from the duchess and duke." Spike glanced at Fluttershy, who was giving him a wide eyed stare in earnest, she encouraging him on with the mere twinkle in her eye.

"Right, well anyway, when the duke and duchess refused, the Pirates kidnapped the duchess and demanded all the town's gold. Twilight and I did as we were told but after everyone in the town handed over all the gold we had they still didn't let her go. The captain said there wasn't enough gold so, to let the duchess go, he would pick a mare of his choice for his crew." Spike gave a claw motion, continuing his story without pause.

"And you can guess who he picked, anyway, I rushed after Twilight, yelling about how she was all I had left, and after I away caught scrambling on board he said I could be the cabin boy." Spike sighed and wiped some swear from his forehead were it gathered under his red bandana, making the material darker as it was stained with the salty liquid.

"Anyway, that's that story. Would you like to hear about where I came from?" He quickly got over his sad story with his eagerness to explain his life story to someone who cared.

"Oh, yes please!" Fluttershy nodded cheerily, she had never seen such a creature before and knowing his life story was imperative to her, it was a necessity.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this one short, it's my turn!" Scootaloo argued from the back, stamping a hood down and Spike sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah sure, but if you wan't to know more I'll be on deck, scrubbing away." The reptile gave a thankful look at Fluttershy before stuttering back off into the shadows as the darkness swallowed him whole.

"Oh you poor innocent creature, forced to work away." Fluttershy frowned at the thought, watching solemnly as the dragon disappeared into the gloom.

"Yeah, it's lucky the captain that took him on board drowned years ago." Applebloom chirped in a much to cheery voice for such a statement, as if trying to reassure the princess.

"Oh? Then who's the current captain?" Fluttershy quizzically questioned, curious and yet dreading to hear the name of her captor as she turned to face the foals. All three fillies shared a collected glance and suddenly they seemed to freeze they spoke in a manner that made Fluttershy quiver with fear as their words made a shudder pass down her spine.

"Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony."


	5. Chapter 5: Scoot Over with the Sappiness

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 5 Scoot over with the sappy stories!

The name radiated around the dungeon and Fluttershy squeaked with protest as a shiver was sent jittering down her spine, a hind leg flailing as the muscles spasmed sporadically.

"Finally it's my turn!" Scootaloo groaned, obvilious of the princess's newfound discomfort as she got prepared to tell her own tale. Fluttershy was too busy wondering why they were so eager to share their depressing stories that she didn't notice as the young foal started.

"Get ready for no more sappy stories, because mine is daring, cutthroat, amazing, wonderful, spectacular, brilliant, 20 percent cooler, superb, incredible, impressive-" the filly was cut off with a hoof.

"We get the point." Sweetie belle groaned, and both her and Applebloom shared an annoyed look, they were just running through the motions. Scootaloo snorted, flapping her tiny wings so the appendages buzzed like a hummingbird's.

"Okay fine, but just prepare for the best story!" Fluttershy nodded gently with a warm, encouraging smile as she watched the pegasus light up with excitement of recounting an old tale.

"I lived in an orphanage, I believe it was called Celestia's orphanage, but the name doesn't really matter I guess. It was a cruel and unforgiving place, so I did what any sensible foal would do at my age. I ran away."

"That's the least sensible thing you could have done!" Applebloom argued with a disapproving snort, and with the cheeky grin that lay on her face it was obvious she had stated that every single time that particular tale was recounted.

"I know, I know, you've told me that all before!" Scootaloo groaned scowling at her giggling friends who were now sharing a smile as she continued.

"Anyway where was I? Oh yes, In the heat of my daring escape from my dreaded orphanage I maybe, sorta forgot to bring any food..." The filly trailed off in embarrassment, giving a sheepish grin as she rubbed a hoof along the back of her neck, the limb intertwining with her short, spiky mane.

"So I kinda you know, broke into a bakery and stole some bread." Scootaloo had started fiddling with a piece of hay in her hooves at this point, wether it was of embarrassment or for amusement Fluttershy wasn't sure, but found it adorable either way.

"Luckily I wasn't caught, but I kept running out of food and had to pick pocket for more, i soon became an expert in the field, the best of the best, the-"

"Just carry on!" Sweetie belle quickly interrupted with an air of annoyance that the other foal didn't quite pick up on as the unicorn stopped her mid sentence.

"Fine, fine. But anyway, one day I came across the swiftest of them all, the amazing, the incredible, the one and only, Rainbowdash!" Scootaloo took a moment for dramatic effect, the hay falling to the cold floor without a sound as she lifted a hoof to pump in triumph.

"I was kinda desperate for food, so I kinda tried to pickpocket her saddlebags." The filly gave a sheepish smile that matched with her guilty purple eyes.

"I almost got away with it, but she turned around and caught me in the act, and the only thing I could do was run." The foal took a moment to look back at her tiny wings and gave them an experimental flap before turning back to meet eyes with the princess as a heavy scowl now lined her forehead.

"I can't fly yet you see so I just ran until I collapsed, but of course she caught me, she just picked me up under her arm and I did something I'll regret for eternity." The Pegasus shifted uncomfortably and Fluttershy for a clear view of her shaggy fur, it laced with dirt and grime and her ribs shining through.

"I broke down crying..." Scootaloo trailed off in embarrassment and the fillies next to her started sniggering as if this was their only entertainment, their snickers teasing as they playfully nudged their orange friend.

"But yeah, with my eyes covered in tears and stuff I could barely see were she brought me, but when they cleared I saw Rainbowdash talking to a captain of a ship. I had heard rumours of pirates before so I ran. Again. But of course I was caught, and I was brought on the ship, the captain saying something about how I had lots of talent for such a young age." The filly buzzed her tiny wings at the praise but then drooped them at her sides as if it taken too much effort to even lift them.

"They gave me food and nice looking clothes and we set sail, going from village to village, I getting to pickpocket with my newfound idol, it was surprisingly a dream come true!"

"But everything good has to end sometime." Scootaloo continued after a slight pause, her voice eerily still.

"One day there wasn't enough bits being stolen by me and Rainbowdash and that meant the Captain couldn't afford to give us any food." The Pegasus sighed deeply, her skinny shoulders sagging.

"I was just so hungry! So I did some thing I'll regret for years to come... I.. I tried to steal from the captain..." Fluttershy blinked in surprise, reaching her hoof out as if to comfort the filly but was stopped by the clanging of chains against the cold floor as the metal scraped against the ground.

"I was caught and... I was beaten, I still have the scars to prove it." The young filly turned sideways, giving the princess a large glance at the skin draped over her stomach and small, jagged white scars that lined the foal's fur like stripes, wounds that would never heal. Fluttershy gasped in shock and a hoof immediately shot up to her mouth.

"Oh you poor thing!" Tears clouded up her teal orbs, a few filtered past her eyes, dripping down her cheeks and sticking to her fur as she gazed with distress at the three fillies before her. Their coats covered in grime and the manes untidy and filled with dirt, their rags that were supposedly considered clothes barely covering their little bodies, their ribs shining through as the skin that was draped over them was pulled taut.

"It's okay, it happens you know." Scootaloo replied with a shrug and the other foals nodded in agreement at her words.

A growling sound suddenly echoed through the stone walls, bouncing around the dungeon and Fluttershy squealed with terror as the noise invaded her ears, ducking behind the stone pillar in the middle of the room.

"Whoops! Ma' bad!" Applebloom answered and her friends giggled as the yellow filly rubbed her stomach in hunger. Fluttershy sheepishly reappeared, a embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks in a rosy sprinkle.

"So, how'd you get here?" Sweetie questioned curiously and all three fillies looked excited to hear a new story, their eyes brimming with joy as their orbs zeroed in on the princess.

"Oh well.. It's not amazing or anything." The Princess rubbed a hoof against the ground gingerly as she bashfully smiled.

"Please tell us!" Scootaloo exclaimed and Fluttershy sighed.

"Well I was at my wedding... And as bunch of pirates crashed through the wall, there was chaos everywhere and somepony bumped into me, I tripped and banged my head... And well I'm here..." Fluttershy trailed off and watched tentatively as the fillies smiled comfortingly.

"Well that explains the dress!" Sweetie giggled and Fluttershy found herself glancing down at the tattered gown she still wore, it's ruffles laced with mouldy hay and the material frayed from were it had been torn.

"But still, being kidnapped on your wedding day! So not cool!" Scootaloo spoke up and Fluttershy sighed once more.

"It's fine I never wanted to marry anyway. Not only did I not know the stallion but I've heard rumours of him being selfish and spoiled." The princess answered with an air of annoyance at the subject before she returned to her hay bale. The buttercream mare sat down with a whimper and picked some straw out of her dirty mane.

"Oh wow, Ah' could see why you would never want to marry him!" Applebloom nodded understandingly despite the topic of marriage being far away for her.

Fluttershy was about to answer when her acute hearing picked up a single sound.

Hoofsteps.

They thudded against stone, steadily growing louder, and louder and closer and closer. Fluttershy leapt off the hay bale in a panic and crouched behind it, listening as the hoofsteps grew louder and filled her ears. They soon halted in procession

and the princess heard the rusty squeak of a cell door being opened and then slammed shut, the noise echoing around her. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, the sound much akin to the pounding on drums as she nervously peeked over the mouldy hay, catching a glimpse of a lavender mare strolling casually from the darkness. The pirate gave a devilish smile and with her magic she whisked a pair of keys from somewhere in the shadows, the keys jangling in her aura. The mare began to unlock the fillies from their shackles. A few clangs announced the chains falling the the ground. The foals chorused in delight as they were set free, their little hooves shaking with excitement as they rubbed their sore hind legs, the metal had left red rings around their limbs.

The pirate grinned again and with her magic set a single bowl in front of the three foals, the young ponies instantly rushing to get a measly bite to eat.

"Now where are ye' princess?" The lavender unicorn questioned and Fluttershy trembled in fear, the unicorn turning towards the hay bale and the princess squeaked, ducking back behind it as the pirate drew closer and closer still.

"Ye' think ya' can hide do ya'?" The unicorn laughed and Fluttershy nearly fell onto the cold floor as the straw she had been hiding behind was lifted into the air with magic, her eyes following the straw as it was hauled over the mare's head, her own eyes meeting with the purple one's of the pirate.

Fluttershy tried to let out a scream but found it near impossible to force her voice to work as the lavender pirate loomed over her, her voice caught in the net that seemed to be blocking her throat.

The unicorn unlocked the chains that were attached to her hind legs, the metal falling with a large clank that rattled around the prison as the pirate set down the mouldy straw behind her.

This was her chance! She had to get free!

Fluttershy gave a battle cry, as she launched to her hooves and pushed past the pirate in a fit of pure panic.

She raced towards the shadows where she knew the exit was, her hooves flying as she made a mad dash towards the cell door in the hopes of escaping.

The pirate rolled her visible eye and stomped her hoof to the ground, catching the Princess's tattered wedding dress and jerking the butter coloured mare to a halt where she tripped over her anxious hooves.

"There be no point in tryin' to get away land lubber!" The unicorn spoke but immediately started coughing furiously, lifting a hoof to pat her chest as she a struggled to clear her throat. Fluttershy glanced back at the pirate in confuzzlement, bewilderment clear on her face.

"Sorry, pirate voices aren't my thing!" The pirate explainded while smiling, a sight that caught Fluttershy off guard.

The lavender mare cleared her throat before removing the eyepatch that rested above one of her dark purple orbs.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, pleased to meet you Miss...?" The pirate offered more out of politeness than of actual questioning.

Fluttershy was shocked by the manners that escaped the lips of the pirate, it stunned her into replying.

"F-Fluttershy..."

"Hello Flutteshy, sorry for startling you, I kind of have to keep up an act, you see I've only been here for three months and unlike the rest of the crew they haven't corrupted me yet, and I plan to keep it that way!" Twilight spoke defiantly a spark shooting from her horn and lighting up the dim dungeon with it's glow.

Corrupted? Is that why the crew members had been so mean to their sisters? Fluttershy snuck a quick glance at the three foal's still contentedly eating, their mouths gobbling up any scrap they could find with ravenous desire as they stood leaning over eating from the bowl like dogs. A shiver shuddered down her spine.

"But anyway, I'm here to bring you to the captain, he wished to have a word with you Miss Fluttershy." Twilight reached out a hoof, and after a moment of hesitation the princess reluctantly took the lavender appendage as the pirate helped her to her hooves.

"You'll need this." Twilight grabbed something that lingered in the shadows with her magic presenting a black cloth before the mare in front of her.

Before Fluttershy could protest the opaque material was wrapped around her eyes, rendering all sight impossible as a tight knot was formed around the back of her head, tangling in her mane.

"I'm sorry." Twilight's words echoed through the prison and Fluttershy felt her legs quake with terror, what could the pirate possibly be sorry for?


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Captain

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 6 Meeting the Captain

Twilight quickly lead Fluttershy up a flight of stairs, each step cold and hard underneath her hooves as her head anxiously darted around, trying to spot anything in the pitch black of the blindfold. She couldn't help but stumble, her hooves clattering some pebbles as they bounced off each step, the sound fading away as Twilight continued to guide her upwards to where the mare assumed was the deck of the ship. A door banged behind sharply them and the princess jumped, instanlty reaching to lift her blindfold. A hoof slapped her own away and the butter coloured mare jerked away from the cloth as she stumbled on the last step, catching herself before she tripped.

"I'm sorry, but you need to keep it on, if you see anything you'll never be allowed to leave. Captains orders." Twilight's words echoed in her mind and she found herself nodding out of fear. The pirate's warm hoof found her own, gently tugging the blinded mare in the direction she was to walk in.

A gentle wind whistled past her ears, shrill as it tugged ever so slightly at her mane. Fluttershy could feel every crack in the floor, every rustle of fabric against her wings, as her torn wedding dress nearly strangled her with it's tightness, pulled taut iver her fur. She could feel every twitch of Twilight's hoof as it lead her own, the smells as they invaded her lungs, the salt sticking to them like another layer. It was amazing how the other senses could step up to help when you were without sight. The smell of seaweed hit the mare, the air salty in her mouth as it joined the rest in her lungs.

"A-almost there matey." Twilight spoke, her voice cracking as if she was nervous, her hoof tightening around the princess's.

If even a member of the crew was scared, what was this captain like?

Fluttershy felt the pirate's hot breath come out in shaky gasps next to her as some of the carbon dioxide landed on her skin, a chill shuddering down her spine. The princess felt terror take root in her heart, it's vines of anxiety weaving around her heart as the flowers of fear blossomed inside her mind.

The terrifying feeling of getting leaded by the enemy towards the captain took over and she found herself quivering, every muscle shaking in response.

Twilight came to a sudden halt, a wooden board creaking underneath the mares as the shrill sound rang in their ears.

"We be here landlubber." The words were lacking any energy, a tone of fear underlying them.

Twilight rested a warm hoof on her shoulder in a somewhat comforting manner although it made Fluttershy want to jump out of her skin.

"This is were we have to part, I will hopefully see you soon, for now good luck." The lavender unicorn whispered in her prisoner's ear, the presence of her hoof lingering on her shoulder before the pirate made her departure.

"Wait, Twilight, don't go!" Fluttershy called out but was met with silence, her shaky breaths the only sound in the still air as they matched the pounding of her heart.

The butter Pegasus gingerly lifted a hoof, clutching the fabric of her blindfold as if to remove it, before she thought better of it.

"Ah! There you are!" A husky voice called out to her and the princess jumped out of fear as she whirled around, her head whipping as she struggled to see the source of the sound.

"W-who are you?" She managed to squeak, her small voice almost carried away by the strong winds that settled over the ship as her jack hammering heart beat faster still.

"Who am I? Why surely you've heard of me!"

The voice sounded out again with a snicker before continuing

"The bringer of chaos, the god of disharmony, the very captain of this ship." The voice answered in a teasing whisper.

"Ring any bells?" He gave a cruel laugh that made Fluttershy quiver and shake.

Fluttershy froze on the spot, this is the captain that Applebloom, Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo had told her about. Was he really so cruel as to keep three innocent fillies locked up in a dungeon with little food or water? She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"D-discord?" She whispered and the princess could practically feel his smirk as it settled on his face. The ringing of bells clanged around her and she jumped in shock, the loud noises invaded her ears and violating her brain as she squeaked with surprise.

"Ding, ding ding!" The captain exclaimed loudly, the bells fading out behind them.

"Give the princess a prize!" He continued with a malicious chuckle.

"Surely you recognize me?" His voice lowered and Fluttershy nervously backed away, the wood rough under her hooves.

"The bringer of chaos, the god of disharmony?"

His voice carried out in a whisper near Fluttershy's ear, making the mare squeak and jerk away with a whimper, her whole body quivering with shock.

"Ha! You should have seen the look on your face!" Discord laughed now, but this laugh was more playful, more joking. Fluttershy frowned in confusion, her teal eyes struggling to see past the blindfold as she glanced around the place quizzically.

"Now my dear, let's get down to business!" The male made a poor imitation of a high class pony, that if it weren't for the circumstances Fluttershy would have found amusing.

"Do you know why you're here?" His voice came out almost like a hiss and Fluttershy shook her head frantically as she backed away from where she believed the captain was.

"Well my dear, your parents have something i want, something I will have." The pirate sounded menacing and it was hard to believe he had just been sincerely laughing out of joy.

"And they'll give it to me in exchange for you my dear." Fluttershy frowned in disbelief, this was a ransom? But if the captain was so powerful surely he had been able to obtain enough gold? What could he possibly want from her parents?

As if he was able to read her mind the captain answered in a whisper, his hot breath on her ear as the oxygen tangled in her fur, a shudder coursing through her body as his husky voice winded around her.

"Power, my dear, power."


	7. Chapter 7: To Dine with the Enemy

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 7 To Dine with the Enemy

Fluttershy felt numb. She was being held for ransom in place of her father's spot as a king. That's alone was enough to make the princesse's head swirl with more disbelief.

Her father was a devoted king and held his position highly, it would take something highly worthwhile to make him give up his spot, was she worth it?

Fluttershy could only hope her mother and father would rescue her soon, so she could get off this dreadful boat. Sure she was lucky, and grateful, to be alive but the wood under her hooves was leaving splinters in her fur not to mention the smell that was making her nose sting and the sway of the boat was leaving her feeling sick to her stomach. Fluttershy wasn't one to complain and left the issues unresolved as Twilight dragged her across the boat.

The unicorn shoved the prisoner into a room, slamming the door shut behind her.

The pirate made quick work of the blindfold across the mare's eyes as the material fell to the floor with a flutter.

Fluttershy blinked rapidly as light filtered to her eyes, revealing her surroundings.

Once her orbs had adjusted she saw she was in a small wooden room, across from her was a wardrobe and a stall, next to her was a single stool that had rotting wood.

"Now the captain told me to get you dressed for dinner." Twilight stated with a firm voice as the unicorn moved towards the wardrobe.

That was right, dinner.

After dropping the bombshell of her being a ransom the captain had murmured something about dinner but Fluttershy had been too shell-shocked to listen.

"Take your pick." The pirate called as she opened the wardrobe.

Pick? Fluttershy had never been asked to choose anything before, it had always been chosen for her before.

"Oh...okay." Fluttershy blinked with surprise as she trotted over towards the wardrobe. It was filled with dresses, almost like a rainbow of colour.

They were all simple, no laces or frills, they were perfect.

Her teal eyes traveled over the fabric in awe before one particular one caught her eye. It was green, and was a really classic design with long sleeves and somewhat glittery fabric.

"I'll take that one." Fluttershy moved towards the dress with a small smile.

"Go right ahead, I'll be out here when you're done." Twilight graced the princess with a grin of her own before retreating to sit on the rickety old stool.

The butter coloured mare gingerly took the dress off it's coat-hanger, the material silky under her gentle hooves. Fluttershy smiled and looked back towards Twilight as if confirming this was reality. The pirate rolled her purple eyes teasingly before she motioned with a nod towards the stall.

Fluttershy slid the wedding dress off, holding the tattered material in her hoof before setting the frilly dress to the side with an annoyed look. The mare sighed as she gently combed a hoof through her mane. Her curls had come undone and were littered with pieces of mouldy hay, the ends frayed needing a brush desperately. With an aggravated sigh Fluttershy picked up the green dress and slid it on, the fabric hugging her nicely. Silence fell upon the stall and Fluttershy felt an urge to curl up and go to sleep, resting her aching muscles from either being locked up and standing up all day. The prisoner resisted and tentatively opened the stall door, stalking forwards toward the bored looking Twilight.

"Oh you're done, brilliant the Captain will be waiting." The pirate stood with a protesting creak from the old rotting stool and with her magic picked the blindfold up from where it lay crinkled on the floor.

Here we go again.

Fluttershy listened attentively as she heard Twilight's hoofsteps retreat into the shadows, her nervous breathing the only sounds that she could make out.

"Glad to see you could make it." The captains voice made her freeze, her legs locking in place.

"Now now my dear, you don't have to be afraid of me! at least for the moment." Discord continued and Fluttershy whimpered with fright.

"Okay I'll stop my teasing, let's get you something to eat!" The pirate gave a hearty chuckle and roughly nudged the mare inside a room, her hooves scraping against the wooden planks as she protestingly slid against the floor. The mare's eyes struggled to adjust to the new lighting as it became a lot darker behind her blindfold.

"Have a seat Madame!" Discord's voice sounded posh again and Fluttershy visibly shrunk away as the pirate helped her to her seat.

The mare' hooves hit the table and she leaned back into her chair, eager to get away from the captain across from her.

She couldn't see him, but she could feel his eyes boring into her skull, a reminder that she was a prisoner here.

Soon the sound of cutlery scraping against the plate was heard across from her.

The princess took a sniff of the air and could smell the food in front of her.

Cucumber sandwiches. One of her favourites.

Her mouth watered at the thought of food and a loud rumble from her belly interrupted the peace of the room.

When had she last eaten?

An embarrassed blush crossed Fluttershy's pale cheeks and she ignored the desire to dig into her food ravenously and with abandon.

A thought danced across the mare's mind, it could be poisoned.

Sure she wouldn't be much of a ransom anymore but she wouldn't put it past the pirate in front of her to poison her food.

"Why aren't you digging in my dear?" Discord's voice shook the Pegasus out of her thoughts and she jerked upright abruptly.

"I- uh... Couldn't find my fork!" Fluttershy struggled to make up a lie.

"You have a sandwich my dear, you don't need a fork." The captain answered with a teasing tone, obviously knowing she had been lying.

"Right..." The mare gave an awkward grin and she hesitantly found one of the sandwiches with a searching hoof.

The pirate's eyes drilled into her with such an intensity she didn't need to see them.

Taking a nervous gulp the prisoner brought the sandwich to her mouth, nibbling on the corner with delicate little bites.

It tasted good. Very good.

Especially to a mare that hadn't eaten in ages.

Fluttershy took a larger bite this time, nothing that could taste this good could possibly be poisonous!

In no time at all the Pegasus had eaten her sandwiches and had licked the plate of crumbs, her mouth watering as the taste of cucumbers lined her mouth.

The pirate across from her had ignored her animal like eating habits and stuck to watching with an amused grin.

Fluttershy wiped the remaining bread crumbs off her face with a hoof.

Discord's cutlery scraped his plate across from her and Fluttershy heard something...unusual.

"Are you eating paper?" She confusedly questioned, the sound of crinkling paper continued.

"It's very good in nutrition!" Discord joked with a hearty laugh, one that almost tempted the mare to smile.

A rather large sway of the boat nearly knocked the mare out of her seat, her empty plate sliding across the table.

Fluttershy felt sick to her stomach and she held a hoof to her mouth as if to resist the urge to vomit.

"You'll get used to that my dear, but for now let's distract you with a little conversation." Discord's voice grew quieter and quieter until the princess had to strain to hear a word that came out of his mouth.

"Tell me all about you..." His voice came out in a loud whisper In her ear and she jumped with fright.


	8. Chapter 8: A King's Search

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 8 A King's Search

A few dim candles were the only lighting in the room, their tiny flames dancing gently, as if a single motion would out them out. A single stallion was deeply concentrated, his eyed flickering furiously over a map. His ragged breaths came out in gasps as if he had been sobbing, his red puffy eyes confirming it.

A gentle knocking sounding throughout the room and the stallion responded with a simple two words.

"Come in."

The door opened, and light filtered inside the dark room. A mare hesitantly stepped inside, her perfectly combed mane was resting place to a large tiara. She wore a regal purple dress, matched off with a glittering necklace.

"Perhaps it be best if you take a rest dear." Her words were said with a heavy posh accent, and as she strolled forward towards her husband her head was held high.

Her husband, the King, responded with a fierce whisper, as if anything louder would break something.

"I will not cease to search until my daughter is out of the hooves of those wretched pirate scum!"

His wife sighed heavily, and with a roll of her eyes she continued.

"Darling, I am sure Fluttershy-"

She was cut off by the angry glare of the King.

"Don't you dare say her name! If you hadn't forced this marriage on her none of this would have happened!"

The Queen stood straighter, looking down on her husband with a glare that dared him to test her authority.

"I had no idea our daughter was to be kidnapped by ruffians!" The royal mare let a harsh tone weave through her words.

"It wasn't about the pirate's, my daughter was about it give up her happiness for our own selfish reasons!" The King's voice rose in volume and the candles in front of him flickered dangerously.

The Queen scowled, her lip curling to reveal her set of pearly white teeth.

"It was for the good of the country." Her voice was deadly still, as if one more word would make her burst.

"But was it for her own good? She was off to marry a stallion she didn't love!" The Regal stallion turned to face his wife, his tired eyes revealing he was on the verge of anger.

"She would learn to love him like I did for you!" The Queen responded with a growl, the hackles rising in her fur.

The King snapped.

He slammed his hooves on the desk in front of him, the candles burning out with a whoosh.

"YOU CAN'T LEARN TO LOVE SOMEONE WHO WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU!" He roared with a furious glare.

"SHE MIGHT AS WELL MARRY A PIRATE THAN THAT STUCK UP PRINCE!" He continued with anger lacing his every breath.

"PRINCE BLUEBLOOD IS A SOPHISTICATED AND RICH GENTLECOLT!" The Queen screeched back, her eyes alit with fury.

"SOPHISTICATED AND RICH MY HOOF!" The king replied, leaping off his chair as the wooden stool scraped against the ground.

"I ALWAYS WANTED FLUTTERSHY TO MARRY FOR LOVE, NOT POWER!" The enraged stallion stood tall now, his hoof raised as if to hit his wife.

The Queen didn't flinch, and her tone dropped to a dangerous whisper.

"Love is a thing of fantasy. I will not have any child of mine fall slave to that cursed thing, it'll break her heart and fill her with sorrow."

"Love is a beautiful thing, no matter how much you try to antagonise it Asphodel." The King matched her tone, but turned away from his wife and back towards the maps that lay sprawled across his desk.

The Queen eventually replied with a huff.

"I'll let you continue searching then Fire Star." The Queen strutted away from her husband, slamming the door shut behind her with with a large bang.

The king sat back down on his stool, his tired eyes turning towards a photo frame that sat on the desk.

The picture displayed three happy ponies, him and his wife.

In the middle was Fluttershy with a gorgeous smile lifting up the whole photo.

He placed a hoof on the spot where his daughter smiled.

"Don't listen to your mother, one day you'll find love. I can assure it."


	9. Chapter 9: A Walk Down Memory Lane

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 9 A Walk Down Memory Lane

"So... Tell me dear, how is life In the palace?" Discord's voice weaved through the air, and Fluttershy froze. That question... It was one she had been asked by commoners before, and she always lied.

"It was...eventful" she answered somewhat truthfully and she could basically feel the captains curiosity as it radiated off him.

"Tell me bout it." He answered firmly with a voice that stated no persuasion.

*.*.*.*.*Flashback*.*.*.*.*

Fluttershy watched from a glass window as fillies and colts played joyously across the fields. They chased each other, they threw balls, they played with skipping ropes and drew with chalk. These were things that Fluttershy could only hope of trying out.

The young foal sighed deeply as her teal eyes sadly watched the other young ponies with longing.

"Princess Fluttershy!" Ms. Harshwhinny called with an air of authority.

Fluttershy instantly sat up straighter, looking fearfully over at the teacher who stood at the front of the small classroom. The mare waltzed over to her desk and glared at the filly.

"Royalty such as yourself should learn how to listen when ponies are talking to you." Ms. Harswhinny raised her hoof and brung her ruler down with a smack on the young foal's desk.

Fluttershy jumped at the noise and shrunk into her seat, her lip quivering nervously.

"Now that I have the oh so gracious presence of your attention, answer this question on the board." The teacher stepped aside, letting the young pony catch a glimpse of what was being asked of her.

Fluttershy's eyes widened at the sight of the question on the board, her breath hitched in her throat in panic.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Ms. Harshwhinny raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Fluttershy struggled to breath as she desperately racked her brain for any sort of answer.

After a frantic moment of no ideas Fluttershy shook her head, her doe like eyes brimming with tears as she glanced up at the disappointed authority figure above her.

"The answer was 32 but I guess you were way to busy daydreaming to be focusing in class." Without pause the mare continued.

"As punishment you will stay in class throughout lunch and finish your homework, and you won't leave this seat until you are finished, do I make myself clear?"

Flutterhsy gasped, she had already skipped breakfast to make it to class on time, now she was missing lunch too.

The filly felt and urge to protest but simply nodded in defeat.

Her sad eyes turned to the window again.

"If only." She whispered.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No, no, no princess!" Octavia cried stopping the filly mid note. The music teacher eyed her student, the foal's hooves sore from playing instruments all day.

"You'll break your bowstrings if you play like that!" The mare scolded Fluttershy and the filly fiddled with the cello in front of her nervously.

"Now, try again!" The grey mare snorted and watched as the young pony sighed with defeat.

The pony stood on her wobbly hind legs, grasping the bow in a firm grip.

Fluttershy ran it along the strings, the notes that came forth were not the soothing gentle notes like when Octavia had played it and did not get better as the song went on. After a particularly loud screech from the instrument her teacher snapped.

"Stop! Princess, it's like you've never had a lesson before! Now again!"

Octavia lectured her practiced eye tracing along the form of the young filly.

"Stand up straighter!"

Fluttershy followed her command and arched her back almost painfully as her inexperienced hooves ran the bow across the strings.

"Try again princess! Your not leaving until you get this piece to perfection!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fluttershy sat agonisingly still on a wooden stool, maids bustling about around her as they applied makeup to the young filly's face.

"You have to look perfect for Photo Finish's photo shoot this afternoon!" A maid called over her shoulder before racing back to apply some blush.

Fluttershy coughed as some of the powder went down her throat and tickled her lungs.

"Stay still!" Another maid ordered harshly before roughly yanking her head into position.

The foal squeaked in pain as her mane was yanked into a tight bun that left her scalp throbbing with an ache.

A third maid firmly held the young equine's face in her hooves, applying some eyeliner with her inexperienced mouth. Fluttershy wanted to blink so desperately as the eyeliner brush was dragged close to her eye.

A fourth maid rushed forward and with a pen stabbed a beauty mark onto her cheek.

Fluttershy gave a squeal of protest before wiping it off with a slender hoof.

"Princess stop! Your not leaving until this makeup is perfect!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fluttershy panted with exhaustion, her muscles burning as if they were on fire, begging their owner for a rest.

"Come on Princess, pick up those hooves and dance like you mean it!" Sapphire Shore cried out, nudging the young pony back into position.

Her dance teacher started up the music again, the notes blaring into Fluttershy's aching ears.

They had been at this for two hours and the filly just hadn't been able to master it.

The blue corset that was squeezing her insides didn't help either.

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four!" Sapphire Shores called out the foal nearly stumbling as her hoof got caught on one of the lacy ruffles of the dress.

"Stay upright Princess you have a ball to attend tomorrow and I have to make sure you're ready for it!"

The young pony took a gasping breath as her heart beat so fast she felt like she was going to faint.

"Keep going, your not leaving until you master this dance!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fluttershy sobbed fitfully as she lay on her bed. Her shoulders heaved as tears streamed down her cheeks, the salty liquid glistening in the lights of her fancy room.

She was to get married! To somepony she didn't even know! And she didn't even know when, she could be a married mare by next week before all she knew!

The full grown mare's lips quivered as her eyes brimmed with fresh tears, sending her vision cloudy.

*.*.*.*.*Present*.*.*.*.*

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Discord asked teasingly, snapping Fluttershy out of her thoughts.

"I asked how the palace was."

He was met with a heavy silence filled with tension.

"The silent treatment oh? Well your not leaving until you give me an answer!"

Fluttershy's head snapped upwards. It was that same phrase.


	10. Chapter 10: Of Nobles and Commoners

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 10 Of Nobles and Commoners

"Sh-shut up." Fluttershy squeaked and she felt Discord lean back, surprise emanating off of him in waves.

Her mouth felt vile for saying such words, her tongue unused to the language.

"Excuse me?" Discord's tone had turned dangerous, his voice in a whisper.

Fluttershy gulped, she had crossed a line.

"I uh.. Said shut..." The Pegasus trailed off flinching as she felt the captain move closer to her, his hot breath on her forehead.

"And why did you say that my dear?" Fluttershy jumped as his voice was a low growl in her ear.

"You just made me upset..." Her voice was barely audible as she inched away from her captor.

"Upset? And how did I make you upset huh?"

Fluttershy didn't answer, her eyes screwed shut as if hoping this was all a dream and she would wake up a soon.

"I said, how did I make you upset?" His voice rose in volume and the princess wasn't sure where it came from.

"Well, uh...you just uh... Reminded me of how awful the palace was..." She was met with silence.

The prisoner started to panic as the silence drained the energy from the room, with the blindfold bandaged tightly around her eyes she had to rely heavily on sound.

"Awful was it?" His voice sounded joking now, and with another chuckle he sat back down with a creak.

"Um...yes?" Fluttershy wondered if this was the right answer as another sway of the boat sent them into silence again.

"So tell me, princess, was it awful when you were being served your every meal on silver platters when the commoners had to work hard all day just to earn a bite to eat? Was it awful when you got to enjoy your fancy lighting and high ceilings, and all the commoners had was a one room cottage covered in mud? Was it so awful that after a few days of collecting taxes from the poor you had had enough of your posh, fancy, spoiled life?" Fluttershy was stunned into silence, Discord's harsh words stabbed at her heart and she found stinging tears brimming to her eyes.

"So tell me again princess, how awful your life was?"

Fluttershy felt the tears spill over the edge, sliding down her cheeks as her lip quivered. The cloth in front her eyes instantly started soaking up the tears, the liquid almost ticklish against her butter coloured fur. With a sniffle the princess replied, a rebellious burst of anger sparking through her veins as she glared into the eyes of where she believed her captor was.

"You know what? My life was awful, has been awful, and always will be awful, and you know why? Because I've never had a choice for myself, the clothes I wear, what I eat, where I go and when, how I look, who I interact with, it's all controlled by my parents! At least you or any other commoner don't have to follow orders around constantly, you get to chose what you do with your life!" Discord had been stunned into being quiet, the silence was thick like a giant curtain wrapped over the boat.

Fluttershy's voice was a dangerously quiet, yet passion filled whisper now.

"Do you know what it's like to be sold to a stallion much older than you for 300 bits and a peace treaty, like some kind of trophy?! Do you know what it's like to be expected to be pregnant by your next birthday with an heir to the throne? I don't think so!" She finished with a snort as tears freely swam down her cheeks.

"And now, I'm sure I'm going to spend the rest of my life as a prisoner to pirates because I'm a worthless piece of garbage that my parents wouldn't even care If was kidnapped or not!"

The mare's shoulders shook with sobs as she collapsed onto the table, her ragged

breathing was accompanied by hiccups as the Pegasus cried into her hooves.

Discord stayed still, an unfamiliar emotion creeping upon him like a big cat about to pounce on it's prey. He felt weird, it was almost like a cross between sympathy and the anxiousness one felt before being told off by their guardian... It was

Guilt?


	11. Chapter 11: A Dragon's Fire

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 11 A Dragon's Fire.

Fluttershy stirred, her eyelids flickering as a small groan escaped her lips.

The princess forced her aching body upright, the muscles burning in protest.

Had she fallen asleep?

The mare blinked away the sleep in her eyes that had made it's presence known.

She lifted a hoof to her face and removed some dried up tear stains.

Had she cried herself to sleep?

Last night flooded back to her, the dinner, the questions, the fear... Oh how she couldn't wait to get out of here. Sure she hated her home, but it was the only home she had ever had, and it was certainly better than this mouldy old ship.

A yawn passed her lips and the Pegasus glanced around the room confusedly. It was small, with an old dresser next to the creaky bed she sat on and a small candle atop it. There was something missing...

Oh that's right, she could see.

A knock sounded at the door across from the bed.

"Prisoner, are ye' awake?" The familiar voice of Twilight rang through the small room and Fluttershy replied with a small squeak.

The door opened and light flooded through the room, casting the shadow of the pirate across the floor.

"Oh good you're awake! the captain sent me, he said the message about your ransom will soon be sent to your parents!" Twilight dropped her voice to a whisper and Fluttershy noticed the unicorn had adorned the fake eyepatch once more.

"Oh?" The prisoner couldn't quite figure out how to respond and instead twiddled with a stray string that frayed from her crinkled green dress.

"The captain also said you won't be needed for much longer and you can choose where to stay for the day." The lavender unicorn lifted a hoof to fiddle with her eyepatch causally, as if the material was always annoying her.

Another choice for her to make. Something that would happen never back at home, yet surprisingly was popping up everywhere where she least excepted it to.

Fluttershy glanced around the room, it was small, but cozy and from where she sat on the bed she could barely feel the waves crash against the side of the boat.

She opened her mouth to reply, but an image of three desperate foals with showing ribs and tears streaming down their faces stopped her.

"I would like to spend the rest of the day in the dungeons please."

Twilight's visible eye widened in surprise and she cocked her head in confusion at the mare across from her.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Absolutely." Fluttershy responded immediately with a firm nod.

"Well, you know what this means." Twilight joked with a teasing tone as she revealed the black cloth that Fluttershy had gotten so accustomed to lately.

"Sure do." The butter coloured mare trotted towards the mare as the unicorn fitted the blindfold with a simple wave of her horn.

The black fabric tightened itself around the mare's head, bunching her mane in it's knot at the back like usual.

"Princess why are you doing this?" Twilight curiously whispered and Fluttershy froze, why was she doing this?

After a moment of silence she responded with a simple

"Sometimes you just have to show a little kindness."

"SPIKE!" roared the captain from his humble bedroom, his voice echoing throughout the ship and scaring away a few gulls who had taken refuge on the ship's mast.

The cabin boy almost instantly appeared, sweat drenching the red bandana that lined his forehead.

"Yes captain?" The dragon made a bad attempt at smiling casually as his claws shook from working all day.

"Send this letter to the King and Queen of Canterlot at once!" Discord handed a scroll to the drake, the reptile glancing at the parchment almost hesitantly.

"I don't have all day, and by glancing at the position of the sun in the sky, I'm going to say you don't either."

Spike gulped at the threatening words of his superior before holding the scroll in front of him.

His chest bubbled with the familiar feelings, and for a split second it felt like acid was sliding up his throat. With an almost burp like sound green fire erupted from his jaws, enveloping the scroll in front of him. The parchment was whisked away along with the green flame.

"Thank you, now get back to work cabin boy!" The pirate barked orders and the dragon shrunk out of the room.

"And don't forget to have a halfhearted attempt at cleaning the dungeons!" Discord called out after the drake.


	12. Chapter 12: A Queen's Demands

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 12 A Queen's Demands

The Queen sat in front of her mirror, a steely expression on her face. She had to face the public, tell them that their daughter, the princess, had gone missing.

It would be no easy task but it was better to lying to everypony outside the castle walls of where her daughter was. The mare let her hoof nervously fiddle with the tiara that sat atop her mane, it's jewels glittering in the light.

A frantic knock sounded at the door and she turned towards it with surprise.

"Come in?" She questioned, curious as to who was knocking with such intensity.

The King instantly barged inside, The large crown on his head askew as was his red cape. The stallion shut the door with a slam that echoed down the hallway.

"Fire Star? I have no wishes of seeing you right now." The Queen scowled upon his arrival and continued glancing in the mirror.

"No you don't understand my dear, we got a message about Fluttershy!" The king argued and the Queen swivelled around at the mention of her daughter's name.

"From who?" She marched over to her husband, her head held high as she glared down at the scroll in his hooves.

"The pirates." He answered with a whisper and the mare snatched the parchment roughly from his hooves, unrolling the paper and holding it out for herself.

"To the King and Queen of Canterlot, we have your daughter Fluttershy, if you ever wish to see her again you will hand the throne over to Captain Discord.

Kind regards- the Pirates."

The Queen stood speechless, and her expression graced a frown.

"How dare they mock us!" She cried, throwing the parchment over her shoulder with a furious huff.

"Yes, but they have given us an opportunity to have Fluttershy back again!" The King almost smiled at the thought and his wife growled.

"In place of your throne! We couldn't do that! That would be giving up everything! No, we'll demand for something less, something different, give them all the gold in the kingdom for all I care!"

The King stood still.

"But Fluttershy-" he was cut off as the Queen strode forward with an angered expression.

The King felt like arguing, but his wife's authority rolled off her in waves, daring him to assert her.

It was an argument better left untouched, at least for now.

"I just can't believe this! They kidnap out daughter and then expect us to give up our spots on the throne! This is outrageous!" The mare stomped furiously, striding over to a fancy wooden dresser in the room. She pulled on a draw with a tug and it came flying loose, quills and paper fluttering away before landing on the ground.

"MAID!" She yelled, he voice carrying down the hallway and rattling the windows.

The King winced and watched cautiously as his wife bustled towards the paper and quill, snatching it in her hooves.

A deranged maid dashed around the corner and into the room, puffing as if she had just ran across the castle to reach her destination.

"You *puff* called?" The servant clutched a hoof to her chest as if struggling to breath. The king glanced over at his wife, who was now furiously scribbling on the paper with a fiery expression, looking back at the maid he politely nodded at the mess of paper and quills littering the floor, the servant nodding understandingly.

The sound of paper ripping burst through the air and startled, the regal stallion glared back at his wife, the royal mare had teared a small whole on the last full stop.

She gave a large smug grin.

"How does this sound honey?"

"Dear wretched pirate scum of the sea, we hate you with a passion for taking our daughter away and we refuse to hand you a position you don't deserve. What you do deserve is to be forced into hard labour with noble ponies kicking dirt in your face mixed with the spit of our anger.

Even kinder regards- your new arch enemy the Queen of Canterlot."

AUTHORS NOTE: well, im'a leave it on that note since I doubt I'll finish the next chapter today!

If you enjoyed or liked something, even if you have a wish for the next chapter, leave a review! Your responses keep me going and are the reason I have been publishing so much lately. They also let me know what parts you enjoyed so I can add more parts like that later ;3

Thanks all my lovely reviewers, your comments have kept me sane :D

Happy Easter everyone!


	13. Chapter 13: A Day in the Dungeons Part 1

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 13 A Day in the Dungeons Part 1

Fluttershy blinked, her teal eyes adjusting to the darkness that was the prison, a door slamming shut behind her, the sound echoing down the dark hallway.

The princess glanced down at the cold stone steps, most of them hidden from her view, veiled in the thickness of shadows. Uneasiness flashed through her eyes and she took a hesitant step forward,

"Maybe I should have asked Twilight to come down with me..." The Pegasus gulped nervously as she slowly and tentatively slinked down the stairs.

Soon the light from the doorway faded and Fluttershy was sent spiralling into a world of black. Her sight was taken away from her, and this time there was nopony to guide her.

Trust your instincts! The mare thought, desperately trying to drain out the horror of what could happen down in the darkness.

She was enveloped In shadows, her ears picking up every wave crashing against the side of the boat, every stone that her hoof kicked, every gasping breath from her lips.

The prison couldn't be far off, especially if this boat was just a small pirate ship.

The princess hesitantly took a few more steps, carefully finding the next stone step in the pitch black.

Before she knew it her ears swivelled, picking up a sound that she couldn't quite recognise. It sounded like...speech? With a few more hoofsteps she could pick up a few words as they formed.

"Why do you have to be so rude all the time!" A voice rang out clear and Fluttershy froze, leaning against one of the walls as she hid in the shadows.

The dampness of the stone made her fur feel wet and sticky and the prisoner wanted to peel away from the wall but stayed stuck as the voices rang out louder.

"Well what about you, you're not that nice, you just have two faces!" A surprisingly deep female voice answered, bitterness in the words.

"I do not! And at least I am getting appointed as the latest crew member tomorrow, your going to be stuck down here for a while!" The first voice called out almost teasingly as the deep voice growled in repsonse.

Fluttershy risked a glance forward, spotting another prison cell with it's door facing the steps.

Inside the cell were two mares, they were barely visible thanks to a small torch in the far corner of the prison.

One mare was a pale orangey colour, she was a unicorn with a blazing red and yellow mane that crinkled in what almost looked like folds. Her eyes were a stunning turquoise. The mare was locked in shackles that were attached to the far wall of the prison.

The other mare was sitting freely, laying down on the floor facing the prison door.

This mare was also a unicorn and was a pale heliotrope colour with a dark purple mane that almost looked like it was done up in a pony tail as it was held high before coming down over the pony's shoulder in a gentle curl. Her mane had pale aqua green highlights and a small fringe that parted around her horn.

"If your going to be part of you crew tomorrow then why are you down here?" The pale orange unicorn snorted in her deep voice, her turquoise eyes scrutinising her cellmate.

"I would be with my soon to be crewmates but apparently there was a special guest in the spare bedroom!" The pale heliotrope mare replied, turning back to glare at her companion with her eyes of blue.

A special guest? Were they talking about her? Fluttershy sunk further down the wall, listening cautiously as the mares argued.

"Sounds like malarkey to me Starlight." The deep voiced mare sounded amused.

"Malarkey my hoof Sunset! They asked me to join their crew, and since I was driven out of my town I decided to join." Starlight scowled at the memory.

"Well why are you locked in a cell?" Sunset raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"We're back to this again? As I said there wasn't enough beds available!"

The argument continued like this and Fluttershy thought she had heard enough.

The princess teared away from the wall, her fur soaked and her mane slightly damp.

She took a step forward, her hoof kicking against some stones that littered the cold stairs. The pebbles fell with a clink.

"Shush somepony's coming!" One of the mares whisper shouted with distress.

Fluttershy sighed and pretended she couldn't hear the cell mates as she quietly trotted past.

She felt their eyes of blue and turquoise track her movements, curiosity lining their gazes.

"A pirate?" Sunset whispered in an unsure tone once the princess had past.

"No, I don't know her." Starlight answered with a loud whisper and Fluttershy hurried past, her hooves clacking on nudge stone steps.

The small bit of light faded from her view and she was hurled into darkness again.

As she went further down she could practically taste the musty scent in her mouth, the stench of mouldy hay lining her nostrils as the butter coloured mare sped up.

She was almost there!

A door was lit up a few steps in front her her, and next to it was a set of keys hanging on a rusty metal hook.

The mare reached the keys and slid them off with a pale hoof.

An idea formulated in her mind and she grasped the keys firmly in her hoof.

Glancing back up towards the entrance at the top of the stairs she frowned, her teal orbs flickering as you could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

Even if she were to set the three foals free, she would have to pass Starlight and get out the door, which was probably guarded by more pirates.

Escape would not be the best plan.

Fluttershy turned back to the door and carefully put the key into the keyhole, the rusty metal pushing against the key in protest. The mare turned the key and the door opened a crack with a small click. She used her shoulder and grunted as she pushed the heavy door inwards, it squeaking on it's hinges.

Stepping inside the large prison cell the Pegasus set the keys down by the door, just in case she needed to grab them.

She stepped out of the shadows, the door slamming shut behind her with a loud bang that startled the mare.

A rattling of chains alerts the mare to three smiling fillies, their eyes sparkling with joy as their faces lit up with surprise.

"Fluttershy your back!" Applebloom grinned, her tattered bow springing upwards as if it had a life of it's own.

Scootaloo's tiny wing's started buzzing with excitement, a loose unpreened feather falling onto the ground with a flutter.

"And you switched clothes!" Sweetie Belle giggled, her horn lighting up the place with green sparks as she pointed towards the full grown mare.

Fluttershy glanced down at the simple green dress she wore, the fabric slightly crinkled from where she had slept on it.

The Pegasus gave a small smile in response and trotted towards the fillies with the most happiness she had felt in a while.

"Why are you back here?" Scootaloo questioned, her purple eyes shining with cheer.

"The Captain said I had one day before I am sent home, so I decided to spend it with you girls." Fluttershy sat in front of the three prisoners, their grins even wider now.

"Oh wow! Thank you!" Sweetie exclaimed, and leaned forward to give the mare a hug. Fluttershy moved forward to avoid the chains stopping the foal.

The small pony wrapped her skinny legs around the princesses's waist, her tiny form warm against the damp fur of the mare.

Fluttershy nuzzled Sweetie's dusty mane, wrapping her body comfortingly around the frail filly. Scootaloo and Applebloom shared a glance before dragging themselves over to the hug.

The princess embraced their small frames, scooping them as close to her body as the shackles allowed. Their tiny hearts beat against her chest as they took deep breaths, their frail bodies shaking with each weak movement.

"Thank you." They whispered quietly in unison, the foals nuzzling into her cold fur with joy beaming from them in waves.

Fluttershy sat there, with three little ponies pressed up against her chest. The mare smiled warmly, rubbing her hooves down the backs comfortingly as she caressed the fillies' dirty manes with her muzzle.

Eventually their breathing slowed, and they fell limp against the princess.

Fluttershy gently set them down into the mouldy hay, their eyes closed as they slept peacefully.

She stood and moved behind them, curling around their sleeping forms.

"Goodnight." She whispered and the foals snuggled against her.

Scootaloo yawned in response and Fluttershy rested her head down on cold floor, her mane protecting her neck from the wet stone.

Her teal eyes fluttered closed as she shielded the foals from life.

They were too young to be exposed to such harshness. Fluttershy's heart ached as sleep crept upon her.


	14. Chapter 14: A Day in the Dungeons Part 2

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 14 A Day in the Dungeons Part 2

Fluttershy was awoken to the sound of hushed whispers, their words weaving it's way into her ears.

Something soft tickled her nose, leaving the fur feeling itchy. The pegasus snorted before sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with a shaky hoof.

"Wha?" She questioned softly as her eyes focused on the four forms huddled nearby, and the small spider crawling across her nose.

"Oh, hey little guy!" Fkuttershy giggled before gently sweeping the arachnid off and into a pile of mouldy hay with a rustle where the small critter scattered off on it's spindly legs.

"Hey Fluttershy!" One of the figures called out, his voice quite familiar as it rang through the dank air of the dungeon.

"Spike!" Fluttershy cried with joy and trotted up to the fillies and the cabin boy with a wide smile, her hooves clattering across the floor In her eagerness to greet her friend.

"Yep, that's me!" The dragon leant on his broom, the thin wood nearly toppling the both of them over under the pressure. The drake quickly stood up straight, grabbing his broom before it fell to the floor with a crack.

Fluttershy giggled at the unusual sight. She felt a small tug on her mane and glanced downwards, catching Applebloom looking sheepish.

"We're sorry if we woke ya'" the yellow foal smiled innocently and Fluttershy shook her head in confirmation.

"No you didn't wake me, but I need to know, what's the time?" Spike immediately answered, his reptilian tail lashing behind him.

"When I came down here it was about one in the afternoon, you still have a few hours before the ransom is off and you can go home to your parents."

Fluttershy felt relief flood her veins in swift turrets, she would get to go home!

Then her expression darkened, and her eyes flickered back and forth in thought. would her parents accept the deal?

She was sure they would! After all they could pretend to give the captain a position in power and then arrest him when he entered the city, surely they had thought of that?

Right? A caterpillar of doubt squirmed in her belly uncomfortably as it cocooned ready to burst out as a nervous butterfly.

"Do you want to join in on our game?" Scootaloo snapped the princess out of her thoughts with her question, the young foal's wings buzzing excitedly.

"Sure, what are you playing?" She gently sat down with the four young creatures, her belly pressed against the damp cloth of her dress.

"Doctor! Pirate style!" Sweetie giggled, and joyful energy buzzed through the room polished off with a fit of giggles.

"I've never heard of Doctor before, can you show me how it's done?" The princess smiled warmly as the three fillys nodded eagerly in response.

"Spike, it's your turn to be Doctor!" Applebloom ucommanded with an air of authority. The dragon huffed, annoyed, before retreating into the shadows without defying the foal's words, his fists clenched.

A creak was heard as the door opened and then a slam that echoed through the prison as it was shut. The walls shuddered at the noise and a droplet of water oozed from the ceiling before landing next to a startled Fluttershy with a splash.

Instantly the three fillies huddled in a circle, their chains clanking as they discussed something in a whisper that was lost on the butter coloured mare behind them.

Fluttershy confusedly listened in, only catching a few words that were slightly louder than the rest.

They suddenly jerked apart, large grins slid across their faces, signifying either mischief, or a well executed plan. Fluttershy wasn't sure which one it was.

"Spike, we're done!" Scootaloo called, beaming ear to ear.

"Right!" He replied and opened the door before sliding into the room. It shut with another slam that came unsurprising the the four prisoners.

Spike's reptilian eyes flashed in the darkness, the green glowing orbs strangely capturing as the slits widened to make room for more light.

Fluttershy felt a shudder carry down her spine, the fur spiking as she glanced fearfully at the eyes before they made way to reveal the little dragon, his face half submerged in the light of a torch.

The foals must have caught on to her discomfort for they glanced worriedly at the mare.

"Are you okay Fluttershy?" Sweetie squeaked in confusion, her pale green gaze flickering between the equine and reptile with barely contained curiosity.

"Your not 'fraid' of Spike are ya?" Applebloom snorted teasingly and Scootaloo nodded before continuing.

"Yeah, he's like the cutest thing on this ship!"

"Hey!" Spike cried out in protest, flashing the foals with a glance of his gleaming fangs.

"N-no, nothing like that!" Fluttershy squeaked in embarrasment, her fur tinted pink. Spike's emerald eyes caught her own, his gaze snatching up her focus and the princess was hurled into a memory with a flash of light behind her eyes.

*.*.*.*.*Flashback*.*.*.*.*

"Princess, you have to go! As a royal you're expected to be there!" A maid cried out in distress, trying to drag the filly out from the bed she had hid under.

"D-dragons are scary!" Fluttershy squeaked in protest, her hooves thrashing again the carpet furiously as the determined foal struggled to get back under the bed.

"But you're expected to be there for the migration!" The servant sounded frustrated now, her tone almost in a growl now. The maid's hoof latched onto one of the kicking hind legs and dragged the filly out from under the bed.

The small Pegasus had tears streaming down her pale cheeks, and the foal flailed dramatically as she struggled to get away.

"Please!" The equine desperately pleaded, her doe eyes brimming with fresh tears, the salty liquid spilling over the edge.

"Sorry Princess, Queen's orders." The servant slung the quivering filly over her shoulder, the foal snuggling into her mane with fright.

Fluttershy took shaky breaths, her small form trembling with anxiousness.

Dragons scared her. To the bone. Their fearsome cries made her blood run cold, and their threatening fangs made her heart skip a beat. Their Goliath sized claws chilled her nerves, leaving her feeling numb with anxiety.

But the part that scared her the most? Their eyes. So, filled with emotion. Their glowing orbs enthralling, drawing you in, locking you in place with wonder before you realised the dragon's jaws looming over you.

And with a single bite their fangs had ripped the skin, tearing through muscles and tendons while listening to your agonised cries. Then their teeth hit the bone, snapping the frail, brittle joints with a single, blood running movement.

Flittershy let out an anxious wail as the maid neared the entrance and without a moments hesitation burst through.

Sunlight encased the foal and she was roughly pulled away from her hiding spot in the soft mane of the servant.

"Help!" She cried, her soft voice barely audible over the cheering of the crowds as dragons starting appearing overhead.

The maid shoved her forward, the filly was immobilised by fear, the anxiousness pumping through her veins.

The King and Queen strolled up and without a second thought carried their daughter, the princess numb, her mind fuzzy with fright.

"Help..." She's squeaked again, her own ears struggling to pick up the words.

The rulers placed her on a throne and Fluttershy realised she was on a high platform, watching over the ponies gathered below as they expectantly grinned up at the sky.

A shadows was cast over the filly, blocking the heavy light of the suns rays.

Fluttershy glanced up and more tears filtered to her eyes as she caught sight of a dragon soaring overhead, it's scales shimmering with the light.

The ponies cheered with excitement, their hooves pumping as they encouraged the reptiles to continue.

Soon more dragons filtered through the sky, their large membranous wings pumping as the reptiles swiftly soared.

A particularly large dragon opened it's ginormous jaws, roaring.

The sound echoed through the landscape, shaking the ground and stunning the ponies below into silence.

Then they bellowed back, their happiness coming out in large gushes.

Fluttershy felt terror spike through her veins, filling her every fibre.

Every nerve screamed at her to run, yet she couldn't get off the platform without help, especially since she couldn't fly. The foal shrunk into her seat, her muscles quivering with anxiety as her whole frail body quaked with trepidation.

Her spine shook with fear, the fur spiked along it as sobs wracked through her body.

The dragons above looked so frightening, with their large scaly bodies and glinting claws.

Tears gushed out of her eyes, staining the fur with the salty liquid.

Her heart pounded swiftly in her ears, the beating so loud she was sure the dragons above could here it.

Fluttershy felt so numb, so shut off, the only sound that was reaching her now was her beating heart, which felt like it was about to spring out of her chest

Her breaths grew shaky and her throat tightened, the air around her seeming thick and unsuitable for breathing.

The princess struggled to gulp air into her lungs but the oxygen refused to burst through her closed throat. A sense of dread pumped through her body as she made desperate gasps for air.

The foal's head felt lightweight, her whole body unbalanced. She teetered on the edge of her throne, and she fell.

The wind rushed around her and whipped her mane about her face eyes widened in shock and her lungs finally inflated with air. Her wings were ripped from the comfort of her body, the feathers gripped roughly as the wind bullied her appendages with relentlessness.

Her heart was beating faster now although she couldn't hear it over the roar of the air gushing around the equine.

"He-!" The filly struggled to call but her words were exploded by the wind around her.

The air gushed in her ears but she heard the shocked screams of the crowd below the foal.

The ground was coming up fast, the world rushing into focus as she grew steadily closer and closer to it.

Before she could fall any further the Pegasus splatted against a hard surface, her body aching from the impact.

Fluttershy whimpered, hugging the smooth, cold, scaly surface beneath her trembling form.

Wait...scaly?

She opened her eyes with shock, the princess coming face to face with two giant yellow eyes, their pupils following her moves curiously.

"You saved me!" She cried, her lips forming a halfhearted smile as she gratefully embraced the red scaly snout she lay on.

Her heart slowly went back to normal as the dragon cradled her with it's muzzle, gently rocking the equine back and forth.

Perhaps dragons weren't so bad after all...

*.*.*.*.*. End Flashback*.*.*.*.*

Fluttershy now smiled at the memory, she didn't remember much more after that, but after that day she had grown an appreciation for the reptiles and had always wanted to meet one.

"W-well, I've just always had a fear of adult dragons since I was little..."

The princess continued smiling although she stuttered with nerves, waiting for the others' reactions.

"Well that's perfectly understandable." The white unicorn squeaked with a maturity that didn't belong on a filly.

Fluttershy blinked with surprise, the teal eyes trailing from one prisoner to the next as they nodded with understanding,

"Yeah, adult dragons are kinda scary." The yellow earth pony lifted a hoof to readjust her bow, the worn material nearly crumbling in her hooves.

"Well, not to me, but I guess how others could see them as spooky" Scootaloo brushed off the topic, her tiny wings folding to her frail sides.

Fluttershy felt a smile play on her lips, here she had been harassed because she was afraid of dragons and didn't want to see them migrate, and yet all she had to do was wind up in a dungeon with three foals, who would understand perfectly.

The princess felt a new appreciation for her cellmates, along with a swell of affection that bubbled inside her.

"So, back to the game or?" Spike questioned, standing awkwardly off the the side as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure!" The girls chorused with renewed excitement.

Applebloom abruptly fell to the floor, her chains scraping against the stone and Fluttershy jumped in surprise as the sound reached her ears.

The foal held her mouth open on a weird angle, exposing her gums.

Spike rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

"Scurvy." He called and the filly sighed before sitting down with a huff.

"So, what's actually going on here?" Fluttershy giggled at Applebloom's disappointed expression.

"Well in normal Doctor the players gain a fake injury and the doctor has to guess what that injury is, but this is pirate style and the players can only fake injuries pirates would get." Spike explained, the drake absentmindedly sweeping the dirty floor as he continued the game.

"Peg leg"

"Eyepatch"

"Yellow fever"

"Lockjaw"

Fluttershy watched as the fillies scowled with annoyance.

"You're surprisingly good at this for someone who has only been at sea for three months!" The princess commented, a smile gracing her face.

"I lived in a library remember?"


	15. Chapter 15: Dinner with Discord

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 15 Dinner with Discord

Fluttershy played with the foals and drake all afternoon, their wide smiles, hearty laughs and cheerful attitudes brightening the prison so much you could barely tell it was a dungeon at all.

"Watch me go!" Spike gave a joyous cry, his green eyes lit up with happiness as he took a run up and leapt over a bale of mouldy hay. The dragon soared through the air in an arc, his tail lashing behind him before he stumbled to a halt, tripping over his own feet with a bang.

The drake staggered up panting, his rounded belly heaving as he took deep gulps of air, a claw clutching his side.

"Cool! Do it again! Scootaloo laughed wholeheartedly, her purple eyes shining with wonder as her wings buzzed with excitement.

"Just, uh, give me a minute!" Spike puffed, and sweat gleamed on his purple scales.

Fluttershy watched with a curious gaze as the dragon entertained the foals with just a simple act of jumping over a hay bale.

It was like this was their only way to have just a bit of fun, their only escape from the dark clutches of reality that clawed at their hearts, constantly digging at the edges of their minds.

"Thanks for hanging out with us Fluttershy!" Sweetie giggled, her voice like a wind chime as it weaved through the air, her green eyes sparkling with child like glee.

"Oh, it's my pleasure! You girls are such wonderful ponies!" The mare responded with a wide smile, leaning down to affectionately nuzzle the unicorn's matted fur.

Over the course of the afternoon Fluttershy had realised how spectacular these foals really were.

Despite the eminent danger they were in at all times they still kept an upbeat attitude and beaming smile. They listened to her, her thoughts, feelings, and returned their own.

They didn't have a care in the world and leapt right into what ever new challenges faced them without fear.

It felt kind of nice... They didn't care she was a princess, they didn't treat her any differently and it was relaxing, a welcomed break from her own life.

"Can you go again now Spike?" Applebloom's rounded tail almost wagged like a dogs as the filly bounced with eagerness.

"Uh, sure!" The dragon seemed glad to see a smile on their small faces, his own eyes reflecting their emotions right back.

A thump was heard and all four young creatures froze.

Another thump was heard and Fluttershy jerked upright, her wide eyes much like a deer caught in headlights.

Spike's muscles clenched and he raced towards where he had left his broom, his claws scrabbling across the stone, flinging up dust in his wake.

The three foals slunk away hurriedly, their skinny legs weakened from the hard work of being happy.

Applebloom shooed her cellmates into the mouldy hay with a panicked hoof movement, her orange eyes radiating determination to protect her friends.

Fluttershy peeled herself off the damp stone, the wet cloth sticking to her fur. The thumps growing louder, clearly hoofsteps on the cold cement.

They stopped for a mere second before the door opened with a resounding creak.

An equine figure stepped from the shadows, the door shutting with a squeak producing bang.

The pony stepped into the light.

A white unicorn mare, one Fluttershy had never interacted with before.

The mare was stunning, despite how long she had been at sea her alabaster fur was in perfect condition, the hairs looking soft under the flickering torch in the corner of the dungeon.

Her purple mane was elegantly curled, hanging over her shoulder in a graceful style.

The mare turned her gaze towards Fluttershy, her brilliant blue eyes icy and menacing in her gorgeous face.

"The Captain wishes to speak with you." The unicorn said curtly, her voice business like.

"Rar-!" Sweetie cried in her shrill voice, her friends instantly rushing anxiously to block her mouth with their hooves. The mare didn't respond.

The unicorn filly then did something Fluttershy didn't except.

The foal screamed, her shrill voice piercing the air and rattling her chains.

Her friends backed away startled, their eyes wide with fear as they nearly tripped over their own shackles.

"Rarity!" Sweetie cried again desperately, a few tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

The mare turned, her menacing eyes flashing with malevolence. Rarity snarled, her lips upturned to reveal her sets of pearly white teeth.

The filly with her wishful thinking, mistook this as a smile and darted towards her sister, the shackles holding her back.

Sweetie struggled to get to the unicorn, her tiny legs tugging harshly against the chains that held her in place.

Rarity stepped closer towards the foal, malice filling her every hoofstep.

Without hesitation she lifted a polished hoof, bringing it back down on the foal with a sickening crack.

"No!" Fluttershy screeched as the filly was sent flinging backwards across the stone, her cheek reddened with a hoof print.

Applebloom and Scootaloo rushed towards their friend in a panic, taking the sobbing Sweetie Belle into their comforting arms.

The filly sobbed, her shoulders heaving as tears cascaded down her white fur, staining it grey.

Rarity didn't even blink as she turned back towards the princess in the room, fixing her icy cold eyes upon the prisoner.

"Now, where were we?" She smiled evilly, her teeth gleaming and Fluttershy felt a surge of hatred for the mare burst inside her, curling around her mind in fiery waves.

The equine levitated something from the darkness, revealing it before the Pegasus.

"Oh no!" She squeaked with fear as the black cloth was quickly woven towards her.

Fluttershy stumbled backwards, struggling to get away as the material was weaved through her tatted mane and placed over her eyes.

The opaque cloth was tightened, and Fluttershy squealed as she jerked away in terror.

Fluttershy was used to the blindfold but it was the first time she had tried to get away from it.

"Don't make this any harder princess!" Rarity whispered, harshly tugging the mane of the prisoner, shoving her forwards and against the stone.

The unicorn lifted the mare into the air and pushed her forwards against her will, her hooves scraping again the cold, unforgiving stone.

No! She had to be there for Sweetie! Fluttershy struggled away, leaping towards the foals with fearful determination.

Rarity screeched, pulling her mane tighter until Fluttershy felt like it would tear out of her scalp. The mare let out an agonised scream and her captor dealt a blow to the side of her head with a violent thwack.

Fluttershy had never been in so much pain, her mind felt fuzzy and her vision of the cloth in front of her was foggy. She couldn't think, a buzzing sound emanating from her ears and covering her mind in a thick veil.

The was numbly dragged towards the door but it didn't register in her body, each hoofstep felt like lugging wood over a steep mountain.

A few words whispered their way through the air, the only things she could hear in the buzzing abyss of clouds that was her mind.

"I thought you loved me again! I thought you had come back for me after all this time!" Sweetie shrilled, her wails stabbing the air relentlessly.

Fluttershy was standing unsure in front of a door, altough she couldn't see it, the entrance was strangely familiar. Her mind was slowly giving way to sound again, but also bringing an annoying headache with it.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Rarity whispered, but her words were not comforting in the slightest and held a tone of malice.

Fluttershy gulped, her hoof scratching at the blindfold entangled in her mane, tempted to yank it off.

The door in front of her creaked open, and a mellow laugh was heard.

Was that Discord? Fluttershy confusedly reeled back, and felt a whoosh of wind as the god of chaos zipped before her.

"Ah! Your here my dear! Hey that rhymes..." Discord chuckled heartily and the princess turned to where she thought the captain was. He was awfully chipper...

"But to get to the point, before I invite you in please know we have a little...predicament." Discord's tone darkened, his cheery mood seeming to vanish in an instant, like morning fog under the harsh illumination of the sun.

Fluttershy grew a little scared at his words and chill seeped through her bones in swift currents.

"P-predicament?" She whispered nervously with a stutter.

"Yup." The captain replied curtly before hushing the prisoner inside with a strong push.

Her brain anxiously picked at his words with precision.

Was the problem to do with her parents?

Would they pretend to pay the ransom and get her captor locked away?

Or did they do what was better for them instead? Fluttershy was sure they would be selfish like always, but a leaf of hope inside her was still clinging desperately to the last rays of sunlight.

The captain must have spotted her worried expression for he grew deathly quiet.

"Look... If it makes you feel any better I prepared some more cucumber sandwiches." He answered with hesitation and Fluttershy blinked in shock, surprise overcoming her at the pirate's kindness.

"T-thank you." She whispered shyly and felt her way towards her chair, a hoof outstretched.

"Here." Discord called, and the princess felt the wooden chair slid under her hoof, the rough texture grazing her fur.

She stayed silent this time, sitting on the furniture nervously fiddling with the blindfold shielding her eyes from the unknown.

A scraping sound was heard as a plate slid in front of her.

Fluttershy experimentally lifted up a sandwich, nibbling the edges of the bread in small, delicate bites.

Silence fell over the room and Fluttershy continued eating, despite the feeling of eyes using lasers on her forehead.

"Princess." Discord addressed the royal mare, his voice firm.

"Y-yes?" She squeaked in response to his deep tone.

"Here, and you may now take your blindfold off." The crinkle of paper sounded and the rough, yet smooth texture or parchment was slid under the corner of her hoof.

Instantly she yanked her blindfold off, the black material fluttering onto the table.

She blinked rapidly, her pupils contracting as the black orbs struggled to adjust to the new light.

"Discord?" Fluttershy whispered, glancing around the small room with a tinge of confusion lining her words, the captain was nowhere to be seen.

She was in a cabin, with a large wooden table in front of her, intricate patterns and designs lining the sides.

The princess slid a hoof over the patterns, the wood dipping slightly under her

hooftips, it felt like these drawings had been expertly hand carved.

"How come I didn't notice this before?" Had being blind taken away more than she thought?

The prisoner's eyes trailed across her chair, it had the same designs and swirls carved into the wood.

Torches flickered precariously, the only source of light in the cabin.

Fluttershy turned to the paper under the corner of her hoof, two curled scrolls laying before her. She picked up the first in her jaws, tugging off the ribbon that held it together, unrolling the parchment in her hooves.

Her teal eyes flickered across the words, flittering back and forth as they struggled to pick up every detail.

"Kind Regards... The Pirates." She stood still, this was her ransom letter to her parents.

So the other scroll must be their answer.

Her eyes darted to the other paper, swiftly untying and unrolling the scroll with an air of urgency.

Her hope quickly died.

As Fluttershy read over the words she couldn't believe how rude her parents were, that had been their ticket to her escape! But that exit was quickly burning in the depths of Tartarus as each new word was read over.

Her parents had practically denied her exit to this ship, declaring that their throne was more important than anything and that their daughter was not worth the sacrifice.

Tears swam to her eyes, clouding her vision in a watery fog. A few boiled over the edge, the liquid tickling her fur.

Her parents didn't want her.

Fluttershy sucked in a shaky breath, struggling not to burst into a dam of tears and crying.

No, she was stronger than that.

An unsteady hoof wiped away her tears, her lip quivering. She didn't need them.

And if her parents didn't love her... Maybe she was better off staying on this ship.

The Pegasus gave a firm nod, her slightly wet hoof clutching the blindfold in it's grasp.

"I guess I'm staying."


	16. Chapter 16: Star Light, Star Bright

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 16 Star Light, Star Bright...

The unicorn fiddled with a strand of her slightly curled purple mane, the ends frayed dramatically from not having a brush. Her blueish purple eyes were calculating, cunning, trailing over every little detail with expert precision. A loud rumbling was heard and her ear flicked towards the sound, her blue orbs traveling over the hungry belly of her cellmate.

Sunset's ribs were displayed, the fur around them shallow and matted, caked full of dirt.

The prisoner was chained to the wall, her breathing shaky and her chest heaving with the effort of living.

"Soon, Sunset, soon." Starlight's eyes were half lidded and she almost let off a small smile in the darkness of her cell.

A bang echoed down the hallway, the stone walls reverberating with the impact.

"interesting." The unicorn muttered, turning towards the cell door as a pony stumbled down the steps.

The hoofsteps grew louder and the sound of breathing was soon lifted through her ears like air on a windy day.

Starlight prepared herself to greet a fellow pirate, or perhaps share a knowing scowl with a soon to be crewmate as they lugged a desperate prisoner through the dark depths of the dungeons.

The unicorn had geared herself up to speak but the words died in her throat as her eyes landed on the figure.

It was the same mare that had passed through this morning and had been dragged upwards by Rarity that afternoon.

What was she doing walking the dungeons alone without a guard?

Starlight fought the urge to speak and instead settled for watching intently, crouching like a cat ready to pounce.

The mare was a butter coloured yellow, she was an earth pony. Or at least Starlight assumed she was an earth pony, the tight bindings of her green dress could easily hold a pair of wings tightly to her body. The mare was lean and frail, and her fur although was still facing the right direction was covered in a thin layer of dust.

The prisoner's teal eyes shimmered as they caught Starlight's only to flit away again, hurrying her hoofsteps.

The unicorn watched as the mare passed under the light of the torch in her cell, illuminating tear stains on her pale cheeks.

Starlight's eyes widened at her deranged appearance, the depressed glare in her eyes somewhat frightening.

Despite her saddened glance the prisoner held a strut of frustration in her gait, her shy appearance outweighed by her locked jaw.

"Soon." Starlight whispered, a hoof darting towards her mouth in order to silence her accidental words.

The sound of hooves on cement ceased for a mere second before continuing, the clattering of small pebbles rang through the prison as they clink on every step.

The pale heliotrope coloured pony listened intently until the last hoofsteps had faded.

Starlight gave a grin, and excitement tingled through her veins.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow!

Tomorrow Starlight would be appointed latest member of the crew.

Her plan would finally fall into place, she just had to play her cards right and everything she had worked for would finally be completed.

She would have revenge! And she would teach these pirates a valuable lesson...

The unicorn bit her lip with joy, curling tighter under the warm covers of the bed.

Starlight had been so glad to be moved out of her stank little cell, now she had the spare room with came with a bed and a little drawer, a solo candle flame dancing atop it.

Sleep evaded the mare like a snake, and her hoof fidgeted with her mane restlessly .

"Soon." She whispered with excitement, her eyes glinting dangerously.


	17. Chapter 17: The ReCREWtment

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 17 The ReCREWtment

"Captain! Captain!" Twilight's voice rang out through the ship as she called out for her superior.

"Ugh, Sparkle what is it?" The unicorn flinched, backing away from where the voice appeared out of nowhere.

"W-well, it's just it's an important day today captain..." The pirate trailed off and fear quivered through her voice, and the lavender mare's eyes glittered with anxiety.

"And?" Discord's tone was dangerously deep and Twilight's purple eyes were filled with terror, the pupils constricting as a flash of fear darted across the surface of her orbs.

"W-well, I, uh, think you should be there for it..." She trailed off, a hoof nervously fidgeting with her tightly strung eyepatch.

The captain didn't reply and Twilight fearfully quaked, her tail lashing behind her.

"Captain?" She whispered and Discord's sigh rang out from the dark shadows he occupied.

"The prisoners are heavily involved in the recruitment no?" The pirate questioned and the lavender mare chuckled nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Yes?" She replied almost unsurely as the unicorn wiped her brow from the sticky liquid that gathered there.

"Then I want no part of it!" Discord didn't miss a beat and Twilight frowned, rebelliously looking her captain in his fear striking eyes.

"She'll see you one day! And she will remember, you can't hide forever Discord!" The pirate froze as the words tumbled from her lips without pause.

"What?" Discord's hiss was deadly and a deep growl resonated through his throat, sounding animalistic. Dangerous.

"Uh, I-I didn't mean any of it C-captain!" Twilight stuttered, her teeth biting her lip until she drew blood.

The metallic taste flooded her senses and a single drop of the crimson liquid spilled over the edge of her mouth, glinting scarlet in the light as she continued to clench onto her lip.

Discord loomed over her, his neck craned as he glared down at his crew member with anger filled glare that belonged on a creature killing it's prey.

He flashed his rows of fangs and Twilight backed away, squinting up at her superior with terror lacing her every move.

"P-please! I didn't mean it! It's.. The corruption! It was finally taking hold!" The lavender equine struggled to lie, a fear tears spilling over her cheeks in her desperation.

"Now now Sparkle, we both know you aren't corrupted. Yet." Discord whispered dangerously and the pony in question gulped loudly, her hooves quivering as she prepared to make a dash for it.

"And that was the former Captains fault, The old fool never got the job done!" The male continued and his eyes were illuminated in the shadows as he strode towards the mare, stepping into the light.

"Are you going to finish the job?" Twilight shivered, a shudder wracking through her spine at her own words.

"No. I am the god of chaos, it would make sense for me to finish corrupting my crew myself. But really, what fun is there in making sense?" Discord grinned at this line and with a foreleg poked the pirate mare on the muzzle.

"Tell second mate Jackie to take over Starlight's ceremony. I'll be watching, trust me, but from afar."

Twilight scowled at this, pulling away from his foreleg as she trotted in the opposite direction to her captain, hooves clunking against the wood.

"Oh, and Sparkle." Discord called back the mare, Twilight turning to glance worriedly over her shoulder, purple eyes filled with confusion.

"If I see a hair out of place on the princess, it be the plank for whoever held responsible, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She replied with a panicked whisper.

Fluttershy was awoken to the sound of chains rattling loudly against stone, clanking against every surface in reach.

She yawned softly, a hoof lifting to her mouth to stifle the uprising of exhales of carbon dioxide.

The princess stretched, her muscles quivering under the release of being cooped up.

"Quick get up We have a busy schedule today!" A familiar voice sounded increasingly panicked and the rattling of chains grew louder before stopping altogether.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she frowned at the mare's panicked appearance.

"I-I'm in charge of organising these events and I'm so far behind it's not funny!" The unicorn launched herself across the room, a wild glare in her eyes as she scanned the princess, her purple gaze scrutinising her appearance with efficiency.

"Organising what?" Fluttershy questioned worriedly but the pirate didn't seem to hear, roughly pulling the Pegasus to her hooves.

"The captain will have my head on a stake!" Twilight squealed and Fluttershy frowned with confusion, albeit a little freaked by the mental image.

From what Spike and the fillies had told her Twilight was a levelheaded and calm pony, nothing like the equine that stood before her.

Twilight's mane was frizzed up and an almost maniac look was smeared across her face, frightening the living day lights out of the princess.

"I have to get you cleaned up now!"

The pirate dragged the butter coloured pony towards the cell door, glaring back at the three fillies left confusedly standing in their mouldy hay.

"I'll be back for you!" The mare had made it sound more threatening than she had meant and the fillies flinched.

Fluttershy was given the blindfold by an overwhelming Twilight, the prisoner instantly tugging the opaque material over her eyes without question.

The princess would normally have taken the stairs with caution, especially while being blind but Twilight had others plans, roughly shoving the mare upwards.

Fluttershy had to hope each hoof would land on a step, little rocks and pebbles clattering around them as a hasty pirate pushed the worried princess up the stairs.

"Is this really neccesary?" Fluttershy squeaked and in response the equine pushed harder until her prisoner nearly tripped upwards.

And that's a feat few have accomplished.

The black cloth on front of her eyes seemed to get a little lighter as they neared the end of the steps, the sunlight almost making the material bound around her eyes somewhat translucent. Or perhaps her eyes were well adjusted to being blind by now.

Fluttershy stumbled up the last few steps, hurrying her hoofsteps until she was ahead of the unicorn.

She felt Twilight rush past with a gust of wind, the pirate opening the door in front of her before yanking the mare out harshly.

Fluttershy could practically feel her brain rattle against her skull as the equine dragged her across the wood of the boat, the material of her green dress getting caught on loose splinters and planks.

"Twilight! What's going on!" She cried, her mane flying behind her as she was tugged along through the ship.

"I'm sorry, I just have to make sure you're ready!" Twilight replied mysteriously and Fluttershy clenched onto the unicorn's hoof as a large sway of the boat almost knocked her off her hooves.

Her stomach did a flip and her unsteadiness almost made her want to throw up.

The pirate suddenly stopped, jerking the Pegasus to a halt.

A creak of a door sounded and Fluttershy was given one last harsh push, Twilight's hooves coming into contact with her dusty fur, sending the mare reeling inside a room.

Fluttershy almost fell over at the push, steadying her hooves with a confused frown.

"Sorry!" She heard Twilight call before the blindfold was ripped from her eyes, her tangled mane like vine tendrils as they weaved around the material.

She almost hissed as light flooded her eyes, the unicorn next to her muttering apologies in a whispered tone as she freed the blindfold from her rats nest of a mane.

The princess stopped the pirate from letting out another sorry, her hoof gently closing the mouth of the pirate.

Twilight's purple eyes brimmed with fresh tears and her mane was messed up, nearly covering her horn completely in it's wispy grasp.

The pirate sniffled, rubbing the tears from her eyes and at the red mark where her eyepatch usually was. The pirate was obviously stressed , dark bags sagging under her tired eyes.

Fluttershy beckoned the mare closer with her hoof, the unicorn complying with a hint of confusion laced in her teary eyes.

Once Twilight was close enough she wrapped the mare in a hug.

The lavender equine gasped with shock.

"It's been so long since I had... A hug." She whispered and Fluttershy patted the mare's fur comfortingly, the lavender skin patchy under her hooves. The unicorn nuzzled into her shoulder, sighing deeply as the pirate and princess embraced.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome"

Fluttershy was careful to avoid the unicorn's horn while she gently muzzled the messed up mane of the mare.

She felt a smile on her shoulder and a grin crossed her face as Twilight continued her smiling, a warm fuzzy feeling lighting in her chest.

The feeling spread, numbing her nerves but tingling her spine with an emotion Fluttershy had rarely experienced herself.

"Friendship." The pegasus whispered with a silly grin that was usually not found on her timid features.

"Hmm?" Twilight removed her head from the princesse's shoulder, purple eyes questioning, but the smile still remained.

"Never mind." Fluttershy giggled, her voice like bells as they tinkled in the air.

Twilight gently but firmly brushed the mare's mane, the brush untangling the mess that was her light pink locks.

The hairs frayed under the weight of the brush, bending back into it's usual curled state.

"The Captain won't even know how you looked before!" Twilight said almost enthusiastically, brushing the prisoner's mane rhythmically.

"Um, you do know I had dinner with him last night right?" Fluttershy sheepishly asked, turning to spot the reaction of the pirate.

"Well... I guess he will see the improvement." The unicorn seemed more calm now, her vibrant eyes flickering back and forth, deep in thought.

Fluttershy winced as a knot her mane was broken by the bristles on the brush.

"Twilight?"

"Yes Fluttershy?" The pegasus up beamed at the use of her name, it was usually always princess from anypony other than the fillies and Spike.

"Why are you scared of Captain Discord?" Twilight stopped her brushing, and Fluttershy realised how dead silent it was in the cabin.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked.." The princess felt she had hit a nerve as the quiet reigned over the two mares.

"No... It's okay you didn't know." Twilight sliced the silence with her voice, the words twisting through the air before settling in Fluttershy's ears.

The lavender pirate continued brushing, the movements almost relaxing as the mare settled into a rhythm.

Fluttershy frowned at her answer and decided to push a little further.

"Because he just seems so nice..." The pegasus Trailed off and Twilight gasped while dropping her brush.

The tool clattered to the wooden floor and the Pegasus jumped with surprise at the loud noise.

Twilight wrapped a hoof around the princess's leg and whipped her around until they were face to face.

"Don't trust him! Don't trust a word he says!" She furiously whispered, the unicorn's expression holding a hint of desperation across her lavender features.

"W-what?" Fluttershy squeaked in confusion and Twilight continued.

"He had the corruption spell placed on him too you know, by the old captain! The only reason I'm not corrupted is because I was recruited under Discord instead!"

Fluttershy pulled away glaring at the unicorn with confuzzlement.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is this corruption spell?"

The pirate sighed, her gaze dropping to the floor as she geared herself to explain.

"It's a very complicated spell that corrupts the victim of the user's choice, it uses bad memories of the victim's and turns those against them, turning them evil."

Twilight took a shuddering breath as she continued.

"Some creatures powerful enough can escape the spell's grasp but it always lingers on their mind, and one day they might snap. This is what has happened to Discord, unluckily the rest of the crew have all been turned into evil versions of themselves."

Fluttershy gasped, the information sending her reeling.

"What about you, you're safe because Captain Discord hasn't cast it on you right?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well being around others under the spell isn't doing much good but I'm fighting it the best I can." Twilight finished, determination lining her words.

Silence filtered again and Twilight coughed awkwardly, picking the brush back off the floor.

"Well, I'll just get back to brushing."

The comforting tugging on her mane continued and Fluttershy sighed, her teal eyes flittering back and forth as she struggled to comprehend the new information she had been graciously offered.

So the whole crew were more evil versions of themselves?

That certainty explained Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo being abandoned by their sisters and role model.

A flash of last night darted across her mind, the sickening crack of hoof meeting flesh ringing through her ears as Sweetie was sent flying across the dungeon.

Fluttershy shuddered, clearing her mind of the incident.

"You alright Fluttershy?" Twilight stopped her brushing for a second to glance over the prisoner and the princess nodded.

Fluttershy stood next to the fillies she had shared more than one day with in the dank and dirty prisons below the ship.

She was somewhere on the boat, she wasn't sure where but the Pegasus was elated to be able to see the ship she had been on for a while now.

Her teal eyes trailed excitedly over the wooden planks, traveling eagerly over the railing of the large boat before settling on the sky.

The object of her interest with a stunning baby blue, the clouds gently and fluffy as the wispy looking water vapour floated through the sky without a care.

Fluttershy felt a tug on her freshly brushed mane and tore her eyes away from the beautiful sky in order to see what the tugger wanted.

"Yes Scootaloo?" She gently asked, bending down to the young pegasus's level.

"Do you know why we're out here?" The foal curiously asked but her wings buzzed with excitement at the prospect of being outside.

"Not sure." Fluttershy answered truthfully, a small tinge of curiosity biting at her insides as well.

The princess took a deep inhale of the air, the wind slightly salty and tasting of seaweed but still felt fresh in her lungs.

A memory lashed through her mind and she glanced over to her right were Twilight stood with the orange mare that had been in the cell on the stairs.

What was her name? Sunset?

Her cellmate had said something about being recruited, is this what was going on?

"Actually, I think somepony was becoming a new member of the crew today."

Fluttershy told the three fillies, and the foals stopped instantly.

The trio froze, glaring at the full grown mare like she had hid the cookie jar from them.

"What?"

"Recruitment?" Applebloom whispered and scuttled towards the princess, dragging her friends with her.

"Yes... I think so..."

"Oh sweet Celestia!" Sweetie Belle shrilled, ducking under the mare's legs in an effort to hide.

Applelboom tucked herself under the mare's tattered green dress and Scootaloo zipped under her legs to hide with Sweetie. Fluttershy glanced at them confusedly.

"What's wrong girls?" She didn't get an answer as the heavy thuds of hoofsteps sounded on the wood.

The pegasus mare jerked upright, watching with a slight hint of fear evident in her teal eyes.

A bunch of ponies trailed closer, their odd appearances making it obvious this was the crew.

They filtered around the prisoners, and Fluttershy saw many things like bandannas and hats and she wondered if they were just for show.

Once the pirates had settled among the prisoners and made some sort of audience a single mare stepped up to the front.

She was a vibrant orange, and her blonde mane was tied up with a green bandana that matched her emerald eyes. The mare had a trio of white freckles on each cheek, the same colour as a feather that rested on her black pirate hat.

The earth pony's gaze was filled with confidence as she looked out over her captive audience.

"Thank ya' for bringing the prisoners Twilight." The mare spoke with authority and Fluttershy picked up on the strong accent instantly.

The princess glanced around at Applebloom who had peeked out from under her dress with a little fear wafting from the foal.

She turned back around as the earth pony continued.

"Today is a proud day for this crew, as we come together to let Starlight Glimmer join our ranks!" The pirates cheered along with a reluctant Twilight.

Starlight stepped forward from the audience, the pale heliotrope coloured mare trotting up to join the orange earth pony on stage with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Starlight has been a perfect candidate from the start, she has showed endurance and courage like no other pirate we have ever seen as she has tackled very challenge we throw at her!" The orange mare seemed to be trying to evoke emotion from the crowd as she built up her words.

"But now it is time for the final task! The ultimate challenge in which we will know Starlight will be loyal to this crew till the very end!" The earth pony continued a beaming smile on her freckled face.

"Applejack would never be this articulate..." Applebloom whispered against Fluttershy's hind leg and the mare used her long tail to sweep up the saddened filly comfortingly.

Fluttershy watched as Applejack continued speaking, rousing the crowd into anticipation as they clung onto her every word.

"Now, Starlight it's time for your last challenge!" The earth pony turned to the unicorn and like it had been practiced the pale heliotrope coloured mare bowed her head.

"I will accept and accomplish this task no matter what it might be." The pirates roared with eagerness as they got ready for the final task.

A white blur was spotted and Fluttershy watched cautiously as the unicorn stepped towards Starlight, something gripped in her blue magic aura.

"Oh no!" Sweetie squeaked, shivering madly as she and Scootaloo joined Applebloom in the grip of Fluttershy's tail.

The princess shivered and covered them with her tail hair in an tempt to shield them from what was about to happen.

Rarity bowed, her knees touching the wooden floors of the boat as the object she carried was set onto the floor in front of Starlight.

The unicorn in questioned picked it up in her own magic, the sword glittering dangerously and reflecting the sunlight as it was raised high.

"Thank ya' kindly Rares." Applejack chuckled as the unicorn returned to the crowd.

"Now for the last challenge you must face a prisoner off in combat, the winner is the one not dead, understand?"

Starlight nodded with a small but visible frown on her features and Fluttershy gasped with fright, tucking the three foals she hid closer to her body.

Applejack was still smiling despite the grave situation, and she turned towards the audience, her green eyes seeking out a particular individual in the small crowd.

"How 'bout you Rainbow, care to do the honours?"

A cyan mare left from the audience, standing beside the earth pony.

"Gladly!" The blue Pegasus replied in her raspy voice as she turned to face the crowd.

Her appearance was menacing to say the least.

The Pegasus had a rainbow mane in smooth spikes, her most pirate like feature was a long pink scar that trailed over her flesh above and under one of her icy magenta eyes.

The mare seemed almost bored as she strutted towards the prisoners, not even glancing over Sunset or Fluttershy as if her mind was already made up.

"Come out handicap, it's your time to shine you little runt!" The rainbow maned mare cried, a malevolent smirk upon her scarred face.

Fluttershy felt the foals shiver under her dress and snuggle into her tail hairs as if would keep them safe from their fate.

Rainbow stood in front of Fluttershy the princess cowering under the vicious stare of the pirate, the magenta orbs boring into her skull like lasers.

"P-please don't take them!" She whispered urgently in an attempt to persuade the menacing mare.

Rainbow chortled in response, her wings flapping as the feathery appendages seemed to move on their own.

"I don't want all of them, I only want handicap!" The blue Pegasus swept her long spiky tail under Fluttershy's dress, wrapping around it's victim before tugging the foal out.

"Help!" Scootaloo shrieked, her body thrashing as her skinny legs struggled to propel her away from the violent mare that loomed over her like a shadow.

Fluttershy desperately lunged for the filly, but she wasn't quick enough as Rainbow scooped Scootaloo up.

The orange foal squealed, wriggling furiously as the pirate held her by her short cropped mane.

"How does that feel handicap? The knowing that your short, worthless life is coming to an end, isn't is such a relief?" Rainbow laughed evilly, chucking the foal towards the Starlight with a strong throw.

The squirming filly soared through the air before skidding across the wood with a pained gasp, no doubt picking up a few sharp splinters.

"No!" Fluttershy screeched desperately flinging herself towards the foal, her motion being cut off by rainbow who blocked her every movement.

"Stay back little Princess, it's time for handicap's one last flight!"

A surge of pure hatred swarmed through her veins, igniting her nerves aflame.

Her heart pounded as anger coursed through her system, filling her every fibre with fury and dread.

How dare they think they can take Scootaloo away and kill her!

Fluttershy pushed harder as Rainbow kept her in a headlock, shoving back with all her might.

The pegasi gnashed their teeth as unequine-like growls rumbled in their chests, their fur standing straight along their spines.

"Hurry up Starlight, complete the challenge!" Applejack snorted almost impatiently, nodding towards the sword held in the unicorn's magical grasp.

"No!" Fluttershy cried, and Rainbow sensing her distracted state lunged and pinned the butter coloured mare to the floor with a heavy thud.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were held in Rarity's clutches, the two foals wriggling in despair, struggling to get to their friend.

Starlight lashed the sword through the air experimentally, the metal gleaming in the light.

The unicorn turned towards the defeated filly, the orange foal staggering weakly to her hooves as terror exploded in her purple gaze.

Starlight stepped closer, and using her magic she tentatively pushed the filly against the ground.

"Please!" Scootaloo cried pleadingly as tears fell from her eyes before landing on her vibrant coloured fur, staining it.

The unicorn held a frown upon her face and a flash of doubt crossed her features.

She looked back at Applejack questioningly and the earth pony raised an eyebrow before nodding towards the foal she held captive.

Starlight gulped and jerked her head backwards before brining it towards in a single, life ending moment.

Fluttershy could see it all, the fluttering of Scootaloo's chest as her pounding heart barely let her take a breath.

The desolate look in the filly's eyes along with the terror that raced across her face in a fleeting moment.

The gleaming of the sword as the weapon caught the reflection of the sunlight while it struck down towards the foal.

"Stop!" Fluttershy screamed, her quiet voice a desperate plea as she roughly pushed against the Pegasus pinning her to the ship's floor.

Rainbow was caught of guard and tumbled off the princess who instantly surged forwards, her hooves pounding against the wood as the blood rushed in her ears.

The prisoner leapt into the air, the wind battering her body as she barely made her destination.

The Pegasus curled into a ball around the filly, breathing heavily as her heart almost ripped itself out of her throat in it's desperation to get away. Her muscles twitched as she wrapped her body around Scootaloo.

Silence fell around her and after a moment of no sword slicing her in half Fluttershy peeled herself slightly off the body of the foal, her teal eyes questioning.

The sword hovered in the air, a millimetre from her own flesh, the fur around her head nearly touching the dangerous weapon. Starlight scowled at the pegasus, slicing the sharp sword away with a whipping sound.

"What is the meaning of this?" Applejack whispered dangerously, strolling forward with a growl.

It was only now that Fluttershy could see the bulging muscles that rippled under the earth pony's glossy coat.

The princess squeaked as the orange mare fixed her furious green glare upon the prisoner, the orbs looking like they could see right through her.

"I-I... It's just... Why waste precious life, Scootaloo is an innocent pony with a life to lead just like you! The only reason she was a prisoner in the first place is because she made one tiny mistake, and she took her punishment for it!" Fluttershy gained more confidence as her speech continued on and she defiantly glared at the earth pony in her face.

Applejack let loose a loud snort, the warm air touching the fur of her muzzle and Fluttershy backed up slightly.

"Please, let her continue her job as a pickpocket, she can still be a valuable edition to this crew!" The princess closed her case and Scootaloo peeked out from under the mare with a curious but fearful glint in her eyes.

Somewhere in the audience she heard Twilight facehoof.

Applejack struck her hoof forwards as if to hit the mare but stopped a nose length away from her face.

The earth pony jerked her hoof back and Fluttershy sighed with relief.

"Fine. Ah'll talk to the captain about it, but you're lucky to be let off the hook this time princess!" The orange mare hissed menacingly and stomped away angrily.

With each heavy thud of her hoofsteps against the wood Fluttershy wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Why did you do that?" Scootaloo shook out her wings, the tiny appendages fluttering as the foal was let out from under the mare.

"That's what friends are for."


	18. Chapter 18: Only Option

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 18 Only Option

The King sighed heavily, his shoulders heaving as he let out a giant exhale.

It had been a while since his wife had sent a letter to the pirates and they hadn't replied. A clear indication that they really meant want they had written, they would have to give up their positions for their daughter.

Fire Star would do it in a heartbeat if it meant he got to see his sweet, angelic child back in his arms.

But Asphodel wasn't quite nearly as prepared to give up the crown for her daughter's sake.

It wasn't that she didn't love Fluttershy, Asphodel had just always been very self important, holding her self worth higher than any other value.

It was probably a result of not being born under royalty.

The king couldn't dwell on it much longer as a gentle knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" He called, swivelling around in his desk chair to greet the creature behind the door.

A figure blocked some of the harsh light flooding in, their frame clearly of a mare's.

The equine strolled inside, revealing an unusual sight to the King's eyes.

She was a soothing grey, almost a silver and darker grey stripes lined her back and legs. Her mane was done up in a white mowhawk with dark grey strips running down the hair until they came into contact with her fur where they ended off in a point.

The mare was donned with golden earrings and bands that ran up one of her legs.

More gold bands were placed around her neck and looked quite uncomfortable.

The King left his chair and raced over fords the mare, holding out his hoof.

"Zecora is it?" He asked the zebra and the mare took his hoof in a firm hoofshake nodded with a throaty chuckle.

"Yes and King Fire Star I presume? What honour I have being in the same room."

The rhyme didn't slip his mind as the zebra bowed.

"Please just call me Fire, and you can get up, when my wife isn't around your no less of an equine than I am." The royal stallion beckoned her up onto her hooves.

"Ah, a humble King I see, now what is it you plea?" The zebra dove straight to business, her tail lashing behind her as her inquisitive eyes searched the stallion curiously.

"Yes well, you are my only chance at getting my daughter back."

Zecora's eyes traveled over the pony before she nodded firmly.

"Your desperation is real, but is it wise to take my deal?" The mare smiled warmly at the stallion as the King frowned at her words.

"What does the offer contain?" Delight flickered in her eyes before the zebra went back to smiling kindly.

"For a hefty pay I can send a rescue team out for a day."

The regal equine frowned at this his tail lashing behind him.

"A day? Is that nearly enough time?" He questioned worriedly and the mare let loose another chuckle.

"The Wonderbolts are the best of the best, they will finish any challenge or test."

The King's eyes widened until the reflection of the zebra in front of him was clearly visible in his orbs.

"The Wonderbolts? But how could you possibly get them to work for you?!" The regal pony blinked with surprise and the zebra chuckled again, her teeth gleaming under the light in the room.

"They owe me so much, not to mention we are close in touch." Zecora's grin widened as she watched the King deep in thought, his brow furrowed as he wondered if this was the right decision.

With how rude his wife had been to the pirates it was unlikely there was still an option to offer bits in place of the crown.

This really was his only choice...

The King glanced back, realising Zecora had outstretched her hoof.

He took it firm in his own grasp, her fur warm yet cold against his skin. They shook once, both hooves perfectly in time like a well practiced dance.

"We have a deal."


	19. Chapter 19: Don't Judge a Captain

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 19 Don't Judge a Captain by His Actions.

"You made quite a first impression with my crew this morning my dear." Captain Discord's voice had a cheerful tone as the pirate gave a hearty chuckle.

He was awfully chipper this evening, like this was the most interesting event to happen in a while.

Fluttershy nodded sheepishly, a small but still evident smile crossing her face.

"Y' know you really should smile more often, i do enjoy pointing out when ponies slip up their chosen composure." Discord laughed, his tone mellow as it carried through the cabin they were in. Fluttershy blushed embarrassedly, her pale cheeks tinting a rosy pink.

On instinct her hoof went to fidget with her blindfold, the material still holding a few strands of her ratted mane. She swept the hairs off, shaking her hoof as they clung to her fur.

"Besides that, I've been thinking about your proposition on how wasteful it is to have fillies lie about in the dungeons all day.." Fluttershy piped up at this, biting her lip as hope kindled in her heart, slowly spreading outwards and creating a warm feeling in her chest.

"And your right, Scootaloo and her bunch of misfits have done nothing to me so perhaps it's best they work again." Discord continued and the princess felt like letting loose a squeal of joy.

"Oh thank you!' She cried, her soft voice carrying through the cabin as she felt elated with happiness.

"Don't thank me yet princess, you interrupted a very important ceremony and angered my second mate! Not to mention you don't seem the least bit sorry even after you spent all day in that dungeon!" Discord continued but even his words still seemed happy, it was confusing at the least.

"I can't just let you off the hook I'm afraid... But at least you didn't get beaten up by Jackie, that would've hurt."

Fluttershy nodded, assuming Jackie was Applejack. A memory crossed her mind of the earth pony's rippling muscles and a shudder coursed through her spine.

"I've decided your punishment will be a day in the crow's nest." Discord continued and Fluttershy blinked with surprise, out of the many terrible things this pirate could have done to his worthless ransom he decided to give her a day away from the dreaded dungeons.

"But why?" Curiosity bubbled in her veins and as it boiled over the edge she decided to speak.

"Just take it before I change my mind!" The captain snapped, and the princess nodded thankfully, the gentle smile remaining on her face.

Her hooves trailed over the plate in front of her, lifting the remaining sandwich into her waiting mouth.

She took a bite and the overwhelming taste of the cucumbers flooded her senses causing the mare to let loose a small grin.

She ate heartily until the plate in front of her had been rid of food including the crumbs.

Silence dawned over the two beings and Fluttershy felt the steadily rising urge to ask a question.

"Um... Captain Discord?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Will Starlight still have to complete that final challenge?"

Discord laughed as if she had asked a silly question and if Fluttershy could've seen him she was sure his sides would be heaving.

She frowned had she asked something wrong?

"Oh, my dear I'm not that cruel! It's clear you care for those foals, Starlight will get another task that displays her ultimate loyalty." He chuckled and Fluttershy blushed with embarrassment.

Maybe the rumours about pirates being evil and cruel were not what they cracked up to be, this captain and the crew members that haven't been corrupted had been nothing but nice to her.

Mind you they did kidnap her so...

Fluttershy nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Would you like some more sandwiches my dear?" The captain's voice reached her ears and her stomach growled in response, the organs felt like a washing machine as they tumbled around in their desperation to intake more food.

"Ima guess that was a yes!" Discord chuckled and a snap was heard, followed by more food on the plate in front of her.

How had he done that?!

Was it magic?

A thought occurred to the princess as she took another large bite out of the bread.

He might be a unicorn...

It was highly possible especially since Twilight had said he was powerful enough to avoid the corruption spell.

"Interesting..." She whispered and heard a creak in the chair across from her as the captain leaned forwards.

"What's interesting my dear?"

"N-nothing..." She replied with a nervous smile and the captain chuckled in return, as if he knew.

...

"Now I know this didn't go down to well last time but I would like to try it again, so tell me about yourself my dear."

Fluttershy blinked with shock, this pirate was now try to initiate a conversation with his ransom that had turned out to be a waste?

"W-well um... What do you want to know?"

"Let's start off simple, what's your favourite colour?"

Fluttershy felt a tingly feeling in her stomach and her grin grew larger, nopony had ever asked about her likes and favourites back at home.

"Well, I like greens and blues and soft pinks." The princess answered honestly,

And the gnawing feeling to be polite edged her tongue onwards.

"What's your favourite colour?"

Fluttershy could practically feel his smirk from here as the captain made a humming noise that rumbled in his chest.

"I can't decide between fallow brown and gamboge." His answer stunned the princess into silence and she swore she felt a headache coming on.

"Right..."

...

Discord was glad he had started a conversation with Fluttershy, she was just so...tentative and innocent but gentle and kind all at the same time.

Most ponies would be angry at being kidnapped and would've tried to escape or maybe refused to eat or something ridiculous like that.

But not Fluttershy, she was sensing when he wanted to speak and waiting or asking politely for his opinion. She was still sitting calmly in her chair and listening to her kidnappers every word with an attentive attitude.

She was a strange pony that's for sure.

He watched curiously as she answered his questions with only the honest truth, a familiar emotion emanating from her in waves.

Was it relief?

Discord raised an eyebrow as the sensation wafted around him, curling around his heart and making him feel good about himself.

Dammit pirates weren't supposed to feel good about being nice to others!

"What about you Captain Discord, what's your favourite animal?" Delight crossed her features and an excited air sparked from her in currents.

Fluttershy was practically buzzing in her seat as she waited eagerly for his answer.

He had obviously hit a topic of interest...

The captain glanced down at his own body and with a smug grin he opened his mouth to answer.

"I like all of them.

A squeal of joy escaped the pony's lips and she ducked embarrassedly, her face flushing a rosy pink as a blush spread across her cheeks.

He wished he could see her eyes behind that blindfold, those intriguing teal orbs.

The captain shook his head as if to clear his mind of thoughts.

He swiftly regained his usual smug smirk.

"Are you familiar with any of our many seagulls that reside on this ship my dear?"

...

Fluttershy felt so happy, she wasn't sure why.

Her blood was singing and her heart felt so much lighter than it had before, as if it had been filled with air and let loose.

She guessed it had something to do with the chat she had just had with the captain.

Sure he had kidnapped her, but he didn't treat her like some useless ransom, he was just so nice and was actually taking an interest in her thoughts and feelings.

Nothing like home.

Twilight's words still resounded in her mind about his corruption but she had pushed those thoughts to a side.

Fluttershy gave off a small contented smile, pressing her fur closer to the cold, damp floor.

She watched as the fillies next to her slept soundly, their small sunken chests rising and falling with each raspy breath they inhaled and exhaled.

Her tail seemed to move on it's own as it wrapped around the trio of foals and snuggled them closer.

The prisoner princess felt their tiny hearts beating in time against her chest as they radiated body heat.

Fluttershy went to sleep with a smile that night.


	20. Chapter 20: To be Rescued

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 20 To be Rescued

The wind whistled as a gentle breeze sang through the trees, teasing the leaves to calmly dance and sway in the air.

The orange sun was descending in the pink sky, ducking behind the trees and casting shadows on the dirt path as the first stars started to appear in the dusk.

A zebra trotted down said path, humming a calming tune to herself as her hoofsteps thudded against the ground.

A clearing was fast coming as the trees slowly became more and more disperse.

The zebra stopped to pull a brown hood over her mowhawk, her gold earrings jingling as the cloth nudged them on the way up.

She gave a chuckle as the mare turned to her saddlebags, unclipping the satchels as she searched for a single item.

A small pouch, tan in colour and tied off with a small ribbon.

The equine laughed now, her voice ringing out in the forest as the sun slowly dipped out of view.

She grabbed the pouch in her jaws before shutting her saddlebags with a click and continuing on her way.

Soon the sounds of banter and ponies chattering loudly reached the zebra's ears and she hid behind her hood, picking up the pace of her trotting.

A marketplace came into sight, with many ponies arguing over deals and prices as loudly as they could while many market stalls beckoned customers over with promise of sales.

Zecora hated the markets, always so loud, she preferred the peace and tranquility of her own home. But alas the markets always had the ingredients she wanted and often needed.

Without glancing around she headed straight towards her target.

The zebra soon reached the stall and she caught sight of a small silver bell, covered in hoof prints.

She gave it a tap and a ding rang through the stall, alerting the owner to a potential customer.

A stallion emerged from the shadows, his messy mane adoring a small hat that matched the colour of his intrigued eyes.

"Ah Zecora! Do you have my bits?" He gave a smile with his yellowed teeth and the zebra snorted, tossing the pouch onto the counter.

The bag hit the surface with a heavy clunk, the items inside clinking together.

The stall manager gave a greedy grin, snatching the pouch away before taking a peek at the riches that lay inside,

To think, what had once belonged to a king was now in the clutches of a filthy store owner.

"I have paid my due, now hand over the ingredients for my brew." The mare rhymed as the store manager fumbled with something behind the counter.

"Of course Miss!" He chuckled before throwing the mare a pot with a lazy hoof.

Zecora caught the intricately designed pot by it's rope handle, the delicate clay swinging back and forth in her jaws.

She gave the stall pony one last scowl before turning back to the woods.

A bubbling cauldron lay in front of her, green in colour.

The zebra poured the contents of the small pot in the mixture, what looked like purple and green seeds spilling from the clay where they met the brew with a plunk.

Setting the pot down Zecora began to chant.

Her words were ancient, mysterious and to an outsider would have looked dangerous. Her voice grew in volume, the brew bubbling faster in response, the green liquid spilling around the cauldron at an accelerated rate.

A groan rang loudly through the hut and the equine turned calmly to face her visitor.

"Wh-where am I?" The figure asked, his voice husky and unused.

The stallion in question had a white coat that was matted and clumped with dirt and mud that seemed to cling to his fur.

His mane was a sapphire blue with a lighter and darker blue streak.

The stallion seemed confused and a dazed look was in his blue eyes.

"You are in my humble cottage, but please eat your porridge." Zecora pointed a hoof towards the bowl that sat beside the bed.

The male groaned again, running a large hoof through his ruffled mane.

The stallion snatched the bowl from the bedside table with a shaky hoof, the bed creaking in protest.

"How long have I been here?" He questioned as he eyed the gooey food with a pinch of distaste visible on his tired face.

"A few weeks I'm afraid, for your health I prayed."

The pony dropped the bowl with a clatter, the contents spilling acorns the floor with a splat.

"A few weeks! My wife will think I'm dead!" He cried in a panic as his voice cracked under the pressure.

"Please rest, to be alive you are blessed." Zecora pushed the stallion back down with a firm hoof.

"B-but my wife!" He said reluctantly, struggling weakly under the hoof of his rescuer.

"Shh, first tell me your story in all it's glory."

This seemed to relax the stallion more as his worried eyes met her own.

"My name is Shining Armor and I was kidnapped by minotaurs."

This seemed to pique curiosity from the zebra as she raised an eyebrow in response, a stirring of interest glinting in her eyes.

"I angered them you see, and one day when I was just walking near the markets they kidnapped me and dragged me deep into the forest.

Shining Armor took a deep breath as his tired eyes drifted towards the window where the glass reflected his weak body back to him.

"I managed to escape but I was lost in the woods and couldn't find my way back, after a little while of little food I passed out, and I guess that's where you found me." He finished with a heavy sigh, his eyelids drooping over his clouded gaze.

Zecora hummed, deep in thought.

Noticing the stallion's frustrated glare she patted his mane soothingly, the hairs rough and unwashed under the surface of her hoof.

"I understand what you are feeling, but you are not yet done healing."

The equine turned back to her cauldron, the green goo reflected in her gaze.

"My brew is nearly done, and your battle will soon be won." She rhymed mysteriously and the pony grunted with annoyance.

She gave a throaty chuckle in response, an amused look weaved on her striped face.


	21. Chapter 21: A Serene Song

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys, thanks for all the support and reviews recently, greatly appreciated!

As well as my thanks for you reviewers I need to go over an issue that is happening with the paragraphing in this story. You see, I write this fanfic on my iPad and while that is effective and I can still put the paragraphs in properly, they don't turn up in the story. I'm deeply sorry about this as it makes my story a confusing pile of words all jumbled together with no breaks or pauses this is especially a problem when I'm switching point of view.

From now on until I fix this problem I will leave three dots in between each paragraph to show when one paragraph stops and another starts, just in case the gaps I purposefully put in between paragraphs decide to not show up in the story.

For example:

Words

...

New paragraph

Hopefully this isn't too much of an issue for now while I edit the other chapters like this and try and resolve this problem.

Regards,

The author of this fanfic you are currently reading.

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 21 A Serene Song

Hushed whispers sparked through the air, an ear twitching in response as the words reached the organ.

Fluttershy let loose a small yawn, sleepily opening her eyes the teal orbs focusing at the sight of three excited foals chatting in whisper shouts.

"Good morning silly fillies." She giggled softly as the foals darted to her side, their eyes shining with joy.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Scootaloo cried, jumping up and down and Fluttershy noticed the lack of chains clanging against the floor.

"For getting your jobs back?" She questioned and the three foals cheered, giving each other hoofbumps in celebration.

"Ah' just can't believe it, ah' didn't even have a job before, but now ah' do!" Applebloom giggled with delight, her face beaming with joyous, childlike happiness. And for once she looked like a normal filly her age.

"And we have you to thank for it!" Sweetie gave a wide, jovial smile, her green eyes shining with a buoyant sparkle as a small green flare shot from the tip of her horn with excitement.

Fluttershy watched contentedly as the green spark floated to the stone floor where it sizzled and burnt out with a small flash.

The princess yawned again, the exhausting situation finally settling on her shoulders, making her spine feel like it could cave from the pressure.

Her eyelids drooped precariously as she tiredly grinned at the three foals still galloping around cheerfully, vastly unaware to her current condition.

Fluttershy glanced over at the three foals, a fogginess clouding her mind as her brain shouted at her to rest.

Perhaps if they didn't notice she could go back to sleep...

Her teal orbs trailed over the trio currently stomping around in a circle, their hooves clomping on the ground.

An orange pegasus buzzing her wings with ecstatic cheer.

An yellow earth pony who had unraveled her tattered bow and was currently twirling it around as the ruined red material fluttered through the air.

And a white unicorn who was, in her excitement, shooting green sparks from her horn, the twinkles of light floating about her as she jumped with her friends.

Fluttershy smiled, these fillies were an odd trio that's for sure.

But at least they looked like regular foals now due to their upbeat, lively, spirited attitudes. The princess could almost ignore their ribs that showed through their ratty clothing.

The pegasus mare shuddered, a small tingle coursing up her spine.

Soon the sound of hoofsteps reached her ears and the organs perked up as the noises made them twitch.

"Somepony's coming girls." She alerted the blissfully unaware foals to an arrival as they stopped their jumping and curiously peered into the dark shadows.

A familiar unicorn soon appeared from the depth of the blackness, her fake eyepatch lifted up to reveal both her purple eyes as they scanned the dungeon only to stop at the sight of the three foals and mare.

"Have a nice last night in the dungeon girls?" Twilight questioned jokingly with a laugh as the foals started prancing around her hooves, singing a small chant.

"We're gonna work! We're gonna work!" Their loud voices carried through the dank prison and Fluttershy, although tired, found herself delighted to see them so happy.

"Yes, yes, now hurry on up there Rainbowdash has some training to give you to get you in shape!" The pirate gently lashed her indigo tail at the fillies, the hairs swatting them in the face before they spluttered and pulled away.

"Wow cool!" Scootaloo pumped a hoof in the air with a cheer before scampering away towards the stairs.

Despite the fact that her trainer had previously tried to get her killed the foal seemed very eager to be back in the field of being a pickpocket and darted up the stairs to her training.

The other two shared a knowing glance before following blindly as their hooves clattered agains the stone.

They listened until the last hoofsteps could be heard no longer.

Twilight sighed with contentment, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I love those girls, I just hope they don't rush into anything."

"They have each other to look out for them." Fluttershy answered with an understanding nod and the pirate's head snapped around as if she had forgotten the princess was still there.

"Of course. Now about you, are ya' ready for a day in the crow's nest lassie?" Twilight put on a pirate accent, and the prisoner laughed wholeheartedly.

"Aye aye captain!" The pegasus saluted and the mares snickered at their jokes.

"Just one question...what's a crow's nest?"

...

"I'm not sure I like it up here!" Fluttershy shrilled as she hung onto the edge for dear life, her muscles clenching as she wrapped herself desperately around the wood.

She was up high.

Higher than she expected, sure they had tall towers in her castle back home but none were quite as open.

"Oh you'll be fine, plus you have your number one look out Derpy with you!" Twilight was currently clinging onto a rope ladder, the rungs held still by her magic grip as she spoke calmly.

The grey mare in question saluted, her tongue hanging out as the bubbly mare giggled.

"I'm not sure that's much of a comfort..." The princess murmured softly under her breath only to cling tighter to the edge of the crow's nest as the whole boat shifted over a minuscule wave.

Her stomach flipped as her insides felt like worms tangling themselves together, her teeth grinding together as she struggled not to chuck up her only breakfast.

"You'll get used to it I promise!" Derpy smiled comfortingly, patting the princess on the back just a little too hard.

Fluttershy groaned and Twilight rolled her eyes teasingly before letting go of the ladder with her magic, sliding all the way down the rope rungs like an expert.

The princess glanced down as she watched the unicorn hit the deck, her hooves making a sound inaudible to the pegasi high in the sky.

"So.. Whatcha wanna do first? We can play cards!" The grey mare held up an ace, the card fluttering wildly in the wind before being snatched from her hooves and darting away from the pair as it was flung through the air.

"Maybe not the best idea!" Derpy gave a genuine smile, her amber eyes crossing over as they rolled lazily about in her skull.

The mare had a blonde mane in smooth spikes, a shiny golden earring clipped to the tip of her ear was the only pirate feature visible...unless her eyes were a result of a fight.

Derpy was an unusual pirate, she seemed not under the corruption spell which meant either she joined the crew willingly or was a recruit under Discord's name.

The mare was bubbly and always kept giving her comforting words and phrases that while nice to hear, made her feel even worse.

"Hey Fluttershy, have I told you that your face is green?"

This was going to be a long day...

...

The incessant rocking of the boat had ceased and most of the movement was stilled, giving the princess more time to relax.

The wind tugged at her face, her eyes squinting as the eyelids struggled to keep the air from stinging her teal orbs.

Her mane blew widely about her neck, caressing the fur with it's soft pink hairs.

The prisoner glanced over at her partner, the grey mare had became quiet a while ago, staring out at the ocean with a deep longing pooling in her eyes

The pirate's wings had been flung out and from here the princess could see the wind course through the fluffy grey feathers.

Fluttershy gazed back at her own back, the green dress still pulled tightly over her own feathered appendages, keeping the wings pinned to her back.

The butter coloured mare staggered to her hooves, her legs trembling as she steadied herself on her weakened limbs. Fluttershy slowly took a step, her hoof coming into contact with the wood floor of the crow's nest.

She gasped and clenched her eyes shut, the lids quivering under the pressure.

After no giant wave knocked her from her platform the princess sighed with relief, stepping unsteadily towards the pirate with shaky hooves.

She finally got a glimpse of what Derpy was staring at so devotedly.

It was beautiful.

The sea was a magnificent azure, the sun glittering on the surface of the water as gentle waves rolled past. The sky was a brilliant blue, the clouds like something Fluttershy would imagine from a dream as the puffy white masses of condensed water vapour traveled gracefully through the sky, the sun illuminating the edges in an elegant golden brightness. A few birds flew past the sun, the orange ball of light and energy shadowing their features as the avians swooped through the blue.

The princess gasped at the incredible sight, a grin playing on her features as she gazed over the scene, awe clearly evident on her face.

"I think I can see why you enjoy it up here so much." Fluttershy smiled at Derpy, the cross eyed mare beaming back with a large grin.

The princess felt curiosity gnaw at the edges of her mind and she carefully trailed to another edge of the crow's nest until she was staring down at the boat.

Numerous activities were occurring below.

Fluttershy could see a blue Rainbowdash and an orange Scootaloo doing push ups, the eager filly going as fast as she can to match her trainer.

Another green and purple blob, suggesting Spike as he watched over Applebloom and Sweetie belle, who were busy scrubbing their deck.

Despite this task that would one day get tedious the foals seemed to be dancing while they worked. Fluttershy sighed with happiness for the trio.

Another flash of colour attracted her attention to the other side the deck where Applejack and Starlight seemed to be fighting with swords.

The princess could only just hear the clanking of metal past the rushing wind berating her words.

"Well Ah'll say! Your just about the dang best fighter on this ship Star!" Applejack's loud voice reached her ears and Fluttershy listened intently as the mares stopped their fighting and gave each other a congratulatory pat on the back.

"It was an honour to be trained by the second mate!" Starlight started to bow and the earth pony nodded with satisfaction, a glint of pride shining in her green eyes.

So she must be a pirate now, what did she have to do to deserve it? Fluttershy watched for a few more seconds before turning back towards Derpy.

The wind tickled her fur and her mane blew behind her like a flag as she stared out at the open water.

She felt amazing.

She felt like she could fly.

Fluttershy glanced back at her own wings, the appendages still tied to her body.

"I know what your thinking and it's a no, you have to keep your wings down." The pirate stated and the princess jumped back, startled.

"How did you-" she started to ask but was cut off by Derpy who continued talking.

"If ya' can fly ya' can escape. Captains orders." The grey pegasus yawned, leaning over the edge of the crow's nest as she stared down below.

"O-oh." Fluttershy blinked in surprise at the mare's words.

So the captain and crew thought she could fly.

That could become a problem...

A sudden flash of bright colours caught her eyes and the orbs darted towards the vibrant glints of colour, curiosity mingled in her gaze

"What's that?" Flutterhsy pointed a hoof towards the colours currently edging closer to the boat.

Derpy jumped towards where she was pointing, flinging a pair of binoculars to her eyes, the object coming out of nowhere.

"How?" She whispered but was denied an answer as the bubbly pegasus gasped and nearly dropped her binoculars with shock.

"W-what, what is it?" Fluttershy neared the edge and clung onto it as the grey mare stuttered seemingly in fright.

"The sirens!"

"The sirens?"

"Magical creatures who use their voices to attract males towards them, and then eat their souls!" Derpy explained and rushed to the other side of the crow's nest, binoculars flinging out of her grasp.

Fluttershy leant over the edge, the wood digging painfully into her leg as she just snatched the binoculars from falling into the waters below.

Sighing with relief the mare peered into the eyesight magnifying object herself.

There were three forms visible, their tails splashing up water as the liquid melded around their shapes.

The forms were yellow, blue and purple and had what looked like the body of mare with powerful fish tails.

The siren's swarmed towards the boat, and had their mouths wide open.

They started singing, and although Fluttershy could barely make out the words the mare couldn't deny how beautiful their voices were.

Their words grew in volume, their voices twisting and turning through the air in an elegant fashion, their song enchanting, enticing.

Fluttershy peeled herself away from the binoculars, glancing at Derpy with a worried glance as the mare filled with a horn in her hooves.

The pirate gasped in a deep breath, her chest puffing out from the air being inhaled in her lungs.

The pegasus then lifted the horn to her lips and Flutterhsy squeaked with surprise, covering her ears from the barrage to come.

Derpy blew into the horn, and a loud bellow came from the small object, radiating across the ship.

The crow's nest shook under her hooves as the loud sound violated her ears, the noise

Filling her brain until it was the only thing she could hear under the sound of the horn.

The noise soon started to slow as Derpy ran out of breath and Fluttershy's ears were ringing, her brain numbed considerably.

"Sorry princess, but a mare's gotta do what a mare's gotta do!" The pegasus ruffled her wings before turning back to the sirens below with her amber eyes glaring at the mermares.

Now that the horn had stopped their song reached their ears, the music alluring as it gracefully weaved through the air, reaching all who dared listen.

The siren's were now directly beside the boat, their scales shining in the light as their bodies glistening with water droplets, their fins dripping with the liquid as they took turns rising to the surface to sing.

"Ugh, I swear they always follow our ship! Luckily this crew is made of mares am I right?" The grey pegasus nudged the butter coloured mare, the pair worriedly glaring down at the sirens below.

"But what about Captain Discord and Spike?" Fluttershy bit her lip anxiously and the bubbly mare giggled.

"Don't worry Fluttershy the Captain can handle himself and Spike, well he may be dragon but he's only a little thing, we can hold him down." Derpy explained, humming along to the siren's tune.

"So we have absolutely nothing to worry about?" Fluttershy questioned, her eyes still fixed to the singing magical creatures below.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Well that's a relief." Fluttershy sighed, sinking to the floor as she lay down tiredly, the wood uncomfortable against her back.

...

The rest of the day passed quickly, the sirens the only interesting event to occur.

The view was still fantastic though and Derpy and Fluttershy played many games to pass the time, a popular favourite being eye spy.

A little bit past lunch Derpy had pulled out two muffins, handing one to the princess.

"Muffin?" She giggled and Fluttershy accepted, heartily digging into the food, the flavour singing against her tongue.

"Thank you!" Fluttershy said out of manners before stuffing her face with the muffin.

After lunch the day continued on, and Fluttershy had grown to enjoy the high platform, the sights fantastic and the fresh air welcomed in her lungs.

Her heart had soared as the excited energy buzzed around her.

Before she realised it Twilight had brought her down from the crow's nest for dinner, the sun already dipping behind the ocean.

She was currently sitting contentedly in Discord's cabin, the blindfold tied around her eyes although she didn't mind, the scene she had been showed today enough to last her a lifetime.

"I take it you enjoyed your day?" Discord questioned as if sensing the joy that flooded from her veins.

"Oh yes! She sights, the scents, it was all so welcoming!" Fluttershy said a little to eagerly than she had meant to but didn't take back her words as the captain hummed with understanding.

"Thank you." Fluttershy nodded gratefully and a wave of surprise was felt from the captain as it wafted around her.

"Your thanking me?" He seemed confused and she nodded heartily.

"Of course, despite it being punishment you did something great for both me and the girls today, that was very kind of you."

"I'm not supposed to be kind..."

...

Although she was happy for the girls the dungeon was very quiet that night, and empty.

She had never realised the big difference three little foals could do for space.

Fluttershy sighed and curled into a ball, the hairs on her tail tickling her nose as she lay against the stone floor, it suddenly seeming less cold.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she easily fell into a relaxed sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Mission Accepted

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 22 Mission Accepted

...

The sky was a gentle and calm blue, a polar opposite to the inner storm that was making a racket inside the King's stomach as he waited impatiently.

His hoof tapped against the fancy brick paving as his eyes attentively looked beyond the metal gates to the winding path that lead to the village.

He felt hot breath on his neck and turned calmly to face his wife glaring at him with confusion heavily patched on her haughty face.

"What are you doing all the way out here Fire?" She questioned, looking between him and the path he longingly stared at.

"Waiting for news." An answered gruffly before turning back towards the tall, metal gates.

"Waiting for news? Darling just get one of our many servants to fetch the newspaper for you." The Queen snorted, smiling mockingly.

"This is special news." The King answered abruptly, not turning to face his wife.

"Special news?" The regal mare raised an eyebrow inquisitively, her pointy snout upturned as she glared down at her husband with piercing eyes.

"About Fluttershy, a finally found somepony who can bring her home!" The royal stallion explained, a tinge of excitement lining his words.

The Queen's menacing eyes narrowed, the pupils slitting as she glared over the male.

"Who is it?" She whispered and the stallion noticed something was wrong, turning to face his wife and nearly tripping under her stare.

"An equine named Zecora, she said she could get the Wonderbolts to search for our daughter."

The Queen stood their staring at her husband before she broke out into laughter.

The King stepped backwards, surprised as his wife continued laughing.

The mare abruptly stopped and she stepped malevolently towards her husband, the stallion noticing the anger in her step he backed up until he felt the cold metal touch his rump.

He shivered as the Queen growled, the sound rumbling in her chest as it resonated out through her throat and snuck past her clenched teeth.

"You fool! You know those pony's are always just hoaxes!" She shouted, her loud voice leaving his ears ringing as he cowered under her furious gaze.

"And we could get the Wonderbolts to search for our daughter for real without being tricked you idiot!" The Queen seemed enraged as her form shook with unreleased anger.

She stepped closer until the married couple were muzzle to muzzle.

Her hot breath scalded his nose as it wafted around his face.

Her furious eyes bored into his, a symbol of utmost dominance.

The King felt threatened and on instinct the hackles on his fur rose, his spine tingling with anger as the stallion stood straighter.

"You don't own me Asphodel, I can make my own choices" He whispered dangerously an the couple stood, eye to eye as neither dared to back away.

Asphodel was known for her short temper and even shorter patience.

Fire Star was known for his stubborn pride and for never knowing when to quit.

Together they weren't the best mix...

The Queen flared her nostrils, her teeth gleaming dangerously as her lips were upturned to reveal her pearly whites.

The two royals were less than civilised as they started to circle each other, tails lashing with fury.

Their hoofsteps against the pavement was the only sound and it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop in the stillness.

The growling had stopped and both husband and wife halted in their tracks, staring each other down.

The Queen stepped forwards with an emotionless face, her rage seemingly hidden as she paused in front of the King.

"Fine, but you'll see, I'm about to get the Wonderbolt's for real." She hissed and stepped back, eyeing the King until she turned to walk away.

The stallion didn't stop growling until the mare had left his sight, her long purple dress trailing behind her.

He gave a snort before grumpily turning back towards the large metal gate, the entrance in question filled with fancy patterns and swirls as the tips of the gate pierced the blue sky with it's sharpness.

His wife's words tumbled in his head her voice like venom as it laced through her sentence.

Was Zecora just a hoax, had she been ripping him off?

He could see it now, clear as day.

The zebra had taken his money, stolen it from him, had captured his possessions after weakening his defence with her calming rhymes, had robbed him blind in his desperation to get his daughter back.

"Stupid." He growled to himself, and would have smacked his head against the gate if it weren't for the heavy crown that sat top his head, it's presence weighing the weary stallion down.

...

The golden mare stood atop a cloud, the surface fluffy under her polished hooves.

Her mane was a brilliant orange with lighter but still vibrant orange inside, making a flame pattern that at first glance would probably be seen as an illusion.

The hairs in question were spiky in a typical windswept style that suggested a long time in the air.

The Pegasus spread her wings, the yellow feathers catching the wind as the pony gave an experimental flap.

The air gushed around her and she slowly ascended into the sky, the muscles in her shoulders rolling in order to keep her afloat.

The appendages flapped, bringing her higher and higher into the sky with each mighty flap of her practiced wings.

The wind tore at her face, and her eyelids squinted in an attempt to keep the gushes of air from stinging her orange orbs.

The mare took a deep inhale, the chilly wind piercing her lungs after it zipped down her throat, leaving her oesophagus feeling dry and in desperate need of water.

Just the way she liked it.

The air tingled each individual feather and the pegasus's sighed with delight as the wind darted around her body, the fur tickled with each stroke of air.

Adrenaline surged through her heart, the organ pumping rapidly in her chest as excitement zoomed through her veins, singing with jovial approval.

She gave one last flap before kicking off, soaring through the sky.

Her tail whipped behind her and she gave an elated cry of joy as she dashed towards her target.

...

The door slammed open with gusto, the wood making a crack as it bounced against the stone that lined the cloud room.

The many pegasi that were filtered throughout the room paused to stare at the mare who leaped inside, her windswept mane tugged back after an exhilarating flight.

The Pegasus put on a serious face, puffing out her chest as she eyed her fellow Wonderbolts.

"Put on a brave face soldiers, we've got a job to do!"

The ponies responded with a salute as they rushed about the space to get ready.

Two curious pegasi approached the golden mare.

"What's the mission Captain Spitfire?" One of the intrigued equines questioned, she was an arctic blue that almost appeared teal with a wind blown white mane that border lined grey.

"Queen of Canterlot demanded we find her missing daughter." Spitfire informed, tugging a pair of flying goggles over her vibrant eyes.

"The one that got kidnapped by pirates?" The other Pegasus asked, he was a very pale blue with a spiked dark navy blue mane that also suggested a lot of time spent In the air.

"Course." Spitfire answered with a smirk as her conversation buddies donned their own flight goggles.

"Surprised they didn't ask sooner!" The mare laughed, ruffling her wing feathers excitedly.

"Soldiers, roll out!" Spitfire raised her voice and the many pegasi in the room saluted before darting away.

The golden mare watched as her Wonderbolt's grew airborne, waiting for their captain to lead them.

...

AUTHORS NOTE: how was that, hopefully not too bad?

Before I end this chapter I wanted to address a proper thanks towards all my reviewers, if your name is not below and you have reviewed this story please contact me and I'll add you to the list.

Thank you all my loyal reviewers, wether you have reviewed once, twice or every single chapter thank you, for you have given me the endurance to continue writing and every word you write in response gives me such an elated feeling that just warms my heart.

Here is a list of my reviewers: (if you don't want to be showed below just ask and I will edit you out)

GuardianAngel1234567- first reviewer :)

Kayt-Bozlyn

Vhdc1234- author of the original fanfic

josh-thehedgehog-5

chrissymama

MR-otk

Spiralwish

devildog452

Amellia Rose

Marina Stars

Strawbthepanda

I know it doesn't seem like much, but if your name is up there I truly thank you for reviewing.

And now I would like to give a very special thanks to my top two reviewers who have reviewed on almost every chapter and have filled me with such positive feedback.

YarningChick

And

FlamingFoxNinja

Thank the both of you, I may not reply to every review you write but please know that I always read them and that your reviews fill me with happiness every time I read them.

Thank you everyone for your time and for reading this fanfiction.


	23. Chapter 23: Of Life or Death

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 23 Of Life or Death

The ground shook hazardously under her hooves and the mare jackknifed upwards, her heart pounding in her chest and threatening to leap out of her throat as she panted with fright.

Fluttershy felt confused and terrified as small aftershock tremors shook her body, clearing her mind of the fogginess that often arrived with sleep.

"What's happening?!" She squeaked with terror as loud shouts came from above the dungeon, the stampeding of many hooves shaking small droplets of water from the roof.

One landed on the mare's muzzle where she promptly shook the cold drop of liquid off her fur before rubbing her nose.

The stomping of approaching hooves alerted the Pegasus to a newcomer, the princess staggering to her shaky hooves as she drew in a gasp.

The prison door was sent careening into the stone walls as Twilight leapt inside, her eyepatch drawn above her eye as a panicked glint shone inside her purple orbs.

"Quick we have to go!" The lavender unicorn cried before hurrying back up the steps with frantic movements.

Fluttershy blinked with surprise before following, her veins filled with adrenaline as she galloped up the stairs with long strides.

The light of the torch flickered precariously as she reached Sunset's cell.

The unicorn inside lifted her head and glared at the two mares with drooping eyelids before her neck collapsed under her.

"We have to go Sunset!" Twilight exclaimed while unlocking the prison with a set of keys that jangled in her magic grasp.

The door creaked open and the prisoner made another halfhearted attempt at glancing at the pirate and princess.

"Hurry!" The lavender pirate started prancing on the spot, her hooves going at rapid succession as she finished unlocking the mare from her shackles.

Sunset must have picked up on the urgency that lined the pirate's words for she heaved herself onto her knees, her legs shaking under the pressure.

She then, with a large struggle, stumbled to her hooves, her limbs quaking visibly.

The orange unicorn's face was scrunched with concentration as she willed her legs to move.

Twilight frowned, her purple eyes trailing along the shaky mare's form with slight anger visible in her clenched jaw.

Fluttershy followed her gaze, noticing the terrible state the prisoner was in she gasped with shock, the sounded echoing throughout the dungeon.

Sunset's fur was filled with dust and caked with dirt as the orange hairs were strung thinly over her ribs.

The mare's breathing was shallow, the sounds reverberating from her throat raspy as she struggled to gasp in the musty air.

Her turquoise eyes were hazy and seemed unfocused as her eyelids drooped heavily over the cloudy orbs.

"It's so bad.." Twilight's voice stuttered as her words choked in her throat and the unicorn instantly rushed in to help the orange mare to her hooves.

Sunset shook her head in protest ignoring the unicorn offering her help.

Fluttershy jumped as another large crash sounded from above, the sound shaking the suddenly not so solid stone under her hooves.

"Twilight?" The princess squeaked and the unicorn nodded, moving towards the door at the end of the stairwell.

...

The pirate paused, her face scrunched in concentration and yet so relaxed at the same time.

She seemed to be feeling her magic coursing through her veins as she raised her head, a light sparking from her horn as it flickered brightly at the tip.

The other two mares flinched at the sudden intrusion of light to their eyes, their pupils shrinking as they adjusted to the new lighting.

Twilight kept the spark running, sneaking anxious glances behind her at the prisoners.

Sunset stumbled, her hoof catching on a stone step as the mare let out a grunt of frustration.

Twilight slowed her pace until she was trotting beside the weakened unicorn.

The orange mare gave a raspy cough and nearly fell as her hooves felt like lead.

The lavender unicorn frowned and righted the mare with her magic, leaning the orange unicorn against her shoulder.

As the mare came into contact with her lavender fur she peeled away, annoyance clear on her face.

The two unicorns halted and faced each other, Fluttershy glancing back at them with surprise as they seemed to be communicating through their eyes.

"Sunset Shimmer." Twilight spoke the equine's full name and the weak prisoner glanced up, startled by the use of her given name.

"You are a strong, independent mare, but right now you need to remember how weak you are and accept my help. This is a life or death situation" the lavender unicorn continued calmly and Fluttershy's blood chilled at her words.

Life or death?!

She gasped with panic, fear sparking through her body as she worriedly turned back to the unicorns currently standing off.

They both faced each other, breathing in time now as they seemed to reach an agreement. They were muzzle to muzzle and Fluttershy swore she could see something deep simmer in their eyes that radiated throughout their purple and turquoise orbs. A small spark burst from their horns, The lights floating to the ground and burning out with a small sizzle. Fluttershy sensed a history between them, she would have to ask later.

Sunset reluctantly leant against the pirate's shoulder, nuzzling into the lavender fur as she hesitantly hung up her stubborn pride, letting the unicorn help her up the stairs.

Fluttershy lead the mares up towards the door, the light filtering in around them and illuminating their eyes as they peered past the wooden door.

...

The sight beyond the door terrified the princess.

The crew of the ship was currently standing anxiously around on the ship, holding fighting stances as anger shivered in their tightened muscles.

Weapons glinted dangerously in their jaws, reflecting the sun and the lust for violence in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy whispered worriedly, turning back to the two unicorns behind her.

Twilight, who had been staring at the orange mare on her shoulder, pointed out into the beyond.

Fluttershy followed her lavender hoof, catching sight of something floating on the water, bobbing over some small waves.

"A ship?" The princess curiously questioned, following the floating boat with her teal eyes as it gently went up and down over the movement deciding liquid.

"It's been sending canon fire at our ship all morning, luckily they all missed the vital bits of the boat but one skimmed the railing earlier" Twilight continued, a hint of annoyance detectable in her voice as she eyed the steadily approaching ship.

"It must have been the Sirens, they're always trying to destroy us! They must have lead them here!" A familiar bubbly voice rang out and Fluttershy looked upwards at Derpy sitting in her crows nest, peering out at the speeding ship with binoculars in one hoof and a glinting dagger in another.

The thought of such a cheerful, happy mare with a weapon designed to kill sent a chill racing down Fluttershy's spine, tingling her nerves and making her let loose a visible shiver.

"We need to get the younger ones to safety! Sunset can you take care of them?" Twilight spoke loudly while motioning to the mare that leant on her side, giving the orange unicorn a duty which the prisoner seemed relieved to have.

Sunset nodded gratefully and Twilight picked her up with her magic, hovering the mare just off the ground. Sunset gasped with surprise, her hooves kicking as she was lifted in the air.

The pirate then turned to the three confused fillies who were curiously sitting on the deck, waiting patiently for further instruction.

Spike lounged by their side, a frown etched upon his scaled face as he twiddled with his tail anxiously.

Twilight caught the drake's green eyes and the reptile frowned further but nodded with understanding as he hushed the three foals along, Sunset floating behind them.

The fillies, drake and mare took refuge in a cabin off to the side, somewhat reluctantly, closing the wooden door behind them.

"Ya' need to go with them ya' hear?" Applejack's voice weaved into her ears and Fluttershy turned with surprise to face the orange earth pony currently nodding towards the cabin with a glint in her eyes that stated no persuasion.

"O-oh, okay..." She trailed off, taking one last worried glance at the approaching ship before retreating towards the cabin.

...

"Will they be okay out there?" Sweetie bit her lip in apprehension, dread crossing her face as she snuggled deep into the the corner of the small cabin.

"Of course!" Sunset answered comfortingly but even her jaw was clenched in angst as her teeth ground together.

"Rainbowdash can hold them off!" Scootaloo seemed confident although with the worried flash in her purple eyes it was mostly just for show.

Silence dawned over the small room like a thick curtain as a silent agreement that they might not all make it out the same was formed over their worried eyes.

"It'll all be okay, ah' promise!" Applebloom seemed intent on keeping the spirits of her friends up despite the situation.

The yellow foal rubbed the foreleg of the white filly, pulling the young pony into a warm hug. Scootaloo gave a halfhearted smile that was not reflected in her eyes as she joined the embrace.

The trio held onto each other vigorously, their small heads nuzzled into each other's fur in search of some kind of comfort as their heavy breathing stirred the fur around their chests.

Fluttershy bit her lip anxiously, glancing as Spike watched over the foals like a sentry as the emotion in his green eyes were heavily guarded in an effort to remain strong, his act not working as his lip quivered with fear.

The princess turned back around, peering out of a small, dusty, circular window in an endeavour to gaze over the dangerous event taking place outside.

The ship had reached their own, the crew leering at the boat with fury as they awaited an order from their second mate.

Anxiety spiked through her heart as fear dragged the organ deep into the depths of dread with a fist of terror that wrapped itself around her brain in an attempt to help the princess grasp the situation occurring.

A flash of movement caught her eyes and she watched worriedly as ponies from the opposing crew jumped aboard, the ship rocking with the new arrivals.

"Ah' warn ya' now, leave and our wrath will not be unleashed upon ya'! Applejack cried in her thick accent, her hoof stamping on the wood as the muscles rippled under her glossy coat threateningly.

"Ha! We aren't leaving until we get some kind of payment am i right boys?" a stallion laughed heartily, his crew agreeing with a large cheer.

"So be it." Applejack murmured dangerously around the sword clenched in her mouth, her hoof stamping once on the wood.

The crew seemed to understand what that meant for they sprang into action without hesitation.

A lust for bloodshed wafted from the two crews as they lunged at each other with violent movements.

"I can't watch!" Fluttershy squealed with distress, ducking behind her pink mane.

She parted the soft strands, peering out the window at the spectacle.

Ponies darted back and forth with loud war cries that pierced her ears.

Their weapons glinted in the sun, swinging wildly in the hope they'll hit something from the opposing side.

Everything was a blur of colour and sound, a perfect blend of chaos and utter destruction as ponies clambered around, avoiding sword swipes and striking their enemies with weapons of their own.

Soon cries of pure agony reached her ears, the wails piercing her heart as a pony let loose a shriek of pain that could not be described in words.

Another bloodcurdling scream was quickly cut off and Fluttershy felt tears streak down her cheeks at the horrifying sight.

The scene of death would be forever be burned into her mind as she felt her innocence crumble away from her and turn to ashes on the floor.

Her heart thumped heavily in chest and the blood rushed in her ears, blocking all other sounds from her hearing including the battle cries.

The princess slid to the floor, clutching her head in an effort to eradicate what she had seen. It was all in vain.

She felt a sob wrack through her body as her shoulders shook and tears streamed down her fur freely.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked with genuine concern as she stumbled over to the princess on wobbly legs.

The unicorn lifted the pegasus's face by her chin and Fluttershy met turquoise eyes filled with sincerity.

Fluttershy's teary eyes darted past Sunset's catching the worried glanced of the three foals and dragon.

Their panic-stricken faces held anxious eyes and their forms shivered with fear and quaked with dread.

She had to be strong for them.

Fluttershy sucked in a shaky breath and nodded, wiping away her wet tears with a hoof.

"I'm fine." She didn't believe her own words.

...

The three foals, two ponies and dragon trembled with fear and worry for their friends as each second ticked by, an eternity of fighting.

They flinched every time a screech of pain or anger reached their ears, echoing through their brains as hope for the safety of the crew died with each familiar scream or cry.

A loud thud rattled the walls of the cabin and the growls and snarls of two fighting equines outside shook the small room.

A sickening crack was heard as a hoof punched and missed, splintering the weak wooden walls.

The fillies scrambled away with shrill cries as another thud was heard and an unfamiliar hoof ripped through the wall.

Spike let loose a girly scream and stepped away, Sunset stumbling to her hooves as the weak prisoner charge her horn with a tired gaze in her eyes.

They stared at the hoof intently and when it didn't move they sighed with relief.

Light filtered around them and the equines and reptile spun around as the door to the room was flung open, revealing a figure.

The stallion laughed maniacally, a violent flare burning in his eyes as he clutched a gleaming sword in his hoof.

The foals screamed and backed away, clutching each other in a desperate attempt to shield their friends from their fate.

Fluttershy squealed with terror, her limbs feeling stiff and unmovable under the stallion's terrifying gaze.

Sunset's magic gripped her leg, the mare jerking at the tingly sensation tickling her fur. The princess was dragged across the floor, landing next to the fear ridden foals and dragon.

The pirate laughed evilly again, malevolent intent clear as he gripped his sword menacingly.

He leered closer and the foals whimpered, shivering with pure terror. He drew his sharp sword closer to the equines and reptile, the weapon of death hovering over each of their faces, as if the stallion couldn't choose who to murder first.

"Please!" Fluttershy whimpered, struggling to inhale any air as the sword ghosted over her forehead, the tip barely missing her fur.

The pony laughed again, slowly pushing the sword inwards, the sharp point piercing her skin as it slowly cut the fur.

The mare gave a cry as a sharp stinging alerted her to a wound slowly being opened on her head.

Blood dribbled from the small hole, the crimson liquid flowing down her face in streams and making it hard to see as it stuck to her fur.

Fluttershy struggled to get away, the back of her head aching as she pushed it against the wall, her blood metallic tasting as it dripped past her mouth.

"Enough!" Spike snapped, growling with a rumbling sound resonating in his chest that could only be made by a predator.

Without a seconds notice the dragon had leapt towards the stallion, claws outstretched as he pounced on the pony.

The sword was sent flying from the pirate's grasp with a clatter as the animalistic cabin boy clung to the stallion's back, his sharp claws becoming weapons on their own as they dug into flesh.

The stallion reared in an attempt to fling the drake off, the reptile hissing before biting down on the pirate's shoulder with vigour.

"Ah!" The enemy cried in pain as Spike resurfaced from the bite, blood trickling from his fangs were the scarlet liquid ran down his chin in thin streams.

"What are you waiting for, run!" Spike shouted as the pirate beneath him began bucking wildly, the dragon's claws running deep scratches in the stallion's side as the drake clung on for dear life.

Fluttershy had a feeling the reptile could handle things on his own as she was ushered out of the cabin with three quaking foals under her legs, desperately clinging onto her limbs with terror patched in their vibrant coloured eyes.

Sunset looked around furiously, searching for anywhere they could take refuge.

Fluttershy peered around herself, the war between crew mates still occurring although most of the equines had broken off into their own individual one on one battles.

A thought sparked in her mind and the princess whirled around to spot the dungeon.

She flinched at the sight and could immediately see why Twilight had moved them out of there in the first place.

Pirates swarmed the entrance, bloodied swords clamped in their jaws as they looked for prisoners to kidnap and kill, a lust for bloodshed visible in their twitching muscles as their eyes flickered about, ready to attack on signal.

"There!" Sunset exclaimed, roughly pulling Fluttershy and the foals over so the could see what she was staring at. The pounding of hooves made the two mares zip back around, sheltering the three fillies with their bodies from rivals.

"Relax it's me!" Twilight panted, breathing heavily as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Sunset looked over the lavender unicorn with an urgent glare, her turquoise eyes trailng over the body of the pirate.

"Fine, but you need to get up there before anything else happens!" Twilight stated with a glint of panic in her visible eye, the fake eyepatch pulled over the other one .

"Of course!" Sunset agreed, shooing the foals from under Fluttershy's hooves as she rushed them over towards the crows nest.

Fluttershy eyed the rope ladder as the rungs swayed precariously in the wind.

One large swing at a moment of loose grip would send her flying through the air to either a death by drowning or a death by bloodthirsty pirates.

Neither option sounded welcoming.

"Ummm..." Fluttershy squeaked with uncertainty as Twilight bent her head down until her horn touched the butter coloured mare's back. The unicorn used the sharp tip of her horn and pressed it to the green fabric, the dress ripping open with a single swipe.

The sound of material tearing made Fluttershy flinch as many intrigued eyes turned to glare at the mare like she was a piece of prey.

"Go!" Twilight cried, pushing the mare forwards with a strong shove.

Fluttershy squealed with panic, did they expect her to fly?!

Her wings flopped from her back, oddly numb from being wrapped up for ages. The appendages throbbed painfully with pins and needles as the ruffled feathers slowly became untangled from each other.

She gave an experimental flap, anxiously glaring up at the crows nest with her legs quivering under the pressure.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Go!" Twilight gave her another push, the Pegasus pressing herself down to the floorboards as she gave a worried whimper.

Fluttershy took another glance up at her destination, the fillies halfway up as Sunset stood at the bottom waiting impatiently.

"I-i can't!" Fluttershy cried, her lip shivering as tears clouded her vision.

"What do you mean you can't? hurry!" The lavender pirate's words were nearly harsh.

Fluttershy glanced over at the furiously swinging rope ladder and back at her nearly limp wings, anxiety flooding her brain.

The pressure was crushing her like a rock, threatening to crack every bone in her body as her spine caved in.

She couldn't take it, the Pegasus felt something inside her snap as she collapsed to the wood with a heavy thud, her legs locked in place and her body rigid.

"Oh for Celestia's sake!" Sunset cursed, galloping over on her weak legs as she collected the shivering mare with her magic.

...

Sunset unsteadily climbed the rope ladder, the rungs swaying side to side in large swings with every movement.

Fluttershy was locked in her magic, her body refusing to budge as tears cascaded down her pale cheeks.

The orange unicorn nearly faltered, gripping the rope tightly under her hooves.

Sunset was weaker then normal, her time in the dungeon had done much damage to her physical state. Her sides heaved as she gasped in air, her horn sparking as she struggled to continue her magical grasp.

It was too much.

Fluttershy peered down at the prisoner, Sunset being barely able to keep climbing.

Worry dashed through her heart at the sight of the tired unicorn and Fluttershy felt immensely selfish.

"Let me go!" The Pegasus called urgently, wriggling in the magic grasp with avidity.

"What? Are you crazy, I'm not letting you go!" The orange mare replied with a raspy breath as her chest heaved under the effort of keeping herself and passenger in the air.

"Sunset, you're too weak!"

The unicorn didn't reply as she continued to climb, ignoring the pleas of the princess.

...

The unicorn could only manage a few more rungs before her muscles started to twitch and shiver under the pressure, her limbs threatening to fail her.

The orange mare puffed as her sides heaved with each shaky breath she drew in.

"Sunset?" Fluttershy squeaked worriedly, peering down anxiously at the unicorn.

The prisoner didn't reply, her turquoise eyes rolling back in her head as she struggled to gasp in air, revealing many red veins coursing across the whites of her orbs.

Without warning Sunset let go of the rope ladder, the magic around the Pegasus bursting with a pop.

Fluttershy screamed with terror as they fell from the sky, her heart pumping her chest in rapid succession as it felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

Wind whipped around both mares, tearing their eyelids wide open as the air stung their orbs.

Sunset seemed unconscious as they dropped from the sky, the floor of the boat approaching faster than Fluttershy would have liked and she found herself struggling to scream as the air left her throat dry and in desperate need of water.

Fear zipped through her veins, filling her every fibre with dread that screeched at the mare to do something.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat in pure, undiluted panic and terror as the emotions tumbled around her brain like a bird in a blizzard.

They weren't that high up and the two mares dropped like stones towards the floor.

Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut as she fell, memories flashing behind her eyelids in rapid motion and her wings struggled to flap in an attempt to save herself.

Without a moments thought they were right next to the boat's floor and In the next second they had hit the ground.

...

It took a moment for everything to kick in.

Fluttershy's body was numb, devoid of any feeling as her nerves started tingling.

Suddenly the pain hit her like train, the mare writhing as agony coursed through her veins like fire in a forest.

The pain spread across her whole body and everything ached from the hard impact.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy whispered in agony as she clutched at her shoulder with a hoof.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight's voice weaved through her ears and the Pegasus groaned as the sound hurt her head, making her brain throb.

"You have to get up!" The unicorn whispered, tugging at the mare's forelegs with movements that seemed harsh to the near unconscious princess.

Fluttershy forced her eyes open, her vision swarming in and out of focus as her teal orbs settled on the purple figure hovering above her.

"Why are there three of you?" Twilight frowned and nudged the princess upright, the prisoner dazed as she wondered over how her friend could not answer a perfectly legitimate inquiry.

"You have to get up, this is life or death!" The lavender pirate reasoned and her words seemed to snap the Pegasus to her senses.

Fluttershy blinked rapidly, clearing her vision as she rolled her aching shoulders.

A thought dashed across her mind and the princess turned to spot her falling buddy.

"Sunset!" She cried in panic and crawled painfully over to the unconscious mare, her muscles throbbing with each minuscule movement she made.

The mare had fallen onto her back, out cold as she gasped in with shallow breaths.

"Is she okay?" Fluttershy whipped back to look at Twilight, wincing as her neck gave a jolt of pain.

"Yes but she'll be feeling it in the morning. Now get up, we have to find somewhere for you to hide!" The pirate worriedly glanced around, picking up the orange mare in her grasp as she desperately glared around for anywhere to take refuge.

Fluttershy peered around, spotting a steadily approaching opposing pirate racing towards the three mares in large strides.

"Twilight!" The princess shrieked as the stallion held up a sword, bringing the butt down on the back of the unicorn' head with a sickening crack.

Twilight's visible purple eye widened in shock before she tumbled to the ground, Sunset falling down with her as the unicorns fell entangled to the floor.

The pirate seemed satisfied for he moved towards the remaining mare.

Fluttershy squeaked as she limped backwards, dragging her hurting body as far away from the advancing killer as possible.

The stallion kept on coming until he was right in front of the princess, holding his glistening sword towards her thumping chest.

The prisoner felt like pleading for her life but her throat was unbelievably dry and all that left her mouth was a small, inaudible croak.

The stallion reared his head, the sword getting prepared to slice through the air as blood dripped down the metal, bubbles bursting in the crimson liquid.

Her life flashed before her eyes and her lips quivered as tears mixed with blood in her sweaty, matted fur.

The weapon came ripping through the air towards her and Fluttershy's eyes clenched shut, she couldn't bear to see the cause of her death as it struck her chest, slicing open her stomach.

She shivered with apprehension, anticipating the life ending blow that would soon seal her fate.

"Get away from her!" She heard Discord's voice as it echoed in her brain, the sound booming across the ship and halting the many fights in their tracks.

A heavy thud was heard as a weight dropped in front of her, a loud growl following his shout. The captain let loose an animalistic roar, shaking the Pegasus behind him with the ferocity contained within the single bellow.

Fluttershy opened her eyes with surprise, only seeing the cyan mare covering her vision.

Rainbowdash was panting as blood dribbled from an open wound in her shoulder, blocking her sight of the captain who had just saved her life.

Without explanation the pirate Pegasus wrapped a hoof over the mare' eyes, dragging the mare towards an unknown destination as her hooves scraped against the wood.

"What's going on?!" Fluttershy squealed, wriggling in the rainbow-maned mare's strong grasp, her heart pounding in her ears as her vision was abruptly stolen from her.

"Your safe now" was the only words Rainbow said as she shoved the aching mare into a room, the door closing shut behind her with a click.


	24. Chapter 24: Part 1 Backstory Byway

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 24 Part 1 Backstory Byway

Fluttershy had been in the small cupboard for hours now, or so she assumed, each second that ticked by felt like an eternity of waiting.

Time had melded together ages ago, each hour, each minute, each second was completely worthless as they passed by seamlessly.

Fluttershy let out a sigh, resting her tired muscles against rough wood as her limbs fell limp to her sides. The princess felt numb but the same thoughts rolled about in her head like waves as they crashed and tumbled about, spitting foam against her recent memories that zapped through her head quick as lightning. She was worried to say the least.

She was worried for the unconscious Twilight and Sunset.

She was worried for the brave Spike.

She was worried for the trio of fillies she had come to adore.

She was worried for the rest of the crew, were they even still alive?

But she was...grateful.

Grateful for her own life.

She could still remember the events clearly as the pirate captain had scared away her attacker, and had been gone a fleeting moment later in the time it had taken to open her eyes.

And Rainbow's last words...

Your safe now...

Was she just telling her she is safe from the pirates? Or did it mean something more...

And her actions... The cyan mare had leapt in front of her like her life had depended on it, covering her eyes from catching a glimpse of the captain before she had even opened them. Something was fishy about it, the whole crew had gone to extreme lengths to make sure she didn't see the captain. Suspicion tingled in her gut, tickling her insides but she couldn't quite put a hoof on it...

Hoofsteps reached her ears and the mare sat up eagerly awaiting news, snapping out of her thoughts and flinching as a bolt of pain was sent rocketing up her spine, making her grit her teeth together.

"Fluttershy you can come out now." Twilight's voice was heard and the princess felt relief curl it's way around her heart like vines as she stood on her numbed hooves, filled with pins and needles.

The door opened with a creak and the princess came hurtling out, nearly bowling over a tired looking Twilight with a hug that immediately alleviated Some of her deeper panic.

"Oh Twilight! I'm so glad your okay!" Fluttershy continued hugging the bloodstained fur of her friend, nuzzling the matted hairs of her indigo mane.

"I'm fine, but I won't be if you keep hitting my sore spot." Twilight said a little teasingly as she winced away from the butter coloured hooves with a slightly pained expression.

"Sorry!" Fluttershy squeaked apologetically, ducking behind her mane in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I imagine being stuck in a closet with no word from anypony would be quite frightening!" The princess nodded with confirmation as Twilight shut the door behind her and began trotting towards the main deck.

Fluttershy swiftly caught up, her muscles aching under the strenuous activity of walking.

The pegasus eyed the pirate, glancing over the form of her newly made friend.

The lavender unicorn seemed okay except for the stretchy, white bandage around her head that went under her mane and over her eyepatch.

The unicorn paused, glancing over the scene in front of her, Fluttershy followed her gaze.

Ponies were sprawled out on the deck, luckily nopony she knew, for their guts were spilled out over their stomachs in entangled knots mixed with blood, vomit and tears. Their eyes were empty and staring, clouded over and Fluttershy whimpered looking away.

Discord's crew were standing around the deck, most with large wounds or cuts as they cleaned their weapons with dirty rags stained in blood.

Twilight gasped and stepped forward her eyes locked on a single target as a buzz emanated from her.

"Sunset!" The lavender mare rushed over with a clomping of hooves.

"Twilight?" The orange unicorn groaned with annoyance, her scrunched in pain as she rolled over to face the approaching pirate with a grunt.

"Thank Celestia your awake!" Twilight exclaimed with joy as a large grin crossed her muzzle.

"I'm awake, but I don't feel so good" the prisoner explained as she shakily wiped sweat from her knitted brow.

Twilight gave a chuckle and bent down beside the unicorn, touching horns with the orange mare in some unicorn greeting Fluttershy didn't understand.

They both slid across the length of each other's horns, sending off small sparks of magic

The pirate stood again with a serene smile as she turned to walk back to Fluttershy.

"Twilight, if I may ask a question?" The princess asked politely and the lavender mare nodded, urging her to continue.

"It's just... How do you and Sunset know each other?"

"Well that's a story to tell." Twilight continued to smile, faraway look twinkling in her purple eyes.

"Where to begin..."

...

"When I was much younger, me, Sunset and another stallion named Sunburst went to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns." Twilight started a dreamy sparkle floating through her eyes at the mention of the school she obviously held on a high platform.

"It was my dream school! And with Sunset and Sunburst as friends beside me it was a great experience!" The unicorn continued and then took a deep inhale into the lungs.

"Until the day that changed it all..."

*****flashback*****

Twilight sat at her tall desk, her horn buzzing with light as tingles of magic shot from her tool she was born with.

The pink aura came in a large burst and missed her target feather completely, the fluffy white quill rolling over from the breeze created with her magic.

The small foal groaned with annoyance, holding her head in her hooves as she closed her eyes with frustration.

Her magic was too powerful and it would take months of hard work to be able to control it, or at least that's what her parents had told her.

But the filly was confident she didn't need that much time to perfect her strong magic.

A grunt caught her attention and Twilight lifted her head, peering over to her right at her friends desk with a curious gaze.

Sunset practiced her magic with a deeply concentrated face, her body shaking as she poured everything into her magic.

Sunset thought about every aspect when it came to magic and while she had perfect control, she often tried too hard.

Her magic came out in a single string, winding without wavering towards the quill in front of her.

Sunset then forced herself to try harder, her limbs quaking visibly.

The magic faltered and blew out like a candle and Twilight offered her a sympathetic look, the orange filly pouting with an angry glare at the feather.

Twilight heard another groan and turned to face her other friend on her left, the young colt had a book placed in one of his hooves and was furiously scanning the pages with his blue eyes, his other hoof rubbing the white streak across his muzzle like it bothered him.

Sunburst knew every spell off by heart but he lacked the constant magic to back it up, his magic only coming in random batches before failing him again.

The three friends were like the three sides of a triangle and they had quickly become attached to each other.

The sound of a ruler being tapped on a desk alerted the hardworking trio to their teacher at the front of the room, with a ruler floating perfectly in her magic.

The students marvelled at the complete mix of control, power and knowledge as the ruler was swung through the air at the teacher's command.

"Now class, practice well and practice hard for I have just gotten word that only the top students will graduate from the school!" The teacher nodded to each of her students and the foals murmured among themselves in nervous whispers.

If only the best pass then they all might not make it out together.

The trio glanced at each other with a knowing look.

They each had something the other needed, and it was the perfect opportunity to help each other.

Three hooves clunked together in an agreement.

*****End Flashback*****

"We began teaching each other all knew, in hope we would all make it out together." Twilight smiled fondly as the memory came in focus in her mind, her eyes containing a dazed look as she was enraptured by her own story.

"But alas it wasn't meant to be. Sunset turned a little too arrogant for my liking, showing off her new knowledge and skills with every chance she was thrown in order to become a teacher's pet, wether she would make it out with us or not."

The unicorn continued, tapping her hoof absentmindedly on the floor beneath her.

"And me being a young, naive, little pony I decided to stick my head in the game and give her a mouthful of what I thought."

"It didn't go so well..." Twilight chuckled sheepishly, an embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks a rosy pink.

"We needed up arguing and then before I knew it Sunset had manipulated me into a competition between us as to who was the better student."

Fluttershy frowned at the knowledge she had been graciously granted about her friend's backstory, peering around at the orange unicorn in disbelief.

"We turned everything into something we could win, unknowingly taking part in a rat race that would take over our lives." Twilight noticed her staring at the prisoner and nodded as she continued her tale without missing a stride.

"A few years later Sunburst mysteriously disappeared without a trace, both of us taking a heavy toll in his absence as it made us work twice as hard to remember all the spells we needed to pass our classes, and to pass our own battle." The lavender pirate lashed her tail as annoyance and self loathing flashed across her face in an instant before fading like the morning mist under the sun's crushing rays.

"We were overworked, tired and grumpy, and we both drove away our only remaining friends, sitting alone at lunch as we refused to sit together." Fluttershy gave the mare a sympathy filled glance, rubbing the pirate's bloodstained shoulder in an effort to comfort the unicorn, the crimson liquid sticking to her hoof.

"Eventually we both graduated from the school in the same ceremony, and I was well prepared to call it a tie, but Sunset couldn't let it go..."

Twilight turned to glare at the pirate from the corner of her purple eye.

"That manipulative, feisty, flame of a mare!" The lavender equine snorted before she forcefully peeled her eyes away from the prisoner lying a few body-lengths behind her.

"I was unwillingly tricked into continuing our little war, the competition extending far beyond little shows of magic, soon they became full out duels."

Fluttershy tingled as the story progressed, giving her an unusual mix between anticipation of something arriving and the sympathy for the mare as it raced through her heart for the pirate.

"But then, everything changed." Twilight said mysteriously, and paused before leaning over to Fluttershy until they were muzzle to muzzle.

The lavender unicorn's warm breath tickled her fur as she quietly whispered into the Pegasus's ear.

"And you know how Spike said I was chosen to join this pirate crew?"

Fluttershy nodded with confusion clear on her face as she felt strangely uncomfortable at the proximity of her friend as the mare seemed oblivious to her discomfort.

"He lied. I volunteered to go because I stupidly thought that sacrificing myself for the town's good would make me a better mare than Sunset." The princess gasped in shock at the the news and the pirate's hoof hovered over her face, the warmth radiating from it as it threatening to clamp shut the pony's muzzle.

"But she couldn't let it go and decided that rescuing me would be the perfect way to redeem her status as better than me."

"And now we're here." Twilight finished with a shrug as she glanced back over at Sunset, her former friend, peer and enemy.

"You two really didn't have a good history..." Fluttershy was stunned, she had always been told by Spike and the fillies that Twilight was a calm, levelheaded, logical pony and the fact that she was easily agitated rushed through her head as her newly gained knowledge swarmed through her mind like a bunch of buzzing bees.

"Altough... When I think about it, I'm pretty sure we were trying to show off to each other." Twilight spoke again, her lavender face flushing a small pink as a blush slowly traveled across her cheeks, dominating her fur in it's glowing rosy hue.

...

Both mares made their way back over to the centre of the deck, the floor had been hastily cleaned and the surface was damp under their hooves, turning the wood a darker brown.

The crew had gathered around their second mate who was currently being helped to her hooves by Spike, the dragon wiping his chin of blood with a clenched fist.

Applejack shook her head, her hat falling slightly askew as she stood somewhat upright.

Her green eyes trailed down her leg to where the drake was still clutching her hoof in his cold scales, raising an eyebrow in response as the reptile backed off with an embarrassed blush that coloured his purple scales red. Broth their eyes darted to the floor before the mare coughed awkwardly, turning to face her audience.

"Okay everypony, let's look on the bright side here!" Applejack glanced over the crew with a slight glint of worry shining in her emerald eyes as she assed the condition of the pirates.

Fluttershy couldn't help but notice how often the second mate made the tough decisions for the crew, the captain always being absent.

It was like he was avoiding confronting with his crew, or maybe he was evading something much more complex.

"There is no bright side AJ!" Rainbowdash snipped in her raspy voice, her words lined with anger as she glared at the second mate with a menacing, magenta stare.

"Well at least we all made it out alive!" The orange earth pony retorted, snarling at the threat to her authority.

"At least we made it out alive?! Most of us suffered severe wounds! Being alive is not the only factor we have to worry about!" The scarred Pegasus snorted with a growl that rumbled in her chest.

"Your right, that's not only what we have to worry about." Applejack agreed with her wholeheartedly and Rainbowdash blinked with surprise, snapping shut her jaw from were she had opened it to argue.

"We also have to worry about where we gonna' put this prisoner Ah' snagged from the other crew during the battle!" AJ laughed as she hooked her hoof around a wooden pillar standing tall behind her, latching onto a net as she tugged it into the view of her crew.

The arguing had ceased immediately, excitement rushing through their eyes as they eyed the fresh blood being graciously donated to them.

Fluttershy had to commend the earth pony, she sure knew how to control her crew through every kind of bribery and fake agreement.

Applejack pridefully glanced over her crew again, this time catching the princess's teal eye and with a smug smirk she gave the butter coloured mare a wink that suggested she knew the prisoner had noticed.

Fluttershy giggled internally before she remembered the pirate's words and her eyes darted towards the net lying on the deck, the tangled rope slightly frayed from where it had been messily cut, opening a small hole that a foal might be able to fit a head through.

A pony lay inside the trap, seemingly unconscious as their chest rose and fell with each even breath.

While Fluttershy couldn't quite see from the back where she stood she guessed it was mare, the more feminine features of the pony were quite prominent on the surprisingly long equine.

"Let's get closer" Twilight spoke the words that were tumbling and turning in Fluttershy's mind as curiosity gleamed and sparkled in her purple eyes.

The mares simultaneously inched closer to the ensnared mare, Sunset beckoning them over with an exaggerated hoof movement.

The unicorn and Pegasus inquisitively edged around the crowd that made up the crew, weaving through a few ponies on their journey to Sunset.

Once they had reached their destination the orange unicorn was currently wriggling with jovial excitement, barely waiting until her friends were beside her before eagerly pointing at the prisoner.

Twilight glanced where she was pointing and immediately gasped, her eyes widening with surprise as a small smile graced her muzzle.

"Oh my Celestia!" The lavender pirate enthusiastically gave a small jump, landing with her horn giving of a small spark that floated to the ground and burning out.

Fluttershy was confused at what was so entertaining with the new prisoner that they had become instantly excited.

The butter coloured Pegasus peered over the crew and with a gasp she stared intently at the sight before her.

...

The prisoner was so unusual...

She was a candy pink although her fur was slightly matted and ruffled.

She had a long mane that was coloured in bright pinks, purples and yellows, matching her radiant fur. The hairs curled tightly at the ends and were mostly on only one side of her head, enveloping her face in a colourful curtain from the many views of the pirates.

The most shocking feature was her appendages.

Two giant wings fell limply from her back, the same bright pink of her coat but the tips of her feathers were a gradient, turning to an elegant purple. One of the feathery appendages twitched and the mare rolled over, her mane falling from her face and revealing the thing that had all the crew in curious joy.

A horn. The magic wielder spiralled out of the trapped mare's head as it twisting and turned away from her forehead, reaching quite a long length for a horn.

"Wings and a horn?!" Fluttershy tore her eyes away from the sight with great difficulty, entranced by the spectacle presented to her, inquiring the logic seeking mares beside her for answers to her confusion.

"An alicorn" Twilight whispered in awe, her purple eyes dancing with excitement as they trailed over every detail with expert precision.

Seeing the pirate's distractedness Sunset rolled her eyes good-naturedly, taking the opportunity to explain this oddity.

"Legends say that only the goddesses were alicorns, and that's only a legend, I thought it wasn't true!" The orange unicorn laughed at the fact before turning back to peek at the captured alicorn with her turquoise eyes alit with fascination.

Fluttershy was confuzzledly stumped as she stared at the new prisoner, and a thought crossed her mind as her wings drooped with empathy and her heart ached to comfort the mare and protect her from her future to come.

"I'm sorry." She simply whispered before turning away.

...

Applejack stood with the curious dragon by her side as she dropped off her new prisoner in her dark cell.

Sunset was grumpily leaning against the wall although no cold shackles adorned her limbs.

The unicorn was angrily glaring at the orange mare as she dumped the pink alicorn onto the floor with a thump, attaching the chains to her long legs as they jingled against the stone floor.

"I still don't see why I have to go back so soon!" The prisoner complained with a furious snort, the breath floating around her face like steam.

"Now, now, ya' have a chance once every month, it's your choice wether you take it or not." Applejack smirked as she stood upright, fixing her black pirate hat until it was straight on her ruffled blond mane.

The orange prisoner gave an unsatisfied grunt as she slid down the wall until she was lying on the floor, her flaming mane spread across the floor in crinkled red and yellow strands.

Spike nodded agreeably as he followed his superior up the steps, the prison door slamming with a loud clang that echoed down the cold staircase.

"AJ, is there anything else I can help with?" The dragon asked with a skip in his step as the young drake jumped eagerly up the stairs, his claws clattering with stone with each move he made.

Applejack's features softened as she turned and bent down to the reptile's level.

"There's always something to do Spike, Ah'm sure Ah' can find you something!" She answered before continuing on her way, the cold blooded creature following without pause as his face lit up with juvenile excitement.

Applejack glanced over at his face, so innocent, so willing to help.

His green reptilian eyes flickered slightly as thoughts darted through his head like and dance and AJ gained a gentle smile that seemed to change how dark the dungeon was as her white grin spread and reached her eyes, the green orbs shining with happiness.

"Or, ya' could help me man the ship today." The earth pony suggested, nudging the dragon with an elbow as they started to reach to reach the top of the stairs, light filtering around them and illuminating their every step.

"Oh wow! Thank you AJ!" Spike turned around and without warning wrapped the mare in a warm hug, his cool scales brushing against her orange fur as they came into contact with the hairs. The dragon nuzzled her chest contentedly, his eyes closed in a relaxed state as he sighed with satisfaction.

Normally by now the mare would have shoved him off, thrown him to the ground an demanded he slave away for the rest of the week in her angriest tone.

But as his arms wrapped around her neck in an embrace she felt an unplanned for sprinkle of pink rest upon her natural orange fur as she gave him a small nuzzle back, her chin tracing over the bumps of his rounded green scales in contentment.

Spike pulled away abruptly, giving the mare a wide beaming grin that warmed her heart as the organ fluttered with an unknown emotion that made her knees feel unusually weak. The reptile gave an overjoyed fist pump in the air as he raced up the last few approaching steps towards the door.

"What the hay did Ah' just do?"

...

Fluttershy trotted across the deck, the wood creaking under the weight of her hooves and she wondered how it had ever held the battle earlier without collapsing under the bodies of many writhing ponies.

Most of the evidence of the previous war had been cleared with some hard work of the whole crew, which Fluttershy took partake in, cleaning was a much more satisfying feeling then lying aimlessly in a prison with nothing to do.

She soon reached the Captain's cabin and a feeling of warmth radiated from her heart and spread through her whole body, tingling her hooves and wings.

The princess was eager to see the pirate, and not just because he had saved her life.

Fluttershy turned her head as she lifted her wing, untangling the familiar blindfold from the grasp of her yellow feathers where it had been carried.

The mare clutched the black material in her jaws, her saliva coating the cloth as her tongue involuntarily flicked across the blindfold, the pink mass sliding across the familiar article of clothing.

She pulled the material from her mouth with a free hoof, wiping some saliva from the black cloth with a flick of a limb.

The mare took a calming breath before lifting the blindfold to her eyes, the slightly damp cloth cold on her flickering eyelids.

Fluttershy wrapped it around her head with practiced hooves, tightening the cloth around her face with a quickly tied knot.

Now that her vision had been taken from her the mare could smell the salty scent that pierced her lungs with each deep inhale she stole from the air.

She lifted a hoof and swiftly knocked on the door, the sound making a thump with every impact of her limb touching the wood.

"Come in." Discord's voice rang from inside and Fluttershy felt for the doorknob, the metal cold under her hoof as she turned it with a click and opened the door.

The wood swung away from her and she unsteadily slipped inside, her hooves reaching for the familiarity of her chair.

"Let me get that for you my dear!" the captain chuckled with an joyful laugh that Fluttershy had only heard on occasion.

It was odd considering his crew had only been attacked this afternoon.

She heard the scraping against wood as the chair legs were dragged across the floor towards where she stood.

The Pegasus reached outwards, her hoof connecting with the smooth back of the chair as she hobbled over to the furniture, relief flooding her as she sat on it, leaning back into the wood, the chair supporting her weight.

"Thank you!...And not just for the chair!" Fluttershy nodded gratefully as gratitude filled her heart and enveloped her soul in a plush curtain of thankfulness.

"I can't have my number one ransom dying on me now can I?" The pirate said jokingly but his voice had calmed down to a more quiet level as he teased the slim mare.

"Seriously though...You saved my life!" Fluttershy said her words with great passion in an effort to get the message across the the captain in front of her how much it meant to her.

Silence floated over the pair in the cabin and a snap was heard, followed by something crashing to the table in front of her with loud smash as the object spun a little before falling silent.

The mare stumbled away in shock, nearly tipping over her chair as her heart raced in her chest, threatening to burst out of her throat as she clutched at the organ with heavy breathing.

"Whoops! Probably should've given you a warning there!" Discord laughed wholeheartedly at her expression as he apologised and the mare fell to the table with a relieved gasp, her hoof landing on the plate that had fallen onto the table.

"That wasn't funny..." Fluttershy murmured under her breath to her captor and the captain laughed some more.

"It's all how you look at things my dear, to you that was terrifying, to me that was hilarious, but next time that happens you won't be as scared, but to me the next time it happens it will still be funny." The pirate explained and Fluttershy couldn't deny that logic as it settled inside her brain and lodged it's way into her thoughts.

"Oh" she simply answered, intrigued by the captain's unusual way of thinking as she peeled herself off the table, her hoof lifting towards the sandwich she knew would be there.

She swiftly found the smooth texture of the bread under her hooves as the limb slid over the food item eagerly.

Fluttershy's belly growled angrily, demanding food as she felt like her stomach had caved in from the lack of food holding it up.

Running from attacking pirates all morning was quite exhausting and she had gained many cuts and sores, some she hadn't even noticed until she was sitting anxiously in the cramped closet.

This mix of tiring events caused her stomach to ache as it roared at the mare to feed it, saliva coating her mouth in it's wetness as she leant forwards, digging into the food with gusto and groaning softly in delight as each bite sent her into a world of flavour that danced in her mouth.

Her taste buds singed with joy as each strip of food slid down her throat and slowly satisfied her otherwise empty stomach.

"Enjoying it I presume?" Discord chuckled and the princes blushed embarrassedly as she wiped some bread crumbs from her cheeks, feeling the captain's eyes boring into her head like lasers as he eyed her eating.

"Very much so..." Fluttershy continued chewing her food, averting her eyes all around as she could still feel the pirate's staring at her blindfold.

With each stamp of her teeth grinding against her food she felt the captain stare harder until she swallowed with an exaggerated gulp.

She heard the creak of a chair as it was scraped backwards, the pirate across from her standing from his seat.

"Would you like to see something my dear?"


	25. Chapter 25: Part 2 History Highway

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 25 Part 2 History Highway

Fluttershy trotted along the boat, struggling to follow the captain's wishes as she stayed dead still while walking.

Discord had removed her blindfold and had been giving instructions on where to go on the way, demanding she dare not look at him.

With some frustration and annoyance that had wound it's way around her heart she had grudgingly obliged, after all he had saved her life.

But the challenge was proving harder than at first thought...

Curiosity tingled at the edges of her mind, urging the mare to take just a little glance.

What would he look like?

She found her eyes darting to the side against her will, struggling to see out of the corner of her eye.

Just a glimpse...

Her teal eyes caught sight of nothing.

Nothing?

Fluttershy whirled around sharply, stunned silent as she saw nothing out of the ordinary in view.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not a peek my dear!" Discord's voice echoed around her, bouncing off walls and wood and Fluttershy pounced back around as panic fluttered around her heart like butterflies for being caught.

"Where are you?!" The princess inquired confusedly as she watched for any movement, her head flickering back and forth in order to catch the direction the captain's voice was coming from.

"That's for me to know and for the author to never reveal to you!" The pirate answered with a laugh and the mare reeled away from the voice with great puzzlement clear on her face as discombobulation settled in her mind, winding vines of confusion across her brain as she struggled to find the captain.

"But how can you just disappear? it just doesn't make any sense!" Fluttershy continued, straining her eyes just to take a glimpse at the pirate as her neck ached from being whipped around In search for the elusive male.

"Oh? And what fun is there in making sense?" Discord's voice answered as it echoed through her ears and reverberated against her brain, shaking the organ.

Fluttershy jumped back as she felt her brain rattling in her skull, opening her mouth to argue.

She could find no words to say as her voice evaded her, avoiding leaving her mouth as she struggled to think of anything to say that would make sense.

"Now, if you want to see what I have to show you listen to my instructions." Discord ordered and the mare's ear flicked at his voice, swivelling to pinpoint the destination he lay at.

"Fine." Fluttershy agreed and with a pinch of annoyance waited for further demands.

When silence continued to float around her like heavy fog on a misty day she inquisitively glanced around for the captain with curious eyes.

"If there's one thing you'll learn about me my dear, it's that I hate orders and instructions. Rules don't exist on my boat, but if you want to see what I have to show, look up."

Fluttershy listened intently before glancing upwards, catching sight of what the pirate had wanted her to see.

...

The giant moon was a ghostly white crescent in the sky as it acted like sentry of the night, guarding the inky blackness from the far reaches of the distant sun.

The stars twinkled and glittered in the night sky, sparkling like a dance as they glimmered incessantly in the far depths of the beautiful night.

A cool breeze whispered past, tugging her pink mane gently as the silky hairs blew across her chest like thin ribbons that fluttered in the wind.

She took a deep inhale, the chilly air freezing her mouth before winding it's way down her throat, piercing her lungs with sharp bursts of the fresh oxygen.

A deep satisfaction settled in her heart as contentment crossed her soft looking face.

"It's beautiful." Fluttershy whispered, a gentle smile winding across her features as she peered up at the gorgeous inky blackness of the night.

"I could think of something prettier." Discord's voice was barely heard and her ear flopped as the almost inaudible words weaved their way into the organ of hearing.

The princess disregarded his words immediately, instead focusing her attention on the enchanting tango of the stars as they sparkled in a practiced dance.

Abruptly a shooting star sparked across the sky, leaving behind a trail of light.

The spectacle was gone in a flash and could've been missed in the blink of an eye.

The sight ignited a flaming memory as it burned it's way onto her train of thought.

*****Flashback*****

Fluttershy stared up at the shimmering night sky with fascination drowning her teal eyes as a beaming grin lifted her face.

A shooting star bounced through the black, a quick flash through the night that was gone in an instant.

The filly looked back at the ground, staring with a soft smile at her animals friends as they lazed about the grass.

A single white bunny lifted his head, blinking his beady black eyes with curiosity as the fluffy rodent's pink nose twitched.

The rabbit snuggled deeper into the fresh green grass, the tall stalks enveloping his small body in a cave of life.

The foal giggled at the small hare before she glanced around her surroundings with a sweeping gaze.

This forest, most saw it as creepy, with the dark winding trees that twisted their way into the sky, covering the whole place in shadows.

But Fluttershy saw it as enchanting, an enticement she couldn't resist as life bloomed around her, offering her a serene sanctuary, a place to hide away from her troubles.

A sudden explosion erupted in her ears and the young equine jerked upright with shock as her eyes darted towards the scene in the sky with fear ridden in her gaze.

Rainbow rings bursted across the sky, rippling incessantly as they covered the mass of stars in a few mere seconds.

Fluttershy's mane was whipped across her face as she felt a giant wave of air crash over the forest like an invisible tsunami.

She squealed in confused terror as her animal friends dashed to safety, their limbs flying as they struggled they way into the dark forest.

The rustling of grass overloaded her ears with sounds as she panted with anxiety, her legs quaking with fear.

Another sound made it's way through the ruckus of chaos that surrounded her, shaking the ground under her quivering hooves and sending shock waves up her spine.

A roar.

The sound bellowed through the forest, echoing through the winding trees.

A screech swiftly followed it, sounding oddly pony-like.

"Somepony's in trouble!" Fluttershy squealed as she jumped to her hooves, the dirt cold and slightly damp under the surface of her limbs.

Another yell was heard and her ears darted towards the sound, leading the filly to the presence of those in need of help.

The foal took off in a sprint, her slender legs pounding against the ground as she dashed to the rescue.

Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest as the organ threatened to escape the clutches of her rib age and flee in fright.

She weaved in between some tall, bent trees in her efforts to help the equine in need, barely missing a few low hanging branches as they nearly scraped her face.

A clearing the trees was steadily approaching, the trees dispersing as the filly tumbled to a stop in the centre of the clearing.

Fluttershy stood panting as her eyes caught sight of who needed her assistance.

She was a full grown mare, with a gorgeous light gold and a spiky mane in various shades of greys, silvers and blacks.

The mare was a Pegasus and was clothed in what appeared to be an explorers gear and hat as she let one of her heavily bandaged wings fall limply by her side.

Fluttershy jumped back as shock curled around her mind, the mare facing an opponent nopony wanted to mess with.

A giant manticore stood opposite the mysterious mare, an angered spark in it's fiery eyes.

The creature let loose another ginormous bellow of a roar, his flaming scorpion tail swinging rapidly and making swishing sounds through the air.

The roar shook the ground under Fluttershy's hooves and she glanced terrified at the mare as the Pegasus lunged towards the manticore without a drop of fear visible in her rosy eyes.

The manticore reared and something caught the young foal's eyes as the lion like creature pounced towards the pony with menace in his gleaming fangs.

"Stop!" Fluttershy screamed, her soft voice echoing through the air as she raced towards the pony and animal about to engage in a gory battle.

With a long leap she dived towards the creatures, her hooves skidding up dust as the young princess made a desperate attempt to finish the battle before it started.

"Are you nuts?!" The mare exclaimed with a shriek as the filly bolted in front of her with her wings outspread.

Fluttershy didn't answer as she stood still in front of the manticore, struggling to calm her pounding heart as her muscles twitched in fear.

The lion like creature gave her an fierce glance out of one of his fiery eyes, the gaze striking a bolt of worry through her soul in jagged darts.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." the Pegasus foal calmly spoke, her soft voice winding through the air in an endeavour to comfort the manticore.

She sat down slowly upon the ground, the cold dirt sending a chill up her spine as she lay down upon the damp grass.

The moonlight beamed down upon her, sending shockwaves of light crashing down on the few creatures in the clearing.

The sudden acceleration of light made Fluttershy's eyes shine as she peered upwards into the angry orbs of the manticore.

She saw something shimmer, a twinkle of understanding or a glint of respect in the creature's eyes as it went down to her level with a heaving grunt.

Wind whooshed around her as the massive animal collapsed to the ground heavily, closing his eyes with a giant blink as his red mane caressed the dirt.

The manticore gave another grunt, holding out his large paw where the filly clutched it in her lap.

The limb was large, fluffy and limp in her hooves as the young foal brung it closer.

She turned it over and gasped at the sight with a sympathetic sound of sadness.

"You poor thing!" Fluttershy glanced over the damage done, the creature's paw pad cracked and swollen as a rather big thorn stuck out of it.

The filly winced as the rough texture of the paw paw grazed against her fur, the skin red and throbbing in response to her gentle touch.

The manticore must have gotten scared from the rainbow explosion and had tumbled onto a thorn in the process.

"This'll only hurt for a second." The princess reassured, leaning down to pick the sharp weapon of doom from the lion like animal's ginormous paws.

Her teeth clutched against the once living thorn, her saliva dripping over it unintentionally as she bit into it.

The creature gave a deep growl at the pressure on his paw as his bat like wings folded to his sides, letting in more moonlight in the process.

Fluttershy yanked her head back, her neck cracking violently at the speed she had whipped away.

The thorn slid loose with her tugging and fell to the ground without a sound, a small speck of blood coating the pointy tip as the crimson liquid slid down the length of the plant weapon, covering the thorn in thin lines of scarlet.

The manticore roared in pain as the creature stumbled to his paws, jerking away from the princess instinctively with a furious glare.

The foal jumped upright, watching calmly as the creature's bellowing sound blew her mane across her face in thick strands.

Fluttershy's muscles loosened with released tension, her face a state of relief as her heart relaxed it's desperate thumping.

The manticore stopped suddenly, lifting it's paw towards the moonlight with a curious gaze as the half arachnid-half feline stared intrigued over the wonders of his recently fixed wound.

"All better?" Fluttershy smiled at the content look on the creature's face and to her surprise the animal swept her up in an embrace with strong arms.

The manticore hugged her tightly, removing his large face from her silky mane in order to give her a giant lick over the face.

The animal's tongue slobbered over her fur, wetting the skin with his saliva as the pink mass slid up her face towards her mane.

The drool was sticky on her fur as her mane stood spiking from the vigorous lick.

The filly giggled happily as the manticore held her tight, his warmth radiating around her in swift waves as his large heart beat steadily in his furry chest.

"Thank you!" The foal laughed as the creature continued it's appreciative licks until the princess was coated in saliva.

The animal abruptly pulled back as the lion like creature shook his red mane in thanks.

A tingling feeling jetted up her spine, tickling her sides in sharp sparks.

Another feeling warmed her heart in an endless crescendo of heat as the organ beat with an unknown emotion.

An explosion bursted her veins in excitement as her sides rippled and shook the fur with small tremors that racked down her spine in waves.

The princess was suddenly sent hurtling to the ground as a sense of dizziness overcame her vision, her muscles spasming in pent up joy as she breathed hard.

Her sides heaved and she clutched at her heart as abruptly everything stopped.

Her Vision cleared and she felt...normal.

Fluttershy jerked upright, glancing down as a last tickle fluttered in her flanks.

"Oh my!" The filly squealed with jovial cheer as three butterflies adorned her flanks, their gorgeous pink wings resting on her sides as the trio stopped mid flight.

A cutiemark was the ultimate achievement a pony could receive, an experience that getting only lasted a mere second but was there for a lifetime.

"My cutiemark!" Fluttershy danced with celebration, her slender legs prancing with pure, undiluted happiness.

"Good job kid." An unfamiliar voice weaved into the foal's ears and the young princess stopped her jumping of joy as she peered up at the adult casting a dark shadow over her.

"Daring Do." The golden mare extended a hoof which the foal shook eagerly as excitement still raced through her blood and pounded in her ears.

"I usually work alone, but that fearless display got me thinking, we need fresh blood like you in the explorers business!" The newly named Pegasus leaned down to the foal's level, a glint in her rosy eyes as her warm breath wafted around the young equine's face.

"What'dya say kid?" Daring Do questioned and Fluttershy gasped with excitement.

Her teal eyes darting to the bright moon as it gleamed white in the dark night sky.

She had always dreamed of being somepony different, traveling the world and seeing the sights.

She would always glance up at the stars with longing from the castle walls, but now was her chance, no more hopeful glances.

"Sure! Just... Let me ask my parents..." The filly trailed off and the explorer nodded with understanding, glancing up at the sky herself.

"Of course, but be back by sunrise or I'm leaving without you." Daring Do lay down in the dirt with a grunt, the Pegasus pony gesturing to leave with her eyes as the filly eagerly nodded.

Fluttershy took off in a sprint, ducking under low branches and around sharp vines as she swiftly darted away from the clearing.

"Ahh... Kids. Another adventure awaits."

...

The filly nearly bowled over a few servants in her eagerness to reach the throne room, dodging the maids and butlers with expert ducks and dives that left the servers reeling.

Eventually her slender legs carried her in front of the large double doors.

Without a second thought she rammed herself into the wood, the large entryways creaking as she strained her muscles against the force in her way.

Fluttershy stumbled into the spacey room, candles upon every table flickered as she whooshed past, nearly burning out the small, vulnerable flames.

Her parents glanced up curiously from where they were perched on their giant, golden thrones.

The filly had a beaming grin that spread across her face like the crescent moon outside, her teeth gleaming in the many lights and candles dispersed through the room.

"I got my cutie mark!" Fluttershy giggled excitedly, attentively looking over her parent's faces to watch their reactions like a hawk.

"That's great dear." Her mother didn't even glance up as she filled out some paperwork resting on the arm of her chair, her eyes flickering over the details without paying attention to her child.

"Fluttershy, where have you been!" Her father cried, leaping from his throne in his anxiousness to reach his daughter, his hoofsteps loud in the large room.

The King cuffed her face in his hooves, running the surfaces of his limbs over her features as he took her into a warming hug.

Fluttershy clutched back before jerking away, eagerly pointing towards the cutie mark that now adorned her flank.

The King's eyes softened as he gazed over the trio of butterflies, a small smile traveling over his face.

"Well, would ya' look at that!" The royal stallion brought his foal in for another hug, rubbing up and down her back soothingly as the fur ruffled under his hoof.

"How did you get that little Flutters?" The full grown pony stood agains, beaming with pride as he stared down at the filly.

An excited rush zipped through her veins in her eagerness to explain, her hooves prancing as she jumped up and down happily.

"Well, I was in the Everfree forest and I saw a manticore and...and I tamed it and-" the foal started to stutter in her eagerness to tell her story.

The King instantly frowned, a dark look covering his face in winding shadows as he stopped down to his daughter's level.

"The Everfree forest?" He questioned with a whispering tone the filly didn't pick up on immediately.

"Mhmm, and I saved a mare, her name was Daring Do!" Fluttershy answered automatically and the King peered into her eyes with a glare that would normally send shivers down her spine as it pierced her teal orbs with a fierceness usually not found in eyes.

"You know that place is dangerous-" he started but was immediately cut off as the foal continued in jovial cheer.

"Oh, and Daddy, she was so cool! And, and-"

"Fluttershy..."

"And I know what to do when I'm older now-!"

"Fluttershy..."

"She said I could meet her and we could go exploring!"

That was the final straw as the King growled at her with his teeth drawn.

"Fluttershy! Listen to me for one second! The Everfree forest is too dangerous, I don't want you ever going back!" The stallion hissed angrily, fury shaking in his limbs as his muscles visibly quaked.

"Daddy?" Fluttershy whimpered confusedly as she grew deadly quiet.

"What about Daring Do..." She asked nervously and the King had a deep rumble that ripped through his chest and past his grinding teeth.

"No! You're never going back, no exceptions!" The regal equine lunged at his daughter, roughly grabbing one of her forelegs as he started to trot away from the throne room, dragging his child along with him.

"Daddy!" Fluttershy squealed as she was pulled along the polished floor, her muscles burning under her father's rough ministrations.

"Daddy, what are you doing?!" The foal screamed, her voice piercing through the room and hurting her throat as the King continued to drag her out of the room.

The stallion didn't respond, the struggling filly wriggling in the dark clutches of his hoof.

Her voice screeched down the corridor as the frightened child tugged away with all her might, her body aching and burning like fire in a forest.

Eventually the King halted in his tracks, bursting inside a room with a large bang on a door.

He chucked the foal inside, Fluttershy landing on the floor with a heavy thump.

The young princess felt a shot of pain spark through her body before she scrambled to her hooves, fear radiating through her eyes.

"It's for your own good Fluttershy." The King said without emotion, his face a blank slate as he shut the door on her face with a bang.

"Daddy?" The filly's lip trembled with terror as she stumbled towards the door.

She lifted a hoof and hit the wood, the door barely shaking under her tiny hooves.

The limb slid down the door, the wood smooth under the surface of her hoof as it eventually rested against the floor.

Tears swarmed to her eyes and the orbs felt unusually warm as the liquid pooled and blinded her.

Fluttershy felt some tears trickle over the edge, leaving tracks that made her fur sticky and clotted as the hairs matted together.

The sense of a usually calm authority figure being angry or disappointed in her was almost too much for the filly to handle as her every fibre felt like crumbling under the pressure that often arrived with childish thoughts of regret that wormed their way into the mind of the unwilling victim.

The foal's legs quivered before giving out on her as the young princess crumpled to the floor in a quaking mass that made her shoulders shiver with her tears.

She wasn't even sure what she was crying about, just the tingling feeling that she had somehow done wrong was enough to send the delicate filly into a storm of confusion and unidentifiable mixed emotions as more tears flooded from her eyes.

*****End Flashback*****

Fluttershy had unknowingly drooped her head downwards, her mane sheltering her from the curious eyes of the invisible Captain.

"You...had a rough foalhood?" The pirate, as if he had read her mind, had pinpointed the problem without an inch of difficulty.

His voice almost sounded sympathetic as it echoed through her ear.

The organ flopped in response before the mare lifted her head with a firm nod.

"N-n more rough than anypony else's foalhood!" Fluttershy answered quickly as she recovered from her flashback, a dazed look in her faraway eyes.

"I see..." Discord replied, although he seemed very unbelieving of her statement and almost had a tinge of amusement radiating in his voice.

A particularly bright star caught her attention as it twinkled above her and the mare

Curiously watched as the light caught her in a trance of wonder.

The stars continued to dance their tango, glittering across the inky blackness in array of intriguing patterns as the moon stood watch over the occupied illuminated balls of light.

"I wish I could stay out here forever..." Fluttershy found herself whispering as another cool breeze tickled past, bursting inside her lungs as the fresh air felt divine in her throat.

"We could always try." Discord muttered under his breath and the princess giggled as she stared fixedly up at the shimmering mass above her.

...

Discord watched in contentment as the Pegasus stared up at the sky with a fascination not many ponies had the patience to achieve.

Her teal eyes glimmered almost as brightly as the stars above her as they fluttered over every little twinkle in the darkness.

Her pink mane, despite being in a dungeon, looked as soft as silk as it caressed her neck gently with every little gush of air that whooshed past.

Her face held a gentle smile, lighting up her features for the world to see.

His heart jumped in his chest as she giggled again, her voice was like wind chimes as they tinkled magically through the air.

The pirate struggled to fight the butterfly feeling surging across his chest, sending his body into a cascade of warmth.

The princess's slender legs pawed at the ground, a sight the captain found adorable on its own.

She was so innocent, so perfect...

...

"Thank you Captain Discord, tonight was a welcomed break from the dungeon." Fluttershy had large smile, trotting back towards the pirate's cabin with a slight bounce visible in her step.

She felt so happy, a giddiness enveloping her in a lightheaded feeling that nearly swept her off her hooves.

"No princess should be locked in a prison all night!" Discord replied somewhat jokingly as a whoosh of air signified the mysterious male making a dive around her.

The wind swept her mane back as she felt warmth radiating beside her, covering the Pegasus in waves of body heat.

The mare curiously stretched out a hoof, wondering if the Captain was there as inquisitive vines of intrigue curled around her mind.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" The princess felt another warm wind brush past her, fluttering her feathers as the pirate darted upwards.

"No touchies!" Discord chuckled as Fluttershy's hoof jerked back to the ground where it hit the wood with a small thud.

Fluttershy felt unusually bold in company of the pirate, words spiralling up her throat and she felt the urge to speak steadily rising until it felt like a bubble about to pop from her lips.

"Why aren't I allowed to see you? It's pretty obvious my parents aren't paying the ransom..." The bubble exploded and burst it's contents through the air as it grew deadly silent.

The mare halted in her tracks, hesitantly glancing around with confusion patched in her teal coloured eyes.

"Discord?" She questioned in confuzzlement, the quiet draping over them like a giant, thick blanket, suffocating the shy mare with it's heavy cloth.

The pirate didn't reply, choosing to ignore her words and instead envelope himself in the tranquility that was the quiet.

...

Fluttershy liked the quiet.

Quiet is the peace in a beautiful garden.

Quiet is the aura in an enchanting forest.

Quiet is the thing that shows no words, but holds so much meaning.

Meaning beyond imagination.

So, she was usually fine with a little bit of calming silence, especially if she didn't have to talk to break it's fragile form.

It's funny isn't it?

So many fear silence, for it spills truth long hidden deep within the soul, and yet it is what can help conceal the secrets. If you know how to use it.

Or at least that's how Fluttershy saw the quiet.

As a sanctuary, a place of peace, away from the usual busy life of talking.

Always talking.

So she didn't mind at all as the pirate beside her had seemingly disappeared, she knew what he wanted her to do, and to avoid trouble she would do it.

She quickly collected up her blindfold, tugging the material over her eyes in a swift, practiced motion.

By blinding herself she had practically shouted she trusted the captain, despite knowing him for so few days.

She would not take part in the game that was refusal. For what is rebellion when it's easier to just go along with what the tide brings. Especially when you've stepped out of line.

The princess tightened the cloth around her eyes before moving off towards the dungeons at a brisk pace.

The salty air coated her lungs and she swiftly trotted towards the prison she had counted as her room.

She needed no guide, for she knew the way off by heart.

Behind her she felt the warmth of a pirate materialising from the chilly air, his heat wafting over her before she darted away.

...

The blindfold was quickly removed before the Pegasus continued her descent down the stone steps.

Fear of the shadows no longer lingering on the edges of her mind as the dark crevices now seemed more comforting than spooky.

A scent drifted down the corridor, one the yellow mare had smelt on very few occasions.

The aroma was nice, warm, almost as if a blanket had been draped over her mind.

Fluttershy quickened her pace, her hoofsteps clattering on the stairs without a care as she took long strides towards the fluffy smelling scent.

The flickering torch in the corner of the small cell was steadily growing brighter as the curious princess approached the tiny prison.

Her eyes caught sight of the new prisoner, the alicorn.

The mare was lounged on her side, her large, colourful mane casing half of her face from view.

The alicorn seemed to be humming a gentle tune, the sounds mellow as they vibrated through her throat and buzzed past her candy pink lips.

Her unusually big wings were hanging loosely from her sides as they cradled the bulge in her stomach.

The scent of milk hit Fluttershy's nostrils full force and she nearly tumbled back as she caught sight of the extended stomach the mare displayed.

"No creature should be with a child in a dungeon..." She whispered, but in the still air it seemed louder than at first thought.

The alicorn jerked her head upwards, her silky mane flowing away from her face in a fluttering motion as she eyed the princess with her elegant purple eyes.

After seeing no visible pirate features and the fact that she was covered in dirt and dust the pink mare seemed to relax slightly, her muscles loosening.

"O-oh, um... Sorry for interrupting." Fluttershy timidly pawed at the stone and the alicorn gave a warm smile before holding a hoof up towards her lips as if to say shoosh.

The princess confusedly raised an eyebrow and the pink mare tilted her head, her horn pointing towards the huddled figure hunched behind her.

Fluttershy's teal eyes drifted toward the object of pointing as her orbs focused upon the pale orange unicorn.

Sunset was curled in a ball as her sides shook with each little breath she took, her sleeping form twitching in what seemed to be a dream.

The unicorn's fiery mane was splayed across the stone floor, the red and yellow strands winding across the ground like thin vines.

Fluttershy's mouth formed an 'o' as she nodded with understanding.

Seeing the yellow Pegasus respect the quiet the tall alicorn began cradling her stomach again, seemingly as if to comfort herself.

The poor thing...

Fluttershy held out her hoof in a gesture as if to say just wait before she darted off down the stairs.

...

She swiftly returned, a set of rusty keys jingling and squeaking in her hoof as they hang from the equally as rusted key ring.

The alicorn's eyes widened before the tall mare somewhat awkwardly stumbled to her hooves, inching closer to the barred doors with hope gleaming in her brilliant purple orbs.

The Pegasus swiftly slotted the key inside the keyhole, the rust squealing in protest as she roughly pushed the metal to open the door.

The cell entryway swung wide open with a subdued squeak, the alicorn instantly stepping out onto the stairs.

Without needing to be told the tall pink equine eagerly ascended the steps, her large bulge seemingly making it a struggle to climb the elevated surface.

Fluttershy raced to catch up, her steps echoing down the staircase.

A thought flashed across her mind like lighting and the princess whirled back around and stared into the deep shadows of the dark dungeon.

Sunset...

There was no way the mare could be set free without making a giant commotion.

Besides, her mission was rescuing the pregnant mare before anything bad happened.

Making her decision the princess darted back up the steps towards the tall alicorn.

...

As they burst out from the suffocating prison the pink mare took deep gulps of the fresh night air, breathing heavily as the cool wind brushed their faces and sprinkled on their fur.

Fluttershy watched, cautiously peering around her for any sight of pirates or crew members finishing up their duties for the night. After catching sight of nothing she let herself relax a tiny bit, paying attention to the panting prisoner by her side as the mare gulped the fresh air greedily into her lungs.

"Um, excuse me? Miss Alicorn, I'm going to get you out of here okay?" Fluttershy questioned the pink mare and the pregnant pony giggled, wether from elatedness at being free or the nickname the princess had given her for the moment.

"Just call me Cadance!" She smiled warmly and the yellow princess nodded in thought.

Cadance... The name certainly held a lovely ring to it, and it matched well with her gorgeous and elegant appearance that put the twinkling night to shame.

A chilly breeze swept past, tugging at their manes and blowing the hairs into caressing their necks in their silky embraces.

Another stronger wind brushed through, tugging at their wings and without warning Cadance's blew open, the mighty appendages hugging the air.

The wings were a sight to see...

The appendages were large but narrow and slim, beautiful feathers neatly ruffled into place as the tips turned into an elegant purple that stunned Fluttershy into silence.

Riveted by the display the princess was held captive by the beautiful wings, enticed into watched every little movement they made.

Suddenly the feathered appendages starting flapping, sending large gushes of chilly air to meet the mare's face with every strong push of her muscles.

The wind billowed around her face, stinging her eyes, but it didn't stop Fluttershy from watching the sight with admiration clear in her gaze.

"Sorry, I'm a little out of practice!" Cadance smiled wider, pointing towards her belly with a gentle hoof.

"How did you even end up on a pirate ship..." The yellow princess curiously questioned and instantly the tall pony's beaming grin faded to a small smile

As she was lost to the pulling of her memories.

...

The alicorn seemed deep in thought of how to express her story in words as the light of the moon cast her face in an eerie glow.

Fluttershy concernedly glanced around for any crew members but all was silent and still in the quiet night, only the incessant rocking of waves against the sides of the boat making a sound.

"I guess it all started when my husband went missing a while ago." Cadance's words snapped the Pegasus back to attention the princess instantly nodding sympathetically while giving her a gentle and comforting pat on the back.

Her hoof was soothing to the tall pony and her muscles relaxed under the surface of her limb.

"I went out searching for him but no matter where I looked I couldn't find him."

Cadance sighed as Fluttershy's hoof continued rubbing circles on her tight shoulders, the muscles tensing under her limb before smoothing out with a ripple from her fur.

"I wondered were I could ever look for him, and it got me thinking..." The alicorn paused, choosing her words as Fluttershy glimpsed at the pink mare with a curious blaze smeared across features.

"I remembered him talking about his sister once, and how she was taken by pirates."

"Pirates!" Cadance exclaimed, startling the yellow princess beside her as her hoof retracted from the alicorn's back and onto the wooden floor with a small thump.

"They have so much freedom! They can go wherever they want, whenever they want!" The mare's words echoed in Fluttershy's mind, taking root deep inside her brain as the alicorn's voice played over and over again.

She couldn't deny it, the pirates had given her more choices than she had ever been given back at home, the crew sprinkling her with opportunities to live life free.

"It was the perfect way for me to look for my husband, so I joined a crew on their way past." Cadance continued, surprising the mare out of her thoughts on the pirates.

"W-we'll, I'm sure you'll find him one day!" Fluttershy encouraged, the stars reflecting in her eyes as she gazed up at the tall mare.

"And I'm sure you'll find him one day too." Cadance replied without missing a beat, a knowing but still gentle smirk settling on her face as her purple eyes bored into hers with such intensity that compelled the princess to look away under the beam of her stare.

Wisdom flowed around her like a river and the yellow mare confusedly glanced away, unsure of the meaning of the alicorn's words as discombobulation sparked in her mind and zipped through her entire body.

"R-right." The word slipped from her lips without permission, sliding through the air like an eel through seagrass as she jerked away from the tall pony's burning gaze.

Cadance smiled knowingly at this before shaking out her wings with a ruffle of her feathers, peering around the ship with intrigue painted on her face.

"How am I going to get back to my ship?"

Fluttershy froze, her muscles going rigid.

She hadn't thought that far yet...

The yellow mare contemplated how she was possibly going to get a pretty pink pregnant pony off of the ship without causing a fuss, her eyes darting around wildly.

"Uh..." She started but was cut off as a rather loud squeak of the floorboards sprouted from behind them.

Both mares whirled around in a panic, their manes flying as they stared in the shadows of the ship.

Two dangerously glowing eyes brightened the darkness as a figure emerged from the gloom.

...

AUTHORS NOTE: Whoo, finally! I am so sorry it took this long, I was just so busy

.

Also this chapter was originally longer by a few paragraphs before I accidentally deleted them and decided to end it here, dammit hours wasted! I'm so angry!

Oh we'll, you'll get those paragraphs back in the next chapter, for now enjoy this sort of cliffhanger.

;)


	26. Chapter 26: Broken

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 26 Broken

The moon illuminated the pony as they emerged from the gloom that enveloped them in a veil of dark shadows.

The moonlight spilled across half of their face, casting an alabaster glow over their features.

Fluttershy nearly let loose a deep sigh of relief, her eyes flitting over the mare's, picking up every detail.

"Thank goodness!" She giggled, it was just Twilight!

Just then something caught her eye, maybe it was the way the unicorn's jaw was clenched and the muscles in her sides pulled taut as her stiff limbs fell silent on the squeaky floorboards. Whatever it was it sent a chill up Fluttershy's spine, tingling her back as a shudder coursed through her body.

An emotion was swirling around in the the pirate's eyes, tumbling through her purple orbs and cracking against her pupils like lightning as her nostrils flared wide.

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy blinked in surprise as the mare jerked forward, a heavy hoof landing on the wood with a resounding thump that made the princess flinch.

Cadance backed away, regarding the unicorn with unsure eyes, glancing at the yellow prisoner beside her as if for guidance.

Twilight's ears lowered until they were pointing behind her like spears as she marched forward, a storm of conflicting feelings flashing across her face in rapid succession that scared the prisoners into confusion.

Each hoofstep of Twilight's hit the wood with a loud smack that made them jerk in surprise every time the sound burst into their ears.

Eventually the approaching lavender pirate started to race towards them, a storm of anger bursting across her face in an instant as her lips curled up to reveal sets of pearly white teeth gnashing and grinding.

Fluttershy squealed in terror as the lavender mare galloped towards them with fury exploding in each of her swift steps, lancing up her pounding limbs.

"Twilight?!" She cried, confusion and fear sparking in her voice and wavering through the air, unaware to the steadily arriving pirate.

Twilight soon screeched to a halt in from of them, lowering her head until her back was neatly arched, her shoulder blades clicking into place.

Cadance gasped with fright, extending a large, majestic wing and curtaining the yellow prisoner beside her as both mares uncertainly backed up until they were a reasonable distance from the advancing pirate.

"Why are you taking away our prisoner?" Twilight whispered menacingly, the words sending Fluttershy's heart into overdrive as she felt it beating sporadically against her chest, the blood pooling in her ears and making it hard to focus.

"I-I, um, she..." Fluttershy stuttered, shaking like a brittle leaf in the wind as the pirate drew closer, the unicorn letting out a snake-like hiss that seemed to draw on longer than necessary.

A sound wound through the princess's ears and struck at her nerves, the lavender equine letting out a deep growl that rumbled in her chest and reverberated through her throat before sneaking past her teeth into the cold night air.

Without a seconds notice Twilight's muscles coiled like a spring, looking like a big cat about to pounce on her prey before she sprang.

...

The pirate lunged at her victim, soaring through the air before landing on the princess, smacking the alicorn's wing away with a strong hoof.

Fluttershy was sent sprawling to the ground under the weight of the lavender unicorn, hitting the floorboards with a heavy thwack.

Pain was sent splintering up her sides as she felt her wings crushed under her body, black spots dotting in front of her vision as her head fell onto the wood with a loud thud.

She gasped with shock, her vision clouded and her head emitting a fuzzy sound that rang in her ears as she struggled under Twilight.

"I SAID, WHY ARE YOU TAKING AWAY OUT PRISONER!" She shouted, piercing their ears with her shrill cries as her hooves fumbled over her victim's, pinning the limbs to the floor with much more power behind her shoves than first thought possible.

Fluttershy squirmed in the hold of the pirate, the fear making it impossible to summon a word as a giant ball formed in her throat, choking the prisoner.

She trembled with fright, her muscles spazzing as she desperately gulped air into her shaking lungs.

Twilight's loomed above her catch, eclipsing the prisoner in her dark shadow as her hot breath escaped from her mouth, scalding Fluttershy's muzzle in the burning carbon dioxide.

Fluttershy's heart exploded in her ears as she quaked with terror, the blood pounding in her veins as fear smashed through her system, shutting down all coherent thought.

Twilight's eyes were trained on her victim, menace ignited like a fire as anger fuelled the flames of her fury, her teeth gnashing together as she eyed her prey like it was the sole purpose for her emotions.

Fluttershy's was so confused, the mere thought of such a friendly pony glaring down at her like she could kill terrified her, numbing her senses until all she could do was shake in fright, pressing herself down into the floor.

Twilight let loose another shriek, leering backwards before lurching towards her pinned prisoner.

...

Fluttershy screamed, the sound shrill as it stabbed at the air, anxiously pulling herself to the side as the pirate's sharp horn whizzed past her ear.

She heard the whoosh it made before the pointed tip was lodged in the wood, sending splinters raising to the surface of the floor.

Twilight grunted with a hiss, shaking her head violently as to free herself.

Fluttershy merely avoided the unicorn's indigo mane as it lashed past like a whip, the prisoner trying to slide out from under her struggling attacker, the wood rough and unforgiving underneath her back. The weight of the wriggling pirate on her stomach made it feel like her body was caving in on her, her ribs crushing the organ they were designed to protect as the bones stabbed into her heart with each desperate movement the unicorn made to free herself. Fluttershy escaped with a deep gulp of the tantalising cool air, darting to her hooves, gasping as she rose to stand next to the frightened alicorn who was quivering with fear.

Twilight gave another strong tug, tearing free from the floorboards with a ripping sound as a noticeable hole was left in the wake of her magic tool.

The pirate swivelled to face her victims before prowling towards them once more, each snort that left her flared nostril sounding like heavy grunts as her angered purple eyes flickered between them as if choosing her prey.

The unicorn snarled, and Fluttershy had never seen a more animalistic look in any pony's eyes before, the anger burning there and spreading through her eyes like ashes as the pupils were almost tiny slits just flickering back in forth in the purple fields of her orbs.

The prisoners could see the veins bulging in the unicorn's neck, throbbing like infected flesh as her lips twitched, revealing her sets of grinding, dangerous teeth.

Twilight abruptly reared, her back arching as she stood silhouetted against the moon, the light casting an eerie whiteness over her fur and making the pulsing red veins stand out in her luminous white eyes.

The unicorn came down with a heavy thud and a growl, lashing her tail behind her as she stalked towards the prisoners striking a bolt of terror tearing through their pounding hearts.

Fluttershy whimpered fearfully as her attacker drew closer, seeming to savour scaring the prisoners out of their wits.

Twilight halted, rising to her full height as she leered over her prey with an angry hiss that would sound more at home coming from a snake's mouth.

Fluttershy cowered in fear, tears beading at the corners of her eyes as her instincts screamed at her her to run, to flee and save her flesh from the onslaught that was sure to arrive.

Yet as she stood there shaking she couldn't summon herself to move, her limbs frozen in place like they were incased in solid ice.

The mares gasped as Twilight's slitted eyes zeroed in on the princess with animalistic desire sparking like lightning, her tongue sliding across her lips and coating her muzzle in fresh saliva that drizzled from her mouth and dripped down her chin in foamy bubbles.

Cadance quivered and her eyes snapped shut, the eyelids clenched down as a frown was plastered on her features.

The alicorn held a look of pure and desperate concentration as her horn started to emit a buzzing sound that caught the attention of her fellow prisoner.

The magic tool suddenly started sending off sparks, the blue lights floating to the floor before sizzling and burning out.

Cadance took a deep inhale before she reared back her head as far as she could, hurtling it forward in a single moment.

A blue beam exploded from the tip, shooting towards the pirate were it stabbed the unicorn in the shoulder with a great amount of force.

The bright magic hit the lavender mare like a bullet and she was sent hurtling backwards with an agonised cry that sent her rocketing to the ground.

...

Fluttershy gasped with shock as Twilight lay down limp on the ground, save for the hoof clutching as her shoulder as she let loose pained grunts.

The unicorn rolled onto her stomach, staggering to her hooves as a limb still held onto her shoulder.

Fluttershy glimpsed at the extent of the wound, biting her lip as she spotted blood pooling from the gash that covered the majority of her shoulder, the crimson liquid trailing down her leg in little streams that stained her ruffled fur.

"Twilight?" The yellow prisoner voiced with concern, her lip quivering as the pirate's hoof retracted from the wound and was placed into the floor, revealing a pink and white wound that looked like a nasty burn.

The unicorn's ears lifted at Fluttershy's words, her body whipping around to glare at the mares with furious eyes.

"For the love of Celestia!" Cadance cried out with annoyance, her wings spreading from her body as the alicorn took a more threatening stance, half of her body covering the yellow princess as the scared Pegasus quaked with fright.

Twilight stood there hunched, growling with anger as the predator like pony inched closer, each step seeming to take an eternity.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy called out, watching as the pirate paused, her head cocking at the words before she continued her agonisingly drawn out steps towards her victims.

"Twilight please!" The princess cried again, this time the unicorn halting curiously, her ears perking at the use of her name as her eyes glanced at the yellow mare.

"Twilight, it's me, your friend!" Fluttershy called out one last time, Twilight stopping completely.

The unicorn's ears were positioned upwards as they caught the words leaving the yellow pegasus's lips.

The lavender mare blinked rapidly, shaking her head as if to rid it of thoughts as recognition flashed across her face in an instant.

The unicorn gasped in shock, her legs trembling as she brought a bloodied hoof into the moonlight, glaring at it like the limb was an ultimate weapon of destruction.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy whispered and she was stunned into silence as she saw tears sliding down the pirate's unusually pale cheeks.

Twilight's sides were quaking as she let out a shaky breath, her clouded eyes fixated on the floor as tears flooded from the formally animalistic orbs and trailed down her face.

"What did I do?" The pirate demanded, her full attention still focused on the floor as her lip quivered.

"Y-you attacked..." Fluttershy confusedly started but trailed off as Twilight let out a strangled cry into the cold night air.

...

The pirate collapsed both mentally and physically, crumpling to the floor as she clutched her head in her hooves, ruffling up her already messy mane.

Violent sobs wracked through the unicorn's body, leaving the pony shaking and trembling as her limbs jerked uncontrollably.

Tears flooded from Twilight's eyes like a broken dam as they cascaded down her cheeks and dribbled onto the floor, leaving salty trails on their wake.

Twilight sucked in quaky breaths, letting free strangled gasps and cries as her sides heaved.

"A-are you okay-?" Fluttershy tentatively stepped forward only to jerk back in surprise as Twilight lurched away from the princess, panting with the effort.

"S-stay back! I'm too dangerous!" The unicorn exclaimed shakily, lifting a trembling hoof to run it through her messy mane as more tears filtered from her eyes.

It was like she had snapped, bent under the pressure, it was like she was broken...

Thin blood dribbled from her shoulder wound were it trickled down her limb until it pooled on the floor, staining the wood crimson and blending in with the other hastily scrubbed up bloodstains from previous wars over turf.

Inner turmoil flashed across the pirate's face like she was in the middle of a battle with herself, the unicorn desperately encasing her head in her hooves like it would redeem herself in her own eyes.

Fluttershy couldn't stand to see a creature so depressed, so full of self loathing as she felt her own tears silently sliding down her cheeks and gathering onto her chin, leaving the fur cold and damp.

Twilight let free another strangled cry, her eyes flashing open with thin slitted pupils before slamming shut again, the eyelids flickering crazily.

The unicorn staggered to her hooves, her muzzle curled into rolls as fierce concentration overtook all other emotions.

Cadance peered at the mare suspiciously, an equal mix of morbid curiosity and protectiveness gleaming in her eyes as she took a stance that would make it efficient to take down her enemy, or if necessary flee.

Twilight took one glance at the alicorn's charged horn and her spread wings and let out a loud sniffle, hastily wiping as her eyes as she hurriedly stumbled off into the shadows, ignoring her slight limp.

The pirate fled the scene, disappearing into the gloom with rapidly firing breaths that sounded loud in the still night air

Fluttershy's eyes stayed fixated on the spot from where the unicorn had left her view, a hoof lifting into the air and wiping tear tracks away from were they had gathered on her chin.

Cadance stood up straight, her wings folding to her sides on instinct as she peered around her surroundings nervously, a hoof fidgeting with her curled mane as she flipped it back into place.

"L-let's get you out of here..." Fluttershy blinked worriedly as she turned away from the shadows with a tired glance in her teal eyes that didn't go unnoticed by her fellow prisoner.

The alicorn simply nodded in response, her eyes darting around eagerly as she looked for an escape route that wouldn't stir up any trouble.

And idea hit Fluttershy like a baseball bat as it struck her mind, sending resounding thoughts through her brain.

"Perhaps..." She softly whispered while stumbling over towards the edge of the boat, her limbs numbed after the crazy spectacle she had just witnessed and taken part in.

...

Cadance had curiously joined Fluttershy as both mares peered into the dark depths of the ocean, the black waves splashing against the side of the ship as the liquid rolled and tumbled about.

The moon's reflection rippled lustrously as the white orb joined the millions of twinkling stars on the surface of the sea.

Fluttershy took a deep breath of the salty air, pursing her lips and letting out a long whistle into the still night.

Intrigued, Cadance took a small glimpse into the rolling waves, eyes searching for any signs of movement.

A particularly strong wave caught the prisoner's attention, spraying droplets through the air as some creatures broke the surface of the water.

Fluttershy instantly perked up, a definite mix of pride for her achievements and happiness shining in the depths of her eyes.

...

Cadance couldn't believe her own eyes, there floating on the bumpy waves was a pod of dolphins, their skin glistening under the moonlight as water slid down their sides.

"How?" The alicorn whispered in awe, turning to glance sideways at Fluttershy with a curious gleam in her eyes.

The Pegasus didn't reply, merely lifting up the hem of her tattered green dress to reveal three graceful butterflies adorning her flank.

"Interesting." Cadance replied, turning to glance down at her own cutiemark.

"Um, excuse me friends? I have a small favour to ask of you, i would be ever so grateful!" Fluttershy's soft voice rang through the air, the perfect mix of polite and kindness, a solution no living creature could possibly resist.

The dolphins responded with eager clicks and whirs, a few leaping upwards as they flung themselves into the air.

Cadance stepped back from the edge, avoiding a jet of water as it sparkled through the air before landing.

"They'll take you back to your ship." Fluttershy smiled warmly, nodding towards the grey skinned mammals below as they gave encouraging whistles to their soon to be passenger.

...

Fluttershy watched intently, ready to help out as the pregnant alicorn slung a hind leg over the side of the ship, quickly followed by another back leg.

The tall mare heaved herself onto the edge, gripping the boat tightly as to not let herself fall.

The wind whipped around them and blew their manes across their necks as Cadance fearfully peered into the dark rolling waves below.

"It'll be okay, I promise!" Fluttershy called out in an effort to comfort the pink mare as she stood beside the wavering alicorn.

Cadance bit her lip and gave a firm nod, her death grip on the boat loosening as she closed her eyes.

Fluttershy saw the pink mare fall, her wings outspread as she rocketed towards the dark water.

...

Cadance's head erupted from the water, her soaking mane being flung through the air as the alicorn took a deep lungful of salty air.

The pink mare paddled in the liquid as the dolphins raced towards her, circling the tall pony.

The water mammals lifted the mare onto their backs with an extreme amount of teamwork, communicating through clicks and whistles.

Cadance shivered as her teeth clattered together, Fluttershy watching anxiously from the safety of the boat as the alicorn collapsed onto the slippery backs of the dolphins, the mammals righting her until she lay flat across a number of the grey skinned creatures.

The pink pony glanced upwards, giving the observing Pegasus a tired half smile as the dolphins started their swim into the distance.

"Goodluck!" Fluttershy called with a smile and Cadance suddenly jerked upright, nearly slipping on the mammal's wet backs.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" The alicorn desperately cried after her rescuer, her eyes flickering back and forth as she anxiously waited for a reply.

"Fluttershy!" The mentioned answered with a small wave, watching as the pink mare started to drift away into the darkness of the night.

"Princess Fluttershy?" A bolt of recognition struck the alicorn in her mind as she watched the Pegasus disappear from sight.

Fluttershy nodded with a slight frown that vanished like morning dew under the harsh beams of the sun as the alicorn was dragged away into depths of the rolling waves.

...

Cadance wasn't visible on the oceans surface anymore and the yellow prisoner sighed with relief, her shoulders sagging as her tired limbs nearly crumpled to the floor.

It had been a long, active day and the princess was exhausted, a yawn escaping the cage of her lips as she stumbled back towards the prison.

Her mind was numbed with tiredness, coherent thought wiped from her brain with a cloth of exhaustion as she tripped down the cold stairs towards the prison she had grown to know as her bed.

The slam of the cell door snapped her to attention if for a second as she dragged herself towards the mouldy pile of straw fit for a king.

Or a princess in this case.

As soon as her body touched the damp tiles the mare felt herself drifting off into the land of dreams, the vortex of sleep inescapable as it swallowed her into it's depths.

...


	27. Chapter 27: The Shadow King

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 27 The Shadow King

Zecora hummed with contentment as she relaxed into the comforting embrace of meditation, the green grass slightly damp under her striped figure.

"Ah, no noise, no sound, no din, no fuss, relaxation is a must" She stated calmly, her eyes shut as the zebra lay down in the vegetation.

A grunt of concentration made the equine open an eye to peek at the stallion, the unicorn balancing shakily on the water as spheres of the liquid floated around him, sparkling in the light.

Shining armour's jaw was clenched, his muscles quaking visibly as he struggled to remain afloat on the pond.

His eyes snapped open with a dramatic gasp, his pupils dilated as a flash of shock zapped through her blue orbs. His horn flickered out with a buzz, the stallion tumbling into the water with a splash that Zecora calmly stepped aside to avoid.

The pony exploded upwards, his mane drooping into his face as droplets fell from his soaking coat and ran down his body and into the pond with a constant dripping sound.

"This whole operation for your health will be a bust, your full attention is a must!" Zecora chided, standing from her relaxing spot in the grass to raise an inquisitive eyebrow at the stallion, her jewellery glinting under the moonlight.

"Sorry Zecora, I was just thinking about my wife..." Shining Armour trailed off and the zebra gave a knowing nod, a comforting glint in her wise eyes that made the unicorn instantly relaxed.

"Can we at least take a break?"

Zecora gave an amused chuckle, steering the pony towards her hut with a flick of an ear as she walked onto the dirt trail leading to her home.

"Eugh, pond water is more salty than I remember."

...

Shining Armour finished drying off, flinging the wet towel outside on a tree branch were the material dripped water onto the bushes below.

The sounds of chanting alerted the stallion to the zebra behind him, the mare spraying ingredients into a bubbling cauldron with a practiced hoof as she uttered words certainly not in any dictionary the unicorn had heard.

The unicorn turned and watched curiously as the herbs and seeds sunk into the green mixture and were swallowed whole by the goop like liquid.

Zecora continued chanting, her incantations steadily gaining volume as her solution in the cauldron reacted to her crescendo of words by swirling about in the pot.

Shining Armour cautiously stepped backwards, eyeing the mixture as it slurped up the sides before rolling back down to join in the mixture of circling liquid.

Zecora abruptly stopped, holding a vial in her hoof as the purple liquid sloshed inside the tube.

She tipped the vial downwards, both equines watching intently as the vibrantly coloured ingredient slid down the glass and rolled out the tip, forming a thin line of liquid that trailed down into the lime green mixture.

As both colours met the swirling intensified and Shining kept a safe distance from the bubbling cauldron, glaring at the potion curiously and worriedly.

Red smoke erupted from the mixture, blocking his vision in a curtain of crimson as he felt the powder snake down his throat.

His oesophagus was dried, the feeling deathly painful as the cloud of red stuck to the sides of his mouth like desert sand.

Shining desperately coughed, a hoof lifting to his throat as his chest heaved and his eyes stung at the burning that left his mouth in a state of ash.

Zecora wiped the thick cloud away with a flick of a hoof, her eyes squinting as she peered through the colourful smoke.

The pony gave a loud cough, his tongue darting out to slide across his lips as he wiped saliva through the dried cracks.

"What was that?!" He exclaimed with annoyance as he shook his vibrant mane of red smoke, the particles floating from his hairs before dispersing into air, leaving it crystal clear.

Zecora didn't reply, instead pointing a hoof towards her brew with a slight smug twinkle in her eyes.

Shining Armor followed her limb towards the cauldron, the pot rid of any remaining green or purple substances, a water like liquid was deathly still in place of her odd mixture, the texture like glass.

"Wow" he muttered under his breath, his words barely audible as he reached out a hoof towards the intriguing potion, the limb shaking as it reached over the edge of the cauldron towards the liquid.

The zebra didn't stop him as she watched with a blank face, her eyes betraying all the emotion needed as his hoof gave her potion a delicate poke.

His hoof sent ripples rolling through the liquid, the clear mixture crinkling outwards until the potion had smoothed itself out.

Shining Armor retracted his hoof, staring at the liquid with fascination gleaming in his eyes.

The unicorn raised an eyebrow at the zebra and Zecora gave an amused smile, nodding towards the brew with a tilt of a head.

He caught a glimpse of something dark floating in the liquid, tumbling up towards the surface.

"What's that?" Shining asked with confusion as the blob grew steadily closer to the two equines.

Without a seconds notice the colour exploded from the potion, the sound of shattering glass resounding through the hut and pierced their ears as the blob leaped into the air.

The unicorn jumped back as shock flooded his veins, watching with fright as the liquid erupted outwards, instantly freezing like ice and staying rigid in place as the frozen liquid of the potion glinted in the light.

His eyes darted back up to the dark blob, confusion and fear tumbling through his orbs.

the colour floated above the cauldron like a shadow as two narrowed eyes burst open, the ruby red pupils slits in the liquid emeralds as purple waves cascaded from the corners like amethysts.

Now that the stallion looked closely, a steady bulge was ascending from the atop the shadow, a curved horn slicing through the air as the tip grew blood red, like it had been burnt on a raging fire.

The shadow formed a sneering muzzle, the fur slightly greyer than the midnight black of the rest of the incessantly moving darkness.

The muzzle opened, a husky gasp echoing from the mouth as twin gleaming fangs stabbed through the gums, dripping with fresh blood that ran down the teeth, painting them in thin trickles.

"What is it you wish from me mortal?" The shadow hissed, his voice sounding like it hadn't been used in over a thousand years as his words jabbed at their ears like nails on a chalkboard.

The shadow's voice held a certain deep, ominous tone that sent shivers down Shining's spine, his fur standing on end as uneasiness plagued his mind like a virus.

"King, King from below the floor, show me the fastest group of them all!" Zecora nodded her head respectively at the shadow while she spoke, the zebra confidently meeting eyes with the King.

"I can show you anypony in the world, no matter were they are, I just ask for one thing in return!" The shadow chuckled darkly, the hoarse tinge still in his voice as he gave a smirk that displayed his bloodied fangs.

The King turned expectantly towards the female zebra, the shadow floating ominously, his dark form only half a body as the darkness curled like waves in the shape of a small pony above the frozen cauldron.

Zecora didn't reply, instead focusing her attention on a small satchel on the floor at her hooves, Shining only just noticing the small bag as it lay crumpled across the ground.

The zebra bent down to pick it up, latching her muzzle onto the string attached as she swung the bag up through the air with a rear of a head.

The shadow's eyes lit up with crazed happiness, leaping towards the satchel as it soared towards him, his shadowy figure engulfing it whole as his darkness absorbed it into his 'skin'.

"Crystals" the King whispered, swiping his tongue across his lips and fangs in a single movement that dripped saliva down his chin.

The shadow grinned widely, the smug smirk still upon his dark face as he sneered at the equines.

"See you on the other side!" He cried with dark delight, whipping his head back as his shadowy form dispersed into the air, his glowing eyes disappearing from view with a bright flash.

After a moments pause Shining stumbled forwards, peering at the now empty space with confusion clear on his face.

"Well that was anticlimactic."

Zecora raised her eyebrow, nodding towards the cauldron with wisdom sparkling in her eyes like twinkling stars

The unicorn snorted as he glared at the pot, his eyes trailing over the details of the frozen liquid.

Was it just him or was darkness spilling from the cauldron?

...

Black fog floated from the pot, coating the floor in a layer of thick darkness as the shadows rolled around his hooves.

"Um, cool I guess?" He muttered with confusion as he pawed at the dark fog with a limb, the surface cold under his hoof.

Glancing up he spotted black smoke billowing from the cauldron, spiralling into the air as it drifted towards the roof of the hut.

As the smoke touched the ceiling it quickly filled every crack or indent in the roof, cloaking the room in darkness as it winded across the expanse of the hut like dark vines.

"Uh..." He voiced worriedly as the room was swiftly enveloped in darkness blacker than the darkest night.

"Zecora?" The unicorn questioned, eyes flitting about as distinct forms appeared from the darkness, shaped almost like ponies, their muzzles gaping to show sharp rows of teeth that tore through the air like shadowy daggers.

Shining was entranced by the display of their gaping jaws, the inside of their mouths a seemingly inescapable abyss that could swallow you whole into the depths of despair.

Fear tingled down his spine, making his coat prickle and stand on end as a shudder coursed down his spine.

Their swirling manes spiked in endless motion, a perpetual mass that resembled a vortex of death, a deadly disease that could easily whisk you away from the life you so enjoyed.

Shining Armour found himself backing away from the dark splotched walls, his horn instinctively lighting up with magenta sparks that floated around the stallion until they brunt out in a flash.

Zecora stood calmly, her gold jewellery glinting although their was no light, her wisdom filled eyes deadly confident as she eyed the shadows with a certainty induced glare.

The shadows performed an intricate dance across the expanse of the walls, circling the room with abnormally large steps as they greedily glowered down at the equines, wispy tongues swiping across their dark fangs.

Without a seconds notice they jumped forwards, Shining exploding back and tumbling to the floor with his heart hammering in his chest like a drill trying to break through the ground's tough outer surface.

The shadows became very real. Very, very real.

Now not just splatters on the wall the creatures stumbled forwards, their forms holding dimensions just like your everyday run of the mill Ponies.

Seemingly elated with their new figures, the dark ponies snapped their still shadowy jaws in contentment, some giving neighs and whinnies that confirmed their joy for their new bodies.

The white stallion watched with confusion, his face scrunched in a mix of fright and discombobulation.

Zecora blinked slowly, the fact she wasn't phased in the least evident on her striped face as she stood completely relaxed in the presence of some weird shadow ponies.

The creatures in question started advancing on the two equines, their pupils two glowing white dots the contrasted to the rest of their shadowy forms.

"Zecora?" The unicorn staggered to his hooves, his horn igniting a a spark that tingled on the tip, ready to fire.

"Do not panic my dear friend, you should not fear the end." The zebra answered in her usual rhyme, her mysterious words ringing through the air and jolting more fear into the stallion's heart.

"What?! Zecora, this isn't the time for your rhymes!" Shining snorted warningly, stomping his hoof in response. This single motion attracted the attention of the shadows, the pony like creatures slinking towards the equines in a much more efficient pace.

...

The way the creatures stumbled forward made it seem like they were supposed to be taking long, elegant strides but we're really just clumsy and uncoordinated in their new forms, despite their swift motions.

The shadows were the epitome of lost, and the way they awkwardly stalked forwards stated they knew not what they were doing but were following commands from a single, dark entity that would give them order to their meaningless life.

The figures' closed in on the two equines, standing stock still staring at their prey, waiting. Waiting for the command.

With a terrifying screech all shadows lunged towards the mare and stallion, flashing their wispy fangs as they launched themselves at their targets with horrifying speed and ferocity. The way they tackled their prey to the unforgiving ground without a seconds hesitation made it seem like this was their one goal in life, their only achievement to strive towards.

Shining crumbled to the floor, desperately struggling under the weight of surprisingly heavy shadows, his legs bucking instinctively in an effort to wriggle away.

A few latched on with strength beyond attainable by any equine as they reared back before jumping forwards with their teeth bared, the shadowy daggers piercing his skin and digging deep into his flesh.

The stallion gave a pained cry, his pupils like minuscule dots in his eyes as he felt the fangs cut through his limbs and shoulders and pinning him the ground.

Shining clenched his jaw with a heavy grunt, the pain was piercing, it was like the fang was there but... not... Like a ghost.

The unicorn thrashed wildly, swinging his body around in an attempt to free himself.

In his adrenaline induced stupor the stallion almost failed to notice the still perfectly calm zebra, relaxed and deathly silent as she let herself be dragged away by the overjoyed shadows.

"Zecora! Help!" He shouted, his voice loud in the movement filled room.

The zebra gave him a sideways glance, raising an eyebrow in question.

Shining Armor watched in disbelief as a winding smile snaked across her striped face, a throaty chuckle resounding from the cage of her lips.

Anger zapped through him like a lightning bolt, filling his veins with frustration towards the mysterious mare.

"This is no time for laughing! In case you haven't noticed we're being kidnapped by shadows!" Shining yelled furiously, struggling to stand onto his hooves as the ghostly ponies lowered him closer to the floor with unplanned attacks.

Zebra sighed in contentment, choosing not to answer the enraged stallion as she let her eyes drift shut.

The unicorn growled angrily, punching a shadow with a mighty chuck of the hoof.

His eyes widened in shock as his large hoof passed right through the cold depths of the creature's chest, the shadow a swirling mass around his limb as flickering patterns of darkness veined across his leg.

With a hiss the shadow leered away, rearing into the air with a head movement that reminded the stallion of an angered snake as the shadow shook and trembled from side to side.

Shining jerked away, his muscles twitching under his coat as his body prepared for him to flee the scene in an instant if given the opportunity.

The shadow jumped down at him, snatching onto his fur with renewed determination as the creature brought the struggling stallion to the ground.

Shining squirmed about furiously, the other shadowy ponies taking advantage of his vulnerability to pin him down.

He grunted as his muscles grew sore from the constant wriggling, his bite marks painful on a different level that was almost incomprehensible and impossible to his brain to handle, yet it was like it the obvious puncture marks on his limbs weren't there.

With a quick glance to his side he noticed Zecora was gone, along with the shadow ponies who had accompanied her in being kidnapped.

His chest heaved with heavy pants and the stallion tiredly fell limp.

They eagerly pounced upon this opportunity to drag him painstakingly across the floor, giving grunts of satisfaction with their victim clamped in their dark jaws.

Shining groaned as the rough floor was scraped across his back, his meagre kicks futile against their firm grips into his flesh.

A single shadow bit into his shoulder again, it's fangs slicing through his fur and creating two perfectly equally spread apart tiny wounds.

The stallion snorted and on instinct his leg jerked away from the creature's fangs, his elbow colliding against a cold hard surface.

Shining cried out as a numbing pain was sent tingling down his limb, the bone jarring as he clutched his elbow closer to his body.

Glancing backwards his nose nearly bashed against the rim of the cauldron, his muzzle wrinkling as he peered up at the rusted metal rim of the pot.

Glancing back at the shadows they sneered, prancing on the spot in a victorious dance, their hooves making no noise against the dirt floors.

Shining suddenly felt weird, a giant pressure in his stomach amplifying with each second that agonisingly ticked by, making him clutch at his belly in extreme discomfort.

He writhed violently as his innards were tumbling about like snakes, threatening to spill his guts across the floor.

The unicorn started sweating excessively, the liquid pouring down his coat in little drops as he trembled at the feeling.

"What is h-happening?" He fearfully asked no one in particular, the shadows perking up at his words.

It felt like the life was being sucked out of him, a constant squeezing and pulling occurring throughout his body like he was under the influence of a deadly virus.

His head throbbed with pain and he collapsed with his back against the cool surface of the cauldron, his sweaty fur sticking to the freezing metal.

And suddenly he was floating, high above the ground.

He was like a particle of dust as he soared through the air, nearing the entrance of darkness at full speed.

...

Shining's eyes opened lazily, the blue orbs hazy and out of focus as his blurry vision slowly cleared.

"Ugh, where am I?" The unicorn mumbled with annoyance, picking himself off the floor with a heavy groan.

He gasped at what he saw, whirling around to take in the full picture.

There was nothing.

Nothing.

It was just pitch black, as far as his eyes could see, and yet he stood on solid ground everything still in the never ending darkness, panic zapping him like lighting and sending shocks of electricity though his every fibre.

"Ha! Your here! I thought you ran in fear." Zecora's obvious rhyming caught his attention and the stallion spun back around to face the zebra with joy.

"Zecora! Boy am I so glad to see something familiar!" Shining Armor raced towards the mare as relief flooded his veins like a dam, putting out the previous start of a frightened fire.

"Now I have both of you here, who is it you wish to see?" The husky deep voice caught both of their ears, the two equines turning to face the owner of the words.

Shining cocked his head in confusion, there stood the previous dark blob, now a normal pony.

The King was a dark grey, that reminded Shining of a thunderstorm, with a curly haired black mane in incessant motion. He wore glinting silver metal armour around his legs, chest and neck. The ominous stallion also adorned a spike crown stop his head, the grey colour melding perfectly with his curved, vibrant horn.

Shining Armor took another curious look, noticing the regal, red cape that draped over the stallion's back, flowing along with his mane although there was no breeze blowing past them.

"King, King, from below the floor, show me the fastest group of them all."

Zecora replied with a nod and a gentle smile upon her striped face and the unicorn beside her pondered her words.

Below the floor?

The stallion glanced up out of curiosity, catching the slightest hint of light from above, a small circle opening in the expanse of darkness.

The cauldron...

"As you wish, mortal." The King chuckled darkly in his deep voice, it striking Shining's heart with the same worry as before, as a tinge of uneasiness burning through his nerves like fire in a forest.

The former shadow's eyes glowed an ominous green, like liquid emeralds as purple smoke started billowing from the corners of his red orbs, never ceasing its continuous pattern of motion. His gradient red horn was alit, a magic spell visible as it trailed from the base to his pointy tip, arching over the curve.

The spell discharged from his horn, a ball of blackness that erupted into the air before careening down towards the floor.

Shining gasped his shock before stumbling backwards, the spherical shadow crashing into the ground without a single noise, exploding into dust that floated around the three equines.

The white stallion stepped backwards as the particles tangled in his alabaster coat, a hoof swiping them away in annoyance.

The King waited, watching intently as his spell took affect in the darkness.

A whirring sound began in the pitch black, Shining's ears immediately standing erect and swivelling to catch the direction of the noise.

His blue eyes squinted, as if the effect of him narrowing his eyes could make him have perfect vision.

The noises gained volume, a crescendo as they continued amplifying until the sound hit the equines with such intensity they thought their ears would implode.

Shining Armor's head was filled with noise, a stark contrast to the remainder of the otherwise silent area, his ears violated with sound no pony deserved to hear.

The whirring now had a skull cracking screeching along with it, like somepony had jarringly tried to set old, rusted machinery into motion.

"Would you please stop that!" He raised his voice above the noise until it was near shout, his hooves desperately clutching at his head like it was stop the onslaught of piercing noises.

Zecora's muzzle was slightly crinkled, her ears pressed flat against the sides of her striped head her eyes slammed shut tightly and it was obvious she was not a fan, although she made no objection to the sound.

The King dramatically rolled his eyes, taking the time to fully curve them against his eyelids on their journey to the other side.

"You puny mortals and your sensitivity to the enthralling and immensely intense sounds of the underworld." The grey unicorn replied, with a small smirk crossing his shadowy face as he watched their pained faces with sadistic delight.

The screeching soon stopped, the whirring continuing at a much lowered volume until it was almost a slight hum In the distance.

Shining removed his embrace on his ears, sighing with relief as his organs of hearing were released from their prison of noise.

Zecora expertly shook her head, her ears flopping and clearing themselves of ringing that echoed itself through her brain.

"If you organic beings are so easily disturbed by being subjected to simple sounds like that perhaps it's for the better if you leave?" The King snorted, the smug look never leaving his features as his multicoloured eyes trailed over both their faces attentively.

"No! I think this will help the both of us, besides we've already been through all the fuss." Spoke the usually collected zebra, shooting down the offer as soon as it was placed on the table.

"Very well" The King nodded, his head turning slightly until he was facing the darkness.

Shining nearly jumped as he heard the whirring again, although not as loud it still made him wince at it's sharpness on his ears.

The zebra and white unicorn curiously faced the direction of the former shadow, peering out into the black.

Something appeared in the distance, so bright it nearly burned their eyes, their pupils shrinking to the size of raisins to avoid the lightness.

The whirring picked up again, not loud but certainly there.

The lights grew steadily closer, now appearing to be separate boxes of white brightness, sporadic distances apart.

They flashed past, blurred images to fast to see darting in either side of them like bullets, leaving a thick path of darkness in the middle as their only ground.

Shining caught pictures of ponies in the boxes of light.

Newborns taking their first, relief bringing breaths.

Young foals talking for the first time and taking their victorious new steps, their parents faces lighting up with such joy.

Fillies and colts gaining their number one achievement, a cutie mark flashing white upon their flanks.

That newly married couple dancing as they leaned into each other lovingly.

Shining blinked with shock, stunned silent as he watched flashes of life dart past him, each picture a perfectly captured image of an important time in Somepony's life, a memory nopony could forget.

"W-what is all this?" He whispered in awe, a hoof raising to run through his electric blue mane as he continued to devotedly take a picture of each flash of light in his mind.

Neither of the remaining equines in the room replied, seemingly enthralled in a conversation of their own.

"So, it was the wonderbolts you wanted to see Zecora?" The King questioned, the zebra nodding in confirmation.

"And you, who was it you wanted to see?" The shadow royalty turned to face Shining, the unicorn jumping with surprise.

See?

This was his chance, he could see where Cadance was and how she was doing without him!

"Cadance!" He replied without second thought, answering confidently.

"Full name?" The King snickered with a smirk and Shining Armor had no doubt that the former shadow knew exactly who she was and was trying to torture him by making him wait.

"Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Ah, such a rare young entity!" The grey unicorn gave a smug smile, turning towards the flashing images with a casual glance.

His horn lit up again, a bolt of lightning striking two single pictures from the fray.

...

One image depicted a group of pegasi, soaring through the night skies, their wings pumping furiously as they attentively glanced around below.

A balloon trailed behind them, tugged along by two refreshed ponies, inside the hot air balloon rested some previously flying pegasi, sleeping while they had the chance.

"As I suspected they are already on their way, even though I haven't given them their pay."

Zecora hummed contentedly, smiling wisely as she watched the pegasi search the seas for a single ship.

Shining Armor hadn't been told by the zebra why the King of Canterlot had needed the wonderbolts out on search but he did know the striped mare had not fulfilled her end of the deal for whatever reason.

"Well you did take your time." He remarked, watching with curiously as the equines soared through the stars, the moon illuminating them in an eerie glow.

"Fate has it's own way, to mess with destiny i'd be the one to pay." Zecora replied calmly, looking at the other screen now.

Shining's eyes followed her own stare, his breath catching in his throat.

Cadance...

She was seemingly floating in the middle of the sea, her coat looked like it had previously been drenched, the wind tangling through her spiky pink fur.

Her mane was slightly unfurled with the weight of water soaking her mane downwards.

He couldn't tear himself away as she bobbed on the waves on some sort of grey fish.

"What, why- what is she doing in the middle of the ocean?!" He whispered to himself, a frown painted onto his face

His heart throbbed with inner pain as she shivered when a ferociously cold breeze blew past, making her squint in the wind.

"I-I, I have to get her out of there!" The unicorn cried desperately, his lip quivered as his lover, best friend, lifetime partner, trembled madly, stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Zecora tutted knowingly, the warm smile never leaving her face.

The King chuckled from behind them, causing both equines to turn and stare.

"It seems I have another customer, you two enjoy while you can." The former shadow snorted, turning tail and running into the distance with a dramatic fling of his ruby red cape. His hooves made no sound and he soon was immersed in the darkness.

Shining whirled back to the screen, his eyes glued to the image as his wife was chucked through the black water like a ragdoll.

"Umm, excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice rang through his ears and he whipped back around in surprise, his body gaining a crouch on instinct.

...

What he saw shocked him, although he was pretty much immune to being stunned by now.

She was a beautiful unicorn mare, a ghostly figure with pure white eyes, her wispy body flickering and waving with every move she made.

Shining Armor gasped as he caught sight of the brightly flashing images from through her nonexistent flesh.

The smallest tinge of purple on her body and blue on her mane made it recognisable what colour she normally was.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously, intrigue plaguing his features as he regained his usual stance.

"M-my name is... Radiant Hope, and..." The mare seemed incredibly uneasy, her quick breathing surprisingly loud. She scanned the area worriedly, her glowing white orbs flickering around in a panic.

"And... You need to help me!" Radiant Hope finished in an almost whisper, nearing the stallion in the hopes he could hear her.

Shining jerked back, confusion darting through his veins like arrows as he but his lip.

How could he possibly help her?

"Well, how could I help?" He questioned unsurely, his blue eyes trailing over her ghostly figure.

"King Sombra has me trapped here! Only a living creature can free me!" She took another glance around, the mare trembling seemingly in fear as she bit her quivering lip to stop it from shaking.

"Trapped?" The stallion questioned, keeping his tone relatively low as to not scare the frightened mare, the ghostly equine looking like she was trapped in snow by the way she shook and shuddered.

"I wouldn't normally ask for this much help but..." She stopped and the unicorn urged her onwards with a comforting glance.

"My body, it's encased in stone up in the Crystal Empire, if it's released I can finally ascend into the heavens and leave this awful place!" Radiant Hope smiled, flashing the stallion with her glowing white teeth as she glanced upwards at the small circular opening of the cauldron that flooded the darkness with it's only light.

"Well, I'm sure I can free it!" He answered with a smile, and the spirit lit up with happiness her smile growing wider in response.

He hated seeing such a sad, desperate being, it filled his soul with depression, And if he hadn't agreed to help, his heart with guilt.

"Really?" Radiant Hope sparkled with newfound joy, dancing on the spot with such buoyant elatedness.

Shining was about to reply with a smile and nod when he was stopped by a hoof on his shoulder.

He turned to face the zebra with curiosity, her warm hoof sliding off his back when she was sure she had his attention.

"It is unwise to make deals with the dead, your actions fill me with such dread!" The mare warned, a heavy frown upon her features, her eyes flickering back and forth across his face, attentively waiting for his reaction to her words.

"Uhh..." He responded, watching both mares as they awaited his answer.

"Radiant Hope." He addresses the ghostly figure, the spirit cocking her head as he spoke.

"I accept your mission, I will free your body and yourself." The unicorn stallion's voice was filled with determination, his very words thickened with confidence.

"Promise?" The ghost watched him intently the beginnings of a smile on her see through face.

Zecora made a grunt as she turned away from the spirit with narrowed eyes.

A shiver traveled up his spine, making him shudder involuntarily.

It was a rare occurrence the zebra was wrong about anything...

"I-I promise..." He answered, the sureness draining away from his mind with each second that passed.

Radiant Hope gave a friendly laugh, prancing with her long legs, her ghostly white form standing out against the darkness.

A single dark chuckle was heard through the gloom and the previously excited mare trembled and quivered. With a grateful head nod towards the stallion Radiant Hope cautiously slinked off into the shadows.

Her ghostly form quickly camouflaged into the black, a single wispy outline the only detail the spirit existed.

"Times up mortals." The King emerged from the shadows, his stroll outlined with the strongest confidence as each step radiated power.

As if sensing the ghostly mare's stare from behind him his white coat prickled and Shining Armor visibly shivered before joining the zebra next to the shadow king.

A single voice was heard, a gentle whisper through the darkness, a creepy undertone in the black as the words whistled through the cold air towards the unicorn.

"I thought there was some good in everypony...I was wrong."

...

AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry guys, this chapter is way, way overdue!

I just got so busy with life ya know? First one of my best friends left for another state, and then not within a day of her leaving I hurt my neck, leaving me stuck in bed for a bit. Which may sound like an ordeal time to write, but really i just got stuck watching cartoons. *cough* Steven Universe *cough*

But hey, holidays soon so expect much more frequent updates.

Hope I'm excused for my tardiness and my terrible descriptions in this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28: Catching Up

AUTHORS NOTE: Just a couple of things I need to say before this chapter starts:

1\. Thank everyone so much for all the reviews, your critique is helping me improve my writing skills and giving me a clue on what you want to see in the next chapters. :3

2\. A few of you might be confused about where this story is headed, especially after last chapter. I assure you, when i adopted this fanfiction I never planned for it to be so complex, but just trust me, It's going to be much more interesting when all the different elements I've added to it combine. Since this story was not originally mine only the first few chapters follow a set storyline, the rest, well it's whatever my mind conjures up. And for what happened last chapter? Let's just say it's... Material for something else...

3\. A few of you (probably most of you XD) are confused as to where the fluttercord is. Trust me, have patience, the whole thing will seem a whole lot better to you guys if we build up all the relationships between characters first. And who said Fluttercord was going to be the only pirate's love? Oh, and this and the next two chapters don't focus on Fluttershy or discord sorry, but they are very important to some plot elements, if I can get them out quickly on the holidays pretty much the rest of the fanfic is centred around those two. :P

4\. Concerning Fluttershy's parents... You can keep the images you made up of them while reading this story or you could use her actual parents in the show with different personalities. Meh, whatever you decide, I'll keep the descriptions about them neutral so your imagination can run wild.

Thanks for your time, :3

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 28 Catching Up

The salty air was crisp in the morning, the oxygen piercing the lungs of the lavender unicorn as she relaxed with deep gulps of the refreshing wind.

The sun had only just started it's magnificent ascent into the sky, painting the fluffy clouds gentle pinks and oranges as the sunrise blessed the sky with it's brilliancy.

Twilight tiredly limped towards her destination, ignoring the cries of the gulls as they celebrated the new day with shrill squawks and morning greetings that echoed across the ship.

She neared the prison door, pausing guiltily as she noticed the floorboard with the distinct hole her horn had previously made. The mare eyed the splintered wood, a frown clear on her tear stained face.

The pirate forced herself to look away, peeling her eyes away from the obvious consequence of a fight and back towards the door of the jail.

With a halfhearted push the unicorn nudged her way inside, the entryway creaking audibly under her hoof.

The morning light flooded the stairwell from behind her, leaving a mare shaped shadow on the elevated surface.

Twilight uncertainly stepped inside, her hind leg still on the door as to not let it slam shut on her rump.

The unicorn began her downwards climb, each collision of a hoof with a stone step left a clink that rang through the otherwise deadly silent dungeon.

She felt like the darkness was swallowing her whole, engulfing her body in a cage of darkness, trapping her mind in with the demons that only lurked in her imagination.

Shaking her head to right her train of the thought the lavender pirate continued her descent, her breathing getting more shallow with every uneasy shiver she made.

She knew she was nearing her target when she heard the steady breathing of a sleeping pony, the unicorn could practically see the rise and fall of an orange chest I as it latched onto each greedy intake of air.

"Sunset?" The whisper escaped her lips and the lavender mare anxiously peered through the darkness at the fellow equine.

"Yes Twilight?" A deep, husky voice replied, annoyance underlining through the otherwise friendly words.

"O-oh, you're awake!" Twilight jumped with surprise, not expecting the prisoner to respond in the slightest.

"Well I am now so... What is it you want?" Sunset stretched dramatically, perching herself up against the stone wall and inviting the pirate inside her cell with a head nod.

"Look... I know we really haven't had much time to converse sine we... Arrived on this vessel but now we really need to talk." Twilight explained, removing a set of rusty keys from where they hung on their equally as damaged hook in the darkness.

The lavender pony unlocked the cell with a click, leaving the key in the keyhole as she tentatively stepped inside the small prison.

"First thing in the morning sounds like the perfect time to talk Sparkle." Sunset Shimmer replied with a slight groan, her sarcasm being pushed forward in her sleep deprived state.

"Sorry." Twilight blushed embarrassedly, running her hoof again the ground abashedly as she walked over to the prisoner who was currently slumped on the wall like a rag-doll.

The unicorn sighed, feeling the cold stone send shivers down her spine as her fur stuck to the wall, the pirate pressing against it as she slid down to the floor.

Her mane crumpled between her back and the wall, her rump settling down on the uncomfortable ground.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Sunset seemed a little more willing now, having had the time to clear her head from sleep.

"Umm well... Last night, I'm pretty sure I was suffering side effects to being...exposed to others with the corruption spell placed on them."

Before Twilight could continue she heard the orange unicorn let out a slight snicker, the pirate instantly stared at her in disbelief, this was a serious issue

"I know, I could hear your squeals from here!" Sunset fake giggled slightly, ceasing her teasing as the lavender mare rolled her purple eyes.

"Right, well, I was wondering if you remembered the cure to the corruption spell."

The pirate eyed the prisoner's face, spotting a slight hint of recognition and a sparkle in her eyes at being asked to help.

"Ah, I think I can remember some of it... Just give me a minute." Twilight nodded at the answer, watching as the orange unicorn sunk into a deep concentration, the frown upon her face heavier than any anchor throwing into the depths of the sea.

Silence snuck upon the cell like a stealth mission, disguised as concentration.

Twilight's mind weaved an intricate web of thought, catching loose strings of memories and tying them together, stuck in an infinite loop of replay.

She remembered lunging towards Fluttershy with animalistic intentions to harm, the panic and fear on the prisoner's face like a bolt to the heart and the unicorn felt guilt sink through every fibre of her body, weighing her to the floor.

Without realising it the lavender pony's eyes had began to water, clouding her vision in unshed tears of shame and self loathing, a single droplet sliding down her cheek until it pooled at her her chin and dripped to the floor.

The pirate sniffled audibly, raising a hoof to instantly wash away the evidence of her breakdown, the cold tear track almost like a stain on her lavender cheek.

"Hey, Sparkle, it's okay you know..."

Sunset spoke, watching the pirate with a sympathetic glare, lifting a hoof to rub relaxing circles into the unicorn's back.

Twilight shivered at the warm touch, the heat radiating through her skin and through every bone in her body.

"What do you mean?"

Sunset continued on, seemingly lost in her own words.

"I mean every pony has fears right? And one of your main ones is hurting the ones you care about."

Twilight frowned, the prisoner's words echoing around her head like her mind was made of stone, the walls trapping inside flashes of images.

She glanced down at her hooves, a memory darted through her mind. She was pinning down the squirming Pegasus to the floor, preparing to...

Twilight clutched her limbs closer to her body, determined not to remind herself of the experience.

Sunset gave off an amused snort.

"Well, that and quesadillas." She chuckled with a smirk, the lavender mare shuddering as a tingle was messaged down her spine at just the thought of the disgusting word.

"How do you know so much about my fears anyway?"

Twilight turned to the prisoner in confusion, raising an eyebrow in inquiry as the orange pony prepared to return her answer.

"I used them against you in the hopes I would win our little contest."

After her own words a realisation dawned upon Sunset and she rested her head back onto the stone wall with a heavy groan, her fiery mane crinkling over her shoulder in vibrant waves,

"The old me really was just awful wasn't she?" The prisoner held her head in her hooves, the pirate beside her offering a comforting pat on the back.

"I can't say the old me was any better." Twilight answered with a warm smile and Sunset's whole face lit up with her own grin.

"Well, we can't have our old selves getting in the way can we?"

The unicorns glanced at each other, seemingly the same thoughts running through their minds like a well practiced dance.

"To a new us?"

"To a new us!"

Both mares lifted a hoof, clinking the limbs together, but instead of pulling away they both rested the connected appendages again the wall, intertwining their legs together in an action that made both of them gain a gentle smile.

They took a moment to appreciate the fact that they had each other, in this crazy world of chaos they could always bounce off each other in times of distress, they could always count on each other to cheer the other up.

Sunset broke the silence with the clearing of her throat.

"You like poetry Sparkle? "

Twilight glanced at her with a raised eyebrow as the words of the prisoner worked under her skin and intrigued her.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, don't hold your breath but I think the anti corruption spell is in a poem."

...

"Umm... To the who are plagued by the blackness... Uh, seek for the one to change it all, the light to your darkness, the one to break down your wall."

Sunset began, pausing repeatedly an taking her time to remember words and phrases.

"The one thing you will never receive is the one thing you have to find, to reverse the spell placed on the mind."

Sunset Shimmer finished, watching as Twilight was lost on her train of thought, her purple eyes flickering back and forth with every possibility that darted through her head.

"I think that's the jist of the poem thing anyway." Sunset piped up, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck with her free hoof.

"Thank you, Shimmer." Twilight nodded gratefully, a small smile gracing her features as she repeated the lines of the spell in her brain over and over.

"Let's see... The one to change it all... The light to your darkness... The one to break down your wall..." The pirate sighed, leaning into the wall as the cold stone dug into her shoulder blades and sent a tingling chill through her fur, it seeping like ice into the hair on her coat.

The lavender mare continued, her hind leg twitching slightly as new ideas were trapped in the web of her mind.

"The one thing you will never receive is the one thing you have to find?" She questioned herself, her hoof clenching tighter over the orange unicorn's as their limbs clung to one another.

Sunset glanced over at the pirate, her eyes darting between there entwined hooves and the mare's face as her eyes lit up

"I think I get it..." Twilight trailed off, staring devotedly at a spot on the floor as she ignored their intertwining appendages.

The prisoner let loose a noise of questioning, too focused on the lavender mare's hoof over hers to reply.

"It means love."

They looked up, locking eyes in a battle of staring, a war of who would look away first. And yet, it wasn't at all competitive.

"Ugh, why is it always love?" Sunset groaned good naturedly, rolling her eyes dramatically as she let her face contort into a smirk.

Twilight giggled at that, obtaining that little grin that lit up her whole face like the rising sun.

"Nopony could ever love somepony who's corrupt." She answered truthfully, and Sunset snorted, holding the lavender mare's hoof closer to her body.

They drifted off into the quiet, revelling in the embrace of their attached limbs and the almost peaceful darkness.

Everypony saw darkness as evil, as the colour of hatred, the shade of depression that once you sunk into, it was the most difficult journey to return.

But the darkness it beautiful, the colour of the enchanting night sky,

The shadows under a tree in the summer, that black cat as it chases it's prey.

It can be creepy, it can be beautiful, it can be mysterious it can even be all those things at once.

Everypony shies away from the dark, but really we all have a seed of darkness planted deep inside our soul, ready to take root. It's just how you use that seed is what counts.

It's all about perspective really, somepony could see the darkness as that particularly traumatic time of their life, fearful of reopening the scars they hide so desperately. And somepony entirely different could see the darkness as the shield to their life, their wall and camouflage they can hide away in if they so please. Their sanctuary.

But for both mares they saw the darkness as something more than just a lack of light, it was tranquil, it was, despite being in a cell, freeing.

And no matter what happened in that darkness they had each other to balance it out.

The unicorns, seemed to be thinking or feeling the same for they both turned to share a glance out of the corner of their eyes, spotting the other in their peripheral vision, a rosy flush adorning their colourful cheeks.

Instead of laughing it off awkwardly they leant into each other, their connected hooves squished between their sides as they rested their heads against each other.

Twilight felt every warm breath that's escaped Sunset's muzzle, the carbon dioxide tangling amongst the lavender hairs of her fur.

Their bodies were so toasty together, it almost blocked against the skin pinching chill, Their hind legs touching at the hooves as they relaxed in a comforting embrace against the wall.

With Sunset snuggled tightly into the pirate's chest Twilight rested her head atop the other mare's, her exhales stirring the fiery flames of her mane as they eased into each other's warmth.

They took a moment to just hold each other like that, both of their eyes closed in repose. Twilight nuzzled the unicorn's mane, careful to avoid the other's horn as it lay dormant in the crook of her neck.

"What does this mean for us?"

"Whatever we want it to mean, Sparkle."

And for the remainder of the morning they held each other in that sideways hug, pressed against the wall but not pressed for time. For they had all the time in the world that morning.


	29. Chapter 29: Crocodile Tears

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 29 Crocodile Tears

The King sat perched on a handcrafted wooden chair, a feeling of ennui overtaking him as he was nearly slumped over in boredom. He was currently engaging in the tedious task of eating with a select few of the commoners. It was their job to be the voice for their people in the hopes to persuade him and his wife in certain deals and propositions. Most of the time the commoners didn't bother with the whole striking a deal thing, just elated to enjoy the comforts of the castle annually. Really it was a deal with the peasants to make sure they didn't rebel.

His ears were bombarded by their mindless chatter, a few nobles engaging in conversation, horrified by the lack of manners showed by the commoners.

"So, does, like somepony clean this room everyday?" One earth pony asked curiously, the stallion swinging back on his chair as the wooden legs balanced on a diagonal, making an obnoxious screeching again the polished floors.

The King could feel his wife's patience dwindling, her leg tapping frustratedly against the floor and nearly rocking the table as her thigh came up to knock against the wood with every thump of her limb.

"Ugh" She made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, rolling her eyes dramatically as she haughtily leaned back in her chair to stare out one of the many intricately painted glass windows. The colours reflected on her face, outlining her scowl in regal reds and royal purples.

The King knew she was stressed as was he, they were especially worried about the safety of their child...but this was just ridiculously rude.

The stallion snorted before summoning all of his patience and kindness into his next words, letting the virtues seep into his tone in the hopes it sounded at least semi nice to the waiting commoner.

"No, we have a team of talented maids and cleaners to scrub this room every now and then." He answered truthfully and the stallion grinned, letting his chair fall back into place with a smack. As the sound rang through the room the Queen's leg spasmed, jerking her limb into the table, one of her eyelids twitching spasmodically.

The silverware jumped at the royal mare's trembling, falling back slightly out of place upon the neat table cloth.

The King watched as the mare's grip tightened on her silver fork, the utensil nearly bending under her iron clenching.

He raised an eyebrow at the display, confused at her irrational show of negative emotions.

Another commoner stallion seemed ecstatic at just being in the castle, his wide grin never fading on his vibrant orange face, his teeth gleaming like stars as his smile was shaped like the moon.

He had a frizzy brown mane that was crazily curled and an almost blindingly bright yellow shirt that went with his sparkling green eyes.

The King wondered why the commoners would choose somepony so upbeat to talk to him, perhaps his cheerfulness was supposed to be inspirational?

It did give him a little hope when he saw such happy ponies like this who always had a beaming smile and an buoyant attitude to life in general. It made him feel like he should be happy himself.

His wife obviously didn't think this cheerful equine was worth her time for she gave him a dirty glance that the stallion either seemed oblivious to, or simply didn't notice. He hummed a delightful tune, practically jumping in his seat as he took in every detail with his wide, joy filled eyes.

The Queen growled, tapping her free hoof against the table in a fashion that suggested her abrupt lack of patience. What was her problem?

The King snorted at the mare, motioning with his head to sit upright, his crown nearly falling off it's throne on his head as the mare ignored his persistent reminders with an eye-roll.

"Why are you being so rude?" He hissed under his breath, the female giving him a steady eyed glare of annoyance, leaning back in her chair and glancing away from his angered gestures.

"Seriously, Asphodel, cut it out!" The royal stallion used a little more force in his words, pushing towards his frustration into his voice in the hopes she would catch on.

The Queen snarled in response, her fork bending under the pressure of her hoof as it curled around the silverware, the previously cleaned metal gleaming under the many fancy chandeliers decorating the room.

"I will not cut out anything Fire Star!" She venomously spat under her breath and the regal male couldn't help but get riled up under her deathly stare as she looked down upon the stallion like he was the filthiest pig in a pen full off pretty peacocks.

The King returned her glare, refusing to give in as her eyes wormed their way under his skin like a serpent, a snake prepared to strike at his nerves. The metaphorical ophidian continued it's descent into the dark recesses of his heart, making the organ speed up and turning his face an fiery red at the mare's unnecessarily angry attitude.

The creak of a heavy door opening interrupted the confrontation, a butler carrying a silver platter in his magic aura, freezing the impending conflict in it's hostile tracks.

The royal couple turned away from each other instantly, facing opposite directions as they sat growling in their respective seats with scowls heavier than the crowns that rested upon their heads.

The butler trotted past, his snowy white coat glinting under the fancy lighting an contrasting against his perfect black suit, white buttoned up undershirt and pale purple bow tie.

The unicorn had a slicked back blue mane, lined with gel and shining with the many hair products it had been engulfed in, an equally taken care of moustache lining his lips. The servant walked past, many silver plates and platters floating in his magical grip as he dropped them off periodically in certain spots on the long table.

The stallion neared the King and Queen, strolling causally past with a small, gentle smile gracing his muzzle as he lowered two large plates in front of the royal equines.

The King sighed mentally, his chest letting go of a heavy weight as he gave a fake smile up at the loyal butler.

"Thank you Fancypants."

The regal stallion nudged his wife in the shoulder with his elbow to which she hissed like the snake she is, the mare snorting grumpily as she glared down at her lunch like she loathed it with her every fibre in her being.

The King grunted back, slamming his hooves down on the table as he sprang from his chair, the wood screeching against the floor.

"Excuse me everypony, but I think the Queen and I need to have a little talk. Alone."

...

His marriage was a train-wreck.

The aftermath of a horrific battle where everypony dies in a tragic turn of events.

That once happy memory turned sour like candy dipped in lemon juice.

A horror attraction feared by all who dare near it.

An unstable duo of negative traits that was jarringly forced upon the other.

It was a miracle in itself they hadn't gotten divorced long ago.

As the King quietly shut the door behind the two ponies he stood there for a moment, his eyes closed as he leant against the doorway. Their arguments felt like cement dropped upon his shoulders,the stallion forced to carry a weight Nopony should have to bear.

"What was that?!" He hissed, his voice dangerously low in volume as he slowly turned to face the Queen standing a good distance behind him.

"What?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow like she was questioning the stallion although it was evident she knew what he was referring to by her lack of emotion behind her words that contrasted against her scowling face.

"You've always been an unempathetic, inconsiderate, stubborn mule but that was ridiculous! Even for you!" He allowed his voice to raise, he reaching near shout as he furiously shook with his words, his muscles quivering with barely bridled rage.

"Well I'm sorry you're an unbearable, escalating, rude, stubborn donkey!" She bit the bait, screeching back without a seconds hesitation at the King, their voices echoing down the wide and empty corridor.

They both stood their panting, glaring at each other with twitches of their anger flaring in their limbs as they stared the other down.

And then something he didn't expect happened.

She started crying.

It was just a few silent tears, slowly streaking down her cheeks like little streams as they glinted under the light in the room.

It was such a surprise that the King's fury burnt out like a candle, a frown creasing his forehead as he strode towards the mare. He took wide strides, his red cape flowing behind him as he was suddenly overcame with the urge to wipe away her tears.

Without a moments hesitation he swept her up in an embrace, folding the pony towards his chest and burying his muzzle in her soft mane as he felt her tears trickle down the nape of his neck like beads.

He nuzzled her neck, rubbing her back comfortingly with a hoof as he muttered little soothing words under his breath.

"We've been at each other's throat for such a long time... Guess it finally got to us...I'm...I'm sorry." He whispered and the Queen's ear flicked in reply as it took in his apology.

She opened her lips to answer his words, a breath like ice escaping her muzzle as it chilled his ears in frost.

"You will be."

Confused he peeled away to glance at her tear stained face, watching as his wife ripped away from his hug with more force than he suspected could possibly be in her little form.

She grinned manically, returning the stallion's wide eyed stare with a gleeful cackle.

A sickly green light exploded at the top of her head, blinding the stallion as it sparkled down her figure.

The mare started floating, her hooves leaving the ground as she ascended into the air with an exuberant grin full of energy.

She started laughing full force, her stomach heaving as she quaked with every expel of air through her noises that shook through the hall, more tears streaming from her eyes.

To the King's horror her skin started cracking, her fur beginning to crinkle as a spiderweb effect crossed her body. Cracks now adorned her flesh as they covered every inch of the Queen like shattered glass.

The skin started peeling away, floating through the air like flakes as her flesh melted from her body in pieces of fur and clothes that tore away from her form with the sound effects to go along with it.

Holes started opening in her legs, at first small dots that grew wide circles through her limbs like bullet wounds left unhealed.

The King felt like letting loose a deafening scream as his wife was ripped into pieces by an invisible force, her very being torn like paper in a hurricane, all the while the mare laughing like a maniac as tears poured from her eyes like a broken dam leading into a careening waterfall.

Her remaining layer of skin turned a deathly black, all in the flash of an instant as a horn erupted from her head, the crooked tool alit with a green beam that shone at the tip like the sun in a storm of darkness.

Two wings burst from her back with violent speed, humming noisily as the tattered, bug like appendages began flapping rapidly to suspend the Queen in the air.

That last of her skin was shredded through the air, like ash as the darkening pieces if flesh tumbled through the nonexistent breeze in the long corridor.

The green light continued to orbit around her figure, traveling down her form and leaving nothing of his wife remaining as it ripped away all traces of her.

The King watched in disbelief and fright as his wife's luxurious locks changed colour, tumbling down the new mare's shoulders like dirty cobwebs as the filthy hairs were dead straight on her figure.

Two fangs sprouted from her muzzle like daggers as the teeth gleamed in the fancy lighting in the hall, nearly reflecting the regal stallion's terror in her mouth.

The new mare started to lower herself, her long and slender limbs easily touching on the ground, her hole filled legs surprisingly sturdy.

Her eyes flickered behind her eyelids, the folds of skin shut tightly before going deadly still.

They snapped open, her slitted eyes refocusing to the light in the room as her eyes of multiple greens held the fearful stallion in their illuminated grasp.

All of which had happened in an instant and yet it felt like an eternity as the fright inducing mare changed form and touched to the ground, a single ember of fear lighting a roaring fire of terror as the stallion stumbled away from the hideous being that had taken over his wife.

"Who- What are you?! And what have you done with my wife?!" He exclaimed, the hairs rising along his spine as he crouched into a stance he deemed more threatening.

The equine chuckled at his weak display of leverage over the superior being, rolling her vibrant eyes exaggeratedly as she strolled towards the stallion with long strides.

"I'll call my guards on you!" Spittle flew from his mouth in anger, a throaty growl resonating through his chest that rumbled in his neck.

He struggled to remain in his defensive stance, her glowing eyes dangerous as they tried to capture him in their illuminated net.

"Shhh" she whispered so softly, so convincingly, he almost felt compelled to do what she said as the black equine lifted a hoof to her lips to signalise for the regal pony to quite down.

He unwillingly followed her instruction, determined to know where his wife was in this beyond chaotic situation as he rose to his full height.

Satisfied by the lack of noise rising from the equine's lips she stepped back, towering much higher than the stallion as her long limbs stretched her into the air.

She raise her head, tilting it upwards as her ratty mane trailed down her long, dark neck in greenish blue strands of web.

The light of the room cast her entire face in a glow, defining her facial features with distinct shading.

A green light trailed up her crooked horn, glowing even brighter as it hit the tip.

The King's eyes went from the tip of her horn before darting towards his hooves where cracks started appearing in the flooring.

A thin line was traced along the ground, circling around the stallion in a perfect shape with little crumbling sounds that echoed down the corridor.

"W-what's going on?" He cried in panic, whirling around to watch as the fissure glowed a toxic green, a sound like sizzling coals whistling in his ears and startling the stallion into watching the green circle intently.

The light burned brighter, rising upwards and flickering like it was dancing, wafting heat through the circle towards the stallion.

The King felt beads of sweat forming on his skin, matting the fur there as the droplets traveling down his face, leaving behind trails on his dampened coat.

The green light continued to sway, accompanied by a burning sound that didn't go amiss to The King.

It was strangely familiar, the noise beckoning old memories forward.

Was it...fire?

The stallion reared away from the flames, violently hurling his head out of harms way as panic rose like bubbling water in his veins, boiling his blood into a mixture of what felt like fear and anger that pooled through his systems.

The green fire crackled in incessant motion, the flames waving back and forth as they encased the stallion in a fiery death trap that rendered him helpless.

The mare cackled wickedly, a cruel grin playing on her cracked lips as her fangs gleamed against her dark skin.

The King wanted to scream, to cry for anypony to help him, but found it impossible as his throat struggled to make any sounds in the blaring heat caging him in on all sides. His oesophagus was dry just like the desert, his saliva glands working overtime to produce anything to combat this eternal plane of sand and fire.

Much to his fright another factor was added to the fray, enclosing him in a cave of undiluted terror that wound it's way through his body, leaving him defenceless against the figure of death.

The ground trembled and shook beneath him, sending tremors through his limbs like bolts of electricity, jolting him into clutching at the floor like it was his last piece of solid ground in a world that was crumbling to bits around him.

The mysterious equine gave a devilish smirk, snickering evilly as she watched the King sink with the flames of her creation.

"Buh-bye!" She blinked innocently with a casual wave before exploding into cackles that sounded like she was coughing up a hairball, her sharp smile gleaming as the equine latched onto her heaving stomach.

The ground was falling, along with the stallion, the darkness below swallowing him whole like a vicious monster as it's teeth snapped shut after him.

...

The King jerked upwards with a start, his breathing jagged as he heaved with every inhale and exhale of dusty oxygen he so desperately craved in his lungs.

The stallion barely had the strength to lift a hoof to wipe away his sweat that had gathered on his forehead as he lay warily on his back.

He struggled to pick up his head off the floor, his neck straining and the muscles tugging painfully as he directed his strength into his shoulders.

With a jolt the King's head fell back onto the ground, a pained gasp escaping his lips as his mane stirred up dust that floated around him and tangled in his hairs.

His eyes flickered open, the pupils growing as his eyes struggled to see anything further away than his hoof in the darkness.

Alarmed by the lack of anything in sight he squirmed uncomfortably, rolling onto his side until half a foreleg was beneath him.

Feeling the limb under his chest, the stallion rolled his aching shoulders and staggered upwards until his top half was leaning on his hoof.

With his eyes more adjusted to the blackness he could make out his own figure, and dark shapes in the gloom, somehow sparkling despite the absence of light.

"W-where am I?" He whispered, rolling his hing legs underneath him so he could almost blindly stand on them.

His legs were wobbly as they scuffed in the dirt, trying to find a purchase in the ground as the limbs quivered and shook.

The King's breathes were icy, like frost against his muzzle and he swore he could see the oxygen as it swirled through the air like mist.

Straightening his posture, the stallion winced as his aching muscles were stretched to accommodate to the weight placed on them.

The pony was confused and scared, two emotions that were the driving force of his being as he felt like logic was washed clean from his mind.

Something caught his eye, a glint of light visible in his peripheral vision.

The stallion turned to watch as the sparkles gleamed on what seemed to be giant crystals, eerie blues and purple rocks that towered towards the black sky like shinty pillars coated in layers of dirt and dust.

"H-help! Anypony, help me!" He cried, a sense of desperation flooding his veins as his sore throat struggled to catch the attention of a living creature in audible distance.

A tiny sound was heard in response, a clink of a rock as it tumbled across the cold ground before rolling to a stop against a pile of stones.

His ears pointed up, the organs swivelling as the stallion unsurely turned to peer in the direction of the noise.

His eyes widened as the stallion caught sight of a pony, their face peeking out from behind a large crystal, only half of it visible.

The equine gasped before darting out of view, taking shelter behind their colourful rock.

The King frowned, trotting towards the pony with a sense of curiosity joining his confusion in a dance of fate.

"Who's there?" He lowered his voice, struggling to keep it at a peaceful tone and on a comforting tone as his words echoed through the darkness.

The equine peered back around again, their eyes wide as they glowed white in the blackness surrounding the two ponies.

"Fire Star?" It answered, a feminine voice replying and the King jerked to a halt, his ears flickering about as they recognised the sound that escaped the mare's lips.

It was his name, something he was only allowed to be called by...

"Asphodel?" He inquired, his eyes lighting up with hope as a gentle smile tugged at his lips.

The mare stumbled upright, trotting out from behind her rock with a slight limp as she gave a joyous smile.

"Asphodel!" The King staggered over to the mare on his wobbly legs, collecting the mare in a hug that brought her closer to his body.

Her warmth enveloped him in a blanket of safety, the breaths escaping her nostrils like injections of relief to his mind as he nuzzled into her shoulder with such happiness overtaking his veins.

She responded with interlinking her forelegs around his neck, her limbs sliding across his skin and tangling amongst the locks of his dusty mane.

He raised his head, grinning widely as he stared into her shining eyes.

The stallion puckered his lips, reaching towards her face and the Queen snorted, lifting a hoof to connect with his muzzle as she gently pushed the King back.

"Not so fast buddy." She raised an eyebrow as the stallion sheepishly pulled away from her limb with an embarrassed blush.

They both ended the embrace, their hooves thudding against the ground as they stared at each other like they were the only things left in the world.

"How long have you been down here?" He questioned, pawing at the ground as he continued to glare at his wife.

"It must have been just a few days after Fluttershy was taken-" the Queen started but immediately ended her sentence, her eyes widening as she turned to interrogate her husband.

"Fluttershy! Have you found her yet?"

"No, not yet-" He began but was stunned into silence as the mare in front of him smacked him across the jaw.

"What was that for?!"

"Have you at least been out looking for her?!"

"Well no-"

She raised her limb high in the air, lowering it against his cheek with a sickening crack as the flesh collided together and painted his jaw a shade of crimson.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing at his face as a burst of pain sounded in his cheek, setting his nerves aflame.

"Have you made any effort to go out looking for her?" She glowered at him, scowling with an eyebrow raised as the stallion opened his lips to reply.

She didn't let a breath escape his muzzle as she slapped him again with more force than before, the sound resounding through the darkness.

"Hey! I didn't even answer yet!" He growled, backing away at the mare as he rubbed his sore fur and reddened skin with a hoof.

"I know, I just didn't want to hear your annoying voice again."

...

The dark equine stared at the floor were the King had been swallowed by her green flames, a nefarious grin on her evil face as her glowing eyes encased her face in an eerie light.

She gave a victorious chuckle, flashing her fangs as she triumphantly applauded herself on her own performance.

"You can come out now." She stated simply, not turning to watch as a servant trotted out from behind a marble pillar, nervously smiling as they came to stand beside the equine.

The butler dropped his own disguise, a green light orbiting his body as his true form was revealed alongside the taller mare.

"Why did you take him my Queen?" He questioned with a polite bow before peering up at his leader with confusion clear on his face.

"So you can take his form. Besides, the old fool was finally catching on to the fact I wasn't acting right."

"I see... So what do we do now my Queen?" The creature inquired his ruler, shaking his insect wings with a little flap.

"We stage an accident, with the 'King' gone I will have ultimate power! Enough to sneak in an entire hive of changelings so we can all feed!" The Queen answered with a delighted hiss, her snake like tongue flickering across her chapped lips as her fangs gleamed.

"B-but my Queen! If the King dies the power goes straight to his living heir, the Princess Fluttershy." The changeling seemed nervous about challenging his ruler's perfect plan and flinched as the Queen scowled.

"Isn't the Princess out at sea, never to return?"

"W-well yes my Queen, but you sent the best aerial team in Equestria after her."

The mare took a moment to ponder his words, pausing as she was sent hurtling into thought.

"Maybe this will work out in my favour...yes...If the Wonderbolts bring her back to me I can get rid of her for good, and with the Princess officially dead I will get all the power!"

"Brilliant plan my Queen, ten out of ten, five star rating!" The changeling commended his ruler, seemingly cheered up by the prospect of giving his Queen praise. He then stopped smiling, hesitating as he opened his jaws to speak up again.

"W-well actually there's more, my Queen!"

"Oh what now?!" She hissed angrily in reply, her illuminated eyes glowing dangerously in the corridor.

"W-well, you see...Uh it's been days and the Wonderbolts still haven't returned..." He trailed off, trembling under the Queen's steady glare as it pierced into him like daggers.

"Y-your M-majesty!" He gave a quick bow and the changeling queen growled at the cowering stallion before turning to slightly glance out a window, as if she would be able to see the Pegasi returning now.

"Those pirate fools were always evasive weren't they?" She questioned somewhat calmly, a small scowl still across her brow.

"O-oh! Yes my Queen! Yes pirates have always been gross, hard to find ponies!" The changeling seemed delighted at being able to agree with his ruler, his tail that resembled a cobweb joyfully wagging behind him.

"Well then we wait." The Queen ended the conversation, a spell winding up her horn and glowing green as it hit the tip.

Her spell immediately took affect, shrinking her down and repairing her skin into its disguise.

The drone nodded eagerly, changing form as well with a flash of green that lit up the hall.

"Yes... We wait."


	30. Chapter 30: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 30 A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

It was a grand afternoon, the sun was lazily traveling across the azure sky, the orange ball seemingly slowed as it enjoyed it's day, the rays warming her skin and tangling in her fur.

But it wasn't the sky that was the focus of Starlight's attention.

The ship was.

It was so glorious, with wooden pillars arching high into the sky and brilliant gold railing that had rusted after being at sea for so many years. Tattered white sails and arching doorways. The boat was bustling with life, pirates going on about their jobs and the crew mates who were currently free, relaxing in the sun or chatting amongst themselves.

Starlight passed three fillies on her way, the trio hard at work... She didn't remember their names and she was convinced there wasn't a need to. Best not to get attached after all.

The white one with the curled locks of pink and purple was currently struggling to bring two full buckets of water over to her companions, wobbling on her stumpy legs as her friends encouraged her with praise.

"Here, let me help you with that!" Starlight giggled, picking up the metal buckets in her magic, setting the water down next to the vibrant coloured duo of orange and yellow, the liquid sloshing about in its containers.

The unicorn foal seemed overjoyed at watching magic in action, her limbs quivering as she gave a jump of cheer.

"Wow thanks Starlight, your the best!" The filly gave a shrill laugh as she darted over to join her companions, the trio dunking large sponges into the water with happiness plastered on their faces as liquid sprayed up from the buckets.

Ah so young. So free. So innocent.

The orange one often referred to as 'Handicap' buzzed her minuscule wings until they fluttered much akin to a hummingbirds, all the while pumping a hoof into the air as she spoke.

"You're like the greatest superhero of all time! Well, after Rainbowdash of course!"

She gave an energy filled grin and the yellow one rolled her eyes somewhat teasingly.

"Ah've said this before, and ah'll say it again. Rainbowdash. Locked. Ya. Up." The foal explained in her accent, her bow bobbing with every head movement.

"Not to mention, she treats us like dirt." The unicorn filly, or 'Curls' piped up again, her pale green eyes locking with 'Bow's' as the young ponies tried to drive some sense into handicap.

The orange foal snorted, dismissing their accusations with a hoof as she gained a smirk.

"So? Have you seen how awesome she is?"

The fillies of yellow and white rolled their eyes with tiny smiles, although they weren't exactly happy for their friends faith in a pony who had done them wrong.

The trio picked up their soaking sponges from the buckets, foamy bubbles spilling from the holes as they slapped them onto the deck, the wood painted darker under the soapy liquid. The fillies starting giggling, their chatter inaudible to the mare as she continued on her way, enjoying the happy faces of her fellow pirates. She nodded politely to crew members as she passed them, a giant smile beaming on her features.

She took a refreshing gulp of the salty air, listening to the sound of seagulls as their squawks sounded like bells in her ears.

Another sound joined the fray, the clinking of metal that resounded across the ship.

The unicorn grinned, skipping towards the noises with excited energy bursting from her every fibre.

She neared a reasonable sized cabin, listening intently as grunts sounded inside, followed by the clanging of more metal.

She raise a hoof, knocking on the door without hesitation, the entryway rough against her limb,

"Ugh, come in!" Came the reply, Starlight Glimmer opening the door with the handle as the wooden entryway creaked open.

Light flooded the room, setting it ablaze with the colour gold.

A ginormous pile of gold and treasure sat unguarded in the middle of the room, twinkling in the sunlight and gleaming so brightly it hurt her eyes.

Vibrant jewels and gems glittered in many colours, joined by many crowns, jewellery and bits that added up to a mountain of riches that towered almost up to the roof.

Rarity was currently shifting through the top of the pile, her elegantly curled mane hanging like a curtain over her slim shoulders as she gleamed golden above the hill of captured treasure.

She brought gold pieces up to her sapphire blue eyes, scanning them with a judgemental glare before tossing the gold to the floor, were it tumbled to the bottom with loud clatters that echoed in the cabin.

Starlight stepped aside to avoid a sliding crown, the expensive headpiece flinging up coins and other riches like a waterfall of treasure as it rolled to a stop beside the heliotrope coloured mare.

"Oh, Starlight, thank goodness you're here!" Rarity's face lit up and she dropped a rather large necklace, it sent hurtling down the pile. Starlight grinned up at the unicorn. Her face flashing colours from the rolling, jewelled necklace.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked as it rolled to a stop, and the alabaster pirate gave a whimper, her foreleg jetting up towards her head.

Starlight watched curiously as the mare held herself in a damsel like fashion, chucking her head back and pouting visibly.

"Oh, of all the worst things that could happen! This is the worst possible thing!" Rarity dramatically exclaimed, rapidly fluttering her lengthy lashes, as if the act would summon a river of tears to pour from her eyes.

"And that is?" Starlight calmly inquired with the raise on an eyebrow, Rarity gasping loudly as she held her extremely overdramatic pose.

"Why I can't find my favourite bracelets! They got wet last time it rained and when I left them out to dry, somepony placed them back in here!" She frowned, her lip quivering as she brought an excessively large tiara up to her face.

Starlight inwardly rolled her eyes, watching without comment as the crown hovered in her blue magic before the aura flickered out, sending the jewel encrusted headpiece hurtling back to the pile were it landed with a clatter of bits.

"Well, what colour are they?" She questioned her fellow pirate, her eyes flickering between the alabaster unicorn and the riches she examined with her sapphire eyes.

"Silver with purple gems encrusted around the sides." Rarity answered with a sigh, and Starlight frowned, glaring at the unicorn upon the tower of treasure.

"If it's silver, why are you looking among the gold?"

At her words the pirate blushed, dropping another ornately decorated necklace onto the pile with a clang.

"W-well, I have to look through all this gold to find the silver, don't i?" Rarity snorted, shifting slightly, on the mountain of riches as treasure pooled around her hooves like a river.

"If somepony put them back in here they're not going to be bothered to walk to the top of the pile and place them delicately they're just going to chuck them inside the room and hope they land somewhere near the pile." The newly appointed pirate explained with an amused smile.

Rarity paused, poised perfectly above the pile of bounty, the cornucopia of wealth shining her white coat in a glimmer of gold.

"Oh! Starlight you're a genius! How did I not think of that before?!" The white pirate grinned, crouching on the mountainous pile of treasure as her muscles coiled like compressed springs.

Rarity rolled her shoulders, pouncing from her spot with a surprising amount of grace.

Starlight watched with intrigue as the mare soared through the air, leaping elegantly from the treasure only to land a little while away.

Coins and bits flew up around her as she touched down into the fray, the metals spraying out from under her hooves.

Rarity seemed satisfied with the effect as she took a step forward, posing dramatically as she let the pile do the work. The towering hill was slippery under he limbs and it allowed the pirate to slid downwards, gold flinging itself around her as she continued her beautiful descent.

Starlight turned away from the scene, giggling at the dramatics as she started to trot towards the door.

Rarity must have reached the bottom of the pile for the ring of golds and metals stopped, just a minor tinkling of shifting treasure the only noise remaining.

"Oh Starlight thank you dear, I don't know what we'd do without you aboard."

"Just doing my job as a fellow crewmate ma'm!" She replied turning back to grin at the white unicorn as the pirate shifted through the bottom of the pile of trinkets.

...

Starlight Glimmer exited the cabin, an elated squeal of joy sounding from inside as she closed the door behind her.

The pirate gave a contended smile as her hoof slid off the door knob to join her other limbs.

A flash of colour caught her eye, a spot of purple in her peripheral vision.

She whirled around, catching the last hints of an indigo tail as it whipped around a corner, out of sight.

Intrigued by the thought of somepony running on the ship, Starlight followed, stealthily putting one hoof in front of the other as she quietly approached the corner.

Crouching until her belly hairs scraped the wooden floor, the unicorn carefully peeked around the bend, cautious not to let more than an eye and half of her face be seen.

The lavender mare Starlight had dubbed 'Sharp' was currently sweeping the area, her purple eyes flickering nervously back and forth as she scanned the shadows for intruders to her privacy. The usually intelligent mare had seemingly been reduced to an edgy, anxious mess, the unicorn skittish on her hooves as she jumped with every creak of the floorboards beneath her. Her mane was like a birds nest, with hairs sticking up at random angles, most pointing away from her horn.

Dried tears stained her lavender cheeks, leaving the fur there crusted and matted like somepony had tried to wipe them away only for more tears to replace the old.

She barely seemed held together, like at the tiniest movement she would have already fled the scene.

Sharp's limbs trembled, and it was obvious by her heaving chest and the strangled gasps escaping her lips she wasn't receiving nearly enough oxygen into her overworked lungs.

Starlight watched, a frown creasing her features as she settled down to spy on her fellow pirate.

"You have to get ahold of yourself Twilight!" Sharp exclaimed, running a hoof through her mess of a mane until she reached her horn, were she promptly stopped and left her limb in the air.

"Just one more dose of the cure and you can go about your day like normal!" She continued to talk to herself, and with a shake of her head she gave a focused glare, a determined sparkle in her eyes as she put on a brave face.

The lavender mare rolled her shoulders, the fur rippling around the bone. She repeated this action twice, as if the movement would make walking easier to her fidgety form.

With another swift scan of the area, the lavender pony was off, slinking into the shadows as the darkness swallowed her into it's depths.

Starlight gave a low hum, the information she had been graciously given by this scene a metaphorical key, one that slotted into a box of ideas. It opened with a click and a plan formulated in her mind. A master plan.

...

Starlight sat atop one of the many small cabins on the ship, having levitated herself onto the surface of the roof.

A pair of binoculars was hovering above her eyes, her magic focusing the lenses as she eagerly looked through them at her subjects.

She was currently observing one of the many interactions between the second mate and the 'Cyan Speedster', the mares seemingly oblivious to the unicorn intently staring at them from a rooftop.

They shared a simple conversation, one that Starlight attentively listened to.

"Hey AJ, I was just wondering if we could have a talk? I need to chat about the direction of the boat and the upcoming weather."

"No problem RD, Ah'll be right over. Just let me finish making sure the cabin boy is doing his job."

"Understood." 'RD' gave a swift nod, rising a hood to her forehead in to sign of respect as her superior trotted in another direction. After she had departed the Pegasus gave a scowl at the retreating earth pony.

Starlight removed her binoculars, a wicked grin beaming across her face.

...

"Second Mate! Second Mate!" Starlight called out after the orange pony, halting the pirate in her sturdy steps.

"What can ah' do for ya Star?" She replied with a grin, her white feather bouncing on her black hat as she turned to greet the approaching unicorn.

"I simply wanted to tell you that the mare in the crows nest wanted to tell you about some upcoming landmarks, it's very urgent!"

AJ paused, frowning as she glanced up at the crows nest, her green eyes zeroing in on the grey Pegasus who was currently bobbing her head side to side as she watched the waves below.

"Derpy has something urgent to tell me?" The freckled mare questioned, a suspicious gleam in her eye that didn't go unnoticed by the unicorn.

Starlight gave a rapid nod and the earth pony turned to glare between her and the crows nest.

It felt like her green eyes were spears, stabbing into her skin and ripping her body free of flesh, so she could see Starlight's lies deep in her soul.

"If ya' say so..." The orange equine trailed off, giving the unicorn an unamused glance before turning back around to continue towards a cabin.

Starlight pumped a hoof in the air triumphantly, celebrating on her victory inwardly.

...

"Oh, hey RD, watcha doing?" Starlight innocently asked as she sidled up to the grumpy looking Pegasus.

"Ugh, I'm supposed to be waiting for a AJ but seriously! How long does it take to check on a cabin boy and get back to me!" The blue mare hissed angrily as she impatiently tapped her hoof against the wood.

"I know! Such a lousy second mate, abandoning her duties!" Starlight fed the fire with agreement, stroking the flames with consensus.

"Yeah! I mean, I don't have enough time to waste my awesomeness on her!"

"I know right! Hey, do you want to know who I thought should've been second mate?" Starlight whispered into the mare's ear, the organ flicking at her words.

"Who?" RD curiously perked up, turning to face the unicorn.

"You." She quietly stated, the blue Pegasus smiling at her words as her face lit up with surprise.

"Me?! Uh, I mean... Of course it's me! But...why?" The mare snorted as she looked at the unicorn like she had grown a second head as she switched between cocky and bewildered.

"Well, you were on this ship first weren't you?"

RD nodded at this, at the least confused.

"I was..." She trailed off, her magenta eyes meeting with a pair of purple blue ones as the unicorn pirate moved in front of her to block her view.

"And it's you who always does your duties." Starlight continued to filter out reasons until the Pegasus raised a hoof to her lips in order to stop her.

"As much as this is all true, what does this have to do with me being a good candidate for second mate?" Starlight paused at this a smile gracing her futures as she chose her next words cautiously.

"It's just, you could so easily become the second mate. All you have to do is follow a few simple steps." The unicorn bent down towards the mare's ear, whispering into it. RD listened to each word intently, only pulling away when her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?! I'm not sure I could do that! I mean it sounds like something I deserve...But who would I blame it on?" The rainbow-maned mare ruffled her feathers as she appeared concerned and glanced around to make sure Nopony was watching them.

"I've seen a lavender mare around, really suspiciously lately, sneaking around to visit the dungeon at all times in the day, she's perfect!" Starlight explained with a cackle, a diabolical grin plastered on her normally innocent face.

"What? Twilight?" RD raised an eyebrow as she glanced over towards the dungeon door, as if expecting the purple mare to slip out from the prison at any moment.

"Mhmm, if you blame her everypony is guaranteed to believe you!"

The blue Pegasus nodded slowly, taking in the info she had just been given.

"But when should I do it?"

"You'll know when the perfect moment arrives."

...

AUTHORS NOTE: Here you go everyone, just a quick chapter before we get back into Fluttercord next time. :3

I just wanted to say thank you so much everyone for reading this story, we just hit 102 reviews! I am so happy, so thanks everyone who ever reviewed or even just glanced at this story! :D


	31. Chapter 31: Tears of Joy

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 31 Tears of Joy

The air was chilly as it swept past her, sending cold shivers down her spine as the breeze tangled in her fur, ruffling the hairs.

Fluttershy kept walking, although blind she was sure-footed and swift in her trotting as she continued her journey to the captain's cabin.

The blindfold was wrapped tightly around her eyes, rendering her incapable of sight as the black material covered a thin strip of her face before tangling in her mane with a messy self-tied knot.

She had a slight limp as she walked, a consequence of her scuffle with Twilight the night prior. Speaking of Twilight... Fluttershy hadn't seen her all day, the Pegasus was sure the pirate was avoiding her. With understandable reason.

She also hoped Cadance was ok, and she wondered if the alicorn had reached her own ship yet.

After her daring escape the pirates quickly noticed in the morning, Rainbowdash had gone on a search mission to see if she was hiding on the ship. Meanwhile Applejack had been furiously blowing steam off at the thought of her prisoner escaping.

They questioned both Fluttershy and Sunset although it proved fruitless as neither revealed any information to the angered mares.

They asked every member of the crew as well. It wasn't that they cared about that particular prisoner, it was more about them not being able to give up and accept the fact their prisoner eluded their grasps.

Fluttershy stopped in her tracks as she felt the air created by her movements bounce back to her, indicating something in the way.

She lifted a limb, knocking on the door as she felt the rough wood beneath her touch.

The surface peeled away from her hoof as the door opened with a resounding creak that stabbed at her ears like needles.

"Ah, you made it my dear!" Discord's voice was such a relief as Fluttershy eagerly stepped inside the quarters of the pirate captain.

She heard the door click shut behind them and felt around for her chair with a hoof.

"Let me get that for you." The captain chuckled and the scraping of wood sounded against the floor and Fluttershy's leg connected with the smooth surface of the chair.

She stepped forward and sat down on it, her legs dangling under the table as she leaned back into the embrace of the chair's back.

The surface under her rump jerked forwards and Fluttershy found herself clutching onto the table as the mysterious pirate behind her tucked her chair under the furniture.

The prisoner felt air greet her face as the captain whooshed past in order to get to his own chair at the other end of the table.

A familiar snap was heard and a clatter of china pierced her ears as a plate landed in front of her on the tabletop.

Her hoof eagerly edged towards the food, finding the rough surface of bread under her limb, the mare cheerfully picking up the sandwich with the help of another leg.

She brought the food towards her mouth, nibbling the crust in delicate bites as the bread was sucked into her mouth.

Her taste buds exploded with the incredible flavours, her tongue overwhelmed by the amazing taste provided by the sandwich.

"What's in this?!" Fluttershy questioned with an incredulous grin, digging back into the food with renewed vigour.

"Nothing but the usual, my dear." Discord answered with chuckle as the Pegasus woofed down her food with such energy in her eager bites.

Fluttershy had soon finished her meal, cooing happily as she rubbed her filled belly in circles with a hoof.

"That was really good... Thanks Captain Discord!" Another chuckle followed her words, winding through the air and tinkling like bells in her ears as he spoke.

"Just Discord, my dear."

Fluttershy gained a small smile, a cheeky response coming to mind and before she could contain it she replied.

"Well then, Discord, it's Fluttershy. Sadly I'm not a deer."

Silence ensued for a few seconds before the captain cracked up laughing, Fluttershy joining in with giggles as they expressed their joy through elated sounds.

"Fluttershy, my dear, you are a mischievous little spirit!" He continued to chuckle, and the butter coloured Pegasus could imagine him clutching at his stomach as he wiped tears of happiness from his eyes.

Fluttershy gained an exuberant feeling that explode in her stomach, it lifted her heart in buoyancy as she felt such cheer fill her veins with every laugh of his that sounded in her ears.

It was alarming enough she felt so comfortable around her kidnapper, now she couldn't help but feel happy in his presence.

Their laughter died down and Fluttershy curiously listened to the pirate cough as if he was clearing his throat.

"Fluttershy, would you like to see something?" The last time he had asked such a question Fluttershy had been given the chance to see the stars.

The princess nodded with a joyous smile brightening her face like the sun.

"Oh yes please!" She giggled, sliding her legs over the edge of the chair and standing on all fours.

She ruffled her wings expectantly, turning to glance in the direction of the captain as no further sounds came from his direction.

"Discord?" She questioned and she heard the scrape of his chair against the floor and the rush of air as he slinked closer.

"My dear..." He whispered with concern lacing his words and Fluttershy turned in confusion, blindly glancing around in befuddlement.

"How did you get those bruises?" He questioned in a low tone and Fluttershy struggled to look down at her body, seeing nothing but the black cloth in the way.

"Where?" She asked in puzzlement, somewhat mystified about the situation

"On your wings." Discord muttered in reply, and the princess could feel his eyes boring into her appendages like lasers as they zeroed in on their target.

"Huh?" She ruffled her feathers much akin to a bird, feeling the soreness come back as the muscles twitched.

That's right, she had bruised her wings when Twilight had pinned her to the ground.

"O-oh, it's nothing..." She trailed off and the captain grunted, sliding closer to the princess.

"It's not nothing if you're hurt!" He exclaimed and she felt his body heat near her and she could practically see his hoof as it reached out towards one of her wings.

She flinched away from his touch, retreating from the pirate's limb as it inched closer.

"It's okay my dear, you can trust me." He soothed, his words comforting as they compelled the mare to allow the pirate to come closer.

He did, stretching his foreleg out towards her wing. She ruffled her feathers one last time before extending the wing.

She waited until the appendage was at half mast, not hovering inches away from her body but still near enough to her sides to create shadows along her torso.

His limb radiated heat as it ghosted over her feathered appendage, steadily approaching with each second that ticked by.

Eventually the tip of his hoof reached the top of her wing and Fluttershy was shocked to find claws, padded underneath with pointed tips that lay dormant at the base of her appendage. They were almost like the talons of a bird or the claws of a reptile. Was he some other species instead of a pony? Fluttershy had never entertained that possibility before...she supposed it didn't matter, but it did make her even more curious as to what he looked like.

The claws dug in slightly, not enough to pierce the skin but just enough to put slight pressure on the fragile bone that was underneath the layers of flesh and feathers.

They were surprisingly warm, the heat seemingly soaking into her very soul as she leaned into his touch with a contented sigh.

Discord trailed his foreleg downwards, his claws running down the bone, the feathers soft and plushy under his limb as he travelled the length of the wing.

Each of his claws left what felt like a path of gentle fire down her wing as warmth sparked in the aftermath of his touch.

He was gentle, yet firm, giving delicate little pushes along her wing that felt more like a butterfly had landed on her appendage than anything else.

The pirate continued his descent down her wing, his talons massaging the flesh with little circles he rubbed into her skin.

Fluttershy shivered, a tremor taking a juddering trip up her spine as her wing jerked after he hit a sensitive spot on her appendage. The princess's muscles relaxed under his soothing ministrations, her previously tense shoulders loosening, causing her extended wing to drop slightly.

Discord continued without comment, his claws reaching the end feather, the plume bending slightly as he trailed along it's soft surface. He then changed the direction of his foreleg, swiping a single digit across each primary feather.

Fluttershy was somewhat disappointed when his claws were removed, the heat evaporating like morning mist under the sun.

"What happened?" Discord questioned with intrigue plaguing his words as he asked the slender mare curiously.

"Huh? O-oh, well...um..." Fluttershy was brought back with his voice, her mind racing around as it struggled to offer her anything to say in return. She knew the real answer, but exposing Twilight was not an option.

"I-I uh, fell on them when I uh, tripped down the dungeon stairs this morning!" Her soft voice held a slight tremble as she struggled to convincingly lie to the captain.

"Don't lie to me my dear Fluttershy." He warned, although his voice was more calming and it comforted the princess rather than made her feel threatened.

"I, uh well..." Seeing her discomfort the pirate gave another comforting stroke down her wing, the warmth enveloping her skin and feathers in a curtain of heat that the prisoner eagerly leaned into.

"It's alright my dear, I just want to make sure this never happens again!" His words made her feel safe, his voice secure. He cared, he cared enough to make sure she wasn't injured badly, and to make sure nothing like thus could hurt her again.

The thought of it filled her with such happiness, her heart floating like a balloon as the organ soared into a vastness of joy. It felt nice to be cared about.

"It was Twilight- She didn't mean it though! She just had some sort of attack and-"

He cut her off with a shooshing sound, and Fluttershy imagine him pressing a claw to his lips as he quieted the princess.

"Don't worry dear, I'm not going to blame it on her, after all it wasn't her fault."

Fluttershy sighed with relief, her wing folding back against her side as she peered up at where she though the captain was currently staring down at her.

"If you don't mind me asking... What happened to her?" The Pegasus asked curiously, and the captain let out a heavy sigh.

"She's been too exposed to others with the corruption spell placed on them, it was unavoidable for somepony who had spent way too much time around my corrupted crew." The new information soaked into her kind and Fluttershy bit her lip with worry, another question bubbling to the surface.

"If it was unavoidable for her, why are you not suffering from the corruption?" She asked, her eyelashes sliding over the blindfold covering her eyes as she blinked.

"Why do you think I spend all my time in this lousy cabin my dear?" The pirate chuckled, and the Pegasus nodded understandingly, a slight frown upon her face as she was lost in thought.

"Besides that, I have something to show you." Discord murmured and the mare curiously listened to his words as a gentle smile crossed her face.

...

"You can take off your blindfold now my dear." His voice sounded around her and Fluttershy lifted a limb towards the cloth, feeling the material under hoof.

She wrapped her foreleg around the blindfold, tugging at it until it's grip on her mane loosened and the fabric fluttered away from her face.

She held the black material in her clenched hoof, tucking it under a slightly bruised butter coloured wing.

The whole ship was much darker at night, with shadows casted across the wooden floors and the moon creating an eerie illumination that put everything in an alabaster gleam.

She tentatively took a step forwards, waiting for any kind of instruction from the captain before she made any moves.

"There's not many rules on my boat, you see my dear. You could literally run away now and I wouldn't stop you." His voice echoed around her, replaying in her skull as it rang in her ears. Such freedom, it's something she never would've been granted at home.

"Is it something I'll want to run away from?" She asked, letting a tiny bit of cheekiness into her words and Discord chuckled again, it resounding around her.

"Hopefully not, just walk straight until you come face first with a door." A door, his interesting...

Fluttershy took another step, starting to trot in a steady pace forwards. She shivered as another cool breeze tugged at her mane, sending the soft pink hairs hanging over her shoulder into curls. While It was relieving to be free of the blindfold, she had to admit her other senses had been put to use a lot, making them much more sensitive during everyday tasks. She no longer relied on her eyes, an advantage she believed.

She now could smell the salt in the air, as if it was lining her nostrils. And she could feel every quake or movement under hoof, the wood surface cold and rough. Every little change in the breeze was felt on her coat, every sound picked up by her ears.

"Hey Discord..." Fluttershy questioned, turning to try and spot the invisible pirate as she continued trotting.

"Yes my dear?" He replied immediately and the princess smiled softly. Silence ensued, growing like a tree of patience as it's giant branches spread over them, casting them in a shadow of waiting. Fluttershy felt courage building up inside her, bubbling to the surface as it sparked through her veins.

"Are we friends?" The Pegasus quizzed, biting her lip as she waited for an answer to her question, hoping the captain would reply.

"Well that depends." Discord's voice responded after a few seconds of thinking, Fluttershy curiously peering around her as she waited for the pirate to continue.

"Do you care about the fact that I kidnapped you and am currently holding you hostage?" What a tricky question.

While it was true, he had kidnapped her, taken her away from her family, but was it for worse? Or for better? Since arriving on the ship Fluttershy had been given nothing but choices, opportunities, freedom. She'd found ponies who cared about her, and not about her status. Ponies she cared about as well.

"N-no...I don't mind..." She trailed off and Discord gave a hum of approval, an almost purr like sound emanating from his throat.

"Well than yes, We're friends. Congratulations on the promotion!" He joked with his usual chuckle and Fluttershy giggled along, finding his comments rather amusing.

After another few steps, she neared a door, a simple wooden door to a regular little cabin.

She curiously eyed the entryway, spotting a single golden handle, the metal shimmering in the moonlight. Around the edges of the door were more golden engravings of what seemed to be vines and flowers that elegantly swirled all a around the entryway.

At the top of the door her name was spelled out in golden writing, three glossy, pink butterflies flying above the word in the direction of the handle.

Fluttershy glanced over the gold in awe, staring wide-eyed at the engravings.

"Go on in, my dear." Discord gently interrupted her thoughts with his suggestion, the words echoing around her.

She lifted a hoof towards the door handle, the metal icy cold as she pushed it down.

It opened with a click, only emitting a slight squeak as she gingerly pushed the door inwards with a single motion.

The cabin was much bigger in the inside, seemingly endless.

Amazingly green grass rolled on for miles, the stalks fresh with dew that glittered on the surface of the blades.

Beautiful patches of fresh soil were damp and healthy, sporting roots that sprouted from the ground and into the air.

Fluttershy's eyes widened at the sight, stepping into the room with a ginormous grin on her face. The grass was cold under hoof, with that slightly damp, earthy feel she just loved.

She continued trotting into the room, in awe of the sights, her breath taken away at the magical aura of it all.

As she passed some roots they grew, dirt sliding of their stalks as they winded upwards seemingly continuously. They suddenly unfurled, sporting brilliant petals of fiery reds, joyful yellows and pretty pinks, as the corolla opened one by one around her. The flowers each had a different shape or pattern, some with petals that elegantly curled around and others that were short and spiky but nonetheless gorgeous.

Fluttershy was overflowing with happiness, joy sparking in her every fibre as she watched every aspect of the flora unfurl and unfold as she passed.

She continued through the room, the grass seemingly a path as it lead her towards a central area marked by beautiful crystals surrounding the centre.

They glowed different colours, astonishing azures, extraordinary emeralds, remarkable reds and magnificent magentas, each casting a different part of her body in a vibrant and colourful glow.

"Wow!" She squealed with delight as she watched the wondrous gems tower up towards the fake sky painted on the ceiling.

Her jaw dropped open in shock as she eyed the roof, her teal eyes drawn to every detail on the ceiling.

It was coloured a dark, inky blue, sporadically spattered with glow in the dark stars that were illuminated a glowing white. In the exact middle was a giant, marvellous moon, the craters a slightly darker shade on the roof.

Below the rounded moon was what appeared to be a single tower. It was placed directly centre, made of white bricks that held a handmade quality to them. It resembled that of a classic castle, topped off with a raised silver metal pole that held a flag, the material flowing in the nonexistent breeze. The flag depicted three rosy pink butterflies as they were paused mild fight, frozen in continuous motion.

About a metre from the flowing material there lay an arching opening, with a wooden window sill, suggesting a way to get up.

Fluttershy was stunned into silence, the Pegasus merrily walking into the shadow the single tower created as the shade stretched out over her form.

"I take it you like it my dear?" Discord's voice came out of the blue, and the mare jumped, although not turning around as she eyed her surroundings in an almost dazed stupor.

"What is all this?" She whispered, lifting a limb she placed a hoof on the smooth brickwork of the castle, running the foreleg over the ridges and dips.

"Well I know being kidnapped can be hard, and because I'm such a caring pony I decided to make you a little something that not only reminded you of home, but also something you would like."

He continued, his words sarcastic only in certain places, the rest of his voice filled with such a genuine sincerity it made Fluttershy's smile grow until it stretched nearly ear to ear.

"This...this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen... The single most amazing thing anypony's ever done for me!" She exclaimed gratefully, unable to contain her gratitude as she struggled to express her feelings in just a few simple words.

The princess took one last sweeping look around the beautiful garden, the stunning flora, wonderful crystals, elegant tower and the astounding sky so much to take in it was almost overwhelming. The mare felt hot tears clouding her vision, fogging it up in a watery haze as they threatened to spill.

"T-thank you." She whispered, the liquid bursting and streaking down her cheeks were they merely avoided her muzzle and trailed down her neck in little streams.

The thought that somepony could do something so nice, so caring it brought tears of joy trickling down her cheeks and matting the fur.

"Oh, my dear Fluttershy, don't cry!" Discord seemed panicked as tears fell from her eyes like raindrops.

She felt heat nearing her and his familiar talons cupping her face, specifically her cheekbone and jawline. They were so warm against her cooled skin and she found herself leaning into the claws as she let him hold her face. Discord used his thumb to swipe away oncoming tears, smudging them into the hairs as her eyes fluttered closed, the eyelashes stuck together with the salty liquid.

He gave a gentle coo, soothing the tears eyed Pegasus with his voice as he comforted her face with tender rubs to the skin.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day my dear." He chuckled and Fluttershy gave a gentle nod, sniffling as his talons retracted from her cheekbone.

...

Discord couldn't stand to see the fragile little Pegasus go near that horrid dungeon again, so he summoned her a bed in the garden, underneath the shadow of a giant oak tree. Fluttershy crawled under the covers, the fluffy and undoubtedly warm blankets coating her slender form as she snuggled tightly into the bed.

As soon as her doe eyes floated closed she was out like a light, her forelegs tugging the blanket close to her body as her mane lay ruffled over the soft pillow.

The pirate let his invisibility spell drop, edging closer to the sleeping mare as she gained a contended smile.

"Goodnight my dear." He smiled down at her, a purr rumbling in his throat as he continued.

"Get your rest, with the day I have planned for you tomorrow, you're going to need it." The captain then let her rest, taking one last glance at her peaceful sleeping face before teleporting away.

...

Twilight uncertainly opened the door, the creaking it made sending a shudder up her spine. She stepped inside the room, closing the entryway behind her were it made a tiny click.

"Y-you called captain?" The unicorn turned back around, peering fearfully into the darkness while nervously biting her lip.

"Ahh yes, Sparkle. It's about time you arrived." The captain hissed venomously in reply, a growl resonating in his chest as it snuck past his clenched teeth.

Twilight gulped anxiously, her purple eyes darting towards the door as she saw she silhouette of the pirate leer from the gloom.

Without warning he lunged forwards and the unicorn shrieked, stumbling backwards, but not before Discord latched onto her foreleg with his sharp talons. The claws dug into her skin, almost drawing blood as he put immense pressure on the skin. He abruptly let go of her lavender limb, jetting his foreleg up to the back of her head in a single motion.

Twilight's eyes widened and she desperately squirmed in a panic, her legs jerking uncontrollably.

His talons snuck through her mane, and it was only when he had grabbed onto a fistful of her hairs did he clench down on them. The pirate captain yanked her mane with such force her head snapped backwards, the unicorn peering up into a pair of bloodshot crimson eyes, ringed with an alarming yellow.

Fear flooded her entire system, filling her veins with terror that pumped into her heart as it jackhammered in her ribcage.

"P-please, captain!" Twilight pleaded in a whisper, more tears cascading down her cheeks as her chest heaved with every breath, the mare letting out shaky gasps for more oxygen.

He ignored her words, continuing to pull her mane with more force until the hairs felt like they could be ripped form her skull. Twilight let loose a pained cry, the sound gurgling in her throat as she felt like screaming.

"I said if I saw a hair out of place on the princess whoever held responsible would get the plank!" He hissed, the sound much akin to that of a snakes as it snuck last his fangs.

"And then you go and do this to her?!" He cried in anger, fury shaking in his entire form as he tugged on her mane with much more force than it was intended to take, the hairs prepared to snap under his iron grip. Twilight have a whimper in response, her heart beating a mile a minute as the organ thundered in her chest like it was desperate to escape it's prison.

"I'm giving you one last chance Sparkle, you stay away from her or it's the bottom of the ocean for you!" He growled, enraged as he let go of her mane. Twilight fell to the ground, her head cracking against the floor as her knees made no attempt to try and stop her descent. Pain raced through her head, striking like lightning in her skull as it crashed through her brain. She let out a strangled cry of agony, stumbling to her hooves as she hurriedly staggered out the door.


	32. Chapter 32: A Miracle in Itself

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 32 A Miracle in Itself

Fluttershy was awoken with a rough tapping sounded in her ears, the knocking of flesh against wood as somepony banged on the door. Her eyes fluttered open, the teal orbs refocusing on her surroundings as the mare tiredly sat up. Her pink mane fell down her shoulder like a soft curtain, the hairs caressing her neck in it's unbrushed curls.

She threw the blankets off with a hoof, the soft sheets velvety under her limb as they lay crumpled in a heap at the end of the bed, slowly spilling onto the floor.

"Hey can you hurry up in there! I'm kinda too busy to babysit you all day ya'know!" Came a raspy voice from the door, impatience barely patched up as the pony banged on the door again. Fluttershy nearly fell from the bed as she jumped out of her skin, startled by the loud rattling the door produced.

The Pegasus stepped off her new furniture, the shade of the towering oak tree covering her like fog, as tiny patches of sunlight shone through the leaves, painting splotches on her coat golden. Wait a minute...sunlight?

The princess confusedly scrunched her muzzle, peering upwards at the fake sky in the room as curiosity hit her like a train.

The detailed moon was gone, replaced by an ornate sun, elaborately decorated with swirls and fancy patterns emitting a harsh light that illuminated the whole garden in an almost golden glow.

The glow in the dark stars had also mysteriously disappeared, in their place realistic looking clouds, which looked like they had been painted on. The clouds looked so vivid, like she could reach up and touch one, the water vapour fluffy and damp under her hoof. She wasn't sure what he'd done, but Discord had obviously had something to so with it.

The princess relished the cool grass beneath her limbs, appreciating the earthy and almost springy feel of the ground as she moved towards the door.

Fluttershy gazed upon the crystals, the gems not colourful like last night, instead they had taken on a dormant state, translucent and almost see through if it weren't for their crystalline appearance.

She continued on her way, swiftly trotting towards the entryway as the impatient knocking continued, ringing in her ears.

The princess neared the flowers, the corolla fully bloomed, each petal sporting fresh dew as the droplets trickled down the flora. Fluttershy watched intently on her way past as a drop of dew slid down a crimson petal, the liquid pulling the corolla down with it's weight as it rolled to a stop at the tip before splashing onto the green grass below with a splatter. The smell of the flora was sweet and clung to her nostrils as the mare took deep, refreshing lungfuls of the scent.

Fluttershy took ahold of the handle, pushing it downwards and listening to the click that signalised the opening of the door.

Light flooded inside, her pupils contracting instantly as they struggled to shut out the abuse to her eyes by shrinking to minuscule dots in the sea of teal.

A Pegasus stood close to doorway, her slim but muscular legs on an angle as the mare leaned against a conveniently placed wooden pole just a few steps outside.

Fluttershy took one look at her spiked, wind blown, vibrantly coloured mane and confusedly met her eyes, the magenta orbs filled to the brim with a mix of self absorbed wonder and boredom.

"R-Rainbowdash?" The princess asked quizzically, and the cyan mare met her gaze, the eyes sparking to life from their imaginative state.

"The one and only!" Rainbow seemed to spring to life at her words, exclaiming with a cocky grin while a hoof was raised to her chest as she gave two energy filled flaps of her wings.

"But, what are you doing here?" Fluttershy questioned with confusion in her words as she peered over the pirate.

"The Captain has assigned me to you today, so ya better be ready because this day is going to be one heck of a ride!" Rainbowdash snickered, standing upright as she gave a grin that resembled more of a smirk.

Fluttershy was more concerned by her intimidating grin that matched her excited eyes than her words that sparked a fire of worry in her gut.

After watching the princess shrink back into her doorway like a frightened duckling, the confident Pegasus waved her out, turning around to trot off across the ship without another word.

Fluttershy took one last, longing look at her magical garden, cowering close to the ground as she shut the door behind her with a small resounding click.

The butter coloured mare followed cautiously, her long tail flicking as the soft hairs snaked around her legs and trailed behind her.

She, while confused and a little bit frightened of where the cyan Pegasus in front was leading her, she couldn't help but awe at the beautiful day as the sun rose over the renewed dawn sky. After a few more hoofsteps of glancing at the dusky pinks and purples of the morning her eyes started to drift from high above to the sails of the ship, the whiteness holding stains and tears from over the ages, some new and fresh against the stark white and others faded or larger with obvious evidence that suggests they had been there since the ship was first built.

Nesting among wooden beams that held the sails, seagulls squawked vigorously, conversing with their companions as their shrill cries were joined by the serene chorus of the morning. The princess's eyes drifted even lower, halting when they arrived on the cyan Pegasus in front of her. Rainbowdash was currently taking loping strides filled to the brim with confidence, every single movement indicated her arrogance or cockiness, from the way she held her head high to the way her wings were outspread so the feathers looked like they were stroking the air as the mare strolled on past. Her vibrant, windblown mane was swung over her shoulder, bright green blue and purple strands colourful against her pale cyan fur as her boldly bright fringe of red, orange and yellow was spiked straightforward, casting a small shadow over her magenta eyes and outlining the parted fur that held the pink scar running along one of her eyes.

"We're almost there" Rainbow half heartedly assured in her brash voice and Fluttershy jerked upwards in surprise, being startled out of her thoughts as she gave a sheepish smile, not that the pirate noticed.

The pirate had lead her to a rather large cabin, well large compared to the other similar rooms on the ship. And without so much as a knock, Rainbow barged into the door with her shoulder, the entryway caved under her weight and clicked open, the Pegasus strolling inwards causally.

Fluttershy slid in after her, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darker lights in the cabin and the prisoner noticed the annoyed stares of the other crewmates following the Pegasi with frustration, hinting it had not been the first time Rainbowdash had done something like this.

"Sorry!" Fluttershy whispered a small apology in her soft voice as she nervously trailed after the cyan Pegasus.

In the centre of the room was a large wooden table, it looked like it was made out of dark oak and was polished so much Fluttershy could see her reflection on it as she passed by.

Lots of chairs were being pulled out from under the table, most of them now holding the pirates as they seated themselves in the wood, staring at the tabes expectantly.

Fluttershy watched their faces curiously as she passed noticing many she knew, and another face she didn't.

Applejack had her forelegs folded against her chest as her hoof tapped almost impatiently under the table. A single eyebrow raised as she glanced at the state of her crew.

Rarity was currently holding her hooves in her lap, making sure her elbows didn't touch the table out of respect and manners. Her purple mane was glossy despite it looking like it had only been given a hasty brush.

Derpy was humming a cheerful tune, her amber eyes innocently glancing around the table as the orbs rolled about in her skull, she gave an enthusiastic wave towards Fluttershy to which the Yellow Pegasus bashfully returned.

Her teal eyes wandered over to a set of exuberant fillies, the trio sharing a chair as they bounced in their seat joyfully. The princess was delighted to see their fur much cleaner and rid of dirt, their ribs not as visible as they buoyantly met eyes with the princess.

Sitting to the left of the second mate AJ was Spike, the purple dragon leaning back in his seat in an effort to look cool, he gave a fanged smile at Fluttershy and the Pegasus couldn't help but fawn over his almost childishly excited eyes that matched his gentle nature and attitude.

In one of the chairs closer to the door sat Starlight, the unicorn drumming a hoof against the table as she seemed lost in the chamber of thought, returning only to flash an almost devilish grin at the passing princess. Startled by the flash of teeth from the pirate Fluttershy almost stumbled in her steps, nearly tripping over in her haste to hurry her pace.

She caught up to Rainbow, the cyan mare strutting like the whole world was watching, and Fluttershy wouldn't be surprised if the pirate was singing her own theme song in her head.

A thought passed through her head and the princess whirled back around, her eyes flickering over each of their faces one last time in an effort to spot a certain lavender pirate. Her ears drooped as she noticed Twilight was not at the table, she really needed to talk to the unicorn to assure her it wasn't her fault, and that she was forgiven for her...moment.

The two Pegasi trotted into a separate room at the back, it was slightly darker and cast shadows over the attached cabin.

Shelves upon the walls held silver pots and pans, below them glossy black countertops one with a stove, another with a sink. Fluttershy want sure how either worked on the boat, but after seeing much weirder stuff on the boat she decided not to question it.

Upon one of the countertops held an array of plates, heaped with food and served with a knife and fork atop.

"Handicap and friends, get in here!" Rainbow shrilled with authority lining her tone and Fluttershy was greeted with the sound of a chair scraping and the thump of three bodies as the trio of foals hit the floor. Soon the scurrying of hoofsteps echoed in the room and the fillies burst inside, looking so happy at being called upon to help, their eyes shining like sparkling stars.

Fluttershy had noticed Scootaloo was standing proudly with her chest puffed out, her chin raised high enough to appear ready for action but not so high as to be deemed disrespectful to her superior. Applebloom also held a determined smirk, that matched her friends, while Sweetie grinned as she peered up at Rainbow expectantly.

"Serve the plates." The Pegasus demanded and the foals nodded cheerfully, racing towards the food like it was their one true purpose in life, their stumpy legs carrying them forwards.

Scooping up a plate in her back and one in her hoof Applebloom kept a trained eye on her cargo as she trotted off towards the dining room.

Sweetie swept up three plates in her magic with ease, a concentrated look on her face as her tongue was poking out of her muzzle in deep determination as she walked out to serve the food.

Scootaloo carried hers much like Applebloom did, but just before she walked away her eyes flitted back to one of the four plates left behind, an obvious idea formulating in her mind. The foal swept up a plate with her tail, the hairs barely keeping balance as she struggled to hold the china dish in her tail's grasp.

The filly struck a dramatic pose, a plate balanced on her back, hoof and tail as she gave a grin matching to her epic stance.

Scootaloo started to wobble precariously, her muscles quivering as her tail failed to hold up the weight of the china.

Fluttershy lurched forwards, catching the cold plate in her hoof just before it touched the ground as her elbow scraped against the wood floor.

The foal gave a sheepish and awkward grin, an embarrassed blush painted across her cheeks as her ear tips grew red hot. Scootaloo peered over towards her idol, her flushed face looking almost mortified as she waited for a reaction from the cyan pirate. When nothing happened the foal quickly scurried away with her two plates, Fluttershy still holding a china dish in hoof.

"There's something off about that foal." Rainbow tutted with a frown as she watched the filly retreating away. Fluttershy felt like facehoofing at the situation, instead settling for a small eye roll at the mare's oblivious nature.

"Anyway, that plate you got there can be yours." The pirate nodded towards the china dish with a bored glance before sweeping two of the remaining dishes of the counter and trotting away to join the rest of the crew.

Fluttershy carried her own plate, also deciding to pick up the one left behind on the cupboard.

Trotting out of the kitchen, she set her eyes upon the glossy table, seeing the pirates digging into their food with abandon as they woofed down the breakfast eagerly, without the use of the knife and fork.

Rainbow carelessly swung herself down into her seat, her body almost lopsided in the chair as she slammed her plate onto the table with a heavy thud that surprisingly wasn't that loud in the room full of hungry pirates.

Fluttershy lashed her tail unsurely, gently pulling back an empty chair at the end of the table, the squeak it produced making her flinch as the sound invaded her ears.

The wood was smooth under hoof and the princess edged herself into the seat, shivering as it was quite chilly against her fur. The chair felt new, like Nopony had sat in it before, and it was almost like it had been reserved for her.

She gingerly set her plate down, watching as it clinked down onto the surface of the glossy dark oak.

The food looked inviting, an aroma wafting up to greet her nostrils with it's ever enticing scent and Fluttershy's mouth instantly started watering at the prospect of gobbling down a proper meal.

Applejack paused her eating to glance up at the princess, an amused look over her features.

"Ya'll waiting for an invitation?" The earth pony snorted, seemingly entertained by the mare's hesitance to dig in, and Fluttershy felt a smile crossing her face at the second mate's almost sarcastic remark.

"Yeah stop gawking at it and eat!" Derpy giggled as she leaned over the opposite side of the table to give the mare a gentle tap on the hoof, her own limb warm against Fluttershy's, as if her fur was soaking up the heat.

"You're gonna need it for what we're doing today!" Rainbow barely halted in her race to gulp down the food, wiping some edible matter off of her face while she nudged the princess beside her with an elbow.

These pirates... They were so friendly with her. A sense of comradeship came over her like a tsunami, lifting her heart in a wave of buoyancy and she felt so accepted. She was part of a group, and she had never felt anything better in her entire lifetime.

With an eager nod Fluttershy dug into her food, the pirates giving hearty laughs and pats on the back as she continued to eat her scrumptious meal, her taste buds singing with delight

...

Fluttershy had stayed behind to help clean up the dishes, a fact the crew members were overjoyed with as they too washed their plates, all the while singing a merry tune. She never realised how friendly these ponies really were, they worked as a team, a giant collective to achieve a single goal, wether it be pillaging a village or something as simple as cleaning up the dishes.

Now as they were leaving Fluttershy watched curiously as the ship absolutely sprung to life.

Derpy, despite her wings, took to climbing the ladder up to the crows nest, swinging along with the not so sturdy rope on her journey to the top.

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom rushed past, their little limbs flying as they raced towards their scrub brushes and buckets, eager to do a great job cleaning the ship to perfection.

Spike emerged from the dining room shortly after, wringing his red bandana out in his claws before tying it around his head once again, the material hanging just before his reptilian eyes. Just like all that time ago when he had first talked to her in the dungeon. The dragon offered her a friendly wave before heading off towards his broom and the trio of excited fillies.

Rarity soon sauntered out, and Fluttershy noticed a silver bracelet was attached to each leg, shining gloriously and studded with purple gems that glinted in the morning sun. The unicorn seemed to know how fabulous she really was for she struck an elegant pose before wandering off in the direction of a cabin the princess hadn't been inside before.

Applejack emerged right after her, rolling her shoulders as she flexed her visible muscles. The earth pony didn't stop to take in the scenery as she immediately got straight to work, a determined face matching her strong stride.

Fluttershy barely noticed as Rainbow sidled up beside her, wiping soapy bubbles off of her spiked mane with a hoof as the smell of detergent clung to her form.

"Awesome isn't it?" Her raspy voice was rather brash but Fluttershy didn't flinch or look sideways towards the Pegasus as her eyes stayed fixated on the scene unfolding in front of her.

The whole boat was absolutely brimming with pirates and crew members as they got on with their jobs, giving each other joyful 'good mornings' and happy 'hellos' on their way past. With their attitude towards each other Fluttershy really wondered how much of them being nasty was for show, or how much of it was strictly rumours.

She continued to watch as the remaining ponies filtered out of the cabin and got to work, conversing about their daily tasks and activities.

Speaking of tasks...

Fluttershy turned to face the mare standing beside her, curiosity winning over as she quizzically asked a question.

"So...What are we actually doing today?"

Rainbow beamed with delight at her words, a smirk coating her features.

"Well Princess, I'm going to teach you how to fly!"

The words of the pirate spiralled towards her ears, echoing over and over again in her brain as the sentence refused to loosen it's grip on her mind.

"Pardon?" Fluttershy raised a hoof to her ear, leaning inwards in an desperate attempt to make sure her hearing wasn't being blocked by anything.

After a roll of magenta eyes the cyan mare repeated her words to the worried princess.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly."

Fluttershy's eyes widened until they were the side of saucers, disbelief etched onto her face as her nostrils flared in panic. She felt light headed and almost wanted to faint.

"W-what, but I can't fly!"

"That's why I'm going to teach you." Rainbow replied without a moments pause and Fluttershy stared in a blind panic, a flood of anxiousness taking over her body and washing her with a fresh wave of fear.

"B-but..." She stuttered as she felts herself crouching low to the ground, her belly hairs nearly scraping the floor as she stared up at the early morning sky.

"C'mon, let's go!" The Pegasus gestured forwards, trotting away from the cowering mare with a lash of her rainbow tail.

Thoughts of the open air filled her mind, and she thought of falling, the terror, the fear, the panic.

Her muscles trembled under her quivering skin and her limbs locked in place, her bones painfully still compared to her quaking form.

Her long tail slipped it's way around her body in one sweeping motion, as if the soft hairs could shield her from the world and it's dangers.

Rainbow paused her trotting, snorting at the fearful Pegasus currently latching onto the boat like it was the last piece of sturdy ground in a universe that was crumbling around her.

"We might need all day you know." She stated sarcastically, tapping a hoof against the ships floor impatiently as her multicoloured tail whipped behind her.

Fluttershy's lip quivered as she looked on the brink of terrified, her teal eyes widened to the point they looked like two moons on her face as she met the magenta seas of the cyan pirate.

"Look, I will drag you if I have to!" The equine threatened, stepping closer towards the cowering princess, the mare instantly reacting by shrinking away from the advancing pirate.

The way Fluttershy's back was arched, with her fur standing on end was much akin to a cat, her almost feline like posture a clear indication she was truly afraid of what was to come.

To Rainbow's surprise, the mare actually gave a small hiss of indignation, the noise barely audible as the yellow prisoner showed a swift flash of her teeth.

"That's it. I'm dragging you."

Fluttershy watched fearfully as the cyan mare's shadow loomed over her, casting her in an entire world of darkness much like the blackness of her terror.

The pirate leaned down, nipping at the tip of her soft tail as her teeth gripped down on the pink hairs, clamping them in her jaws.

Since the tail was currently curled around her body, as soon as the pirate pulled on it Fluttershy was slowly sent spinning around to face the opposite direction.

Moving the tail tip to her molars on the side of her mouth with her tongue, Rainbow bit back down, starting at a slow pace.

The first tug was jerking, lurching the butter coloured princess backwards as she was roughly scraped across the wood flooring by her tail.

Fluttershy's panic escalated tenfold as she watched her purchase on the ground sliding away from her with every hoofstep the cyan pony took.

"Please!" She whispered, her words barely heard as they escaped her lips before she could comprehend their existence.

She struggled to think of anything that could help her, anything to say or do, anything at all! The first words that sprang to mind were immediately spoken.

"You can't just expect me to be able to fly right off the bat!"

Rainbow didn't pause, but her eyes did shift so she could spot the princess in her peripheral vision.

"Why not?" Came the muffled reply as she spoke around the tail currently seated in her maw.

"Because...because I don't know the first thing about flying! Surely you need to teach me some basics first!" The pirate groaned behind the hairs, coming to a halt as she spat out the tail in annoyance.

Fluttershy sat up almost too quickly, clutching at her tail, only to notice the tip was a slightly darker colour as it was absolutely coated with saliva that dribbled down to the floor.

"Look princess, flying isn't really something that can be taught, it's just instinctual ya know?" Rainbow replied, oblivious to the mare's attempts at drying her tail by rubbing it against the closest surface.

"B-but I'm not very instinctual, since I wasn't taught how to fly when I was young!" Fluttershy argued back in a pleading tone, dropping her tail in order to clasp her hooves together in a begging pose. The cyan mare snorted, raising an eyebrow as she watched the pathetic pony maintain her stance of beseeching.

She felt her will crumbling like stone as she gaze into those eyes, the teal orbs just brimming with desperation, hope sparkling in her eyes like mini stars as her eyelashes fluttered like the delicate wings of a butterfly.

"Fine!" Rainbow grunted in annoyance, and watched as Fluttershy's shoulders trembled like they were shaking off the weight of cement from it's stance on her mental stability.

The princess gave a deep, heaving sigh of relief, her whole body coming down from it's high of giving entreaties as she let go of her imploring position.

Fluttershy took another glance up at the unimpressed pirate, her irritated facial expression enough to put her in a guilty mood, let alone the mare's agitated hoof tapping.

"Sorry!" She squeaked as she collected herself and stumbled to her hooves, bashfully blushing as she gingerly pawed at the ground.

"Yeah well, this is just going to take us a little longer," Rainbow snorted grumpily as she turned around and started to stalk away from the Pegasus with a lash of her rainbow tail. Fluttershy quickly scurried after her with a flurry of hooves.

...

Rainbowdash had brought the both of them to an empty section close to the ship's front, or the 'bow' the pirate had called it. She had said it would be the perfect place to practice away from noise and with plenty of space to test out the basics.

Both mares had calmed down considerably, Rainbowdash from her vexation and Fluttershy from her fear.

One her way past Fluttershy noticed the crows nest, Derpy leaning over the edge as she curiously watched the Pegasi. The grey mare's amber eyes were glowing against her shadowy form, her yellow blonde mane rippling slightly as it was tugged along with the slight breeze. The pirate offered a hearty wave to which the princess graciously returned with a gentle smile.

Rainbowdash soon drew to a stop, halting in her tracks as the boat started to narrow towards the tip.

Her eyes scanned the area, the magenta orbs traveling around in search for anything that could distract them from their current mission. After spotting nothing particularly exciting that could serve as a prevention or as procrastination the mare gave a satisifed snort.

"Alright, listen up princess cause I'm only going to explain this once!" This snapped Fluttershy to attention, the mare giving a nod and a somewhat sheepish but still encouraging gesture to continue.

Rainbow began to extend her wing, the appendage leaving a shadow over parts of her leg and torso as it spread to it's full length.

Fluttershy watched intently as the arching limb stretched out, Rainbowdash giving the muscles a purposeful twitch that flexed the feathers to spread out from one another before tangling back together.

Fluttershy found her eyes widening in awe as the appendage flapped once, sending a wave of wind sweeping towards her face, the air drying on her skin.

"Woah" she quietly sighed with glee at the magnificence of the wing as it fanned out to accommodate it's many cyan feathers.

Did her own wings look that amazing?

There wasn't time to check or ponder as Rainbowdash lifted a hoof to her appendage, the limb resting on her wing tip.

"You see these feathers here?" She questioned and Fluttershy responded with a nod.

Rainbow's hoof trailed along each individual feather, the texture soft and silky as they bent under the weight of her limb before springing back up after her leg passed. She stopped at about ten feathers down her wing.

"These are the primary feathers, they're mostly used for that forward thrust while in the air."

Fluttershy was attentively watching as Rainbow demonstrated the use of the primaries, giving a small flap to show how the particular feathers melded the air around them, slicing through the oxygen like knives.

"Do you want to try?" Fluttershy's met with Rainbowdash's and she was surprised to see a fair amount of patience in the magenta orbs that softened her whole facial features.

Fluttershy smiled and gave a soft nod to which the pirate motioned towards her back.

"Might wanna shed that dress first, princess." The Pegasus snickered and the mare pointed at the fabric in question.

Fluttershy glanced backwards in alarm, noticing for the first time in ages the simple dark green dress that adorned her figure.

She hadn't even remembered ever having the dress on, it had been so long with the same outfit that it was like the material was permanently stuck to her skin, and it was as much a part of her as she was a part of it. She also noted same tear in the back near her wings where Twilight had rippled it open with her horn in an attempt to help the princess fly to safety.

Fluttershy frowned, using her shoulder muscles to roll off the torn fabric, her back being exposed through the ripped seam.

It was lucky ponies only used clothes to either look good or keep warm.

Actually, now that she thought about it, the only time she ever remembered any of the other pirates wearing clothes is when they wore simple rags the day the kidnapped her.

Well besides Applebloom, Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo who had always worn torn clothing that after undergoing months of wear and tear looked like just pieces of string and fabric strung over their bodies.

Once Fluttershy had freed a shoulder from the velvety confines of the green material she gasped as the cold morning air tangled in her fur and left her skin feeling chilly and covered in immediate goosebumps that rose like tiny mountains over her fleshy ground.

She used her hoof to free the rest of that limb, feeling oddly vulnerable as she slipped a foreleg out from the dirty and ruined dress. She soon slid the material off her other foreleg and slithered out like a snake shedding it's spare skin, an ophidian ridding itself of it's use cascara layer.

The princess tugged her tail out, the green dress crinkling as it folded to the floor with nothing inside to hold it up.

It was quite cold without a layer to protect her and the mare started to shiver and tremble as the new morning breeze became more noticeable than ever.

"Perfect, now just give those primaries a flex!" Rainbow encouraged, and Fluttershy nodded, gulping a calming breath into her lungs as the oxygen soothed all her troubles with it's refreshing chill.

She unfolded a wing, the appendage feeling numbed and unresponsive from being cooped up for so long under the binds of the teared dress.

"Ah, I see you've got some bruises there. Meh, you'll be fine!" The pirate exclaimed with surprise before shrugging off any worry she had passed on to the princess.

Fluttershy looked to her side, sure enough the extended wing was spotted with bruises, purple rings lining the bones and flesh that shaded into a dusky black near the centre. Others were less serious, simple browns that were occasionally patterned with minuscule dots of red.

She winced at the sight, no wonder Discord had taken so much time fussing over her injuries.

The mare shook her wing out a little, trying to rid the appendage of it's numbness as the feathers automatically started to untangle and separate.

After glancing up at Rainbow again she gave her wing a flap, a happy smile crossing her features as she received successful results, the primary feathers cutting through the air exactly like they were supposed to.

"great, let's move on to some more anatomy stuff!" Rainbowdash eagerly grinned, lifting a hoof to her own wing once again.

"These feathers here," She began as her hoof trailed over the much more blunter remaining feathers on the outer layer. "Are the secondaries, they are mostly used for that upward lift during flight."

The pirate demonstrated while explaining, flapping her appendage again and this time Fluttershy noticed those particular feathers and how they moved in a more up and down manner than the primaries with their slicing motions.

She experimented herself too, fluttering her wing curiously as the primaries flexed and spread apart, the secondary feathers still remaining clustered together in their arched line. The movements contracted pain for her sore muscles and bruises

"And that's pretty much it, there's just one more thing!" Rainbow's brash voice cut through her concentration again and Fluttershy, while curious to find out what else she needed to know, also dreaded having to try out these basics in the air after Rainbow was done explaining.

"Your tail can also be an essential part of flying, it helps with direction, manoeuvring and balance as well as speed, it's important you use your tail okay?"

Fluttershy nodded slowly, watching attentively as the mare tilted her body slightly, her wing tips nearly brushing up against the wood floor and her colourful tail fanning out behind her.

"Here, it's better if I just show you." Rainbow shook out her other wing, the soft, cyan feathers preparing for flight.

The pirate bent her knees, her muscles coiling like a spring.

Without warning she shot up into the air like a bullet, sending a tsunami of air rushing towards Fluttershy's face as the mare took off into the sky.

Fluttershy had to squint to avoid the wave of wind and flinched as the coldness soaked into her skin like her flesh was a sponge.

When she could open her eyes without the fear of them being dried out by air, she saw Rainbowdash zooming through the air.

She zipped and dashed, looking so casual despite the speed she was traveling at.

Her rainbow tail was flagging behind her, making tiny moves and motions to adjust her flight that were barely noticeable, yet very imperative.

Fluttershy's eyes followed the pirate in awe as the mare continued to fly around the ship like she was in a race.

Her vision caught onto certain details, like how she noticed that Rainbow's figure was slim and the perfect shape to slice through the air but also muscular enough for her movements to be strong and forceful, powerful and yet so elegant and majestic.

Or how her face was the ultimate display of happy, joy singing in her eyes and reflected with her determined grin.

Rainbowdash's radiant tail lowered slightly, and the effect it had on her speed was immediate, the pirate slowing down slightly as she went to circle around the pole of the crows nest.

Rainbow circled once more before rising to the top where Derpy was waiting, offering the mare a high five to which the bubbly Pegasus cheerfully took, their hooves clasping together with a sharp clap.

"See, no biggie!" She called back down to the princess on the ground with her raspy voice.

Fluttershy ruffled her feathers in uncertainty, a frown creasing her forehead as her train of thought came roaring into the station.

She was still unsure she could pull off all those manoeuvres in the air, and even if she could, now she had Rainbowdash to compare to.

"I-I uh, well..." She started before trailing off, not sure what else to say in response.

Rainbow floated down, her wings flapping lightly as their intentions to keep their owner safe in then air prevailed.

Once her cyan hooves hit the floor Fluttershy gave a soft, nervous chuckle.

"So, what'dya say? Ready to test flying out for yourself?" Rainbow branded a smug smirk, a confident grin adorning her face as she questioned the frightened princess.

"W-well, it's really, really nice of you to offer to teach me how to fly..."

She started with a wavering voice, her teal eyes drifting back up to the expansive depths of the now, mostly blue, sky.

Earlier this morning the sky had seemed so beautiful and inviting with it's soft oranges, pinks and purples but now as the invitation arose it was much more threatening with it's brash blue vastness.

Fear spiralled up in her like a flower as it bloomed into a crimson rose, enchanting and an enticing offer, just laden with dreams, but overshadowed by it's painfully sharp thorns of worry and possibilities.

She dropped her grateful facade, falling back on her anxiety like a bed designed for her to curl up in and hibernate the worry away.

"No! I'm not ready! Please don't make me do this!" The princess pleaded once more, her teeth chattering in her quivering jaw as thoughts of panic tore apart her mind like dark monsters.

The pirate groaned in annoyance, scowling as she peered down at Fluttershy with a glare that could freeze flame.

Such sharp pupils, like ebony knives as they sliced through the fiery magenta of her iris, the reddish hue outlined by the startling white of the sclera. How had Fluttershy not noticed the menacing iciness in her eyes before?

Rainbow's pink scar made it more the frightening, the pink flesh crinkling slightly as her frown grew larger until her eyebrows shadowed her eyes in darkness. Her muzzle curled upwards, leaving rolls in her fur as she flashed her pearly whites and flared her nostrils with a snort.

"I'm running out of patience for you, princess." The pirate hissed, lifting her chin so she was glaring down at Fluttershy with a face that resembled a snake.

Fear froze in her veins and the Pegasus jerked to a halt, her mouth gaping open as her muscles locked in place, panic flooding her mind as she struggled of something to say in response.

"I-I-" She started but was immediate cut off with a hoof from Rainbowdash.

"Save your excuses. I've decided to give you one last chance, we're going to take a sharp break and then you're going to get up on that crows nest and fly! Do I make myself clear?" Fluttershy rapidly nodded, her mane bobbing with her as she graciously thanked the pirate.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Eh, whatever." Rainbow snorted, her scowl still etched into her facial features as she rolled her eyes of fiery ice.

...

"This way." Rainbowdash simply stated with a sigh, waving the princes on with a hoof as she briskly trotted back out to the middle of the ship.

Fluttershy passed the crew again, glancing over each of them as they continued about their day with the same happy smiles painted over their faces.

They walked past Starlight, the unicorn fixing what appears to be a broken board on the ground with some nails and a shiny, metal hammer. The constant tapping of the rhythmatic pulveriser against the ground kept ringing in Fluttershy's ears as the pirate looked up to give a sly grin and polite nod to Rainbow.

The Pegasus smirked in response, giving an exaggerated wink that was more than a little bit suspicious to the princess walking beside her.

The duo continued on their way, reaching a spot in the middle of the ship near a small cabin.

Rainbowdash soon halted, ceasing her movements for a moment.

"Stay here for a sec." Fluttershy signalised her understanding with a bashful nod as the pirate stalked off, leaving the prisoner to stand awkwardly in the open, vulnerable to the curious stares of the other crew mates.

Fluttershy couldn't help but ponder that at least it wasn't as cold anymore, the sun had risen a fair bit into the sky, and clouds had began to form near the edges of her vision, hanging almost ominously in her peripheral view. The breeze no longer bit at her skin and fur like needles, instead the wind was a like soothing brush as it swept over her skin.

The busy bustle of the ship hadn't halted in the least though, pirates still wandering back and forth on their duty as they shared quick words and joyful nods and salutes. It almost made her wonder how many ponies were on the ship...

She had only seen a handful of different equines and she had assumed they were the only ponies on the boat, there definitely wasn't any evidence to support there were others, especially since they were the only creatures who had turned up to breakfast. But speaking of breakfast, hadn't she seen at least one unfamiliar face?

"Here we go!" Rainbow's raspy voice cut through her thoughts like a weapon and startled the princess, the butter coloured mare nearly jumping out of her skin as she whirled around to face the pirate, her mane flying as it swung around with her body's momentum.

Her teal eyes latched onto the objects in Rainbowdash's hooves, curiously peeking at the rather large and bulky obstructions.

Were those...lawn chairs?

Sure enough, two lawn chairs were folded as they sat under the pirate's armpit, her hoof tapping against them as she leant their weight on her body and stood them against the floor.

One was striped dark blue and white, the other pinstriped a pastel green and a milky colour.

She set the chairs down on the floor, the seats unfolding automatically and clicking into place as they lay at more than just a ninety degree angle.

"Have a seat." Rainbow motioned with a nonchalant shrug, flopping own onto the lawn chair without so much as another word. The pirate unfurled her wing, removing a pair of glasses from out of nowhere although it appeared like they came out from under her wing. She flicking them so the temples unfolded with a snap, setting the casual shades onto her muzzle as her rainbow mane was pushed over the bridge of the glasses, a few vibrant strands falling over the lenses.

Rainbowdash stretched, clicking a few bones into place as she yawned exaggeratedly before relaxing into the back of the chair as it supported her weight.

Fluttershy was a little frightened that the Pegasus could go from looking like she was on the edge of committing murder to chillaxing in her lawn chair with her shades, and offering her a chance to relax as well. It was scary. The effects of the corruption she supposed.

The princess nervously edged towards the lawn chair, running her hoof over the back of the seat before cautiously plopping herself down in it, the material creaking as her weight leaned down onto it.

"I always relax like this, just take a min to chill before we get back in the air." Rainbowdash spoke, giving permission and confirming Fluttershy's allowance to sit down.

"O-oh, ok..." She trailed off, squirming in her lawn chair as she tried to calm down and let herself relax.

She could feel her muscles loosening under the embrace of the chair, the tenseness evaporating under the surprisingly warm material.

Fluttershy glanced over at Rainbow, noticing the pirate had placed her hooves behind her head as she leaned into them, one of her hind hooves bouncing slightly as her legs crossed over. She was the pure epitome of chill.

Fluttershy sighed softly, rubbing her forelegs as she let her pink mane fall over her shoulder, the silky hairs caressing her neck much akin to the tender touches of the morning wind as it blew on its way past.

The princess felt flighty... As if the sudden creak of a lonely board or the shrill cries of a searching gull might jerk her into hiding, her jittery mood reflected by her wary eyes that glistened with caution.

Her insides were currently knotted, tied together in a big jumble of guts and flesh that refused to loosen it's uncomfortable grip on her stomach, leaving an undesired pressure in her state of anxiousness.

Thoughts of the day to come frightened her to no end and all she could do was instinctively sit still in the hug the chair offered, like a frozen sentry. A guard on the watch as she refused to move, less the meandering gazes of eyes be drawn to her visual movements.

"Chill princess, this is not a war." Rainbow's words made her jump out of her skin, Fluttershy sensing the pirate's eyes on her fur through the shades, like magenta lasers as they clung to her stiff form.

It might as well have been a war, a battlefield with an indefinite ending, between the icy cold clutches of reality and the warmth that dreams and hopes could bring in their fingertips.

Fluttershy wanted to fly, it'd been her dream since she was a foal, to dance with the stars, illuminated by the heavenly glow of the moon as they tangoed away in the inky night sky. But to fear the same dream... To have her graceful dancing jarringly turned into a horrifying nightmare of her falling, her wings failing as she hurtled towards the ground, forever in a state of eternal screaming although there was no sound with the blood pounding so loudly in her ears like a crescendo of drums.

Shivers broke out over her flesh as she clutched herself closer, as if the world could not lay a scratch on her if she pretended to be small and insignificant.

Despite her attempts to be on constant alert, the sun was doing it's job, the rays of warmth soaking into her body and making her almost hum with delight in response. The sun was addicting, a variable impossible to ignore as Fluttershy found herself leaning back into her seat, the heat on her body making her feel lazy and sluggish and it was easy to see why Rainbowdash enjoyed this so much.

The princess gave a gentle sigh, her teal eyes drifting shut as they left nothing but a sliver remaining between her eyelids.

A grunt caught her attention and she left one eye open, the orb traveling around as it searched for the the source of the sound, her whole body shifting to it's side as she spotted the creator of the noise.

Scootaloo Applebloom and Sweetiebelle were currently cleaning, scrubbing away on the deck with three oversized sponges they occasionally dipped into two metal buckets of water, the soapy liquid running down the sides of the containers with trickles of bubbles.

Sweetie's cutely curled tail of pale pink and pastel purple was switching between hanging behind her and sweeping at the ground as the hairs brushed away the dust while their owner hummed a happy tune.

Applebloom had invented a creative way of cleaning, attaching a soapy sponge to her hoof as she glided along the floor, twin orange coloured ribbons had been tied to her rounded red tail, the other ends attached to a miniature sized mop that followed her movements.

Scootaloo, while the foal that most favoured physical movement, was gripping her sponge in hoof so that bubbles frothed from the yellow, coating her limb in saponaceous foam as she simply stared worriedly up at a single spot on a wooden pillar.

"Ya right there Scoots?" Applebloom concernedly questioned her Pegasus friend as she soared past on her sponged hoof. While not the best at dancing or other physical things, her creativeness sure came in handy.

"You do look a little down," Sweetie nodded as she dipped her sponge in a bucket with her green magic, her tail halting it's sweeping in the process.

"N-no, I'm fine, I just have to get this spot, that's all!" Scootaloo piped back up, a determined glance passing over her facial features as she continued to glance up at the patch of dirt above her. The grip on her sponge visibly tightened.

The yellow earth pony and white unicorn shared a troubled glance before looking back up at their orange Pegasus friend.

Scootaloo sucked in a deep breath, puffing her chest out confidently as her purple eyes wandered back up the wooden pole.

She unfurled her wings, and Fluttershy curiously sat up, she had never realised how tiny Scootaloo's wings were, the small feathers looking minuscule compared to her body.

She flapped the teeny appendages, and Fluttershy was sure that if there were a direct beam of sunlight shining under her body, the movement would not have even stirred the particles.

The young filly began to move her little wings in a vertical motion, slowly increasing the speed until they weren't more than an orange blur. A faint humming noise emanated from the appendages, akin to an annoying fly on a hot summers day as the foal's hooves lifted off the ground.

Scootaloo's eyes widened with surprise and joy as she continued to buzz upwards, her back arched as the wings continued their movements, her stumpy legs dangling in the air as they kicked around, the limbs unsure what to do.

The filly's eyes were scrunched in concentration, a few sticky beads of sweat trailing down her forehead as her tongue lolled out of her mouth in a state of pure determination.

Her small wings trembled now, slowing down their buzzing as the young pirate struggled to keep herself in the air, her appendages nearly giving out on her.

Suddenly they jerked to a stop with their flapping, the filly hanging in midair for a millisecond before plummeting back to the ground with more of an annoyed grunt than fearful gasp.

Lucky the wooden floor wasn't that far away, and Scootaloo was soon encased in a sparkly green aura as Sweetie belle lowered her to the ground.

Applebloom instantly strolled over to the wooden pole as if she knew what was coming, her hooves equally spread apart as she used her earth pony strength to her advantage. Sweetie hopped atop her yellow friend, the unicorn light and delicate as she carefully stood on the foal's shoulders and haunches.

Scootaloo was released from the twinkling cage of magic and was gently set on Sweetie's back as she was now face to face with the mysterious stain on the pole.

The white unicorn levitated a sponge upwards and Scootaloo grasped onto it as she got to work, a huge sigh shaking her small shoulders as she circled the mess while bubbles frothed forwards.

"I wish I didn't need help all the time..." The orange Pegasus trailed off, a disappointed frown on her saddened face, as her eyes glistened with the first hints of misery to come.

"Ah' know, but helping each other is important!" Applebloom glanced up at the foals towering on her shoulders, shifting her position slightly as to not let her friends topple or fall over.

"Teamwork is a must!" Sweetie agreed with a tiny nod, making sure not to move her body too much as her curled mane bobbed with her head movement.

"I know... And I'm grateful you guys are such great friends... It's just..." Scootaloo started before stopping her sentence in it's tracks, coiling her leg muscles before pouncing off the tower towards the floor. She landed with a small thump, Sweetie delicately leaping after her, with a curled flick of her multicoloured tail.

"Ah' know ya' want to fly more than anything," Applebloom, sensing the other's wishing, started to tak as she wandered over to join her filly friends.

"And you will! One day!" Sweetie continued her sentence, placing a foreleg over the orange foal's shoulder as her limb ruffled her already messy fur.

"Ya' just got to give it time." Applebloom finished with a warm and comforting smile as wisdom shone in her eyes like the sun. The earth pony placed one of her forelegs over Scootaloo's shoulder as well, linking arms with the white unicorn as their limbs created an intertwining connection around the small Pegasus.

Scootaloo beamed, snorting back a sniffle as she placed a hoof over each of their shoulders in return.

"Thanks guys" she whispered and nuzzled their cheeks with her muzzle in gratitude, the trio embracing one another in a heart melting hug and it looked like they were the only ponies in the world.

Fluttershy had sat up against her own knowledge, a giant lump forming in her throat as tears gathered in her eyes like droplets of rain.

Guilt ran her over like a train and she found herself biting her lip as she peered at the three fillies still enveloped in one another's hooves.

She was sitting here, delaying the inevitable, procrastinating as much as possible, not doing anything when she could be. She could be flying, served with multiple opportunities to do so, and yet here she was cowering away from just the thought of being in the air. And then there was Scootaloo, a foal who would give anything to be able to fly, to not feel like a handicap, and she wasn't able to. Not by choice. Just because that's who she is.

How could Fluttershy be so selfish? As to deny this possibility any longer when it was the dream of somepony who she held dearly, somepony who wouldn't be able to follow their dream for the time being.

But she could.

Fluttershy grew a determined look on her face as she sucked in a deep breath of a decision made.

She would do this, if not for herself, then for Scootaloo.

"Rainbowdash?" The princess spoke up, her confidence growing by the second as her former fear wilted like a dying bloom, petals of anxiety deteriorating into nothing.

"Yeah princess?" The cyan pirate answered sluggishly, her neck splayed open as she relaxed with her head lolling backwards.

"I'm ready to fly." The reaction was instant, Rainbow jackknifed upwards, a smug grin crossing her face as she snapped closed her glasses, giving her now visible, magenta eyes a teasing roll.

"'Bout time!" She snickered, tucking her shades under her wing once again as she clambered off her chair, eager to finally get to work.

"You go on ahead, I'll just pack up this chairs up and we'll be up in the air!" Rainbow whooped enthusiastically, smiling like she had just won the lottery as she started to click the chairs into their folded position.

She didn't want to go ahead, she wanted to lag behind, but the beckoning call of a duty to fulfil pushed her forwards, the ever looming presence of inevitability now lurked on the edges of her vision, reassuring her in it's existence.

Fluttershy started to walk, wether she was controlling her movements was unclear as she stared up at the towering crows nest, she felt no fear but she thought she should have felt at least anxiety? Perhaps the shock of it all was numbing her and altering her perception of reality.

On her way past she caught a glimpse of the trio of fillies, now back to work as if nothing had happened.

A whisper escaped the princess's lips, inaudible as it left her muzzle like it was an a simple, plain breath of air.

"I'll bring you flying one day Scootaloo..."

...

The rope was rough and unforgiving under her hooves, and she clenched on to it so hard she swore she could feel each individual string as they intertwined to create the piece of cord that wasn't reliable in the slightest.

The ladder shook with her every movements, trembling almost as much as her quaking muscles as she clung to the rope, it swinging back with every rung she climbed before slamming back against the wooden pole it usually leant on.

Each swing made her squeak in fear, her mane blowing slightly in the breeze before coming back to rest on her shoulder as she bounced back into the pole.

"Can ya' hurry it up a little princess?" Rainbowdash snorted, clearly losing her patience once more as she flew beside Fluttershy, the mare squeaking with every unsteady motion the ladder made under her weight.

After another few rungs of the rope shaking precariously under her, the mare powered her way to the top, panting as she pulled herself up onto the top platform, nearly collapsing as she struggled to make her knees work.

She continued to dizzily shake, rocking from side to side as her body tried to get used to not being on the unstable rope ladder.

On one of her sways her teal eyes caught a glimpse of the boat below, just beyond that the tumbling waves and she couldn't believe how high up they were, floating a great distance above the sea as they seemingly rolled over the surface of the world, never to reach an end.

Fluttershy felt a shriek leave her mouth at the sight of how high they were, one slip and she could be left crippled for life, she could even die from falling a distance like this. Her panicked cry echoed around the ship.

Derpy bounced in place, a giant grin spreading across her face as her jumping caused the boat to rock slightly, making a downright terrified Fluttershy launch herself at the floor, clutching onto it like it was the last steady piece of life she had left to hold onto in a world that was crumbling around her.

What was she thinking, she couldn't do this! She never had been able to, and she never would be able to!

Rainbow landed next to her, giving an unamused glance at the panicked Pegasus before turning towards the bubbly grey mare who seemed delighted to have company.

"Clear skies?" The pirate asked her crewmate, raising an eyebrow at Derpy.

"For miles!" She confirmed with such a happy grin, it was like sunshine had been spread across her whole face as it brightened up the day.

"Good job Derps!" Rainbow grinned back as she offered out a hoof, the other pirate joyfully accepting it as they hoof bumped with a small clunk.

Derpy giggled cheerfully, the gold rings on her ears gleaming in the daylight as they jiggled about with her chest which was currently letting out elated sounds of joy.

Fluttershy lay pinned to the ground, her hooves desperately clutching at it as Rainbowdash's shadow loomed over her. So much for courage.

"Times up kid, it's time to fly." Her raspy voice broke through the princess's panic and she fearfully glanced up at the cyan Pegasus almost pleadingly.

There was no point begging anymore... She had a job to do...she had to do this!

The mare took another sharp breath into her lungs, clenching her eyes shut before she picked herself up, her form shaky as she bit her lip in worry.

"Atta girl!" Derpy enthusiastically cheered, raising a hoof to pump the air in her ecstatic attitude towards the scared prisoner, the mare giving a fake smile towards the innocent grey mare.

Each step was wobbly, her whole form quivering from just being up so high that each quaking breath she expelled from her lungs made a sound almost like she was choking on the carbon dioxide, her lungs finding it difficult to get rid of it in their frightened state.

She eventually made it to the edge, and with her lip shuddering like it was trapped in an earthquake, she anxiously peered over the wooden railings.

Her teal gaze spotted the metal rim of the ship below, the ocean beyond it, the liquid in incessant motion as it rolled last the ship, occasionally splattering again the side of the boat in a storm of white foam.

Fluttershy gave another squeak, a large ball forming in her neck as she swallowed her spit nervously, leaving her mouth dry and her lips cracked and without moisture.

An immense fire of trepidation violated her veins, filling her every fibre with anxiety, her particles brimming with such terror as her nerves screeched with fear at the sight her eyes were currently feeding her brain.

All she could do was stand there in horror at just the thought of flying from the crows nest, her brain shrieking at her to back away, to flee, to do anything! Yet she stood there frozen, like a cement statue standing watch as it was doomed to it's eternal fate of complete stillness.

"Why doesn't she just go?" Deputy crinkled her muzzle in confuzzlement, her amber coloured cross eyes rolling about as they tried to focus on the more than hesitant princess.

Rainbow rolled her magenta eyes in response, creeping closer to the terrified mare leaning over the edge of the crows nest.

Fluttershy continued to fearfully glare over the edge, her teeth chattering in her jaws as they too snapped together in worry and fright.

It was then that she felt a pair of cold hooves come into contact with her back legs, their presence making her eyes widen in horror as the realisation dawned on her.

Before she could make a sound, the hooves had wrapped around her hind legs, pulling upwards until Fluttershy's stomach was painfully resting on the rough wood, winding her as the pressure on her guts made her silently gasp with surprise.

Rainbowdash pushed her over the edge, and suddenly she was falling, head first.

...

She screamed, the sound that left her mouth was shrill and ear piercing as it curdled her own blood, her mouth gaping in absolute undiluted terror.

The tears that formed in her eyes were ripped from her orbs as the liquid rose upwards like bullets, tangling in her mane as she struggled to fight the wind that stung her eyes like a barrage of angry bees.

The air rushed around her, beating at her stomach like full on punches as each individual hair on her coat felt like it was being torn from her skin.

Fluttershy was wrapped in terror, her mind panicking as thoughts flooded her brain, memories, thoughts of her ultimate demise.

Everything was happening all at once, and yet her mind felt cleared, like somepony had pressed erase as her pure instincts kicked in, her legs kicking furiously against gravity, to no avail.

The wind was so vicious, deadly as it whipped around her like she was caught in a Hurricane, the eye of a storm, each piece of flesh exposed to the air felt like ice under the extreme cold.

All of this was happening while she was hurtling to to the ground, or in fact the water, she was tumbling fearfully towards the waves as they boiled with impatience, waiting to engulf her into their dark depths where she would drown, silent and struggling against the crushing pressure of the ocean as it bore done on her like the suffocating weight of cement.

More tears left her eyes as she watched the blobs dart upwards, evaporating under the howling winds that ripped at her skin, tearing at her mane as the hairs were roughly tugged, leaving her scalp throbbing with a headache that pounded in her ears.

A flash of colour darted beside her and behind Fluttershy's squinted gaze, she caught sight of Rainbowdash, the mare leisurely floating beside her as her own rainbow, vibrant mane flowed in the rapid winds, the pirate offering a bored yawn.

Fluttershy screamed again, although it seemed as though there was no sound except for the breeze. Or maybe her own shrill cries of terror had bursted her eardrums with the pressure of her voice combined with the screeching winds.

The falling princess flashed a face at the pirate beside her, her own watering eyes sending out a clear message that the cyan Pegasus clearly picked up on for she answered immediately, calling out over the rushing air around them.

"Some baby birds need that little push to get them flying, figured you'd need that too!" Rainbow answered in a near shout, cupping her hooves to make sure her words got across.

Fluttershy heard them, but in her blind panic the sentence was incomprehensible, not making a lick of sense in her overworked brain that was overloaded with fear and terror and the everblooming knowledge she was going to die.

"Help me!" Fluttershy shrieked at the cyan pirate, her throat dry and scratchy without any moisture as each word she spoke scratched at her windpipe like sharp claws as the nails dragged their way up her oesophagus.

"Nope! You've got to do this yourself!" Rainbowdash answered with an air of refusal, her outspread wings flapping as she rose higher into the sky, Fluttershy's terrified eyes following her as her scared face tilted upwards to plead desperately with the pirate, the tears that would normally be streaking down her face were tangled in her whipping mane as the pink hairs fought against the hurricane of force that threatened to tug them out of the mare's scalp.

Something in her downright frightened face must have struck something inside Rainbowdash for the cyan mare ground her teeth frustratedly, pointing with a hoof to one of her extended wings before darting upwards into the blue abyss that was the sky.

Fluttershy anxiously watched her depart, a hoof lunging upwards as if she could catch onto the coloured strands of hair as they flagged through the air. The tail was long gone before her limb could latch onto it.

A warmer air brushed along her underside, ruffling the messy hairs along her belly as it swirled along her flanks and sides.

She gasped in shock and looked down in a panic to see the ocean nearer than ever, a few whirling waves leaping upwards, ready to wash her into it's cold grasp as foam flew like spittle from the sea of salty liquid.

This was it, if she didn't break her neck from the impact she would no doubt be smacked unconscious by the swirling rips, leaving her to drown in the raging waves of the ocean.

Her life flashed before her eyes and her breathing had accelerated to such a speed, that they didn't feel like separate exhales and inhales, instead one mass of air that strangled her already constricted throat and ballooned her aching lungs.

She could now feel the spittle from the sea as much as she felt her heart pounding painfully in her chest, punching her ribcage in a last, desperate attempt to escape it's confinement.

Thoughts flooded her brain, not distinctive or distinguishable from each other in the scrambled mess that was her mind, each memory flashing for a second before vanishing like mist under the sun's burning rays.

Something welled up inside her, a will. A will to live, to continue on! Maybe it was pure animalistic instincts, perhaps it was watching her own life play behind her eyes like a private film, or maybe it was the blood pumping in her veins, the air as it left her lungs only to return a moment later, the pounding of her heart as it jackhammered away, the feeling of constant falling, as if it would never end.

Whatever it was, it made determination flood her every fibre like a raging fire as it singed in her blood and made her nerves tingle with something to come.

A mere second before crashing into the water Fluttershy's wings exploded open, the appendages bursting into the sky.

The initial jerking of her wings was painful and she gasped as the quick unfurling of her wings made agony splinter along her bones for a second before dwindling.

After the pain had faded she curiously glanced down at her hooves.

An amazing sight met her eyes, the limbs were scraping along the water's surface, the ocean jumping up around her and making cold splashes sprinkle along her legs and she made a surprised inhale at how cold the liquid was, like ice as it froze the veins that ran along her hooves.

Fluttershy's eyes had widened in surprise and her mouth was open and gaping with shock as she watched with wonder as her hooves glided along the water, spraying up the ocean as it wrapped it's way around her legs.

Her gaze wandered up to where her extended wings had swiftly unfurled, the yellow appendages outlined by the blue sky as the fluffy feathers were lifted by the wind Surrounding them, moving up and down slightly as they let the air buffer them.

She was flying? She was flying!

A laugh of joy and amazement left her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as she was deeply moved by what she was doing, confused and relieved all at the same time!

"I can't believe it," Fluttershy whispered with a trembling laugh that came out more like a breathy air as she felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks, warm compared to the ocean on her hooves.

"I'm flying!" She cried with a loud cheer.

"I'm flying!" This was something she had wanted to do all her life, and here she was, doing it!

"I'M FLYING!" She shouted, the strong sound that left her lungs echoing around for miles, swiftly followed by a exhilarated whoop.

This was a miracle in itself.

Fluttershy let out a pure laugh, her chest heaving from the noise as the smile that fell across her lips left her cheeks aching but feeling incredible all at the same time.

The princess gave a flap, feeling the muscles in her shoulders rolling as they pumped her wings downwards in a powerful flap, sending gushes of air spiralling upwards.

Her wing tips brushed the surface of the ocean, sparkling more droplets of liquid across the butter yellow feathers as the sea sprung up around her.

The wind was so cold and bitter, biting at her skin like needles, refreshing needles, each prick reminding her she was alive and breathing with each crisp intake of oxygen she greedily gulped into her lungs. The breeze streamed through her mane like water, roughly tugging at the hairs as it rushed over her face in chilly waves, her eyes watering as she squinted them to shield her teal orbs from the onslaught of air barreling into her. She felt free, each powerful and rhythmic stroke of her wings lifting her forwards to where she could let the wind guide her, like it was an entity, a spiritual force intertwining with her life as it pushed her onwards, rushing past her every fibre and lighting her flesh up with it's cold, yet inviting touches.

Her mane had blown back, rippling like the water underneath her as the pink hairs flowed up and down in curls, embracing the air with it's silky grasps.

Her joy was overwhelming, a giant beam of happiness exploding inside her as it lit her insides up with such a sense of cheer, her heart ascended in buoyancy as she felt the uplifting hooves of life take over, sending her into a world of never ending merriness.

Every fibre sang with joy, every nerve dancing with jubilation, her blood pounding with glee as the smile on her face spread into a massive grin that just shone with

Elation and ecstatic happiness. She felt like she could never be sad again.

Oh, and the triumph! Such a great sense of accomplishment overwhelming her as her heart rhythmically bounced with exhilaration, adrenaline bursting to life in her body as it filled her veins to the limit until they overflowed and let her joyous laughs bless the air.

Fluttershy had never felt anything like this before, and she never wanted it to end!

A rush of a particularly strong wind blew her mane in front of her as the curls blinded her vision and turned her view pink before falling back behind her neck to continue their wavy flowing.

The mare glanced upwards, watching as Rainbowdash flew overhead, her giant wingspan slicing through the sky as the cyan feathers cut the air like knives.

They locked eyes, one magenta pair filled to the brim with confidence in herself and the sharpness the colour of her eyes just brought, the other teal pair gentle and soft, but sparking with happiness and wonder as her very eye shape suggested a mix of shyness and a nice exterior.

Rainbowdash motioned upwards and Fluttershy nodded in response, giving a powerful flap that lifted her from the surface of the ocean, her wing tips spraying water outwards as the drops glittered in the sun like little, cold, compact gemstones as they stained her legs and wing tips.

Her tail swirled around her, tangling around her hind legs as it dangled like a pink, silky rope, each strand soft and gentle to the touch.

Flying upwards felt different, and she could feel her secondaries flexing as they pushed her up towards the waiting Pegasus.

Once she arrived, she stood flapping in place, the bruises on her wings tingling slightly as the air pushed on them forcefully.

"Glad you got the hang of things!" Rainbowdash chuckled, placing a warm hoof on the other mare's shoulder as the princess looked out at the sights.

The ocean below them was a dark teal, frothing and tumbling in it's urgency to move as it spat spittle and foamy bubbles when the different currents clashed paths.

The sky all around them was a baby blue, spotted with fluffy clouds that resembled sheep prancing through a meadow of azure.

The wind still roared around them and yet, it was peaceful, as if she was a part of the breeze herself as the air flowed through their colourful manes and tails, tickling their soft feathers.

"How does it feel?" Rainbow questioned, and her eyes too were searching, wandering over the details, although her gaze was fonder and soft, like this was the millionth time she'd seen it all, but she didn't care for it was always an amazing view.

"There isn't a word to describe how I feel." Fluttershy answered truthfully in a whisper, sucking a deep, cool breath into her lungs as the air soothed them like honey.

"That's flying for you." Rainbowdash nodded with a knowing grin, her magenta eyes seemingly lost in the distance and the smile tugging at her lips shrunk to a small, content beam.

"It's just so easy to get away from it all with flying." She spoke, her voice raspier than usual, stroked by the icy, intricate touches of wind.

"Literally and metaphorically." The pirate continued, and a slight frown pulled on her face as more words slipped from her mouth like water flowing from a dam.

"All of it...it's just so amazing and incredible and you feel like this is your whole world!" The cyan mare's smile faded on her face, and her eyes had a hint of sadness that was not easily detectable.

"But it's not, it's just the escape. An escape we should enjoy for the time being." Rainbow immediately shook her head as if to vaporise her thoughts before giving a powerful flap and gliding through the blue sky.

Fluttershy followed, a small frown on her face as she watched the mare drift away, she following with an unpracticed movement of her wings.

The princess quickly caught up to the cyan pirate, soaring with the mare as the Pegasi glided through the sky.

The initial shock had died down but the adrenaline still coursed through her veins, steadily replenishing itself as her heart rhythmically pumped the exhilarated blood

around her body, the organ had calmed down from it's own terror.

Rainbowdash was slowly flying, the slight breeze making her vibrant mane ripple as she drifted almost aimlessly, her streamlined form built for speed and flying was the perfect shape for cutting through the air and she did so without effort, her wings slicing like swords.

Fluttershy flew beside her, still overwhelmed by the beautiful sights of the gorgeous sea and sky, the interesting smell of the salty air as it coated her lungs in a layer of it's interesting scent, the sound of the distant gulls as the squawked at the newcomers invading their space and the noise of the waves as they tumbled against the side of the boat.

Fluttershy stumbled slightly, falling a few centimetres before her wings picked up the constant pattern again, the appendages jerky as the muscles started to warm up to the idea of being used.

"You right there champ?" Rainbow snickered as she turned to glance at the fumbling princess, magenta eyes half-lidded with amusement.

Fluttershy nodded, slightly out of breath and with wings awkwardly flapping behind her as the appendages stirred the chilly air underneath her.

Her lungs had started to ache although she wasn't sure why, was the air up here less abundant as well as colder? She questioned curiously and felt like asking the gliding pirate in front of her, only stopping the words from leaving her muzzle as she lost another few centimetres in flight, her wings flapping oddly.

Rainbow flew a little higher, not looking back to see if the princess was following as she ascended upwards until she was level with the ships highest flag and the crows nest, although still quite far away.

Fluttershy followed, not watching as her secondary feathers pumped her upwards, the primaries making her go forwards despite her own climbing motion.

She glanced down briefly, a smile flitting across her face as she saw Derpy leaning over the edge of the crows nest, a giant grin on the mare's features as she gave an over enthusiastic wave that made her hoof a blur.

Fluttershy giggled, giving a tiny wave in return before she went back to concentrating on the task at hoof.

A movement from the Pegasus in front of her caught her eye and she saw the mare shift, giving a strong flap before tilting to her side, one wing higher as the other pointed towards the ground.

"See what I just did?" Rainbowdash questioned, turning her head so she could meet eyes with the curious ones of the flying prisoner. Fluttershy gave a puzzled

look, her eyes shimmering as she begged the pirate to do it again.

This time Rainbow tilted so her wing was pointing directly at the ship, straight as an arrow. She was now on an angle, her whole body slanted as she favoured the side closest to the ground.

The effect was immediate and instead of traveling in a direct line, the mare was sent in a more curving motion, starting the journey of a wide circle.

Fluttershy attentively watched the process, her own body instinctively copying the other mare's, as her whole from titled to the side as a perfect replica of the Pegasus in front.

Her muscles flexed, the feathers jerking apart before tangling beside one another.

She too felt herself starting to turn, the wind making her mane fall over her shoulder in soft, unbrushed ringlets that wound their way through her feathers and wing and intertwined with one another to create curls that resembled the tails of pigs.

"While flying Pegasi have a range of signals that mean different things in the air" Rainbow started to monologue out of nowhere, obviously deep in thought as she gave a sturdy flap before going back to gliding.

"No use talking past roaring winds." She continued, and Fluttershy nodded curiously, the two mares continuing to drift across the sky.

"It's just something you know from birth." The pirate finished, and the princess slightly behind her attentively picked up the words.

"If you don't mind...could you maybe show me a few signals?" Fluttershy questioned hopefully and Rainbowdash beamed a delighted grin, a slight smirk crossing her features as joy overcame her at the chance to share her knowledge.

"Sure can do princess!"

The pirate swerved, straightening herself out again until she was flying in a direct line again. Fluttershy realised they had curved around the end of the ship, now gliding along the other side of the boat.

"Now this," Rainbow started, and Fluttershy was snapped back to attention as she intently searched for visual cues.

Her eyes caught upon a tiny movement, a simple little flick of the left ear as it flapped towards the ship as if trying to move away from a fly.

This motion was followed by Rainbowdash, her eyes searching as she tried to pick up any clue towards wether the princess had seen her movement or not.

"That ear flick means to turn in that direction." She stated, the wind making her mane flow behind her like a rainbow wave as it flagged up and down repeatedly in a continuous cycle, and incessant pattern.

"So if I twitched my right ear...?" Fluttershy trailed off, flicking the organ of hearing as an example to back up her words.

"To the Pegasi behind you, that would mean to turn right." Rainbow finished with a confirming nod that shook her rippling mane as the vibrant coloured hairs frayed from it's usual shape to fall along with the wind.

"Only to the ponies behind me?" Fluttershy questioned a little puzzled as she tried to grasp an understanding for this new system of communication. It was like a whole new language, one shed been denied at birth despite her rights and entitlements to learn the visual cues.

"Well of course, the Pegasi in front won't be looking at your own signals, they're too busy giving out their own or watching where they're flying."

Fluttershy hummed in thought, mulling over the information she graciously had been given by the cyan pirate that flew slightly ahead.

"Why don't you all just fly together, side by side?" She questioned, her soft voice carrying over the breeze as it winded through the air.

Rainbowdash didn't immediately respond, turning a head to glance out at the vast sky that surrounded them in a blue blanket.

Her magenta eyes latched onto something, pinpointing and zeroing in on the object of her interest as it soared in the blue abyss. She lifted a hoof to point, and Fluttershy curiously glanced over, her mane blowing across her face and neck as it tangled around her muzzle, rendering it near Impossible to breathe until the hairs dispersed from their place over her nostrils.

Her eyes spotted something, a line of birds in the distance, the white avians flapping in perfect rhythm as they followed their leader through the azure sky.

"Birds form a v shape so they can preserve energy during flight by taking advantage of the former bird's drafts created by their wings."

Rainbow rambled and Fluttershy nodded with a smile, she had known this about birds, but hadn't thought about applying it to Pegasi.

"The strongest bird goes in front so they all conserve more energy," the pirate continued "We do the exact same thing except when we give flight signals, we pass them down along the line."

The pirate finished but the princess didn't hear as she watched the seagulls fly in sync, their wing beats in perfect time with one another as they flew as a collective, a flock.

Words slipped from Fluttershy's lips before she could stop them.

"May I join them?" She questioned, still staring in awe at the majestic avians as they soared together.

Rianbow looked rather startled at the request but after some thinking, nodded anyway.

"Sure I guess." She agreed with a shrug, turning in that direction and giving a mighty flap that propelled her along.

Fluttershy ignored the gust of wind sent up her her powerful appendages, following with a few awkward flaps, as the particularly strong, cold air dried on her skin.

With a few more flaps they had started to approach the flock, the seagulls looking quite alarmed at their presence as their beady black eyes flickered about anxiously.

The leader seemed to start nervously, leading the following birds in another direction as they swerved to avoid the oncoming pegasi.

"Don't go!" Fluttershy called after the avians and the leader stopped in place, curiously cocking it's head as they all innocently stared at the princess.

The mare seemed to pause, pulling her ears down and tucking her wings closer to her form, copying the bird's body language by tilting her head also.

This non threatening stance seemed to lure the flock's attention for they moved closer, puzzled as to be scared or relaxed.

Fluttershy then pursed her lips, feeling her tongue roll between the roof of her mouth and her bottom jaw as it swirled around her mucus to create a bird like sound. A successful coo noise emanated from her muzzle, followed by several more sounds of similar theme, each one returned from a different bird as the seagulls squawked almost cheerfully in reply.

Rainbow stood dumbfounded as the two different species communicated without a hitch, talking to one another like they were having a normal, everyday chat. She looked bewildered until her eyes wandered to the trio of gentle pink butterflies that were fluttering across her flank.

Suddenly the avians kept on flying away, not in a rush as they calmly drifted through the sky.

Fluttershy eagerly joined them, trailing behind the v shape of birds as the seagulls joyfully accepted the mare as an honorary flock member for the day.

Rainbow swiftly caught up, flying on the opposite side of the v as the mares happily flew behind the seagulls.

Fluttershy was just so delighted, she couldn't believe birds had accepted her so easily, letting them fly in the sky with her. This was a dream come true and her very being started to sing with happiness as it radiated in her veins, her heart pumping such a buoyant feeling around her body that made her smile stupidly as she felt a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Such graceful creatures, their elegant wings melding the sky around them as she felt the wind pushed out from under their wings hit her own feathery appendages, tangling with the fur and skin there as she pushed the flow of energy out from under her, keeping up the pattern that had been pushed down the line.

Everything was so peaceful, traveling through the soft, blue blanket of the sky as an almost serene sound of the distant waves below them and the singing winds echoed in their ears. The tranquil smell of the salty ocean clung to her nostrils, the scent refreshing and a constant reminder that she was alive, the oxygen crisp in her lungs with each sharp breath Fluttershy took.

She felt like she wasn't only just a part of this flock, but an actual part of the sky. It was like she was one with the wind and the ocean below her and the many sights and smells, like they were permanently branded into her DNA as every little new sensation intertwined with her very being.

There was no thinking, just feeling. Up here she wasn't Fluttershy, timid princess of Canterlot and the daughter of the King and Queen, she was who she was and she new that. Up here there were no labels, it was just loving and being and feeling and living. Not just surviving. Living. Truly, truly living.

Her mouth was open and she might have given out an elated cry of cheer but she wasn't sure as the breeze rushed in her ears and blew her mane back, the sound of joyous laughter tickling her brain although she wasn't sure if it was herself or the happy pirate flying next to her.

Fluttershy stretched out her foreleg and the cyan Pegasus gladly accepted the gesture, both mares linking limbs in a moment that was beyond bonding. They both felt a connection, they were both feeling this rush of adrenaline and excitement mixed with buoyancy and they shared that together.

A pair of magenta eyes locked with her own, surprisingly soft and gentle as her very soul shone with happiness in that moment.

They didn't need words nor signals to now know they were doing this together.

As friends.

...*This chapter is dedicated towards vhdc1234, thank you so much!*

AUTHORS NOTE: Ooo boy damn, I finally got this one finished, I know I haven't published a chapter in like a month but surely you guys can see why^^^

Wow jeez...so sorry you guys had to sit through all that but I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed it nonetheless?

In celebration of my longest chapter EVER I would like to open a proposal for you loyal fans.

A marriage proposal. (Dun, dun DUNNNNNN)

Ok just kidding, I'm in a crazy mood right now!

Anyways back to the point, I've been thinking about opening a Deviant art. It's not like I'm that good at drawing or anything it's just lately I've been drawing some little sketches about scenes that will come up soon in later chapters. I was wondering if you guys would like me to get a deviant art so when that chapter comes out I can publish the drawing along with it to help you guys visualise some things better.

I wanted to know if you guys would like that, leave your thoughts and opinions in the review box or if you'd like send me a PM so I can see if you want me to open a deviant art.

Again thank you guys so much for reading this story, I hope everyone Is doing well and I look forward to bringing out the next chapter for you guys!

Bye!


	33. Chapter 33: Helpful Thoughts

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 33 Helpful Thoughts

Night had fallen and the moon caressed the sky with it's luminescence as it stood like a glowing guardian in the inky darkness.

Millions of stars twinkled away, dancing their usual tango as they formed a glittery embrace around the moon.

All the clouds had long since dissipated and just left the beautiful abyss of the night in all it's glorious magnificence.

It had been a few hours since she was left to soar in the air but her veins still hummed with delight and adrenaline was still pumping through her body in steady throbs, although it felt more like an after rush that made her just perky enough to keep walking.

Her pastel mane, that still hadn't been brushed for the day, was blown back in windswept waves that tumbled down her shoulders as the cascading hairs rolled downwards, caressing her neck and outlining her face in gentle curls.

Her fur was ruffled and all over the place, the hairs sticking upwards like little pale needles over her flesh and Fluttershy's quaky legs wobbled a little as they got used to walking again after many hours of flying.

Her eyes shone like the twinkling stars above and her beaming grin matched the teal spheres, sparkling with happiness.

It had been an experience she would never forget, a full day of fun and exhilaration that just made her heart soar with pure undiluted joy.

Fluttershy had felt as if she had been carried by the hooves of life as the wind brushed alongside her like a separate entity and the calling of the seagulls still rung in her ears like a language she now knew.

She remembered how afterwards, when they had landed, Rainbowdash had enveloped her in a warm hug, encasing the yellow mare's face in her multicoloured mane as the pirate had willingly embraced the still quivering princess.

It had been an experience they had shared together, forming a bond between them in their rush of sights and smells. They had stayed in that hug for quite a while, well, at least until the cyan mare got too embarrassed from the confused eyes of her crewmates, it was then that she broke it off with a fake roll of her magenta eyes and a casual whistle.

Fluttershy continued walking, her hooves clicking against the wood as her steady gait never ceased in motion. She couldn't help but keep checking back at her wings still in disbelief that they were still attached to her body after years of not being used, let alone the fact that they worked.

The night air was a little cold but it was nothing compared to the refreshing chill the oxygen higher up brought into her lungs, the wind mixed with the enthralling smell of salt and seaweed and the piercing temperature that coated her airways like a second layer.

Fluttershy was now nearing the captain's cabin and she sped up so the distance between herself and the wooden room quickly disappeared between the strides of her loping legs, her hooves thudding softly against the floor.

She eagerly raced towards the door, halting only as she reached the entryway, lifting a hoof to enthusiastically knock as the rough wood was slammed against her moving limb.

Only after the sound finished echoing around her ears did the door creep open, and she cheerfully trotted on inside at the invitation.

Within seconds of opening the room her eyes adjusted to the even dimmer lighting and after a few blinks to clear her eyes she found herself standing in the captain's cabin.

Without so much as a warning, torches lit aflame near her, the fires springing to life as they flickered in the darkness, shining her coat in an amber glow that encased her in warmth as she felt heat seeping through her skin.

More torches exploded into flames, lighting up the room one by one in a line until they revealed the familiar wooden table, the tiny fires gleaming in it's glossy surface.

At the end of the table sat an elegant and intricately patterned throne, towering above the surface with shiny, dark wood and a blood red cushioning seated over the tall chair.

Fluttershy stared up at the throne in awe of it's magnificence, her neck stretching as she peered up at the towering piece of art with a gaping maw.

When had that gotten there? And when had the room gotten longer?

She found herself pondering curiously as the cabin seemed too stretched out to be real.

A sudden jolt beneath her hooves startled her back into reality, and she was unwillingly jerked forwards as the surface under her limbs started to move.

She looked downwards in alarm, eyes widened with shock, only now noticing the long, red carpet that stretched like a snake under her hooves as it started to arch itself, pushing her up into the air.

She wobbled precariously and the Pegasus flapped her wings awkwardly, stirring up the dust in the room as it swirled around her, a few invasive particles being caught in her lungs as she coughed in an effort to remove them, all the while clutching to the ground as she struggled to remain balanced upon the carpet.

A giant ripple passed through the silky scarlet material, rolling her down with it as it drew her closer and closer to the table.

Figuring she had guessed correctly on where the carpet, torches and extra long hallway had come from, she tried to relax, her extended wings halting in their process to keep her afloat as she let the red material guide her to the table.

As she drew closer to the glossy table the carpet started to slow down, lowering her to the ground.

The red cloth suddenly face-planted, slapping itself down to the ground and Fluttershy was jerked to a stop, falling the rest of the distance as the landed with a squeal of shock from hitting the floor after such a small, but startling length.

"Ah! Glad you could make it my dear!" He same familiar, slightly husky, voice rang around her, and her ears lifted up in delight as the noise caressed her organs like silk.

Fluttershy smiled with joy, staring at the empty space on the throne ahead that she assumed he was sitting in.

"What's with all the dramatics?" The princess giggled, pulling herself off of the floor as she stumbled to her hooves, her long, ribbon-like tail trailing behind her as it curled itself around one of her legs, the hairs wrapping around her hind hooves. Fluttershy trotted the last few steps to the table, reaching a hoof out to pull back a chair, the seat squeaking as it was tugged against the ground.

"Such a beautiful creature like yourself is deserving of a dramatic entrance no?"

Discord teased and Fluttershy's cheeks lit up with a rosy pink blush that lay sprinkled across the bridge of her muzzle as more giggles escaped her lips, jingling like bells in the air.

The Pegasus sat down in her seat, the cushioning under her felt like a custom made pillow, suited to the very shape of her body as the Pegasus sunk down into the chair in delight. She watched in amazement as the red carpet rolled up behind her tumbling all the way out the door as it seemingly disappeared into the night, the door slamming shut behind her as the sound echoed around her.

"After today I'm sure you feel like a feast!" Discord chuckled capturing Fluttershy's attention once more as a snap resounding through the air, quickly followed by silver platters and heaped plated in swift succession as they landed in the table with loud clatters.

Fluttershy looked on in surprise as more food arrived on the table, seemingly dropping from the sky as the ceramic plates fell the distance to land on the wooden, glossy surface as the edible masses lumped on them landed afterwards.

Silver platters gleamed under the light of the torches, the food atop delectable with a delicious smell that wafted through the air, the scrumptious aroma clinging to her very being as she sucked in great lungfuls of the enticing scent.

The princess hummed in delight, her belly growling in its attempts to make their desire known as her stomach rumbled like thunder at the mere sight of the feast in front of her.

Another snap sounded and three candlesticks appeared on the table, gold and shimmering brightly as the hexagonal sconces adorned perfect, white wax with curled wicks that sparked with light as flames ate at the candles greedily.

Some parts of Fluttershy's face were cast in darkness as the flickering of the torches and trio of candles lit a golden glow on her coat, accentuating the shadows between her arching neck and chin and the side of her face where her curled mane rested beside it.

She gave a joyful laugh, her eyes sparkling at the array of delicious goods as the teal orbs shone with happiness, a literal twinkle in her vast vision spheres.

A third snap sounded, swiftly followed by an echoing thud as the last plate landed on the table.

The three candlesticks made an effort to animatedly rush to the side of the table, the remaining plates and piles of food heaving themselves out of the way as they seemingly sprang to life.

A clear path appeared in the middle of the table and the plate came skidding down the surface, spinning on the spot as it raced down towards the amazed mare.

Fluttershy jumped back in surprise as the ceramic dish skidded to a stop in front of her, the mare's ginormous and unbelieving grin never leaving her face as she stared in wonder at the incredulous sight.

"How is this real?" She whispered in awe, the sparkle in her eyes increasing tenfold, as she glanced back up at where she presumed Discord was lounging in his throne.

"Reality is like an injury, it holds you back, the only thing freeing you is your imagination," Discord purred, his wise words like honey as Fluttershy ate up the knowledge and new perspective on the world.

"And when your imagination is put to the test, you can accomplish anything you can conceive in the mind." The captain continued as the candlesticks made their way back into the middle of the table, their elegant gold frames practically dancing upon the glossy surface of the table, the flames still twirling with beautiful grace.

Fluttershy soaked up his words like a sponge, her eyes grazing upon the plushy red chair where he sat for a moment longer before flicking back to the plate in front of her.

The ceramic dish was a creamy white, the rim covered in green vines. Between the curls of vegetation sat beautiful little butterflies, a gentle pink as always.

"Go on, snatch up the food you desire!" Discord's voiced rang out again, startling the princess into raking her eyes upon the mountainous piles of edible food, the teal spheres widening as they adorned literal sparkles, flickering from delectable lettuces, juicy grapes, mouth watering slices of buttered bread, all heaped upon shiny silver platters that just glimmered in the light.

Almost hesitantly she reached out a hoof, stretching the limb until it neared the plates piled with delicacies.

"A-re you sure?" She asked a slight frown washing over her face As she peered back up at the invisible pirate, receiving a scoff in reply.

"Of course! Take whatever you feel like."

Fluttershy's stomach cheered in reply, the ferocious growling of her innards now grumbling with delight.

The mare's hoof tentatively reached towards a platter heaped with a fresh looking salad, depositing a sliver of the food onto her plate gingerly.

She could practically feel Discord's eyes pierce into her soul as his orbs lit trails of fire across her skin, a shudder slithering it's way up her spine in response. She blushed embarrassedly, the sprinkle of pink that had dusted her cheeks was now a solid colour, a rosy hue that looked like glowing paint over her pale cheeks.

Ignoring her own flushed face that felt like it was red hot, Fluttershy swept some more food onto her plate, a little more eager than before to get lost in the escape the food offered her.

Her mouth was watering at just the thought of shovelling food into her mouth, saliva coating her jaws in a layer of clear liquid as it dribbled from her tongue.

Despite her ready mouth and anticipating stomach, she slowly picked up a lettuce leaf from her plate, her head leaning down to reach the edible food as her hoof rose to meet her mouth.

Her jaws in question finally clamped down onto the lettuce leaf, a series of juices flooding her mouth as the delicious flavour caressed her mouth. Her taste buds started to sing with joy as they swallowed a bite of the delightfully grand leaf. From the crispy stem, overflowing with juices that filled her maw, to the chewy green leaf that made her teeth grate against the other in order to gnaw at the healthy food.

It was a like a leaf of life and every fibre in her body craved more of the delicious food. Somepony could only hope of achieving such a divine level of food and despite it being a measly little lettuce leaf, Fluttershy practically swooned at the taste overwhelming her senses, over flooding her tongue in the food's richly fresh juices.

It might have just been her imagination but she was sure this simple leaf of lettuce tasted like heaven.

She swallowed, her throat constricting and pulling the chewed food downwards into the depths of her stomach as her eyes widened, the teal orbs staring down at the remainder of the magnificent leaf clutched in her hoof.

"I'm guessing you found it most satisfying?" Discord chuckled teasingly at the awestruck look on her face, her eyes widened so far that they looked like vast, moons shining on her amazed features,as the teal spheres sparkled like stars while gazing upon the lettuce leaf with a bite taken out of it.

Fluttershy couldn't even form words, and if her belly had been growling before, it was roaring with desire. She not only wanted more of this delicious food, she felt like she needed it. Like it was a necessary component for her to live, a mandatory vitamin she needed in her blood, an imperative factor she depended on for survival.

Without so much as a warning she lunged forwards, her hooves swiping more food from the silver platters onto her own plate in a hurried, hasty manner as the silverware made clinks a giant each other while the determined princess threw manners out the window, chucking as much edible substances she could find onto her plate.

"Take all of the food you wish." The pirate stated, humming with amusement as he watched the eager pegasus spring upon the food like she was pouncing on her prey.

Without a single care that she was being watched, Fluttershy cooed in delight as she took a bite out of a carrot, the crunch under her teeth like music to her ears as she tore at the orange vegetable like a savage creature.

She ripped into a fresh grape, tangy juices flooding her mouth as she popped the bead like fruit under the iron grip of her strong jaws.

The mare enthusiastically bit into a slice of bread, the warm, buttered piece like heaven in her maw as she took great pleasure in crumbling the crust under her teeth, feeling the actual bread tear inside her powerful jaws as her mouth welcomed all the food inside with open arms.

It had been so long since she had eaten like this, with proper prepared and served food that just set her taste buds on fire with excitement and anticipation.

Fluttershy ravenously tore into her food like a rabid animal as she voraciously devoured the edible substances heaped onto her ceramic plate.

Her hunger for the food was insatiable, unquenchable as she consumed the copious amounts of edible particles in a hearty manner.

After spending the majority of the day doing physical exercise that required full body manoeuvres Fluttershy was exhausted, the energy all but drained from her system as she made up for the lack of sugar in her blood by eating like a rabid animal.

...

Most of the food had been eaten by not only herself, but Discord as well, the pirate joining in after he was sure Fluttershy had had enough food to be considered a feast.

They both had consumed incredible amounts of the meal and had proceeded to slow down the swift rate of intake.

Both princess and pirate were currently laughing, their shoulders shaking and chests heaving as their joyous laughter echoed around the cabin.

Such a happy feeling filled Fluttershy's heart, a string of cheerfulness wrapping around her heart as the balloon it was tied to floated upwards, bringing the beating organ into buoyancy.

Each vein throbbed as blood went spiralling to every corner of her body, making her feel almost lightheaded. In an exhilarating, good sort of way.

She was so full, and so content and now they were both laughing, their elated sounds like bells in the air as the noises intertwined and made an orchestra of happiness. Fluttershy had no clue why they were happy they just were, such ravenous desire for food had turned into joy at the allowance to eat together and everything was merry and fine and so delightful!

"You were so wild my dear!" Discord laughed with genuine happiness, and Fluttershy could imagine his chest trembling with joy as each sound left his lips.

The mare giggled loudly, her cheeks flushed with a rosy blush as she continued their conversation.

"Oh, and when that carrot came to life!" They both proceeded to snort, struggling to hold in their laughs before bursting out with raucous noises that sounded like a whole pack of hyenas had been invited inside the cabin.

"And when the candle fell in the mash potatoes!" More cheery laughter as tears slipped from Fluttershy's eyes, her scrunched face red as a tomato while liquid joy streamed from her squinting orbs, her head thrown back as elated noises escaped her lips.

She had such an amazing day, flying and soaring through the wonderful sky all morning and then having the most incredible dinner with the best company of all. She was so giddy right now, and she want even sure how or why. She just knew it was a beautiful feeling.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave a delighted giggle, the teary spheres like glossy oceans of teal as she offered one last sincere laugh.

"Oh Discord, I've had such a marvellous day!" Fluttershy stated joyously, wiping the tear tracks from her already stained cheeks as her eyelashes proceeded to dry under the rubbing of her hoof.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your experience my dear." Discord cooed, and his voice sounded akin to that of a pleased cat, a deep rumble echoing through his chest as a noise that resembled a purr resounded from his throat.

That sound, it was so...animalistic, a primal display of joy through an elated sound that wasn't laughter, it was so unusal, and unexpected. Yet, so simple and pleasing to her ears.

A sprinkle of pink was now splattered over her muzzle again, Fluttershy's flushed face burnt like fire as she felt a blush kindle and spread over her cheeks.

"O-oh, well it wasn't just the flying!" She spluttered out, somewhat flustered as her burning ear tips lowered embarrassedly.

Fluttershy could practically feel Discord's eyebrow raise and she continued on with her sentence, stumbling over her words.

"T-this dinner, the decorations, talking...with you. J-just everything!" The princess's fiercely flushed face glowed with pink, silence reigning after her words as quiet fell over them like a blanket, draping them in a tranquil comfort.

"You...mean it?" Discord's voice was softer now, gentle as it wavered like a feather fluttering through the air.

Fluttershy nodded in response, looking up at where she assumed the invisible captain was placed on his throne like chair.

"Well, I always knew I was marvellous." The pirate chuckled smugly and the princess giggled wholeheartedly, the shadows on her face dancing along with the constant swirling flames of the three candles as the golden objects twirled around the table, their light shining on the empty silver platters as they tangoed past.

"Oh you!" She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, more giggles falling from her mouth as she watched the marching candles parade past his large seat in a chaotic fashion.

He laughed joyously in response, eliciting more elated noises from the princess's mouth as the evoked sounds chimed like actual bells after tumbling from her muzzle.

Silence ruled for a few more seconds before she let out a contented sigh, her feathers on her wings ruffling as the appendages wiggled slightly to shift to an equally as comfortable position.

The noise of her shuffling feathers caught the captain's attention and he coughed to break the silence, following his throaty sound with words.

"How are the bruises on your wings going?" Discord asked out of concern and the princes gave a surprised glance at the pirate, Fluttershy's eyes flickering behind her to where her wings were situated neatly in the crook of her back, the windblown feathers like silk against her skin.

She raised one appendage into the air, flexing her muscles as the wing extended to allow Discord to have a glance at the purple, black and brown bruises that spotted the sides of her wings where the pale flesh met pastel feathers, the darker colours a stark contrast against her gentle yellow skin and fur.

"I must say my dear, you certainly know how to show off your colours." Discord purred with a delightfully amused chuckle to which she laughed wholeheartedly, overjoyed with his concern for her health and his smart comments.

"They were a little stingy at first, but they're much better after getting some movement." Fluttershy continued, demonstrating her words with a flex of her stretched out wing and the pirate hummed in confirmation.

"They'll heal in good time my dear." Discord added and she nodded in agreement, folding her wing back to her side as the feathered appendage landed next to it's partner.

"I suppose so." She sighed, a hoof lifting as the limb fiddled with the rim of her plate, wiping whatever remaining crumbs had stuck to the surface clean off.

"Full?" He questioned although it sounded like he was sure he knew the answer and was just asking to be polite.

"Oh most definitely!" Fluttershy nodded pushing away her plate slightly so that it was a respectable distance away from herself, just to signify her fulfilled appetite to the pirate across from her.

"Well then, i shall have everything cleaned." Discord stated, and she could practically feel his half lidded eyes as he stared at her in contentment.

Her eyes fell upon the array of dishes littering the once glossy table, the silverware spotted with leftover food and dotted with edible crumbs, her teal spheres flickering between the plates and platters that needed desperately to be washed.

A frown wandered across her features and she glanced back up at where the captain was situated.

"I can help." She piped up and Fluttershy could sense the mysterious pirate sit up curiously in his chair.

"It's fine my dear, you can just sit there and be pretty while I do the hard work."

His joking answer, it left her silent for a moment, and she felt like the words had struck her heart, the sentence cutting her deep like a knife as she reeled back in her seat.

Memories flooded her mind, encasing her brain with their negative presence as she was swamped with thoughts of previous events.

*.*.*.*.*.*Flashback*.*.*.*.*.*

The sun was shining over the palace, it's rays glittering over the entire castle and it's grounds as the beams swathed the lands in warmth and radiance.

A young filly pranced across the grass, her surprisingly long legs like a slender fawn's as the yellow foal whinnied with delight.

Fluttershy wandered through the garden, her curled tail waving behind her as she stopped to take a sniff at the beautiful flowers. She leant down until her muzzle had nearly touched the petals, the corolla a brilliant blue that just sang with magnificence and royal worth. The smell that was sent spiralling up her nostrils was so sweet, lining her naval cavity with it's delicate aroma.

Fluttershy giggled joyfully, standing back up again as the young filly pranced off again, her loping strides made it look like she was skipping as the foal danced away through the garden.

Her ocean like teal eyes landed on the vegetable patch, rows and rows of moistened soil in perfect rounded shapes, leaving a dip big enough for any seed to grow.

Her sparkling eyes widened happily and she strolled over to the rows of soil, determined to see the vegetables getting planted.

Upon arrival at the veggie patch, the filly spotted a maid, the mare was a dark magenta her coat lathered with soil and dirt with a rounded pink and white mane that shaggily hung over her shoulder, the bangs just as droopy as the green-eyed mare continued to dig with a shovel placed in her hooves.

The maid looked tired with shadowy bags under her eyes, her classic black and white uniform smeared with dirt as the earth pony continued her tedious task of shovelling.

The poor pony was covered in sweat and grime and Fluttershy's heart ached for her as she wandered closer to the mare.

Upon reaching her destination, Fluttershy noticed that the maid was quite young, not a full adult and maybe just a few years older than her.

"Hello, are you planting some veggietables?" She questioned curiously, leaning in over the mare's shoulder to watch her work.

"It's just vegetables. And yes." The maid answered shortly, refusing to meet eyes with the slender foal.

"You look tired..." She trailed off and the mare responded with a grunt, still not looking up as the foal exclaimed her observation.

"Would you...like some help?" The mare's ears perked up excitedly at this and she spun around to meet the foal's eyes.

"That would be great! I-I..."

Upon turning around the maid's green eyes widened dramatically, and she stuttered nervously.

"Oh my! Princess Fluttershy, I-I had no idea it was you!" The filly nodded in response with a small smile.

"Yep, it's me! Now would you like some help?" The foal was standing upright and by her stance and posture you would assume it was her duty to help others.

"O-oh well no, it's fine princess, you go on and play now!" The mare dismissed her with a wave, nudging the filly away with a hoof.

"B-but, don't you need some help..."

"Hurry along now princess, it's my job to do the hard work!" The maid shushed her away, turning back around to continue her work.

The fact that she had not been allowed to help because of her status saddened the foal and her ears drooped as she turned around slowly, heading off into the garden.

She sighed heavily, dragging her hooves through the fresh grass as she walked away in silence.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fluttershy was contently trotting through the courtyard, wearing a dress she would not normally wear, the poofy, bright pink material had been picked out for her and it was itchy against her silky fur.

Despite the annoying cloth draped over her now irritated skin the filly adorned a gentle smile beaming on her features as she walked across the rough, warm bricks under her hooves.

The foal was panting heavily, her sides heaving as she kept up her steady pace across the courtyard. The princess had just finished her daily dancing lessons with Sapphire Shores and was currently returning to her room so she could get ready for music practice with her teacher Octavia, quickly followed by lessons from her greatly paid, singing instructor Miss. Countess Coloratura. 'Only the best for you darling!' her mother always said, usually in the middle of getting her mane done fancy or hooves polished to perfection.

A loud clang startled the filly out of her thoughts and she looked around wildly with wide eyes as the noise resounded through her ears and echoed in her skull.

Another rattle brought her attention to the gates, the tall golden structures of metal towering so tall into the sky that it looked like the pointed doorway was stabbing the blue abyss above.

At the foot of the gates sat a stallion, his ragged, dusty fur caked with dirt as the naked equine cradled something in his forelegs.

Fluttershy curiously crept closer, sneaking towards the golden gates that jabbed at the sky.

Upon closer inspection the stallion was holding a tiny little foal, a small orange pony with even littler tufts of mane that were fuchsia in colour.

He was cradling the little equine so gingerly, like she was a fragile piece of glass in his hooves as the tiny pony slept soundly in his gentle grasp.

"Um...hello?" She softly asked, peeking through the metal bars at the mysterious ponies.

The stallion looked up at her and he ignored her presence, staring backdown at the resting newborn in his comforting forelegs.

"Can I... Help you?" Fluttershy confusedly asked, her eyes sparked with concern.

"Go away kid." The mysterious stallion grunted, his gruff voice holding little patience for the curious filly peering at him.

"But you must be sitting there for a reason, please let me help you!" She refused to leave as she watched the foal squiggle in his arms the stallion shushing the tiny equine with a gentle and soothing noise before looking back up at Fluttershy through the gates.

"There is nothing you can do." He whispered and she shook her head in refusal.

"Are you sure?" She paused before saying her next line "I mean... I am the princess after all..."

His eyes shot upwards, meeting the yellow foal's as their orbs connected, his turning to shock and then recognition as he scrambled forwards on his knees, grasping a bar of the gate with his hoof and his child tighter with the other, a rattle vibrating through the metal as he clutched onto it.

"Really? Oh Princess Fluttershy it's you! I didn't recognise you in that dress! Please, let me see The Queen, your mother or your father the king!" He pleaded, assuming a begging stance as he crawled closer to the princess, creating more clangs from the gates. After the noises stopped resounding in her ears she spoke again.

"W-well, I don't know..."

"Please! It's urgent!" He cried, his giant exhale sending his body to push on the gates, the rattle echoing in her skull as she shrank away from the sound.

"Mother can't see anypony at the moment, father says she's too close to the important day and has to stay in her room, he is with her all the time!" She explained with a heavy frown and the stallion sighed, his eyes casting downwards as they flickered over the ground.

"Oh Celestia no...The day...of course..." He hissed in annoyance, clutching the newborn closer to his chest as he cradled the tiny foal like she was a delicate flower, his eyes shone with love to his child and disappointment and frustration for his situation.

"B-but surely there is something I can do to help!" Fluttershy cried, the slender filly lashing her tail behind her as the stallion got to his hooves, rocking the newborn back and forth as the orange equine cooed, reaching a miniature little hoof up towards it's father, the stallion smiling at the fuchsia-haired baby before he shushed the little pony, looking back up at the determined princess.

"Unless you can get me inside to see the King or Queen there is nothing you can do." He whispered, gingerly cradling his beloved child as the foal opened it's little purple eyes to blink at him with a tiny smile that made Fluttershy's heart melt, her insides turning to mush as the mini equine squirmed it's way into her heart.

Despite the adorable foal wriggling in his foreleg, Fluttershy had to let him know of the rules her parents had set down since the day of her birth.

"I want to help but...I-I'm not supposed to let anypony inside the gates without permission..." The stallion shook his head, hoisting the newborn up closer to his filthy chest as the foal giggled with delight, cooing at her father. The adult pony covered in a thick layer of grime started to walk away, his three legged gait unsteady as he started to hobble away. He turned his head to the side, his saddened eyes meeting Fluttershy's and he paused before speaking.

"Thank you for trying, but there's absolutely nothing you can do then."

He turned back around, facing the winding path ingrained in the mountain, the stallion staggering on the fancy brickwork as he left behind the yellow filly at the towering golden gates.

"Please, wait! I want to help! There must be something I can do, surely!" Fluttershy cried out after him, reaching a slender hoof out to grasp at the gates, the warm metal almost scalding to the touch after being in the sun all day long and she flinched away from the heat with a startled gasp, shaking her hoof as she reeled away.

The stallion continued stalking off downwards, not looking back as he muttered something under his breath that Fluttershy could only decipher a few single words from, something about 'Celestia' and 'Orphanage' that made Fluttershy's heart sink like a stone, the organ lowering into her hooves as she watched him stumble downhill.

The young princess continued watching as her watery teal orbs followed the two ponies, and her eyes zeroed in on the stallion's dirty shoulder, two tiny orange hooves grasping it as the newborn crawled onto his shoulder, blinking it's purple eyes at the princess, such innocent vision spheres, still yet to see the world.

Fluttershy whimpered as the princess gazed over the departing duo, the fuchsia haired newborn giving her a curious stare over the back of it's father.

The princes watched solemnly as they stumbled off into the distance, slumping to the ground as her skin hit the rough bricks, the pavement scratching into her skin as tiny rocks dug into her flesh, leaving mini dents.

Her dress pulled awkwardly and tightly around her stomach and she clutched at her belly with her pale, slender hooves, her teary eyes clouding over as she watched until the liquid spilled over her bottom row of eyelashes, trailing down her cheeks like little rivers.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

There were piercing screams, stabbing at her ears like the sharpest knives as wailing cries of agony and desperation echoed around her, wrapping her in a pained symphony of depression and anger, an orchestra of pure disappointment and sadness as more sobs hit at her ears like blows, violating her organs of hearing with the ascending level of noise.

She couldn't move, speak or even breath no matter how hard she tried and the thought crossed her mind of her own existence, she didn't feel alive.

A single spotlight exploded on in front of her, the darkness gradually crinkling away as the light spread, revealing a single white-sheeted bed, the covers ruffled and spread about the place in ripples that suggested they had been kicked or something had skidded across them.

A figure sat on the bed, a mare, her neck arched downwards as she lay hunched over a tiny form in front of her. Her hind legs were huddled up under her, the mare's forelegs out in front of her as her elbows stabbed into the bed, her hooves cupping her face.

The mare shook, her whole body quaking and shivering as her shoulders quivered with tremors shuddering down her spine. She was sobbing although the piercing screams and wails were not coming from her. The mare's whole body heaved as tears cascaded from her eyes, pouring like waterfalls but seemingly evaporating before they touched her cheeks.

The mare's features were hidden from view, as if a filter had blocked her out and it was like she was hazy and grey but Fluttershy still knew who she was.

"Mother?" the filly whispered, surprised her voice even carried out although the weeping mare didn't react in the slightest, and Fluttershy couldn't move.

"Mother? What's going on?" The filly wanted to race over there, comfort her mum and find out what had happened that had made her mother so sad.

"Mummy, don't be sad!" She called out again, her voice unheard over the ever there screams and cries.

Another figure was suddenly there, a stallion, and Fluttershy was confused because she felt like he had been there the whole time, yet...not, like he had been out of view or she just hadn't noticed.

He was comforting the mare, running his hoof down her shivering back as she sobbed into her hooves, standing beside the bed as he stared down depressed, his eyes empty and cloudy as they stared directly at her, piercing themselves into her very soul and beyond.

"Father?" Fluttershy whimpered, unable to tear herself away from his vacant, empty eyes.

"Please! Anypony, tell me what's wrong!" Again unable to move, the princess yelled out for her parents, her worried and panicked cries not meeting their ears.

Suddenly her mother sat up, revealing her own vacant eyes as she made a circular head movement that almost seemed supernatural, unreal. Each jagged movement of her neck sent out a tick, much like a clock, as she turned to face her daughter.

Her hoof reached out towards the form on the bed without looking, her hoof curling around a blanket, tugging it as her limb grasped the stark white cloth.

It pulled away cleanly, displaying it's contents for Fluttershy's eyes to gaze upon.

A teeny tiny foal, about the size of a hoof lay in the white blanket, curled up in it's own tinsy limbs as it lay there.

The little pony was green in colour, with a thin strand of curly blonde mane that hung over it's face.

The equine was silent and still, not even breathing as it stayed there in it's deathly tranquil state.

"You could've saved him." Fluttershy's father stated, his monotone voice unwavering as it sliced through the silence, the stallion turning to look at the princess.

"If only you helped." Her mother added, clicking her neck to look over at her dead child, encasing him in the blanket once more, folding the white material over his tiny, still body.

"W-what? Yes,Yes! I want to help, just please! Tell me what I did do, what I can do!" The princess answered in a panic, yet they didn't hear her worried cries instead turning to the dead foal on the bed, where the blanket had seemingly vanished although it slipped through Fluttershy's mind as she stared at the little equine.

The princess gasped with shock, her teal orbs trained on the miniature pony as she noticed the newborn's skin had disintegrated, revealing a bony skeleton where the deceased colt had been, the white skull seemingly staring at her as the dead baby sat up, his form letting out loud creaks and groans as the bones clanked together, the sounds making Fluttershy's heart race in fear.

Suddenly the skeletal colt opened his bony jaw, displaying a tiny row of pearly white teeth, the fangs sharp and jagged, much akin to a sharks as the creature bared them at the princess.

A bone shattering, blood curdling, ear popping screech erupted from the skeleton's mouth, the volume of it so loud that Fluttershy would've instantly fallen to her knees and clutched at her ears if she could move. Every fibre of her being was consumed by the constant frightening noise, each vein pumping blood that echoed the piercing scream, her ears burning like fire as they ruptured from the screech, the drums popping and she swore she could feel the warm blood trickling from her organs and down her face in streams.

The colt didn't stop, and Fluttershy's skull felt like cracking under the pressure as the noise resounded through her head, the sound bouncing in every fold of her brain, as her nerves electrified themselves, her fur standing on end as the coat stuck up like a second layer of skin.

The only thing she could think was 'stop!' Although even that was at the back of her subconscious, every other part of her mind was flooded with the constant, horrifying noise as it never ended.

The screaming that was there before was back, just as loud and it blended together with the screech and it was so close and yet so distant.

Fluttershy now knew it was herself screaming, the piercing noise rocketing through the air as it joined in with the skeletal colts in a incessant, intertwining symphony.

.

Fluttershy bolted upright, her heart jackhammering against her chest, thudding in her ribcage as it pounded through her entire body, her complete form feeling the rush as it throbbed in every vein and in every blood cell passing through.

Her breathing was ragged and heavy and sweat lined every crease in her body as it dripped down her exhausted figure, leaving trails in her sticky coat.

Her hooves fisted themselves in the velvety sheets, the soft material calming to her clenching limbs. The filly closed her eyes again, breathing a deep sigh of relief as she threw her head backwards, her neck arched as the swallows she made to deliver saliva to her dry mouth visibly rolled down her throat.

The slender foal was shaking as she pulled the blankets closer, tugging them higher as she quivered, her lip trembling as tears streaked from her eyes.

Her racing heart was calming down, slowing with each jumpy beat.

The filly slid back down into the bed, slipping back into the place of her previous resting, the sheets soft as they provided an embrace for the young equine to snuggle into.

She took gradually slowing breaths, relaxing into the silky blankets as the princess stared at the patterned ceiling.

The sudden slamming of a door jolted the foal into sitting back up, the filly scrambling upright as the sound echoed down the hall.

There were hushed whispers and quiet, startled cries and Fluttershy curiously cocked her head, her ears perking up as they listened to the noises echoing through the hallways.

The clicking of hurried hoofsteps came closer, the sound getting louder

with each step.

The filly confusedly clutched her blankets tighter in one hoof, pulling it closer to her chest as she sat up, staring at the door in puzzlement.

Another flurry of hoofsteps raced down the corridor, the clopping on the polished floors loud and echoing as the noise bounced down the hall.

A last set of hoofsteps came trotting down, slowed and paced, accompanied by soothing words of encouragement and angered growls.

Fluttershy frowned, and with a single movement she threw off the covers, the night air cold on her sweaty fur.

The princess slid out of bed, her long tail trailing behind her as the curious filly landed on the floor with a light thud.

She walked the few steps to the door and opened it, turning the golden, metal knob to pull the grand wooden door inwards.

Light flooded into the large room, painting her face in gold as she peered out curiously into the corridor, her frown deepening as she spotted the hurried bustle of ponies scuttling past, most in a panicked rush.

A large group of equines was currently racing themselves about on front of her, dashing into a giant huddle of ponies as they stuck their heads in to chatter before darting away again.

A recognisable face stumbled past, his mane a wreck as he clumsily skittered away from the huddled group.

"Father? What's going on?" Fluttershy stepped out into the hallway until her shoulder brushed the doorway, her eyes wide as she watched another batch of hasty equines bolt past, making the king hobble to the right, his limbs flailing as he struggled to stay upright.

"It's the day!" The king squawked in a panic, his eyes wide with trepidation as he stumbled back around, rushing off into the hallway with a clatter of hooves.

Fluttershy's eyes widened, the teal orbs focusing on the huddle of ponies, noticing her mother's head in the middle of the crowd as the equines around her offered comforting and soothing words, mares giving advice, nurses transferring orders to each other and to the surrounded queen who was angrily snapping in response to their pushy words.

Still plagued with the memory of her dream, Fluttershy shivered nervously, her shoulder trembling against the door frame as she watched the ponies help her mum to the emergency room in the castle.

After another worried glance at the royal mare in pain, the princess stepped away from her room and into the hall, her doe eyes holding an anxious glint as the filly trotted after the huddle of equines.

They darted around a corner and the small, slender filly struggled to keep up,nearly skidding around the bend as she followed the group.

They raced around another corner, the princess galloping after the squabbling huddle of maids and other mares, surrounding the Queen in the middle.

While she was rather tall and had long legs for her age, Fluttershy was still a young filly and she pushed herself to keep up with the group of adults, her legs pumping as she sped up, racing after them.

The corridor seemed long and winding to the filly, stretched on for ages as the hallway hid it's end in the darkness of the night, every corner shrouded in darkness as the depths of the shadows cast themselves across the shiny floor, the open windows letting in the moonlight, patterns of the ponies ahead spotted over the walls.

The foal halted with slight hesitation, staring to the darkness ahead of her as her eyes worriedly stared into the shadows. A spot of fear grew inside of her and she felt it enveloping her heart with it's anxious clutches as it grew around the rapidly beating organ, the darkness was so terrifying, who knew what could be waiting in the shadows?

A sudden pained cry was caught in her ears and they pulled back against her head to avoid the agonising scream that followed, her mother's angered screeches reaching the slender foal as they rattled in her skull, resounding through her mind.

Her mother was in pain.

Her mother needed her, this was no time for fears.

Fluttershy gained a determined frown as the princess picked up her pace again, taking long, fast leaps to catch up with the steadily disappearing group.

Her hooves were loud in the night, ringing with a clink every time they hit the floor, the almost rhythmic beating of her running echoed in her heart as the pounding beat copied it's carrier's hoofsteps.

She felt like she was getting close, the long hallway coming to an end as she galloped down the corridor to her destination.

The darkness swallowed her while, gulping her into it's depths as Fluttershy kept running, bolting into the shadows as they covered her in it's seemingly heavy weight, suffocating her with it's tight, encasing claws.

A light was at the end of the darkness, a single spot of obnoxious yellow in the shadows and Fluttershy kept her eyes trained on it, refusing to remove her orb's focus from the sphere of colour to greet the terrifying darkness.

The light was growing closer and closer with every leap and bound and the princess felt like the yellow might set her free from the dark as it drew closer still.

Fluttershy was so close to the light, her hooves thudding against the ground as she continued to determinedly race towards her target.

Suddenly a door formed in the yellow, closing and shutting the light out with a quick click.

The princess skidded to a halt, her hooves sliding as she struggled not to bash into the entryway.

If only she hadn't hesitated...

Frustration flooded her veins and Fluttershy banged a hoof against the door, the thud echoing behind her as she tried to alert the ponies inside the room of her presence.

"Let me in! I need it tell you what could happen to him!" She cried, pounding a clenched fist into the door as the wood barely made a sound under her slender limb.

More pained screeches arose from within the room and the filly's eyes widened in panic, the pupils constricted as the tiny dots of black shook in the anxious sea of teal, the usual calm water a flurry of ferocious waves.

Another agonised shriek rang through the hall and Fluttershy whined, her ears retreating towards the back of her head in order to avoid the noise, her jaw clenched as her teeth ground together in fear.

"Please! Let me in! I need to help!" The foal raised her voice, the volume still not loud enough to reach any of the ponies inside as her wavering words failed to rise above the ascending level of noise inside.

She banged her hoof against the door in a rush, pounding her limb into the wood as her appendage repeatedly slammed against the entryway.

She paused to look up at the knob, her hoof removing itself from the wood as Fluttershy tried the shiny, golden handle, the metal cold and clammy under her limb, as if it had been opened many times that night.

Her hoof pulled at the knob in annoyance, the handle rattling furiously under her desperate tugging as whimpers of distress left her lips.

Why did she have to be so weak and helpless?!

A spot of hatred bloomed inside her, consuming her veins in it's painful grasp, the loathing spreading outwards towards it's target. Herself. She was so angry at herself that her sides shook, her legs quivering as she felt her gut sink lower in her body, bringing the familiar feeling of uselessness along with it.

Every nerve sung with frustration and her skin prickled with anger, tears brewing in her eyes as the filly continued to bang on the door.

More screeches sounded from within, each noise more agonising than the last as they stabbed at her ears like the sharpest of knives.

Tears now flowed down her cheeks in rivers, her eyes squinted and her mouth rolling into a grimace as she cried, sorrow lining her squeaks and whimpers, the sniffles that escaped her nostrils loud and jarring.

Her hoof slid to the cold floor to greet it's companion and she herself collapsed to the ground, tucking herself into a ball with her long tail draped over her face as she struggled to drown out the screams of her mother.

*.*.*.*.*End Flashback*.*.*.*.*.*

Tears had swollen in her eyes, festering at the bottom as they boiled in anger, and she swept them away with rapid blinks, clearing the salt from her orbs as if the liquid was a deadly disease that could infect her.

Her frown deepened, the brows furrowing forward and creating a small shadow that cast itself over her eyes as she scowled in annoyance.

Fluttershy's whole face turned dark, frustration lighting itself up in her features as she continued to fiercely glare where she assumed the captain was seated.

"No." The whisper winded from her lips and she felt his gaze flicker over her, a curious spark enlightening in the mysterious orbs as the invisible spheres widened with surprise.

"No?" He repeated confusedly, although his tone wasn't dangerous or menacing in the slightest and she didn't skip a beat in replying.

"No. I won't just sit here and do nothing!" She hissed, thumping a hoof on the table's surface as she scooted back in her chair, standing until she loomed above the glossy wood. the bang produced from her hoof on the table came out louder than imagined and she flinched, although her determined gaze didn't falter.

"I've been doing nothing my whole life, and I've had enough! I can do things for myself!" Fluttershy demanded, whacking her limb on the table again, the silverware clattering against it's glossy surface as the emptied plates rattled on the wood.

Silence filtered for a few seconds, enough time to let the mare's mind wander until she thought she had done something terribly wrong.

"I see you wish for independence?" Discord hummed in thought, and his words were so slowed and benevolent sounding that the princess cocked her head in confusion at his calm nature. Shouldn't he be angry at her? At least annoyed...

"I guess that is reasonable, but as a host, I couldn't let my guests do anything by themselves." He continued and the princess peered at the invisible pirate, her previously straightened posture shrinking a little as the urge to be defensive faded within her mind.

"We'll just have to do the dishes together!" The pirate called in a singsong voice, clearly delighted at the prospect.

...

They shut the door behind them with a click, Fluttershy joyed to be out of the cold wind as she felt the last prickle of goosebumps flatten on her coat, the seeping chill dissolving as it released it's iron grip on her flesh.

She shivered slightly and the invisible pirate next to her chuckled in amusement.

"Cold my dear?" He asked and she nodded sheepishly as another shiver coursed it's way up her spine.

"I would offer you my jacket, but I don't have one." Discord chuckled at his own words, and Fluttershy felt a rush of warm air greet her face as the mysterious pirate strode ahead, the surprising heat prickling on her flesh as she squinted to avoid the air drying out in her eyes.

"Will this do?" He questioned in amusement and a snap was heard, Fluttershy squeaking with surprise as clothes materialised on her body, a green woollen sweater covering half of her neck all the way to her stomach, the classic pirate skull and crossbones symbol had been emblazoned on, in cutesy pink. The sweater also came with a green and pink striped scarf that dangled from her neck and a beanie of the same respective colours, a ball of fluff resting atop the head item.

Fluttershy looked down in wonder at the newly formed clothes, glancing at her soft scarf and then back up at her fluffy beanie.

"Oh most certainly!" She giggled with delight as her eyes settled in front of her where she imagined the invisible pirate was strolling about, a smile smile gracing her face as the mare adorned in warm gear, followed Discord.

They glided past the dining room where Fluttershy had eaten breakfast that morning, sliding by the glossy table and equally as shiny seats that were strewn about the room, some tucked in neatly, others left askew.

They went into the kitchen, where the mysterious stove and sink seemed to work just fine.

Fluttershy's eyes landed on the silver pots and pans lining the shelves and the ingredients like flour and spices that had been messily dumped into a corner of the black countertops.

The Pegasus shut the door behind her following the invisible pirate into the dark room, her eyes widening as they struggled to take in enough light to see.

"Need the lights on my dear?" Discord hummed and Fluttershy nodded, her teal orbs flickering about the small cabin.

"I think so, I can't really see much." She said bashfully and the pirate chuckled with amusement, his throaty laugh reaching every corner of the room.

A snap sounded and light flooded the room, so bright and blinding that the mare flinched, blocking her eyes with a hoof as the spheres found themselves incapable of adjusting to such an increase of light all at once.

"You should see the look on your face!" He laughed, and Fluttershy timidly removed her hoof from her face, her eyes peeking out from above her limb, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Priceless..." He trailed off almost dreamily, and she could feel Discord's eyes upon her, like burning lasers.

"Y-yes... So, where's the dishes?" The princess interrupted, focusing her still adjusting gaze to the sink and the lack of plates sitting beside it.

"Oh, why of course! Can't wash them without them being there!" The captain chuckled but then trailed off.

"Well... I can! You on the other hoof..." He seemed thoughtful and she quickly intercepted his train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm not very good at washing dishes that aren't in the same room?" The mare laughed nervously, a bashful smile on her face.

"It does take some skill, like falling up the stairs." Discord agreed humorously, and another warm rush of air signified his movement to the sink atop a glossy black countertop.

A snap was heard and the towering pile of plates and silver platters appeared next to the sink, like a mountain of ceramic dishes and fancy plates.

Fluttershy's eyes widened as the teal orbs followed the tower of plates, her vision spheres wandering up the large hill of platters.

"W-we sure ate a lot of food, didn't we?" She nervously giggled, turning to where she assumed the pirate was standing.

"I wouldn't be so sure about we, you were the one eating the gigantic amounts of edible stuffs." He teased, and her blush darkened with embarrassment.

"Shush you!" She played along, letting out an awkward squeak.

"Oh don't you worry, I won't tell another living soul of your eating habits!" Discord laughed cheerily and she giggled.

"Our little secret?" The mare continued the joke, keeping the fire lit.

"Of course, it's our little, or should I say huge, secret!" He chuckled and she scoffed with amusement, her smile growing larger at his comedic words.

Fluttershy wandered over to the sink, rolling up the sleeves of her new sweater as she flipped the striped scarf over her shoulder.

She twisted the tap, watching as the water sputtered out, the liquid forming a steady stream as it poured into the silver basin. The mare made sure the drain was blocked as the water started to form a suitable sized square pond in the sink.

"Where's the dishwasher liquid?" She questioned the pirate and he snorted, and she could feel the eyebrow raise from here.

"For someone who's 'been doing nothing their whole life ' you sure know how to wash dishes." He replied curiously and with amusement.

"Whenever I used to enter the castle kitchen there was always a maid washing the dishes. I guess I picked up on the techniques." She giggled, stretching a hoof out as she watched the floating plastic bottle land in her limb.

The Pegasus grasped it in her appendage, tipping it over the sink and squeezing the bottle as it's contents squirted into the water, the liquid blending in with the yellow dishwasher as it turned into bubbles.

The sight of the bubbles brought a bigger smile to her face as the princess set down the bottle and turned off the running water with a twist of the tap.

Fluttershy leant upwards, her stomach pressed into the countertop as she snatched a high plate from the tower, dunking it into the water upon her return to the ground.

The water was almost burning and she nearly sprang away from the sink as her hooves darted from the liquid, a gasp of shock leaving her lips.

"Careful now, don't want to burn those pretty little princess hooves do we?" Discord teased and she giggled in response, shooting him a pretend angry glare.

She turned her head back to the water, timidly ducking her hoof back in to pick up the ceramic dish, the water clinging to her fur as she removed the limb from the water. The Pegasus grasped at a sponge lying on the countertop dunking it into the water and watching as the holes inflated with water, the entire sponge turning a darker yellow.

She scrubbed it against the plate in a circular motion, washing the grime and food scraps from it's ceramic surface, her fur floating away from her skin in the hot liquid.

Fluttershy glanced upwards for a second, to see three plates floating in front of her, the dishes swept by her and landed in the sink next to her hooves with three kerplunks, that made water droplets spew into the air, the butter coloured mare flinching to avoid being hit by the liquid.

"Y'know, normally I'd be doing things the opposite way around." Discord commented as his three dishes swirled in the water, flicking away food scraps and cleaning the plates.

"Huh?" Fluttershy curiously questioned, puzzled at the statement as she continued her cleaning, her eyes turning sideways in her skull to glance at the invisible captain.

"Putting dirt onto the dishes, not scrubbing the filth away." He elaborated but the Pegasus was still just as confused as before, giving a confuzzled look at where she assumed the pirate was before turning back to her plate enveloped in water.

"But unfortunately my crew can't seem to take a joke." Discord huffed like he was pretending to be grumpy and Fluttershy giggled, lifting her plate from the water and setting it to the side where it's droplets filtered onto the metal side of the sink.

They continued to wash the dishes in silence for a few minutes, getting into the cycle of cleaning them with the sponge and then setting them down onto to the side.

A sudden spray of droplets landed on Fluttershy's foreleg, splattering the fur a darker yellow as the mare jumped with surprise, her eyes darting to splotch on her limb.

"Did you just flick water onto me?" She questioned, eyes wide as they went between the spot of fur and the patch of air she assumed the pirate was standing in.

"Perhaps." He cheekily replied and she could practically feel the smug that darned his features.

Without a seconds hesitation she dipped her own hoof into the water, flinging it back up in his direction, droplets flew into the air.

She heard a giant whoosh, symbolising a big movement as she listened to the pirate scramble out of the way with a panicked cry.

"Now that was a close one my dear!" Discord puffed with surprise, almost sounding like he was out of breath.

"I know, I thought I was going to get you..." She giggled in fake disappointment at his words.

"It's a good thing you didn't, a few droplets of water could ruin my disguise!" The captain claimed dramatically, and she could imagine a stallion in a striking pose with their hoof wiping their forehead of sweat.

"Then why'd you flick water at me then?" She questioned a little confusedly, not nearly as annoyed as she was puzzled.

"Meh." He replied nonchalantly, and Fluttershy immediately thought of him shrugging, a sigh escaping her lips.

Her eyes wandered to the sink before darting back, a frown creasing her features.

"Then how did you help wash the dishes without ruining your invisibility?" The princess questioned.

"Magic!" Cue over the top jazz hooves, Fluttershy thought with a little smirk but then her frown grew into an even larger glare.

"So you're telling me, that while I was working my rump off cleaning dishes, you've been using magic?!" She snorted, with an annoyed glance in his new direction.

"Yes." He replied simply which to she blinked with surprise, excepting some over complicated answer, or longwinded excuse. It was kind of nice, being able to cut to the chase.

...

They entered her room, the door clicking shut behind them as the smell of fresh flowers entered her nostrils, the scent coating her muzzle as she sucked in the delectable aroma with each inhale of oxygen that flooded her lungs.

Each flower was still perfectly in bloom, the brilliantly coloured petals inviting her to take a gander at the excellence of the beautiful corolla.

Fluttershy sighed at the familiar feeling of the springy grass beneath her hooves, each green stalk feeling fresh and bouncy to walk on.

She continued on through the garden walkway, still amazed that a single room could hold such gorgeous plants and flowers and perfect green grass.

The princess felt Discord's presence beside her as she trotted eagerly down the path, her eyes upon each individual flower as they passed.

At the end of the grass path was the large circle of stones, the towering crystals glowing in their extravagant colours as they lit up the grass and flowers with their luminescence.

The flashing and constantly changing colours of magenta, blue, green and red lit up Fluttershy's face, creating shadows along her jawline as the bright lights lit up the rest of her gentle features.

She stared up in awe at the magnificent rocks, the crystals glimmering like no others she'd seen before with their amazing, vibrant colours.

The mare also noticed the night sky was back, it's clearly painted, but nonetheless gorgeous, inky darkness encompassing many sporadically placed glow in the dark stars that shone a stark white against the roof. With the same intricately drawn moon that's details were almost incomprehensible.

She took a single glance at the elegant white tower in the middle of the circle of stones, still placed neatly on the grass, and turned to the left, where the towering oak tree stood like a silent guardian over her bed.

The princess sighed with relief at the sight of the mattress and fluffy sheets and blankets, her mind yelling at her to rest, albeit quietly.

Fluttershy wandered over to the bed enthusiastically, her strides widening in her rushed efforts to make it to the resting spot.

"Eager are we?" Discord spoke for the first time since they'd been in the room, commenting teasingly on the mare's excited nature at the thought of sleeping.

The mare didn't reply for she didn't feel the need to, pouncing onto the springy bed as it creaked under her sudden weight upon it's surface.

The sheets, while messy from the mornings hurry to get out of the bed, were soft and silky, and she felt the need to knead at the blankets like a cat.

Fluttershy slid herself onto her legs, rolling to the side as her tired body met the mattress in a welcoming hug as she felt her entire form slide into place in the bed, like the very surface was designed for her to fit perfectly.

After a few seconds of her body relaxing into the bed's surface, she pulled up the silky soft sheets with a hoof, a sigh of contentment leaving her lips as the mare pulled the blankets over her figure, the surprisingly warm covers feeling like they were heated as they snuggled around her body tightly like a comforting confinement, a consensual constricting.

Her head rested itself onto the pillow, her pink mane sliding against it's surface as the hairs frayed under the tight space of her head and the pillow, her beanie nearly slipping off in the process.

"You look so tired my dear." Discord chuckled quietly, almost in a deep hum that sounded like honey to her ears.

"Mmm, I am." She agreed in response and it was only after his words that she felt the all to familiar laziness consume her chest, the foggy mind that came with exhaustion clouding all her thoughts and it felt like she was looking through a pane of translucent glass, a patterned window as her mind and eyes had never felt so disconnected. Her limbs felt heavy and a giant yawn suddenly burst from her mouth, leaving her looking like she was silently screaming as a squeak escaped her lips. She guessed a day of flying really could have that affect on her body.

"Best to leave you to it, you have an equally as big day tomorrow." Discord laughed at her drowsy face, and she curiously peered up at him, the words leaving her muzzle before she could piece together any thoughts.

"What am I doing tomorrow?" She questioned, a little puzzled, and the pirate chuckled before answering.

"I think that it's time you went full pirate." At this she felt his presence start to leave, and she yawned again, settling down into the bed and curling her forelegs up to her chest for warmth and comfort where her hooves met the soft wool of her sweater.

"I'll dim the crystals and stars so you can get some rest." A snap sounded after the sentence and the crystals automatically slowed their glowing, flashing colours, the vibrant shades turning pale as they now only encompassed the bottom of the crystal, not nearly as bright as before.

She heard the door creak and although it didn't really register in her sleepy mind, she somehow knew what was going on.

"Goodnight my dear Fluttershy, don't let those bedbugs bite!" Discord cried cheerfully before promptly exiting, the door creaking shut behind him.

The mare's eyelids grew droopy, falling over her orbs as she responded to his words, half aware of her own voice.

"Night, sweet dreams...my friend." A smile crossed her face at the thought and she succumbed to sleep with warmth in her heart that night.

...

AUTHORS NOTE:

Ah, finally done! :3

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I worked hard to make it a blend of the genres that make up the story.

Also I updated the profile picture if you haven't already checked it out, I thought it looked much better and made more sense to the fanfic.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner because I've already been working on it!

Thanks again and cya guys soon,

Wildfur123 :)


	34. Chapter 34: Diamond in the Scuffle

A PIRATE'S LOVE

CHAPTER 34 Diamond in the Scuffle

The feel of wet grass leaving dew stains on her cheeks was the first thing she noticed that morning, the startling noise of a hoof pounding on a door making her jump from her bed in shock, her body reacting to something her mind hadn't comprehended yet. Fluttershy peeled her head from the ground, her eyes opening in confusion as they focused to see the floor centimetres away from her.

She weakly lifted a hoof, removing a few stems of wet grass from where they had gotten stuck to her face, with a swipe, blinking to rub the sleep from her eyes.

She yawned sitting up slightly, her soft blankets strewn over her body so that some parts were warm and others had already been introduced to the cold chill of the morning, the sheets crumpled and wrinkled. As the mare pulled herself from the ground, her long mane came with her, the pink hairs sliding from their places woven among the grass, bringing grains of soil and sand with the strands as her fur also let go of many stalks of grass and dirt.

She yawned, her ears perking as she heard another impatient sounding knock on her door, the sound jarring to her organs of hearing that were still getting used to the noise of the day.

Fluttershy weakly clambered to her hooves, her legs quickly adjusting to the pressure of standing and she rubbed the rest of the grass from her cheeks, the green stalks falling to join their brethren still standing tall.

The dazed Pegasus took a quick glance at her beanie which had fallen off her head and onto her crooked pillow, and the striped scarf that was hanging off the edge of the bed, it's tassels amongst the grass like colourful little snakes.

Fluttershy turned and quickly hurried to the door, the springy ground lifting her upwards almost like she was bouncing, the mare trotting along the grass path and refusing to succumb to the sweet scent of the beautiful flowers that wafted through the air towards her nostrils, rejecting the offer of the magnificent garden.

She reached for the cold door handle, opening the door with a creak, her eyes already squinting as they prepared for the onslaught of light that immediately flooded in.

Another mare was standing outside, waiting silently for her. She was tall and slim, with long, elegant legs that adorned silver bracelets encrusted with purple gems and a rather slender waist. She had an arching neck that cast shadows on her alabaster fur, and bedazzling darker blue eyes that complemented her pale complexion oh so perfectly. She was a unicorn, with the longest eyelashes Fluttershy had ever seen, each curled strand seemingly darker than the last as they fluttered over her blue orbs.

"R-rarity?" The pegasus squeaked, clutching against the doorway as she almost shrunk back into the room. The pirate, who was grooming her glossy purple mane with a pink comb, glanced up with a stern expression that warmed slightly.

"Ah! You're here my darling!" She tucked the comb away after a last tug through her gracefully curled mane of deep purple.

"Y-yes... I didn't know you'd-" Fluttershy started a little nervously, peeling slightly away from the door to talk to the unicorn, her hoof scraping against the ground.

"That I'd be here today? Well somebody had to babysit you, I was the simply the chosen one!" The alabaster mare explained with a flutter of eyelashes.

"O-oh i see..." Fluttershy watched at the mare beckoned the princess outside with a wave but the Pegasus hesitated, worry filling her thoughts. The last time she had really interacted with Rarity... The crack of a hoof against flesh rang through her mind, echoing in her skull as if it had happened yesterday. The princess flinched away from the unicorn involuntarily, her muscles shivering slightly at the spasm.

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you dear." Rarity soothed gently, offering an outstretched hoof towards the butter coloured Pegasus. Fluttershy accepted the limb, the pirate gently tugging her outside and into the light of day as the suns warmth fluttered over her coat.

Without warning Rarity's hoof pulled the princess closer, until they were muzzle to muzzle and Fluttershy felt the urge to bend under the pirate, looking into her eyes with confusion. Rarity's warm breath filtered over her muzzle and the Princess squinted to avoid the rush of hot air as it incased itself over the hairs of her noise.

Suddenly Rarity's eyes shrunk into her skull, the eyelids pulling so tight over her orbs as they glared menacingly at the princess, leaving but a sliver left, it was like the iciest of glaciers. Her sclera grew and her pupils constricted, turning into cat-like slits that barely pierced the dangerous blue abyss of her iris. "If you do as I say." She hissed in command and the princess was frozen with fear, nodding in agreement as the pirate dropped her grip on the pegasus's hoof.

The mare shied away, the timid equine shivering with anxiety as the muscles spasmed with fear, her wings jerking under the wool sweater on instinct.

Rarity's posture straightened, her spine lining out again until she was standing tall over the pregasus, her eyes going back to their normal state.

"Lovely sweater by the way, suits your pale complexion." She commended, praising the butter coloured prisoner as she moved to walk away, her long, elegant legs crossing over in her dramatic turn and creating grey shadows.

Fluttershy watched the mare start to stroll away and as the princess left the comfort of her doorway to step into the great unknown of the day, the tempting thought of hiding in her room and shutting out life's problems crossed her mind more then once, a truly enticing offer. Alas it was a proposal she had to refuse, given the pirate's violent nature and how she could easily boss ponies around by striking fear into their hearts, it made the rejection of the temptation worth it.

Fluttershy anxiously followed, shutting her door behind her with a small click as she worriedly trotted after the unicorn, her hoofsteps wide as she quietly strode to catch up with the alabaster equine.

She was now behind the pirate, Fluttershy watching nervously as the mare almost...paraded across the ship.

While Rainbowdash had more of a confident, almost cocky, stroll, Rarity seemed to have an elegant saunter, her hips sashaying gracefully with each hoofstep, her limbs crossing over in a way that made her body roll in such a confident, beautiful way. Each hoofstep of hers was filled with mannerisms and a polite, ladylike nature, from the way she held her head high with her chin pointing straight to the way she always kept her chest pronounced. It was clear Rarity was proud of her looks, but also perhaps...insecure? Like she felt if she dropped the ladylike posture she would no longer be beautiful. Something about her elegance almost seemed forced and Fluttershy watched as the pirate gracefully swept across the ship like a ghost, her hoofsteps not making a sound against the wood flooring as she bid her fellow crewmates good morning with the nod of her head that made her mane bob ever so perfectly.

How could one pony be the embodiment of perfection in the eyes of society?

Fluttershy followed the unicorn, watching the mare's smooth movements that just rolled into each hoofstep and she could do nothing but gaze on in awe as she watched the pirate saunter. Rarity was like... A male peacock, elegant and graceful, beauty at it's finest already, and then it ran into others it had to impress, so it showed off it's brilliant array of feathers and plumage, the image of what was deemed true perfection.

"Now darling, I need to ask you something." Rarity's smooth voice interrupted Fluttershy's train of thought, halting the cargo of ideas in it's tracks. She glanced up at the mare almost in surprise, her teal orbs glancing at the dark blue ones of the pirate's.

"U-uh...yes?" She replied a little nervously but the unicorn paid no mind to her worried tone, instead carrying on with her question.

"What do you think of when you hear the word pirates?" It was such an odd request and Fluttershy paused, unsure of what to say in return as her thought process started up again. She couldn't say what she used to think about them, all the horrible things she was taught as a filly about pirates and their wretched ways.

She struggled to think of anything to say, her jaw opening as a reply stumbled from her lips.

"W-well, I, uh, I think that pirates are...rather interesting and uh, have a great taste for jewels?" She bumbled out and Rarity raised an eyebrow in response, turning to glance at the Pegasus with a frown.

"Don't lie. When you hear the word pirates you think of vicious brutes, ruffians who steal and murder without mercy." Fluttershy was stunned, that was exactly what had come to mind, well not in those words, but that's how she used to think before she got to know the members of the crew and their... Interesting captain she considered a friend.

Taking her silence as agreement Rarity continued her sentence, the two still strolling across the ship.

"It's quite alright to say so, I do know of the image we give off with our fake accents, phoney outfits and our on and off menacing attitudes."

"And I guess for some pirates, they really do have all those things. But what's important about being a pirate is being on full alert, prepared to drop anything their doing at the shake of a hoof, they need to be able to hold themselves with honour and dignity as we defend our ship until the very end!" Rarity's passionate speech continued as the mare sped up slightly, her trotting increasing in pace along with her words. Fluttershy hurried to catch up, her own pace becoming faster and faster and her hooves lightly thudding against the ground.

"I mean after all, there is no such thing as clumsy during anything, pirates need to hold themselves with the proper balance of intimidation and grace, especially during a fight."

Rarity and Fluttershy approached a small cabin, the unicorn not hesitating before tugging open the door with her magic, her blue aurora wrapping around the handle as she pulled the wooden entryway in her direction.

"And that, my darling, leads us into what we're doing today." The initial revealing of the room blinded the Pegasus, her pupils shrinking rapidly as they struggled to not intake anymore light. It was golden, piercing, and her whole body reared away in shock as the yellow glow encompassed her form in it's obnoxious light.

As her eyes adjusted they focused upon a mountain of riches, a tower of gold, a true hill of treasures. Fluttershy spotted crowns, necklaces, expensive jewels, all scattered amongst a ginormous pile of bits and gold. Her eyes sparkled with awe, the orbs widening with wonder as they gazed upon the copious amounts of glittering jewels, glimmering gems, shiny silver and shimmering gold.

Was this where the pirates kept everything they had ever stolen?

Her curiosity grew until it was as large as the pile she saw before her, the mare taking a few more tentative steps into the cabin, her eyes still fixed on the gold like it was the light of her life.

The clinking of metal brought her attention to Rarity who was currently sliding past he mountain of gold, the bits and coins crashing into each other under her slender hooves, the unicorn confidently striding towards a wall as the silver brackets on her ankles shone, reflecting onto the gold below them.

On the wall was an array of what appeared to be weapons, sharp swords, deadly daggers, killer knives, cut-throat cutlasses... If you could name it, it was on the wall, all stacked in either piles or in specially designed racks that kept them pinned to the wall.

Fluttershy's jaw fell to the floor as her eyes were torn off the pile of gold just left out sitting in the middle of the cabin, to the wall stacked with so many weapons it was unbelievable.

Something clicked in her mind, and she worriedly turned to rarity, her head whipping to stare at the pirate in fear as her mane followed, nearly covering her muzzle with the flying hairs.

"W-wait, what are we doing today?" She questioned, her gentle tone quivering as it wavered through the air towards the alabaster unicorn.

"Why fighting of course!" Rarity answered immediately, not moved by the princess's anxious voice as she squinted at the wall, seemingly deciding her weapon of choice.

Fluttershy's face was devoid of emotion, her jaw slack and her eyes had lost their spark, like the teal oceans had been stilled with the absence of the moon, the tides pulled away, leaving a grey, empty shell of what used to be. Her mane was strewn across her face it's blown strands casting the side of her head in shadow that enveloped her pale flesh.

Then her nostrils flared and her chest rose as her lungs were inflated with air, like balloons getting a taste of the helium they crave. Her eyes were filled with crashing waves, the ocean tumbling back in what only could be described as a tsunami as the teal water roared against the shore and beyond. Her jaw tightened and her teeth ground together, her whole face springing to life in a moment as she glared at the unicorn still peering at the wall.

You could practically see the words rising in her throat as she struggled to hold them from tumbling from her lips in an angry gush, the most ferocious of sentences, like a raging fire was coating the words in it's hungry flames, starving for fury.

Her chest rose with air, each fine hair on her coat standing upright as it peeled away from it's kin under the inflating lungs still ballooning.

The mare's lips formed a shape and a screech exploded from her mouth, her muzzle rolling back into folds of menacing flesh that revealed her pearly white teeth as the grounding fangs clashed together like they were in a brawl of their own.

"What?!" But of course, it was Fluttershy and her loudest of shouts could be classified as squeaks, and all her anger was over and gone in a split second, Rarity not even noticing the pegasus's seemingly upset words as she continued to peer at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What was that dear?" She called over her shoulder, the unicorn not bothering to turn around and instead gave the princess an acknowledging wave of her elegantly styled tail, the perfect, purple curl flicking gracefully through the air as the silky hairs followed the dock of her tail in a rather aesthetic manner.

Fluttershy squeaked, her head bowing slightly in embarrassment as her own mane slid down her face until it covered half of her features, a front hoof nervously picking at the ground.

"N-nothing." She gave a small sigh, the sound barely audible as the shy equine's eyes shifted nervously.

"If it's nothing then get over here and pick your weapons!" Rarity chimed glancing to the side as her dark blue eyes slid into the corners, peering at the bashful Pegasus who stood a few steps away from door with her peripheral vision.

Fluttershy silently nodded, hesitating slightly before taking a few more tentative steps into the large room.

The pile of gold was rough under hoof and startlingly cold, pieces of metal sending shivers of chill through her bones as she scrambled past the mountain of treasure.

She awkwardly stumbled through the gold and jewels, the mare's hooves sliding unsurely on bits and coins as the tinkle of metal and riches rang through the cabin, the unmistakable sound of coins clicking against each other as they tumbled downwards, sliding around her hooves like her limbs were tree stumps in the middle of a river. Each jewel was patterned on her coat, catching the light from the doorway and shining on her fur, splotches of rich reds and regal purples showing along with elegant golds and graceful silvers, her pale coat reflecting the colours perfectly.

Eventually Fluttershy managed to shift through the sea of riches, her slender limbs sliding awkwardly over the treasures as the Pegasus stumbled past coins and other items of high respect and symbols of high status.

When she got closer to the wall the princess nervously wandered up to the weapon's rack, her tail lashing behind her in a symbol of worry, each pink strand a hair of trepidation.

The shine of the sun peeking through cracks in the cabin's wooden walls appeared on a sword, the gleam reflected in Fluttershy's eyes like two silver crescents shimmering in her pupils.

Her teal orbs wandered over all the weapons, her eyebrows drawing closer and closer with each new sharper, more dangerous tool until her brows were completely knitted, shadowing over her eyes in anxiousness, the teal sphere's flickering between sharp object to sharp object, each new weapon giving her another shard of anxiety that pierced her heart until it was pumping fast to rid itself of the pieces.

Her mouth felt dry as a desert, her tongue the sand as it rose like a sandstorm, running along the roof of her mouth, her throat constricted, gulping nervously.

Fluttershy didn't want to find herself face to face with any of these weapons and she certainly didn't feel like using one herself, the princess could only imagine herself, squealing with fright as she dropped to the ground to avoid a barrage of arrows and swords coming her way, her own weapon thudding onto the ground with a clatter.

She shivered, a shudder trailing up her spine and leaving obvious ripples in her coat as the mare stepped closer to the unicorn focused on the wall in front.

As she stood beside the pirate, a particularly odd looking weapon caught her eye and she scrunched her muzzle in confusion, her head cocking to the side as she anxiously glared at all the sharp objects.

"What is all this...?" She whispered, mainly to herself as Fluttershy felt her anxiety grow in her chest, like a heavy weight as it landed on her shoulders and took up all the room in her stomach until she thought her innards would explode with the pressure.

Rarity unexpectedly answered, seemingly taking the princess's question seriously.

"Why, it's everything you could ever use for battle dearest." Another shiver travelled down her spine, the hairs along her back spiking along with the movement as she peered at the unicorn nervously.

Fluttershy heavily doubted she could use any of these... For anything really, just the thought of picking up a blade in her hoof, the feel of it's freezing cold metal pressing against her flesh until her skin went numb, like her mind as she grew scarily used to the sounds of screams piercing her ears as she used the weapon like it was an extension of her limb, the thought of the weapon scared her. And the thought of how much power she could gain from it and how it would effect her, that scared her even more.

Anxiety welled up in her like a butterfly, it's wings exploding open as the appendages took up all the room in her stomach. The insect then proceeded to lay it's young in her body, the caterpillars tearing at her innards like they were leaves, leaves of thoughts that anxiety lived on like leeches.

Fluttershy almost felt like she was in another dimension and what she was perceiving with her eyes was suddenly not reaching her brain, the fuzzy outline of black crawling across her vision and Rarity's figure was shrouded in grey and each movement made it seem like the unicorn was made of stone. The only noise she could hear was the steady beating of her heart in her ears, and although she was convinced there was other sound elsewhere, it was distant, as if in the back of her mind, writhing under piles of thoughts in its desperation to be free and to be heard.

"Here, take these!" Rarity's words pierced through the loud silence and Fluttershy's vision cleared, her ears popping with a nervous swallow of saliva that ran down her oesophagus like a waterfall. Everything cleared and just in time for a pile of weapons to be placed in front of her. The princes flinched, her hooves jerking backwards as she squeaked with fright, her eyes flickering between the sharp objects and the pirate in front of her, the alabaster mare dumping more weapons onto the steadily growing pile.

Fluttershy inched forward again, peering with trepidation into a blade's shiny surface, watching as the reflection of a nervous mare stared back at her and she glared into the pale pony's eyes, the teal orbs shimmering with fear and self doubt under layers or anxiety.

The princess peeled herself away from the reflection, glancing at Rarity, the unicorn busying herself with picking out the best, and seemingly the sharpest, weapons.

"Come on darling! we don't have all day! Help carry these!"

Fluttershy reluctantly inched closer to the pile, stretching out a foreleg nervously as she wrapped a hoof around the hilt of a sword, the cold metal startling and she realised how warm her flesh really was as the chill seeped into her bones.

She slid the blade from the top of the pile, the metal making a scraping noise as it glided across the other weapons.

Just as the sword's tip had almost left the pile, it slid down startlingly fast, Fluttershy lacking the strength needed to lift it into the air as the blade dragged her to the floor with a fearful, high pitched shriek.

It fell to the ground with a clatter, Fluttershy landing beside it with shock glazed in her eyes, her dazed and startled reflection shining back at her from the blade's surface.

"Too heavy my darling? We're going to have to strengthen those muscles of yours up! You simply must be able to hold a weapon if you want to win a battle!"

Rarity's horn lit up in blue and the entire pile of weapons rose into the air, a few nearly scraping by Fluttershy's head on their ascent towards the roof. The weapons stopped, floating above and to the side of Rarity's head in a cluster of pointed blades and sharp spikes, sticking out at all angles.

Fluttershy gaped up at the pile, almost floating above her own head and she darted back, scrambling to her hooves as her long tail flicked by the mountain of gold, coins spraying up behind her before raining back down with many clinks and clatters.

"This way darling!" Rarity cooed invitingly before sliding back over the hill of treasure, beckoning the princess with a swish of her elegantly curled tail.

The Pegasus felt the urge to ruffle her wings, but remembered she was restricted by the cute sweater she adorned, Fluttershy instead settling for a lash of her tail as she started to follow the pirate.

Her hooves slid awkwardly over the riches, and she instead settled for taking long strides to catch up with her 'babysitter', each hoof sinking past coins and jewels before rising to land on the next patch.

Soon both mares were out the door, their eyes adjusting again to the light of day as the sun's rays shone down on them.

"Now darling, Usually we get straight into weapons training but I think you'd be a little more appreciative if we went through some of the basics first?" Rarity suggested and Fluttershy found herself nodding gratefully in return.

"Oh, yes please, thank you!" She smiled appreciatively although the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Rarity lead them both further onto deck, her cluster of weapons still floating above her head like an ominous dark cloud that the unicorn seemed oblivious to, each point sticking from the pile like a separate entity, ready to strike.

Fluttershy had shied away from the mare, the pale yellow equine keeping her distance from the multiple weapon wielding pirate.

"Why darling, your looking at me like I have suddenly sprouted a second head!"

Rarity's voice chimed and Fluttershy's wide eyes flicked over to the alabaster pirate, watching as the shadow of the weapons above bobbed over her, occasionally coating her eyes in darkness where the dark blue orbs flashed dangerously.

A squeak escaped the princess's lips as she watched the pile's shadow arrive and retreat over her form in a hovering motion, almost like a dark buoy floating upon waves of alabaster.

They stopped in a relatively clear patch of space, a few pillars spotted here and there holding up various plaster white sails on the ginormous ship and a couple of random cabins in sight, most seemingly empty.

Rarity lowered her weapons, setting them down neatly beside her as she began organising them with the magic, swiftly sorting them into smaller piles with tiny clinks and clangs of metal and wood.

The Pegasus awkwardly stood there, as if lost without direction and Fluttershy bashfully began scraping her hoof against the wooden flooring as she shyly watched the pirate organise her weapons into neat piles as if they were pieces of clothing that needed to be categorised by colour and design.

Rarity spent a minute or so with this task, entirely focused on the job at hoof when her dark blue eyes floated upwards so suddenly, catching the unsure princess in their icy gaze. The orbs were like two diamonds, sparkling and beautiful but equally as sharp and intense and it took effort not to be cut by the glare or sucked in by the enchanting offer they promised. They were enrapturing, intense and gorgeous, like crystals, enticing gem-

"Well darling, are you just going to stand there?"

Fluttershy squeaked in response, an embarrassed blush coating her cheeks a gentle pink and she timidly retreated until her mane had slid across half of her face, the pale strands only showing strips of teal eye, the orb shimmering with mortification.

Rarity blinked with a tiny sigh, her gaze dropping back to her weapons before flitting across the embarrassed mare still awkwardly standing.

"I suggest you get out of your sweater, as cute as it is on you darling I don't think you'll want it ruined."

"R-right." Fluttershy nervously stuttered in return with a small nod that made her mane shake out of her face and back into its original position. The yellow mare grasped the bottom of her sweater with a hoof, the warmth of her limb radiating against her stomach as she grasped the rim of the material tightly. She then began to slide the sweater over her body, using her firm grip on the fabric to tug it past her chest and onto her neck where it concealed her face in a cave of mostly pale green and pastel pink as her own mane became tangled with her face, each strand messing itself up while the woollen sweater passed. Her skin prickled with the sudden chill it had been introduced to, each coat hair standing tall in an effort to defend her body from the seeping cold that seemed to encase her body as a replacement of the sweater she had removed. The chill soaked through her skin entrapping her bones in a layer of ice as she slid the sweater off her head, the wool was suddenly very warm in hoof and the difference in temperature made her skin crawl with confusion, shudders traveling up and down her spine.

She was naked, not just literally but also metaphorically as she felt oddly vulnerable, like the sweater had protected her, a woollen guardian, and it's removal had left her exposed to the harsh cruelty of the world.

Fluttershy shivered a little, tenderly uncurling the fabric until the front pattern was visible again, the cutesy pink skull and crossbones symbol making her lips tug upward in a smile as she remembered the pirate's snap when the sweater had materialised on her body. As the princess's mane fell messily back into place she gazed upon the pirate across from her, the mare swiftly and efficiently removing the silver bracelets around her ankles, the purple gemstones catching the light in their reflection as the metal bands slid from her elegant legs and floated into the air, captured by a sparkling blue aura.

"What should I do with it?" Fluttershy lifted up the sweater unsurely, reluctant to put the fabric on the ground, which, judging from the look of the stained and dusty wood, she doubted had been cleaned in a while...If ever.

Without a moments hesitation the unicorn replied, removing what seemed to be a coat rack from one of the many weapon piles, it's gold, shiny surface nearly blinding to the eye as the Pegasus flinched away from the brightness.

Rarity used her magic to make the coat rack face the right way, the metal standing tall as she floated it away, setting it down near a cabin.

Fluttershy nodded and started to step towards the coat rack, only stopped when the pirate shook her head with a tsk noise.

"Not a chance darling, I'll take care of it!" Rarity hummed, gently but forcibly lifting the sweater from the yellow mare's grasp with her magic and Fluttershy watched in amazement as the fabric was turned the right way and straightened under the pressure of the blue aura.

It then joined the four silver bracelets that had once adorned the pirate's legs and the articles of clothing and jewellery began their journey to the coat rack, where the four, shiny leg ornaments were slid on one hook with clinks and scraping sounds, and the sweater was placed on the end of another upwards curving hook, the neck of the fabric on the bulbous tip.

"Right, now that that's out of the way." Rarity started while clearing her throat, her bell-sounding voice catching the attention of the bashful princess, who stood shivering against a small breeze that tugged at her fur and lack of muscle.

"I usually like to teach ponies how to battle using a set of...rules."

"...Oh?" Fluttershy answered, honestly a little curious at the thought of a guideline to follow instead of just picking up the complexity of fighting as she went along.

"Yes, five simple steps to remember while learning to battle and during real fights."

Rarity chimed, striding from one end of her weapon piles to the other like a sergeant giving commands to her army as her luscious, purple tail swished behind her with every step.

"Rule number one!" The white pirate called and the yellow princess nearly jumped at her clear, loud words, her eyes flashing with worry as she realised the start of the training had already begun.

"Use anything and everything as a weapon." Rarity declared, facing the princess behind her wall of sharp tools and objects.

Fluttershy nearly flinched at the words, the rules were already off to a bad start in her eyes as the yellow Pegasus nervously stared down at the row of weapons with fear dancing in her eyes like an anxious flame.

"First, let's run through some of the more common weapons." Rarity stated, her blue magic encasing a single tool on one of the piles.

Fluttershy retreated slightly as the sharp object was lifted up and in her direction, it's shiny surface nearly blinding her as it reflected the sun.

"This is a simple sword." Rarity said as she took a giant step over her row of weapons, Fluttershy flinching with worry as the alabaster mare's hooves almost skimmed the sharp spike of an object.

"Swords are usually separated into two categories. Thrusting and slashing." The pirate explained, her deep blue eyes focused intently on the sword she held in her magic grasp, the weapon floating in between both mares.

"Thrusting swords are often created with a pointed tip and are straightened, more designed for a simple stabbing motion." Rarity's words poured from her mouth, seemingly like she had memorised every single sentence off by heart, as if the mastery of these weapons of her passion in life, their creation her driving force.

Rarity stepped back in a fluid movement, Fluttershy cautiously copying her actions as she too joined the mare far back from the floating sword.

The unicorn proceeded to demonstrate the sword's purpose as the sparkling, blue weapon jerked through the air while it stabbed at the open space in single thrusts.

Rarity nodded with satisfaction, the sword twirling on the spot as she lowered it and returned it to it's pile with a small clank.

Fluttershy looked stunned, her eyes still trailing over the spot where the sword had previously been, the teal orbs blinking with surprise at the absence of a shiny tool.

Rarity, without looking, picked another weapon from the piles she currently had her back to, another sword slicing through the air to join the mares.

"Slashing swords are usually curved, with one side of the blade more jagged, the little bumps designed for slicing."

The words were filled with an undeniable knowledge, a passionate wisdom for something other than the norm.

How long had Rarity been on this ship so that each and every weapon and it's design and uses had been ingrained into her mind like a catchy song on repeat?

"As you can see here, the blade is used in a more diagonal or side to side slashing motion, whereas the thrusting sword is more designed for jabbing or a direct stab."

The unicorn lectured, Fluttershy focusing her attention back on the sword as it cut through the air like a boat through water.

"While the swords are different in use, they both hold similar advantages during battle." The alabaster mare started to pace again, striding across the floor as the floating sword trailed after her, following her every move.

"Such advantages include but are not limited to; the weapon is almost silent, making for an easy stealth attack; When you become a master of sword-fighting you'll find the blade is rather quick and efficient, for an easy way to wound an enemy and the fact that most enemies rarely have any gear to protect them from swords and other blades, leaving them defenceless."

Fluttershy stared in a numb-stricken confusion while the pirate ranted, watching as the sword that followed her seemed to bob with her every word, slashing slightly as she started off on new points and twirling with her words as her exclamations grew in excitement.

Rarity stopped, facing the princess mid rant, the sword halting in its tracks and floating dangerously close to the alabaster mare's head.

Fluttershy could only watch with nervousness as the weapons dangled above the unicorn's head, the tip of the blade almost touching the horn spiralling out of her forehead.

"Darling, are you listening?" Rarity questioned with a slight frown, the words catching the Pegasus off guard as her teal orbs flitted from the sword floating above to the alabaster mare's deep blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh! Oh yes!" Fluttershy snapped out of her trance like state to mutter her words sheepishly, a blush tinting her ear tips a light pink out of embarrassment.

"You seem a little distracted." The pirate pointed out, titling her head slightly so her purple mane fell away from her face. The sword slid with her, titling so it's blade nearly grazed past a ridge on her horn, the metal surface reflected in her shimmering horn and it's blue aura.

"Oh I get it, you're more of a hooves on pony!" Rarity straightened with a tiny smile on her features as she took a few steps towards the yellow princess.

"Wait what?" Fluttershy barely had time to comment before a sword was being thrusted in her direction, the mare squeaking in shock and nearly falling over backwards to get away from the weapon violently pointed at her.

The princess was wide eyes, her pupils pinpricks in her sea of teal and white as she squealed, heart racing in her chest like a cheetah chasing its prey, causing her wings to flex from the sudden pump of adrenaline.

The sudden back-pedalling her hind legs were not prepared for made her stumble, a hoof trodding on her lengthy pink tail and ultimately making her trip and fall onto her rump with a rather startling thump.

Fluttershy lay their awkwardly, her back propped up by a hastily thrown fore hoof that was now stinging from the impact and her wings twitching at the sudden flow of blood to their veins while her heart hammered in her chest.

Rarity, seemingly not troubled by the mare's dramatic fall, instead held a manic smile plastered on her face, the pearly whites gleaming like miniature moons as she stared down at the princess.

"Take it!" Rarity Insisted eagerly, a whoosh of sound greeting Fluttershy's ears as the weapon zoomed closer, the mare flinching dramatically and ducking to avoid it.

Fluttershy squeaked in protest but the sword was already being thrusted into her hoof, Rarity's magic encasing her limb and curling it around the weapon.

The princess sat there, her hoof tingling from the remnants of the blue magic and shock painted onto her pale face as she held a cold blade.

"Now I can teach you the parts of the sword!"

Rarity hummed with delight before eagerly pointing at areas, Fluttershy's head spinning as she struggled to catch up.

"This is the main part of the sword, the blade. The blade in itself has many different parts and labels, but those are primarily for experts on the subject."

The princess's brain began to swim as words like 'pommel' and 'crossguard' were thrown at her, the mare blinking worriedly down at the cold weapon in her shaky grasp while the pirate continued to explain away.

...

The morning continued on like this, the alabaster unicorn explaining the ins and outs of different weapons, how to use them, their parts, their advantages and disadvantages. It was very thorough, albeit confusing.

"So darling, after all that information do you still remember the first rule of battle I taught you?"

Fluttershy glanced up from the weapon in her trembling grasp, her sweaty hooves barely managing to keep a tight hold on the mace as the spiky tool slid towards the ground.

Her teal eyes caught those of her teacher and the anxious and confused glint in them was not lost on Rarity, who nodded with understanding.

"The first rule is to use anything and everything as a weapon." The pirate repeated and Fluttershy felt a flash of recognition slip across her own face as she remembered, blinking gratefully up at the mare casting shadows on her seated form.

Rarity cleared her throat, shifting a little as she used her magic to swiftly sweep up the mace from her pupil's quaking hooves, setting it down with the rest of the weapons.

"Now that we've covered how to use actual weapons to your advantage, let's try regular everyday items."

Fluttershy's gaze widened in alarm and she opened her mouth to speak, her chapped lips trembling.

"W-what do you mean, regular, everyday-" she started but was cut off by the pirate who hummed a little giggle, continuing on.

"Well my student, you can't always expect to find yourself near by some weapons by chance when a battle occurs, do you?"

"W-well I suppose not...but-" the stuttering mare was once again interrupted by the swift movements of Rarity, who grasped Fluttershy's hoof and tugged her upwards in one strikingly smooth motion.

"So let me ask you dearest, do you see anything here you could use as a weapon?"

Rarity questioned near the prisoner's ear and Fluttershy flinched before she nervously eyed her surroundings with a flickering gaze.

"Go on, take a long look, always good to study your surroundings!"

Rarity encouraged taking a step away from the princess and almost immediately Fluttershy felt relief at not having her captor hanging over her shoulder, watching her every move.

She looked all around herself, teal eyes glancing up, down, left, right and everywhere In between, becoming more frustrated by the second at not being able to find anything to say in reply.

"Don't be deterred darling, can be quite tricky on your first attempt."

At Rarity's words Fluttershy glanced back helplessly, looking at her surroundings a minute longer before bashfully shrugging in defeat.

"Nothing? That's quite alright, it does require some level of skill." Rarity stepped forward so that Fluttershy was behind her, able to see the pirate's every direction.

"Here, I'll point out the simplest ones."

Fluttershy frowned at this, lines creasing her forehead. Simplest ones?

Maybe it had just been her innocent, anti-violence mind but she hadn't seen anything she could've used as a weapon.

Rarity lifted her hoof, directing it at the floor near the coat rack.

"There, that floor board that has been worn away by the weather, easy to break away from the rest and good for short distance fights." Fluttershy blinked with surprise at this but before she could ask how the mare had seen such things the unicorn swivelled in another direction pointing at a cabin a little while away.

"There, The railing near the roof has started to come off, you can see by the way it's bending that it'll come off with some effort. Kick the cabin on the opposite corner and boom the railing will come down and whack your enemy." Rarity instructed rapidly before swirling around to point above Fluttershy's head. The Pegasus ducked with a startled squeak in response, nervously looking above her while her shaking forelegs clutched at her scalp like they could protect her.

"With your wings you could fly up and unhitch the ropes on that sail, it covering your enemy or multiple enemies."

Seeing that the pirate had stopped swirling madly to point around the princess gingerly unhooked her hooves from where they had latched onto her mane, covering her head.

Fluttershy nervously stood back up, glancing up into Rarity's smug face as awe wound it's way through her heart.

"Y-you could see all that just by looking around?" The butter coloured mare ruffled her wings with surprise, now glancing around herself as if her eyes had been opened to a whole new world.

"Of course darling, to observe is to win." Rarity shifted until she was standing proudly, watching with a small smile as the Pegasus looked around as if seeing everything for the first time.

"Would you like to try again dearest?" The alabaster unicorn encouraged, waving her on with a hoof as the Pegasus hesitantly nodded.

Fluttershy looked around a little unsurely, her teal eyes flickering about as she tried to spot something to aid her in battle. The princess took a few little steps, turning in a circle to get a full view of the area.

"Uh well... I suppose I could use the coat rack?" She looked towards the pirate for reassurance, the unicorn nodding much to her delight.

"That's it dearie, just like that!" Rarity encouraged with a smile gracing her features, her tail lashing excitedly as she watched her student eagerly.

"Uh..." Fluttershy stuttered, nearly stumbling over one of her own hooves as she tried to spot something else.

"Uhh..." She muttered again, her worried eyes flashing at the pirate for assistance and the unicorn nodded, striding to stand next to the mare.

"How about over there?" Rarity directed, guiding Fluttershy's gaze with a hoof and the princess's eyes followed.

"Oh...?" The Pegasus questioned, a small frown wrinkling her features as her teal eyes took in the sight.

"Do you see it?" Rarity asked, stepping back out of the mare's vision as she watched her pupil decipher the scene in front of her.

"The...bucket?" Fluttershy's frown increased as she confusedly glanced back at the observing pirate.

"Yes, the bucket." Rarity confirmed with a satisfied nod, her grin spreading to encompass the entirety of her lips and reveal a sliver of pearly white teeth as her eyes held a glimmer of pride.

"Oh, well... I guess I could use it to...make them trip over the edge?" Fluttershy nervously asked, biting her lip in worry as she glanced over at the unicorn, rolling the chapped flesh between her own teeth.

"Why of course darling!" Rarity agreed, blinking her long, dark lashes in surprise "I didn't even think of that one myself!" The alabaster equine's grin increased and Fluttershy felt a spark of pride simmer deep down in her chest, kindling the growing fire in her chest. She couldn't help but stand a little straighter, slightly more confident with her decisions as her own smile split her dry, cracked lips.

"Well, what would you do with the bucket?" She questioned, feeling a little more relaxed as the pirate gave a small laugh before telling the princess her plans.

...

They continued on with the first rule, practicing using multiple, everyday objects as weapons as well as using the actual weapons to their full potential before moving on.

"Right dearest, that's enough of that, are you ready to move on?" Rarity questioned and Fluttershy seemed a little startled at the inquiry, her long tail flowing behind her and sweeping along the ground as it curled around her back hooves.

"Move on?" She replied, cocking her head at the alabaster unicorn in confusion as her pink mane slid along her shoulders at the movement.

"Well yes darling, onto the second rule?" Rarity answered, lashing her own elegantly curled tail as she set down some weapons with her magic, a few loud clangs and clinks resounding and making her words seem quieter.

The mare hastily neatened her mane with a hoof as she gathered some fraying hairs and pushed them back into her curls, seemingly much more satisfied with the better appearance of her mane.

Fluttershy hummed with remembrance, frowning. It was odd to think they were only onto the second rule, they had been training for ages.

The sun was now beating down on their backs as sweat formed on the hairs of both mares, trickling down their sides as they breathed, the oxygen hot on their lips.

Fluttershy's skin felt oddly taut and inflexible after holding cold metal for a while and the flesh was surprisingly numb again the wood floor.

"Yes...so what's the second rule?" Fluttershy replied with a nod, lashing her long tail behind her and Rarity coughed gently, ruffling her fur until it appeared smooth and silky.

"The second rule is to asses your enemies strengths and weaknesses as well as your own." The pirate stated in her clear voice, her incredibly straight posture indicative of the pacing to come, and therefore the tangent to come, Fluttershy settling down on the floor to get comfy in advance.

"This rule is imperative during a fight, and you should do it throughout the whole battle, not just after the first rule." Rarity started on her lecture, taking a step as she started to pace side from side in her speech, Fluttershy watching her curiously with wide eyes from where she sat on the floor.

"If you can find your enemies weaknesses you can figure out how to beat them and if you find their strengths you can be ready for their attacks." She continued and Fluttershy felt oddly calm, the weirdly content feeling in her heart setting of a question in her mind. Should she really be so comfortable near this crazed mare with a history of violence, a deadly knowledge of fighting and a startling array of weaponry while she went on a rant about how to defeat your enemies?

Fluttershy followed the mare with her eyes as she spoke, her head lolling back and forth at the constant pacing. Behind her seemingly calm eyes was a sea of thoughts, the waves currently plunged in a storm. After all, this was the mare that had beat her own sister, albeit under a spell, but did it really excuse her violent nature against her own kin? This mare had even threatened her this morning, dragging Fluttershy to her eye level like she had weighed as much as a feather.

"Let's start simple, shall we darling?" Rarity broke Flutttershy's concentration and the mare met her eyes again, a chill running along her spine as a feeling of unease rolled under her skin like a stampede of bugs. The princess gave a simple nod, a nervous smile crossing her face as she ruffled her feathers in discomfort. How could she feel so comfortable around this vicious pirate with no mercy even for her sibling?

"I will discuss your own strengths and weaknesses as an example." Rarity continued, pausing her pacing directly in front of the yellow prisoner as she peered down at the Pegasus. Fluttershy watched the unicorn's eyes, observing with unease as the dark blue orbs swept over her body, taking her form in their icy cold grasp, each feature of her body turning to stone and breaking out into chills under the startlingly fierce gaze. Once done observing, Rarity straightened her spine, peering down at the mare with her cool stare, her slender body shadowing the mare below her.

"For strengths..." She started, inhaling sharply "Your'e slender and slim, this could make you swift and agile during a fight, and it might be easier for you to avoid my attacks." Fluttershy's flickering teal gaze swept over the mare above her, watching intently as the pirate paused, cocking her neck as if to get a better angle to stare at the princess with.

"You've also proven quite capable of thinking of a way to beat me using your surroundings, this means I should lead you away from anything you can use to beat me with." Rarity nodded, satisfied with her simple deductions.

"For one last, easy point, your a pegasus. This means you could easily spring and fly away from my attacks, even though I can chase you with my magic."

Fluttershy stayed silent through the observations, a tingle of restlessness itching through her skin and picking at her mind like her imagination was a thread, steadily coming undone.

"Yes..." Rarity whispered, her face a blank slate with a small frown creasing her forehead, her eyes looked empty and yet all seeing and Fluttershy felt like the piercing, dark orbs could see through her soul. Had the pirate noticed her distress?

"Right. Shall we move onto weaknesses then?" The unicorn suddenly asked, emotion springing back onto her face as the alabaster equine rolled her shoulders, putting them in place with satisfying and yet alarming cracks. Fluttershy silently nodded, her lips sealed as she watched the pirate take a step, and another, and another until Rarity was circling the seated princess. Her eyes were hungry as they snatched up details like a starving creature might steal food. The orbs were prodding and poking yet still guarded and Fluttershy felt violated by the stare.

"For weakness, your slender frame will make you the worst in the strength areas and it might be easier for me to beat you in hoof to hoof combat. Not to mention your lack of training." The urge to follow the pirate as she circled like a shark hungry for blood was incredibly tempting but Fluttershy sat still, her head bowed and her teal gaze watching as Rarity's shadow flowed past on the ground like a ghost.

"Your long tail might serve as something to turn against you, I could easily trip you up if your not careful." The unicorn giggled, gingerly pawing the princess's silky, pink hairs on the way past, Fluttershy struggling against the urge to flinch.

"And while you're a pegasus, you're weak in the flying area. Your natural instincts will urge you to fly away, even though you're certainly not the best at it." Rarity came to a stop in front of the mare, her eyes a lot less intense than before and holding an almost sympathetic shimmer in them.

"Do you see how I can asses what advantages and disadvantages you have based upon physical traits and what I know your capable of darling?"

Fluttershy lifted her head to meet the pirate's eyes, giving a sharp nod in assurance.

"Good." Rarity stated, extending a hoof down to the seated princess.

Fluttershy frowned in hesitation, unsurely glancing at the alabaster limb and back up at its owner. After another moment of reluctance the Pegasus gingerly grasped the hoof in her own, pulled up onto her hooves as she stood just below eye height of the slender unicorn, their eyes connecting in a moment of curious eye contact.

"Now dearie, you should try and asses my strengths and weaknesses." Rarity spoke and Fluttershy blinked, breaking the eye contact and she shook her head, struggling to think of a reply.

"Uh... Okay...Sure." She eventually uttered and she dropped the unicorn's hoof, setting her own back on the ground as she unsurely glanced at the pirate.

"Go on darling, just use things like your knowledge on the body, my personality and what you've found out about my past history." The unicorn instructed and the princess nodded with a nervous hum, peering at Rarity as she pretended she knew what she was doing.

"Uh... Well for, uhm, strengths you're a...skilled fighter, especially with weapons..."

She stuttered out in her soft voice and the alabaster pony nodded in encouragement with a small, oddly comforting smile.

"Um... Well you are a unicorn...which allows you to stay away from your opponent and wield weapons easier..." She continued unsurely, ruffling her feathers as her wings nervously clamped to her sides.

"And... you have a set of clear rules which tells me you're organised and prepared?" Fluttershy finished although her words made it seem like she was asking the pirate for confirmation for her discoveries.

"Excellent darling! I must say you are a natural!" Rarity praised and although it shouldn't have made her feel better, the words did make Fluttershy feel pride sing in her veins if only for a second.

"Now try weaknesses." Rarity coached calmly and Flutterhsy nodded in understanding, licking her dry lips as she nervously studied the equine in front of her,

"Uh, well... I think you rely too much on your magic, if you were blinded in battle your biggest weapon would be useless..." She paused and after seeing that the pirate did not seem offended or angry, continued.

"Uh... You seem disgusted by mess, Which means that fighting during the elements or in mud or dirt might distract you?" Rarity nodded in delight, elated at her 'student's' success and she commended the mare.

"How incredible darling, your observant nature is extraordinary! I must say how excellent you are in the field."

A spot of happiness bloomed in Fluttershy's chest, the petals of a flower expanding over her steadily pumping heart and encasing it in pride and a weird sense of joy.

Rarity sure knew how to give compliments.

"Now, using your knowledge of my strengths and weaknesses, I want you to strategise a way you could beat me in a fight, if I had a weapon." Rarity further instructed and Fluttershy nodded, her eyes flickering about as a plan formed in her mind.

"W-well, since you can hold weapons in your grasp and swing them at me from far away I need to be a respectable distance, and I guess I need to think quickly?" The butter coloured mare theorised, lost in thought.

"Good idea dearest. What would you do then, in the situation?" Rarity followed along, getting caught with the story as well.

"Well I guess I could... Run at you?" Fluttershy continued and even though Rarity looked like she wanted to question the strategy she stayed silent, waiting for the princess to finish.

The mare in question stumbled upon an idea, her face lighting up in a telltale sign of her mental findings.

"And I could swipe my tail in your face!" Rarity blinked with surprise but agreed with a grin.

"Brilliant idea my darling, but please elaborate on what such a move would do." She coached, leading Fluttershy in the right direction.

"It would blind you, I guess leaving you vulnerable for a few seconds? It might distract you and maybe your magic grip on your weapon will falter?" Fluttershy said, lashing her own tail behind her and Rarity hummed with comprehension, her eyes flicking from the pink hairs sweeping across the floor and back to the pegasus's face as she continued to formulate a battle plan.

"Perfect, you've got the hang of this I must say!" The unicorn commended "But let's say that I saw you coming and instead of you hitting me, a sliced at you with my weapon first?" She continued and Fluttershy's train of thought halted in its tracks, changing direction as cargo in the form of ideas were placed on board.

"Uh... Well, I would duck...and whack you in the face with my tail from below?"

The princess developed her idea, the pirate running along with it.

"Exceptional, truly, but surely you could pull off a different manoeuvre with your tail dearest?"

Fluttershy felt like she should still be uneasy but yet she couldn't help but run along with the lesson in complete comfort, she wasn't talking to an old pal, she was talking to the abuser of one of her closest friends. Why was she so calm, was it the pirate's alarmingly nice way of compliments? Her breathtaking appearance?

"You mean like... Grabbing your sword?" The princess had whispered out loud before she could stop herself and so the plan continued.

"Exactly! Disarming me before delivering a swift uppercut from below would be the perfect battle move. I know tail movements are easier to pull off if you're an earth pony, and that pegasus tails are just supposed to help them with flight, but surely that long tail of yours can do some kind of trick?" Rarity purred with delight, buoyant at her student's surprisingly quick learning.

"Well I guess I'm ok with spinning movements..." Fluttershy quickly agreed, a little bashful at the thought of boasting about any sort of talent as a small embarrassed blush overcame her pale cheeks.

"Why that's perfect darling!" Rarity praised and the compliment went straight to heart.

"So... I'd run at you, slide under your attack, use my tail to knock your sword away and kick you in the face with my legs?" Fluttershy recapped and the pirate commented on the strategy.

"Yes, pretty much. I do believe you've got this in the bag, this time try using one of my strengths to your own advantage."

The princess was a little confused by this, but after taking a glance at the unicorn's encouraging smile she decided to have a go.

"Um... I'd make my own weapon... And corner you into a tight space, so uh... That way I could disarm you and your connection with weapons would not help you?" She nervously finished, her wings ruffling worriedly as she waited for the pirate's reaction with baited breath.

"Nice try, but with a makeshift weapon I'd be able to cut you and your weapon half in an instant." Rarity didn't seemed phased or even concerned with the prisoner's worry.

"Uh..." Fluttershy simply muttered, pawing at the ground with a hoof as she looked around as if the sight of something would give her a sudden epiphany.

"Try avoiding one of the areas I'm best in." Rarity gently guided her back on path with her soothing voice and Fluttershy found herself nodding as she geared herself to speak again.

"W-well then... Before fighting I would make sure there are no weapons or anything you could make into a weapon around. Um... If there are I would lead you away quickly...?" She asked, quite unsure but the pirate gave her a calming nod of agreement.

"That's right darling! Good job!" the alabaster pony cooed proudly, her voice laced with praise making the Pegasus feel like her heart was singing.

"Can you see how knowing an enemies strengths and weaknesses could almost guarantee your win in a battle?" Rarity made sure the lesson was well known and the Pegasus nodded, a small smile sliding over her lips.

"Right, let's move on then. Now your task is to figure out how I could use your strengths and weaknesses to beat you in a battle so you can avoid said situation"

Rarity went on her way with teaching as the Pegasus listened intently to every word she had to say.

...

They had formed many plans about different situations, figuring out how to use knowledge on advantages and disadvantages to aid them in every kind of battle and Fluttershy could feel the lesson winding to an end.

The sun was high in the sky, only gaining heat as the ball of gas ascended into the blue abyss at an agonisingly slow pace. Fluttershy watched the star crawl it's way through the vast azure that was the sky, squinting to shield her eyes from it's blazingly bright rays that beamed down on them.

Her throat had started to burn, constricting with the lack of water she had been supplied with. And her stomach had started to growl consistently like an angry raccoon, causing her to blush embarrassedly. She hadn't had anything to eat today though, had she?

"Uhm Rarity?" She asked shyly, the timid mare awkwardly addressing the pirate.

"Yes darling?" The unicorn replied, seemingly surprised by the interruption but not frustrated with it.

"W-well, I-it might be a, uh little silly but..." She stuttered out and the pirate chuckled at her nervousness with a good natured eye roll.

"Spit it out darling, I won't bite." Fluttershy doubted that statement but did hurry on with her question as to not anger the pirate.

"Well, I uh, I was kind of getting a little bit thirsty?" After the request the princess had retreated behind her mane, letting the pink hairs from a curtain over one of her teal eyes as the other nervously watched the unicorn's reaction.

Rarity simply nodded in agreement, a small frown creasing her forehead as she too acknowledged the heat beating down around them.

"I was at first going to soldier through, it's easier to simulate a battle after all if your not prepared with a good morning meal and drink but this heat is admittedly getting to me." The unicorn explained, stretching her limbs one at a time and straightening her mane until it looked presentable in her eyes.

"Let's go get something to drink my darling!" The unicorn excitedly exclaimed, her horn suddenly lighting up in a sparkly blue aura as she slid off her ankle bracelets from the hook they hung on. With a few clinks the silver bands had begun floating over to her, the pirate lifting up her legs systematically to slide each gem encrusted bracelet into their correct spot.

Without uttering another word the pirate was off, the mare beginning her trotting across the ship as she started to saunter through the giant boat like she owned the place. Fluttershy dutifully followed, taking longer strides in an effort to keep up with the alabaster unicorn who was sashaying across the ship like it was a parade and she was leading everyone through. Every fluid step she took just emanated elegance and attitude and Fluttershy still couldn't believe the mare could be so perfect.

They wandered out of the remote area on the ship, strolling back into the main place the crew populated, currently going on about their own business.

Rarity stopped in the middle of the area, Fluttershy curiously trotting up to stand beside her. The pirate seemed to be looking for something, or rather, someone, and Fluttershy inquisitively peered around as well.

Abruptly the unicorn stamped a hoof on the ground, the sound of her hoof impacting the floorboards echoing around the area.

Almost instantly the sound of four sets of limbs hitting the floor in scurry was heard as four creatures came racing into sight.

Fluttershy gasped as her friends came running to stand in front of them, their chests puffed up and spines rigidly straight.

The three foals and dragon struggled to keep straight, professional expressions on their young faces as they stood at attention for the pirate.

Without even looking Rarity pointed at Applebloom, the yellow foal standing taller in response as her eyes widened at being chosen.

"You. Fetch us two glasses of cold water." The unicorn instructed and the filly nodded, her bow bobbing with the movement. Applebloom turned and raced off, her rounded, red tail streaming behind her like a messy flag as the young equine bolted away from the scene, her wide hooves thudding against the ground.

Fluttershy watched as her friend fled, turning to give a smile to her three remaining friends who in turn gave her a happy glint in their wide and colourful eyes.

"You." Rarity moved on to point at Scootaloo, not even glancing at the eager Pegasus practically bouncing in front of her. "Get us two small freshly prepared meals." Scootaloo puffed out her chest at the task, her tiny wings buzzing excitedly and the orange filly muttered out a determined hum, turning around to race across the boat in the same direction as her companion.

"You." Rarity swiftly moved on and Sweetie visibly tensed, her muscles going stiff as she hopefully looked up into her sisters eyes with her own pair of shimmering green ones.

"Bring us a pair of lawn chairs and for Celestia's sake don't get the broken one." She instructed rather harshly and Fluttershy winced at the command, seeing the white filly's hopes get crushed, her faith crumbling away in her lost eyes. Spike gave the young pony a comforting pat, his claws rubbing soothing circles into her greyish white fur, an empathic look on his young face that made him appear older and wiser. Sweetie Belle nodded in response, a small but fake smile crossing her face to indicate she was fine. The foal clasped at the dragon's claws, tenderly removing them from her back and Spike nodded understandingly, offering a half-hearted fanged smile. The filly trotted off, her curled tail dragging behind her as the slim foal slipped away almost sulkily.

Spike's smile faded almost immediately after her departure, leaving his dark green eyes brimming with worry, he shot Fluttershy an anxious look before turning his attention back to the pirate in front of him.

"And you, Spikey. Bring me my parasol and sun hat." Rarity cooed, glancing down at the drake and fluttering her long eyelashes at the purple reptile.

Spike frowned at the notion but nodded respectfully to his superior, giving her a polite salute before flashing Fluttershy another look and scurrying away.

Fluttershy looked worriedly back in the direction Sweetie had disappeared in, seeing the white filly fade from view.

The princess turned back to the pirate, staring directly into the mare's dark blue eyes. The orbs were so inviting but so cold. How could the owner of such beautiful eyes be such a demon?

"Do you mind if I wander around for a bit?" Fluttershy asked and Rarity seemed surprised at the questioned but nodded anyway ushering her away with a hoof.

"Why sure darling, I'll just be here waiting." Fluttershy didn't wait for the mare to utter another word, turning tail and swiftly trotting across the boat in search for the filly.

Her teal eyes flickered all around looking for the white equine, her hoofsteps light on the ground as she followed Sweetie Belle, her strides wide and loping in order to catch up with the distressed filly.

She spotted the foal just ahead, just approaching a small cabin. Her head was bowed, and her tail was dragging behind her like a dead weight.

Fluttershy bit her lip, clenching the cracked skin tightly in her teeth as her worry spread through her veins like fire, it's burning flames eating up all her nerve endings until they felt like they were fried to a crisp.

The princess hurried up until she was racing towards the foal, her hoofsteps gradually becoming louder as she steadily approached the filly.

Sweetie turned around, startled at the noises and to Fluttershy's distress she caught tears in the foal's gaze, festering in the bottom of her eyes as she tried to erase the sorrow on her face.

"O-oh, Fluttershy, you're here?" The small equine hiccuped, surprised at the princess's sudden appearance and the filly hastily wiped away any remainder of liquid on her cheeks with a shaking hoof.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you feeling alright?" Fluttershy worriedly asked, the foal letting out a trembling breath as she leaned up to open the cabin's old door, her hoof clenching over the knob and her watery eyes glanced away from the princess.

"I'm fine" Sweetie gave a smile, but she saw the foal's lips quake and they struggled to remain upright, the tears clouding over her pale green eyes.

She was trying so hard to be strong and deal with this and it broke Fluttershy's heart, nobody this young and innocent should be dealing with physical and verbal abuse and trying to act like it didn't matter. Her heart gave a physical pang of pain with it's next pump, like the organ was so done it needed to shrivel up and get away from the world.

Sweetie Belle opened the door, it swinging open with a creak to reveal the cabin's contents.

The foal paused in the doorway, glancing to her side at the yellow mare looking empathetically down at her.

Without a word Fluttershy gingerly kneeled down on the ground, stretching her forelegs wide open.

Sweetie looked at the princess's gentle face and then her outstretched hooves and crumbled. Tears slid down her cheeks one at a time, the sparkling drops of liquid cascading down her pale cheeks to rest at her quivering chin before dropping off onto the floor below.

The filly whimpered, a weak sound deep in her throat and she ran and jumped into the mare's inviting forelegs. Fluttershy nearly gasped as the foal slid onto her lap, Sweetie's forehead buried into the fur of her chest.

She could feel the foal's ragged breathing, her chest heaving as hot oxygen left her mouth and tangled with Fluttershy's yellow fur.

More tears poured over Sweetie's soft, pale cheeks and she let loose a series of strangled cries, desperately burrowing into the hug of the Pegasus.

Fluttershy brought her hooves down around the quaking foal, encircling the young equine in a warm embrace as she cried,

Fluttershy offered soothing words of comfort as she tenderly pat the filly's curly mane with one hoof, the other rubbing calming circles into the young pony's back.

Sweetie curled herself in the hug, hiding from the harsh world as she tried to take solace in the embrace, she felt protected in those kind and comforting forelegs, loved by that gentle and soft voice, happy when held so tenderly and gingerly, like she was a fragile vase that could break if she wasn't held together.

The distressed equine sniffled, her muzzle pressed against the most calming and silkiest fur she knew, her nostrils blowing small patterns in the coat.

Fluttershy held the warm filly close to her chest, gently rocking her back and forth as she continued to utter her words of comfort, consoling the sorrowful foal as her whimpers of sadness drifted further apart from one another.

"I-I just" Sweetie started with a hiccup "Want this all to end" after her words the filly continued to snuggle deep into the princess's arms, the pegasus's eyes flicking back and forth in worry at the statement.

Fluttershy wanted to console the young unicorn, say something like 'it's ok.'

But it wasn't ok, and to say such words would be an outright lie.

So they sat in mostly silence, Fluttershy clutching Sweetie Belle to her body like she was a delicate piece of china and the filly clinging to her like a newborn monkey might to its mother.

Fluttershy sat and listened at all the foal had to say, listening to her sobs and whimpers, listening to her tiny heart beating against her own body, listening to her choked breaths until they calmed enough to be considered normal.

...

They had waited until Sweetie had felt a little better, the foal eventually untangling herself from the warm embrace with a grateful smile where Fluttershy had tenderly wiped away the tear tracks lining her cheeks and smiled herself.

They then had completed the unicorn's take of retrieving two lawn chairs and set on their way back, carrying one each.

"So, what happened next?" Fluttershy laughed, a smile on her face as she walked side-by-side with the foal, her eyes wandering over the now happy equine's face.

"Oh well, I don't really remember that part, I was really young you see." Sweetie giggled, so joyful with her storytelling that she was practically prancing, her legs surprisingly slender and long like her sister's.

Fluttershy laughed too, the joyous giggle was like a little bell tinkling in the air and the infectious sound made her join in.

"Oh darling, your just in time!" Rarity's voice interrupted their casual conversation and both ponies lifted their heads to spot the pirate ahead, standing amongst three other small creatures, each with things held or balanced on them.

Sweetie kept her strong smile, taking both lawn chairs in her green aura and without hesitation confidently striding towards her sister.

The small foal approached her towering sibling, peering up with every ounce of courage she could possibly muster and connecting her pale green eyes with the dark blue orbs of her sister's. The pirate stared back, her eyes so fierce and piercing yet they seemed so distant and not quite all there and it truly made Fluttershy wonder how much of the unicorn was actually still behind them.

"I brought your chairs." Sweetie spoke in her shrill voice, levitating the lawn chairs to float on either side of her, setting them down and stepping backwards and behind them.

Fluttershy trotted forwards, coming to a stop near the filly.

Rarity paused, her mouth open as if she wanted to say something. The pirate seemed lost for words, and her blue eyes seemed to spring alive for a second, the mare blinking rapidly as the wheels turned in her had.

"S-Swe..." She muttered, her usually smooth tongue stumbling over her words and the foal's eyes widened in shock, her ears perking and she peered hopefully at the stuttering mare.

Rarity continued trying to pronounce what she wanted to say for a few seconds before her eyes clouded back over with iciness once more, returning to their chilled state as she herself became cool and collected. Even though a frown now creased her beautiful face, the pirate refused to say anything harsh and instead settled for a simple nod of gratitude.

Sweetie held a content smile, and she returned the thankful nod, an unsettlingly wise sparkle in her eyes.

Rarity looked away, turning around and gracefully plopping herself into her chair. She waved at the three standing off to the side, the young creatures scuttling forward to present their offerings.

Spike scurried around the back, a fancy umbrella clutched in his claws and he placed the blue and white striped parasol in between the chairs, digging the end of it into the floorboards as it cast an equal amount of shade over the two chairs. The dragon nodded, satisfied at the job well done and hurried over to the mare lounged in her chair, handing the pale pirate her sun hat. The mare hummed gratefully, placing the wide-brimmed hat over her head and perfect mane.

Rarity clapped her hooves together and Applebloom strode forward, a silver tray in one hoof, two tall glasses were perched on said silver platter, shiny ice blocks floating on top if the crystal like water and a straw emerging from the liquid and bending over the edge of the glass. The earth pony bent down, offering the tray to the mare currently seated, the unicorn elegantly taking a glass in hoof, bringing it to her plush lips to take a drawn out sip from the straw.

Seeing the pirate was satisfied with the water she moved on, bringing the platter to the standing Pegasus.

"Princess." The yellow filly muttered jokingly, a teasing twinkle in her orange eyes and Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle, offering a little playful bow in response as she gently took the glass in hoof.

"Thank you!" She whispered and Applebloom nodded with a proud smile, prancing away with her tray in hoof but not before offering Sweetie a consoling and imploring look. Sweetie responded with a nod and the mouthing of the word 'later' as her friend pranced off.

Fluttershy grasped the cold glass in hoof, a little stunned as the chill seeped through her skin and Sweetie, still beside her, offered her a gentle nudge, nodding towards the lawn chair.

The princess smiled and walked around to the front of the chair, the yellow pony getting onto its surface and settling down into it's relaxing embrace.

The ice blocks clinked against the sides of her glass at the movement, making a delightful sound in her ears, a reminder of the enchanting drink in her hoof.

With her back pressed against the plastic Fluttershy felt her muscles start to relax, becoming loose and flexible once again and whole shudders went through her body as her spine started to stretch itself out.

Scootaloo rushed forward, sliding the plate that had been balanced on top of her head onto the lap of her superior, Rarity cooing with delight at the sight of her small meal and picking up the small fork on the plate's surface.

The orange Pegasus trotted on over to Fluttershy, lifting the small plate from her back and sliding it over to the princess, who gratefully took the ceramic dish into her hooves.

"Thank you" She giggled and Scootaloo beamed, flapping her tiny wings. Fluttershy leant down, placing her plate in her lap as to ruffle the mane of the small foal, the messy fuchsia hairs curling under the treatment. Scootaloo laughed, ducking away from the hoof to shake her mane back into place, a happy smile lighting up her dirt covered face.

"I'll cya later!" Scootaloo whispered before moving to where Sweetie was standing beside the chairs.

They started to mumble in whispers and despite the quiet words, Fluttershy could hear the conversation between the two fillies.

"You alright?" Scootaloo questioned in a whisper.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Sweetie mumbled back, her tone oddly happy.

"Are you sure...?" The Pegasus asked again, and the unicorn giggled, reassuring the young equine that everything was all fine and well with a few words and the two slipped into a moment of playful banter.

"We should be off now." Scootaloo stated to Fluttershy, the mare turning in her seat to see the two small ponies give her a wave, the young prisoners starting to walk away, no doubt to catch up to Applebloom and Spike.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, take care!" Fluttershy called after them, giving a small wave with her free hoof as the two foals took off.

"Oh, this was just what I needed!" Rarity groaned with satisfaction, bringing the princess's attention back to the cold glass she held in one hoof and the plate of food placed on her lap. Just the sight of the crystal clear water and the food made her throat clench in thirst and her stomach continue to grumble it's protests.

She lifted the glass to her lips, taking hefty sips through the straw and relishing the cold water that filtered through, cooling her tongue and soothing her burning throat on the way down.

The two mares ate their simple meals and drank from their glasses until they were just sucking air through the straws, the princess and the pirate relaxing in their chairs.

Fluttershy felt like she was practically bathing in the heat of the sun, the warmth swarming over her belly and hind legs and encasing them in an inescapable blanket of sweltering but addicting heat. Her upper body was protected by the shade of the parasol, offering a calming coolness to contrast the blazing heat.

The mix of the hot and cold was making her feel lazy, every muscle relaxing into the chair's comforting surface as she fought to overcome a wave of drowsiness that rolled over her like a tsunami.

One glance to her right showed Rarity lying very still in her chair, one hind leg crossed elegantly over the other, the silver bands around her ankles shining, the purple gemstones shimmering in the sun, the light showing off their depths. Her forelegs were over the arm rests, running along the provided space. The pirate was so still she could've been asleep for all the princess knew, her chest gently rising and falling with every breath.

"Just a few more minutes darling and then we'll get right back to it." Rarity abruptly spoke and Fluttershy jumped, her muscles flinching with surprise as the still mare came to life.

"O-ok" The princess stuttered with a startled smile as she settled back down into the chair to enjoy her last few minutes of relaxation.

...

Once finished Rarity had opted to call the three cleaners and the cabin boy back to clean up the mess they had left, Fluttershy had been about to protest until Starlight had swooped in out of nowhere. The newest pirate had swiftly grasped everything in her magical aura, claiming she would clean everything up for them. Rarity had swooned at the offer, thanking her crew mate to which Starlight had dismissed her gratefulness.

They now wandered back to that remote area of the ship, Fluttershy with that unease crawling in her skin and Rarity with that empty yet piercing stare.

"So... What were we up to?" Fluttershy timidly attempted to restart a conversation, the pirate turning to face her to answer the question.

"Rule three darling." The alabaster unicorn replied and Fluttershy hummed with remembrance, the princess drifting off into thought.

They eventually reached the same area, Rarity quickly pulling off her fancy bracelets with her magic and with clinks she slid them back onto the coat rack where they would stay for another considerable amount of time. Clearly the mare made a large effort into looking truly jaw-dropping around the rest of the crew.

"Yes. Rule three." The unicorn commented and Fluttershy, who had mostly lost patience for the pirate's dramatics continued.

"Which is?" Her soft voice sounded oddly commanding but the pirate didn't seem to notice, or care if she had noticed, instead checking to see if her weapons were all accounted for, words visible on her lips as she mouthed numbers.

"Right. Yes. The third rule is to let emotions guide you, not blind you." After the declaration of the rule Fluttershy waited for the long and winded explanation of the rule and how it could help her in battle that was sure to come afterwards.

Sure enough, the detailed speech arrived when Rarity started up her pacing again, strolling along the pile of organised weapons.

"During any fight it's imperative to feel emotion, but that emotion must be controlled." Rarity's eyes had closed as she started to pace, the unicorn strolling back into that familiar rhythm of movement she repeated so often.

"Yes, controlling how you feel and how you use those feelings is mandatory if you want to win." Fluttershy watched the mare's long, slender legs stride across the floor in the practised pattern, her teal gaze fluttering back up to where the mare's eyes had snapped open, staring at her, asking.

"How so?" Fluttershy questioned in response, seeing satisfaction glint in the mare's eyes at the inquiry.

"Let's use the age old example of anger shall we darling?" The mare paused her incessant pacing, leering at the princess as an air of professionalism took over the tone of her voice.

"Too little anger, you won't be as driven or passionate enough to want to fight in the first place." She started her example, lifting her left hoof to symbolise the lack of anger.

"On the other hoof, too much anger and you won't be able to think properly or concentrate, the only thing feeling your actions being pure rage." Rarity continued to explain, setting down her left hoof and picking up her right limb.

"But" she paused, planting both her hooves back on the ground, making the floorboards creak under the added weight "If you were to have the perfect amount and know how to control it, you're already on your way to victory." Fluttershy listened to her words, but her face was blank and empty and she didn't comment, standing in silence. Rarity blinked inquisitively, noticing the pegasus's lack of response to her words, her eyes wandering over the still form of the princess to pick up any kind of reaction. After finding nothing she frowned, her brows furrowing as the creases on her forehead appeared, a signal of her curiosity or annoyance. Fluttershy couldn't be sure what emotion the pirate was feeling, it was impossible to tell by just facial cues alone.

"Should we try that then darling?" Rarity started, leaning away from the mare, her dark eyes flitting away and a hoof absentmindedly moving to fiddle with a purple curl of her mane.

Fluttershy didn't respond in words, her teal gaze cast to the floor as she waited for instructions rather solemnly.

"First, think about things that anger you." Rarity coached and Fluttershy wanted to scoff. There was no shortage of things there.

She was angry at her parents for trying to marry her to someone she hadn't even met.

She was angry at the pirates for kidnapping her.

She was angry she hadn't had a chance to talk to Twilight yet.

She was angry she wasn't able to see Discord.

She was angry that he had made her spend a day with this violent mare without warning.

She was angry that Rarity had abused her sister and herself.

She was angry there wasn't anything she could do about it.

She was angry at the way her friends had been treated by the crew.

She was angry that she had started to see Rarity in a positive light despite everything she had done.

Thoughts struck at her mind one by one, their impacts leaving sharp pinpricks of emotions in her brain, the feelings taking root deep in her heart and filtering through her veins with each pump of the organ until her blood felt like it was running on fire.

Her limbs started to shake at the intense feelings, her eyes fluttering closed as the lines of a scowl were etched into her forehead.

"Good." Rarity whispered, Fluttershy's ears jumping with surprised as the noise invaded them, the organs of hearing deciding to press against their owner's head to get away from the word.

"Feel the rage burn inside you like an unavoidable fire." Rarity coached in a muttered whisper, Fluttershy's muzzle crinkling at the words as her scowl deepened.

"Feel the fire engulf you, imagine there is no escape from this feeling." Fluttershy wanted to lean away from the words but she stood rooted to the ground like her hooves had been coated in glue. She hated that voice, like the smoothest of honey, the softest silk, the purest of bells. It was enchanting, enthralling, intoxicating and no matter what she did she couldn't escape the voice.

She was angry she had to listen.

She was angry that Rarity could so easily manipulate her.

She was angry that she had been turned into this beast of rage.

"Perfect." Rarity purred and Fluttershy's eyes snapped open, the pupils constricting as they adapted to the change in light. She felt violated, manipulated.

Only the devil should be able to turn somepony into a furious monster.

She wasn't supposed to be angry, she shouldn't be. Yet she was, and she couldn't stop it.

"Excellent." Rarity hissed, much akin to a snake as she smirked at a job well done, her eyebrows rising as her entire face twisted grin at the sight of the shy and timid mare turned furious.

Fluttershy could only feel anger at the facial expression and she felt revolted at the emotion that coursed through her. Tears clouded the bottom of her eyes but they refused to fall, boiling in the intense wrath she felt.

"Hmm. Let's move on to happiness shall we?" Rarity spoke, her voice very nonchalant despite how easy it could be used to manipulate a pony.

Fluttershy had to wonder, in her anger induced state, wether the pirate had cast a spell to make her easy to control.

"I promise this one is a lot easier to deal with darling." The unicorn comforted but her words were not soothing, more mocking if anything.

"Imagine your happiest memories, what are you happy about dearest?" No, Fluttershy wanted to stay angry! But she couldn't help but listen to the voice, following it's commands.

She was happy she hadn't been married to that Prince.

She was happy she was free on this beautiful ship instead of locked up in the castle.

She was happy she now had friends, friends who she could help and who could help her in return.

She was happy with her amazing and indescribable garden.

She was happy she was going to have another delightful meal with Discord tonight.

Sure enough her anger slowly burnt out, a puff of smoke the only remainder of the previous feelings. From the smoke a small seed of joy was visible, it's roots planted deep into her heart. With another rush of memories the seed burst open, a flower of happiness blooming in her chest as the petals of glee left no room in her body for anything but the pure cheer that now sang in her veins.

The tears that had been festering in her eyes gracefully slid over the edge, tumbling down her cheeks in small streams as her lip quivered, her eyes were closed as happy memories flashed past them.

"It's easy to get lost in emotion isn't it my darling?" Rarity said almost sympathetically and Fluttershy was surprised to feel her warm hooves so tenderly scraping the tears off her cheeks, the princess nearly leaning into the comforting touch.

"Now, open your eyes and connect back with reality, taking in your surroundings." Rarity calmly instructed and Fluttershy's eyes fluttered open, readjusting to the intake of light.

The teal orbs flickered about, taking in the desolate area of the ship that looked a lot older then the rest of the boat, the pile of weapons in an organised mess of metal and shiny objects, the coat rack holding the four silver bracelets on one hook and her green and pink sweater on the other and finally the alabaster unicorn standing in front of her, a slight smile on her enchanting face.

Fluttershy felt a little lightheaded, like everything she saw was a little foggy and distant.

"It's quite a journey isn't it." Rarity soothed with her silky voice, watching intently as the yellow pony returned back to normal.

Fluttershy could do nothing but nod numbly, an explosion of shock in her eyes. She had just been controlled so easily, like a puppet.

"Can you see how learning how to control your own emotions can help you to no end in a battle?" Rarity cooed quietly and the princess nodded again, a hoof reaching up to run through her messy pink mane, the hairs parting way for the limb.

"Even learning ways to make your enemy feel certain emotions can aid you." The pirate continued and Fluttershy blinked, trying to clear her head as every memory from the day came flooding back all at once.

...

From there Rarity had explained everything there was to know about how to control and channel feelings, even going into detail about how to inflict certain emotions on enemies.

"Time for the fourth rule now, don't you agree darling?" Rarity questioned, rolling her neck until it made a satisfying crack, the equine stretching each limb rather elegantly. Fluttershy peered up at the pirate, her eyes soulful yet done.

After suffering emotional torture and learning how to inflict it upon others she was more than ready to move on. Rarity took the eye contact as a yes.

"The fourth rule of battle is to always have the element of surprise, throughout the entire fight." Fluttershy waited for the lecture, but it never came, instead the pirate jumped straight into the questions this time.

"Could you think of any ways you could surprise an enemy during the battle?" She asked, her deep blue eyes wandering over the princes as they soaked up her reaction, watching intently as the Pegasus shook her head, a confused frown upon her features.

"Surely you can think of something darling?" Rarity raised an eyebrow and Fluttershy flinched under the hard stare, the eyes boring into her and she frantically peered around the area, hoping to find something to help spur an idea. Luckily she spotted something that might aid her.

"Uh...Maybe a...Surprise weapon? She nervously smiled, watching as the pirate hummed with thoughtfulness, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, perhaps a hidden dagger or use of a random object as a weapon would come as a surprise to your opponent." Rarity went along with the idea but it was easy to see the other plans she had hidden behind her stare and the mare rolled her hoof in a circular motion as if the action would tempt more ideas out of the timid and tired princess.

"Uhm...Well, I guess a...Uh...Fright?" Fluttershy supplied, the confusion evident on her face as she pleaded with the pirate for more guidance, using her eyes.

"Well yes, a fright could surprise your enemy if they were less experienced, but a properly trained pony will have complete control on how they feel, especially terror wise." Rarity agreed but her eyes were facing upwards, as if trying to read a script she had going on in her mind.

"How about...The use of your wings?" The unicorn coached, pointing with her horn and the tilt of her head towards the princess's feathery appendages that lay at her sides.

"My wings?" Fluttershy frowned, looking back at one of her wings and she unfolded it from her side, the feathers flexing apart at their sudden use.

The sight of her extended appendage gave her and idea and she looked back at the pirate maybe a little bit too eagerly.

"If somepony is a Pegasus they can choose wether or not to use their wings." She uttered and Rarity nodded, a smile crossing her lips.

"Your onto something darling." She called in an almost sing-song voice, encouraging the shy mare.

"Well... If they chose not to use their wings the entire battle and then suddenly unfurled them midway-" She was interrupted as Rarity almost bounced with excitement at her pupil catching onto her plan.

"Bingo!" Rarity declared enthusiastically and Fluttershy was taken aback by the energy behind the words.

"How easy would it be to confuse and surprise an enemy by choosing to withhold a certain talent or skill until the perfect moment?" Rarity cooed, her lashes fluttering as she eagerly spoke.

"Very?" Fluttershy added bashfully, leaning away from the unicorn as she sensed the intensity in her words.

"Exactly darling. Exactly." The pirate commented rather calmly. Rarity peered upwards, as if admiring vast blueness of the sky, squinted to avoid the suns rays as she hummed in thought. You could practically see the calculating of time behind her eyes.

"Well, we don't have time to waste and this is a pretty easy rule... Want to move on?" Rarity glanced back down at the princess, lifting a hoof to fiddle with her perfectly curled mane as she switched looking between the mare's eyes.

"Oh! Well ok?" Fluttershy blinked with surprise, her eyebrows lifting as she curiously watched the pirate get ready for the next lesson, stretching out her limbs like they had cramps.

"Right where were we?" Rarity rolled her shoulders gracefully, asking as more of a conversation continuer instead of an actual question.

"The...fifth rule?" Fluttershy answered, edging the unicorn mare onwards, albeit a little impatiently. It was hot and she was tired and emotionally drained, she didn't really want to sit through the unicorn taking her time.

"Aha, yes." Rarity finished her routinely stretches by lashing her elegantly curled tail, the glossy, purple hairs flowing aesthetically as they followed the dock of her tail. Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder how natural the excessive curl really was.

"The fifth rule is probably the hardest to manage, it takes time and immense concentration. Nobody expects you to be able to master it, especially not in one day." Rarity explained and Fluttershy's eyes automatically went to the unicorn's hooves, intensively staring as she waited for the white limbs to start moving.

Sure enough they did, falling into the incessant pacing pattern that Fluttershy had become well accustomed to, the hooves falling with precise taps on the wooden floor.

"While not as important as the other rules it can certainly give you an advantage during a fight. It comes naturally to some and takes a lot of effort for others." Rarity spoke while pacing, her hips rolling with the familiar movement.

"And the rule is?" Fluttershy urged the pony to continue, the butter coloured equine deciding that if this was going to go on for a while she might as well be comfortable. She placed her rump on the floor, wrapping her long tail around her fore hooves in a swift motion.

"The fifth rule of battle is to never let your enemy know your wounded." Rarity clarified and after a bit of thought Fluttershy felt like that rule would be very difficult to master...And difficult to teach. Rarity wouldn't hurt her would she?

Fluttershy wanted to shake her head to rid her mind of the thoughts, a snake of unease winding up her spine and coiling up at her back, ready to strike at her head with its fangs of nervousness.

"If your opponent knows your weak spot or an area that has already been damaged during the battle they can further use this to their advantage and it can be important to hide certain wounds from your enemies if possible." Rarity paced, rattling of the words like she had memorised them ages ago, her tone making it seem like she was reciting a prepared speech.

Suddenly the mare paused her pacing and glanced up at the sun. Noticing how high it was in the sky the mare bit her lip in panic.

"And so on and so forth, right well we're finished with that let's continue!" Fluttershy frowned confusedly at the abrupt words, watching as the mare races towards the weapons pile in a hurry.

"We're...done?" She asked, discombobulated at the pirate's sudden need to rush, her eyebrows knitted tight with confusion.

"Well with the rules darling, we took way too long with that and now we need to hurry up if we want to finish today!" Rarity called behind her, the mare facing the line of weapons as her eyes hurriedly zoomed over each one.

"... Finish today?" Fluttershy's frown deepened and her eyes flickered back and forth. What was she missing?

"Yes darling, you know we still need to finish our battle training with a fight!" Rarity distractedly muttered over her shoulder and Fluttershy froze. The words sunk in and she felt panic creeping up on her. No. No. No. She had just learned to fly yesterday, she wasn't ready to face this violent mare with a lengthy knowledge on fighting in combat! Anxiety crawled over her like bugs and she could feel them skittering over skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She had forgotten all about having to fight!

A nervous sweat broke out over her skin, and her gut clenched in panic, the mare suddenly feeling like she wanted to throw up, her stomach anxiously wanting to empty the contents of her stomach.

Her head whipped around and she peered around them. Was escape a possibility? Her mind asked urgently and she looked around, her hooves twitching nervously. The mare stood silently, crouched as if getting prepared to run. The Pegasus might have even done so if her legs weren't shaking like maracas, the muscles quaking as trepidation rolled over her in crashing waves.

Rarity swirled around, presenting two weapons in her magical grasp. A sword and a spiked mace.

Fluttershy squeaked, frightened at the sight and she felt herself go pale, the blood rushing from her brain and the floor swayed under her hooves.

"I'll give you the sword darling, much more advantage in this situation." Rarity causally said, floating the weapon over towards the panicking mare and Fluttershy flinched away but Rarity grasped one of her forehooves in her aura, making her limb wrap around the cool hilt of the sword. The weapon was surprisingly light but Fluttershy still stumbled at the sudden weight, the tip of the sword almost immediately driving into the floorboards. Oh no, no, no, no, no!

Rarity held out her hoof, as if commanding the mare to stay.

"Lets begin."

...

They stood several feet apart, opposing each other. Fluttershy's entire body shook, waves of quaking crashing over her, taking her limbs captive as they trembled and quivered. Her heart was thundering in her chest, slamming against her ribcage as it desperately tried to escape it's prison, the organ wailing so loud it's constant jackhammering was the only thing she could hear, her pulse pumping in her ears. Her insides weren't much better, her guts twisting and her innards clenching painfully as they anxiously tied themselves in knots. The princess trembled, her wings folded but away from her sides as blood was pumped furiously through them, leaving the feathered appendages twitching.

Rarity looked so calm, so collected, so dangerous. She looked the exact opposite of what Fluttershy was feeling.

The pirate was standing stock still, her long elegant legs poised perfectly as she stood at the ready. Her menacing blue gaze was unwavering, a concentrated and malicious twinkle in them that danced in her iris and made her pupils turn to fierce slits. Fluttershy felt her blood run cold at the sight, watching as Rarity crouched, her shoulder blades visible discs underneath her alabaster fur as she leant downwards, preparing to charge. The unicorn let loose a rumbling growl, the sound deep and guttural, tainting the air with its harshness.

Fluttershy's breathing grew faint, her lungs struggling to intake air as her throat closed over from the fear. Her mind was screaming at her to run, to flee, to hide, to do anything! Her body wouldn't listen, shaking and quaking as she stood rooted to the spot like her hooves had been encased in glue and were stuck to the floor.

The spiky mace floated in a blue magical aura, the weapon levitated next to and above her head, it casting a shadow on her bowed head.

Her own weapon was shaking in one of her hooves, the sword quivering almost as much as it's wielder as it almost slipped free from her sweaty grip.

Fluttershy didn't know how to fight, she barely knew how to fly! Fear was wracking through her every fibre, filling her veins and splintering her bones with its cruelness until Fluttershy felt she would collapse.

"We start in ten." Rarity's voice rang through the area, clear and concise and Fluttershy froze at the words, her muscles going rigid and locking in place.

"Ten." The word was sharp and it went straight to Fluttershy's heart as she gasped with fear.

"Nine." This was really happening, disbelief clouded her mind, shrouding her head in a veil almost as thick as the anxiety that had overtaken her brain.

"Eight." She gulped nervously, tremors of fear shaking down her spine.

"Seven." She wished that Discord would swoop in and save her.

"Six." Rarity was giving her a steely glare, muscles twitching in anticipation and Fluttershy couldn't even begin to imagine how many times the pirate had done this as she watched the flexing tendons.

"Five." Panic gripped her and she started to hyperventilate, her chest heaving with the effort of breathing as her throat grew more and more choked.

"Four." It was getting closer to the start of the battle and Fluttershy felt like a clock was ticking in her head, counting down the time to her doom.

"Three." The sword in her grip started to slip with the amount of sweat pouring off her in waves and she grasped onto it tighter, her hooves shaking as they turned stark white with the effort of clutching it desperately.

"Two." Her heart stopped in her chest, only to jump back to life at twice the speed.

"One." Fluttershy barely had time to take another panicked breath before the mare had started. The pirate charged towards her, her elegant legs long and precise as they swiftly bolted across the floor, leaving thuds against the wood that pounded in time to her racing heart. Rarity looked so menacing as she ran, a maniacal twinkle in her eye that was joined by a fierce passion, making her dark blue orbs look like that of a predator's, determined and concentrated with a fiery rage. Her face was sharp and dangerous, her muzzle gaping as if she could taste Fluttershy's fear on her tongue.

Fluttershy heard a scream and she assumed it was her own, her mouth gaping in terror and she scrambled backwards away from the steadily approaching pirate, her hind hooves scrabbling on the floor desperately.

Rarity soon came into swiping distance, the weapon above her head floating maliciously and Fluttershy nearly dropped her weapon out of fright. The alabaster unicorn's muscles coiled like a spring, the tendons visible underneath her coat as her well toned body locked itself into place. Fluttershy could recognise that crouched stance anywhere, it was of a predator about to pounce on its prey and she squealed, her own legs kicking into motion just as Rarity sprang, leaping through the air and landing where the princess had just been with a heavy thud.

Rarity's head whipped around, her mane flying from its previous position on her neck as the unicorn turned so quickly Fluttershy could've sworn she had heard a crack from her neck. Upon seeing where the princess had gone Rarity adopted a creepy smile, Fluttershy watching fearfully as a maniacal, wide grin spread across the mare's lips. And that glint in her eyes, it was feral, predatory, animalistic. A flash of an image sparked across Fluttershy's mind and a bolt of terror shot through her heart as she desperately tried to rid her brain of the memory of Twilight looming over her, a similar glare in her purple eyes.

Rarity leapt back to her hooves, straightening her spine with loud clicks as she came chasing after the princess. Fluttershy screeched, her voice piercing the air as the Pegasus felt her muscles contract and before she knew it she was moving, running. Her body didn't feel like it was her own as she dashed for her life, her breathing ragged and her heart beat pounding in her ears, like a constant ticking clock that was a reminder that she was alive and breathing.

Her weapon had somehow moved to being clutched by her tail although Fluttershy was confused by how, everything rushing by her in a panicked haze that rendered any coherent thought impossible.

The thudding of Rarity's hoofsteps behind her heightened her terror as fear struck every nerve with lightning, setting them on fire.

She swore she could feel Rarity's breath hot on her neck and the mare wanted to gasp in fear, her mouth left open in shock but every single sound was caught in her throat, like a net had been pulled tight over her larynx.

On instinct she made a mad dash to the right, ducking out of the way as Rarity pounded behind her, the unicorn's breathing coming out in heavy gushes that sounded so menacing that Fluttershy felt her legs wobble, waning to collapse under the anxiety and fear that raced in her blood.

Rarity pounced again, landing near the princess's head and the Pegasus's breath choked in her throat, her hind legs scrambling desperately on the rough wood for purchase as she took off in the opposite direction to the menacing pirate.

A sound rang out and Fluttershy barely heard it over the adrenaline pumping in her ears, it was a war cry, a cheer of battle. The noise was so frightening and the Pegasus felt her legs speed up, accelerating until they simply couldn't go any faster, her limbs a flying blur.

Abruptly the pirate came speeding up beside her and Fluttershy watched in horror as the unicorn easily passed her, the muscles rolling under her glossy coat as the fit mare raced past her.

Fluttershy screeched to a stop, her hind legs back-pedalling furiously against the wood as the pirate now stood in front of her, blocking her previous path. The princess whipped around, her body twisting scarily as it struggled to turn to get away from the terrifying unicorn. Rarity laughed at the sight and Fluttershy's heart thumped fiercely with each elated, malevolent sound, the noises mocking her, teasing her.

"Come on darling, this is a fight!" Rarity cried after her, but Fluttershy could barely hear the words as she blasted away in a blind panic back the way she had came.

The thunderous hoofsteps of the pirate soon came into focus, the mare's ears pinned against her head and she shrieked silently, her breaths ragged and weaving through her trembling body as she ran.

She knew the pirate was faster, having a lot more practice and a much more fit body, but the fact only made her run faster until her muscles were straining, burning as they screeched out, desperate for a rest. Her mane was flying behind her, whipping rapidly with each frantic hoofstep she took.

The fear was dancing on every single nerve, terror screaming through her every fibre and her muscles were pleading desperately for a rest, but her mind made her keep moving. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins, her jackhammering heartbeat one of the sounds in her ears that helped create the entire orchestra of battle noises.

She could hear the pirate gaining on her, her hoofsteps quickening to create a steady thud against the floorboards. Fluttershy was galloping now, her tail streaking behind her, still clutching her sword in the hairs.

Rarity's hoofsteps lessened and Fluttershy's heart sang with relief but her legs still kept racing. She heard a whoosh of wind and her head whipped around, spotting the pirate soaring through the air towards her out of the corner of her eye. Her teal orbs widened, struck with fear before she felt two hooves collide with her back.

Her legs instantly collapsed under the pressure and she was sent sprawling to the ground with a hard thwack as Rarity stumbled beside her.

After a second of lying on the hard and rough ground Fluttershy was cursing, her legs scrambling on the floor as she struggled to get up. Her wings her pressed painfully against her side and the ground as she quickly rolled over in order to stand.

Rarity growled low in her throat, the sound rumbling in her chest and the pirate lunged towards the mare, her hooves cracking against Fluttershy's shoulder and sending her crashing to the ground. Pain splintered up her spine but Fluttershy didn't care as she was pinned to the ground, her legs flailing wildly. Her wings her crushed under her and Fluttershy could already feel the current bruises on her appendages swelling as more were added to the brown, black and blue spots.

Rarity loomed menacingly above her, casting her shadow over the Pegasus and she trembled with the fright that coursed over her.

Rarity scoffed, easily keeping the pony to the floor underneath her her muscles barely straining to keep the princess trapped. The pirate levitated her weapon over with a swift flick of her head, the floating mace coming closer and closer to Fluttershy's head. She struggled to move away, inching as far as she could until she couldn't move anymore.

Rarity watched the restrained mare as she struggled desperately, a malicious glitter in her eyes as she dragged the mace closer.

Fluttershy nearly jumped as the mace was brought over to touch her fur, one of the spikes of the weapon trailing across her jawline and tenderly pressing against her cheekbone. It wasn't done hard enough to break the skin, but it was certainly leaving a dent in her flesh as the weapon was so casually drawn across her face, leaving a fiery chill in it's wake. Fluttershy didn't dare move as the mace danced across her skin, it's spikes ever so carefully touching her fur and leaving her struggling not to fidget.

Rarity spoke as she drew the mace ever so carefully over the mare's soft cheeks.

"You know darling in this fight we really should be practicing with our weapons." She commented so nonchalantly and Fluttershy felt a chill shudder up her spine, her fur standing on end but she didn't dare move with the mace pressed so tightly against the skin of her face.

"So, are we going to fight like mares?" Rarity teased, the mace flying away with a flick of her head and Fluttershy stared up into her fierce gaze, panic-stricken as the weapon moved to float above her.

No, Rarity wasn't fighting like a mare. She was fighting like an animal and if she wanted to fight like an animal, so would Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's face suddenly hardened, her brows drawing tight over her eyes and her muzzle curling with distaste and anger.

Her spine arched off the ground, her rump lifting into the air as her hind legs bunched up until every muscle felt so tense she could swore every ounce of her power and strength had been trained in on them.

With a sudden movement she sent her hind legs rocking upwards until they connected with Rarity's abdomen, the limbs pommeling the flesh with a sickening crack.

Rarity's mouth gaped in shock and her eyes widened as she was sent rearing backwards, her stomach rippling from the impact. Fluttershy sat up, leaping to her hooves as the freed pony started to run, not looking back as Rarity snarled angrily.

Rarity gave chase, quickly catching up to the fleeing princess with her long strides.

Fear had mostly been replaced by determination as it pumped in Fluttershy's veins and in every aching hoofstep, the mare feeling the pirate hot on her trail.

Rarity gave a breathy whinny and an angered snort, thundering behind the Pegasus until she had caught up, narrowly avoiding the sword intertwined with the mare's tail. The pirate used her head as a weapon, whacking her neck and side of her face into the princess's ribcage, her horn missing the flesh by a hair.

The impact sent the mare stumbling, her weak legs struggling not to cave as she continued to move, nearly tripping over her own hooves. A quick glance backwards provided the mare with a glimpse of the pirate, Rarity racing behind her trying to recover from the hit as well, still running side by side with the princess. To Fluttershy's relief the mace was nowhere to be seen and Rarity must have dropped it on one of the impacts and in the thrill of the chase had forgotten to pick it back up. To her horror Rarity was gearing up to give another hit and Fluttershy wanted to screech with terror, there was no way her legs could take another hit!

Sure enough Rarity swung her head forward again, it connecting with her shoulder and the Pegasus shook from the impact, a shock of pain rattling in her bones.

The hit caused her forelegs to slip, the mare tumbling as her opposite shoulder hit the floor, her hind legs slipping and accidentally striking the unicorn mare on the way down. Rarity soon followed, the hit from Fluttershy's hind legs tripping her up and both mares fell to the floor.

Rarity performed a practised roll, springing to her hooves and leering at the princess as she stood over her. On instinct Fluttershy found herself taking a swing at the pirate with a hoof and the unicorn easily dodged the limb, raising an eyebrow with surprise at the pegasus's sudden violent nature.

Fluttershy wasn't so sure herself why she had tried to hit the mare, it must've been the anger sparking in her veins and the basic instinct that ran through her, telling her to survive at all costs. She took another swing, this one only narrowly avoided by Rarity, the hoof skimming her horn as she ducked out of the way. While the pirate was distracted by the limb Fluttershy sent another one into her chest, the hoof punching into the mare's sternum with considerably less force then she had intended.

Fluttershy slid out from under her and scrambled to her hooves, swiftly going into a gallop as she cantered away from the pirate.

After hearing no sounds at all, no hoofsteps following, no mocking laughs, no animalistic growls or neighs Fluttershy slowed to a steady trot, nervously looking behind her.

Rarity was hunched over were the princess had ran from, her chest heaving as she took in shaky breaths.

Fluttershy drew to a stop, staring across at the pirate with a concentrated face as she too tried to catch her breath, fresh oxygen eluding her lungs as her sides shook.

Rarity turned around, and the panting mares shared eye contact, the steely teal orbs meeting with the malicious spheres of dark blue.

They opposed each other once more and Fluttershy felt the need for comfort, she clutched her sword, dragging it from where it had rested in her tail and holding it in her hoof. Rarity seemed to gain a grin at the movement, a smirk resting over her face.

The unicorn gave a snort, her nostrils flaring as the sound escaped them, the alabaster mare dragging her hoof across the floor.

Fluttershy recognised the movement, it was one an animal made before they charged. She grasped her sword tighter in hoof, her spine straightening as she stared at Rarity head on. She was nervous but a fire of determination had started growing in her gut and she couldn't help but glare back, her eyes fierce and Fluttershy finally felt dangerous, strong, powerful.

Rarity took a giant leap, springing into motion as she charged at the mare ahead, racing at her in full speed. Fluttershy watched her run, unflinching and unmoving as she stood still, the pirate bolting towards her.

Seconds before the unicorn reached her Fluttershy bunched her muscles until they were clenching tightly. She sprang, leaping high into the air.

And suddenly everything was in slow motion behind her eyes.

She saw Rarity's eyes dramatically widen with shock as surprise flickered through them, her head titling back as she craned her neck to stare up at the leaping princess.

Fluttershy's wings exploded from her body, unfurling sharply as the giant appendages flung themselves into the air, feathers flying free at the incredibly rapid pace of their unfolding. And suddenly she was soaring over the unicorn in slow motion, her long tail whipping up behind her as the pink hairs followed her movements. She was glancing down at Rarity who was following her ascent with startled eyes, the first explosions of panic filtering into them and the sight sent a tingle of satisfaction down Fluttershy's spine.

And suddenly she had raised her sword high in the air, her limbs not her own as she lifted her other hoof to join its partner, both limbs clutching the weapon tightly.

She held the blade high above her head, her muscles straining to keep the weapon there and the sun caught the metal in its rays, making the sword shine like the star had been caught in its surface. With a sudden and forceful movement she thrust her forelegs downwards, the sword grasped so tightly in her clutches following.

And against everything she had ever thought possible, she sliced.

The shriek pierced the air like a spear, unbearably sharp as the shrill note cut through the air in an abrupt, deafening cacophony of noise.

Seagulls squawked in alarm to the scream, fluttering away from the ship in a clatter of disorderly flaps, the White avians cawing on their sudden ascent into the sky.

...

The sword fell from her loose grasp, the weapon spinning as it tumbled to the ground, landing against the floorboards with a sharp clatter that sent it bouncing upward from the impact before finally laying still on the wood, the shocked princess in it's shiny reflection.

She stood there, stunned into silence as her mouth gaped in shock, her eyes wide and unblinking, the teal orbs exploding with emotions that danced on their surfaces, her small pupils shaking with fright.

She took a tentative step forward, her hoof silent against the ground.

She stared down at Rarity in horror, frozen with fright. Her wings were rigid, like they had been encased in ice as they stood wide open with adrenaline and shock.

She couldn't believe she had done it and a shaky hoof was lifted to her face to cover her mouth, the first bubbling tears springing to the surface of her eyes as mortification and guilt swept through them.

Fluttershy stared down at her victim in pure shock, her legs finally working as she rushed over from where she had landed, her limbs shaky underneath her.

Rarity was sprawled on her floor, her chest heaving in choked pants and her sides trembling as she lay still. Her eyes were empty and glassy, staring up into the sky and Fluttershy's lip quivered as she approached the mare.

"I can't believe you chopped my tail off." Rarity deadpanned and Fluttershy whimpered, a tear trickling down her cheek as she stared guiltily.

"I-I know, I'm so, so sorr-" she started to desperately apologise but was cut off by Rarity who sat up, staring at the spiky end of her short bob tail.

"Don't apologise darling, this is barely a battle wound. I was just amazed you managed to pull it off." Rarity hummed, glancing at the shortness that was her tail with wonder, blinking curiously at the long, curled length of purple hairs that sat beside her.

Fluttershy's lip trembled as she sniffled, she too staring at remainder of her tail.

"B-but your beautiful tail-" She started but was cut off again as Rarity signalled her to shush with a hoof, sitting up further to gently pat the mare's shoulder comfortingly.

"It'll grow back in due time. Besides, short tails are in this season." Fluttershy couldn't believe the mare was so calm about this and as she looked into those dark blue eyes she saw a gentleness, a kindness and the unicorn grinned with a smile that finally touched her eyes, a sincere, genuine show of happiness.

Her mind had been calling Rarity things all day, a demon, the devil. But that wasn't her doing all those manipulative and evil things, it was the corruption. Rarity under that wicked spell was a violent pirate with a knowledge of weapons that abused those who still tried to love her. Fluttershy knew that without that spell Rarity was just a normal mare who wore gorgeous dresses and loved to make others look amazing, who probably sewed and gossiped with friends, a mare who loved her sister with all her heart.

As she looked down at the pirate she felt like she was finally seeing the real mare for the first time.

She offered out her hoof and the unicorn grinned, albeit surprised, but seemingly touched at the gesture.

Rarity took the limb and Fluttershy gripped her tight, pulling her to her hooves.

"Well darling." The unicorn started with a tired huff, shaking dirt off her once white coat. "After an exhaustingly long day like this one I know just the place to go." She finished and Fluttershy fixed her with a curious gaze.

...

They entered the room and the door shut behind them quietly. Rarity used her horn and flipped a switch with her magic, the lights flickering on and the swift sound of bubbles roared through the room before falling much quieter, humming in the distance. It was a fancy looking room much akin to a bathroom with glossy white tiles. A bench was on one side, above it a shelf with various items of mane and coat care as well as things of luxury. Next to the shelf sat a silver towel rack, already holding a fancy looking white bathrobe. There were three steps made out of white marble, surrounding what appeared to be a small, triangular spa starting to fill water.

Rarity swiftly crossed the floor over to the bench, peering above it at the shelf. To Fluttershy's surprise, Rarity grasped something in her magic, tilting the object from the shelf and the wall behind the bench gave a creaking sound.

"Here we are!" Rarity called with delight and Fluttershy watched in shock as a secret opening was formed, two sections in the wall sliding apart to reveal what appeared to be some sort of cooler or fridge. Inside was multiple different types of drinks in cartons and bottles, along with a series of wine glasses.

"Wha...?" Fluttershy questioned, barely able to from words as she blinked, stunned into silence.

"Ponies kept taking my supplies, installed this to keep my things hidden." Rarity explained with a slight smirk at her work and a Fluttershy couldn't help but gawk in awe.

"Isn't that... A little too extreme?" She asked, facing the unicorn with an amused sparkle in her teal eyes.

"I have no clue what your talking about darling!" She joked in reply, using her magic to grab two glasses and a bottle of apple juice, floating them up onto the top step surrounding the spa, setting them down on the far side.

"Right. Now it's time to get in!" Rarity nudged the Pegasus beside her, using her magical aura to tilt back the object on the shelf and close the secret fridge.

"O-oh right." Fluttershy turned to face the spa.

Fluttershy stood staring up at the triangle, her hoof bashfully scraping against the ground as she looked at the water a little uneasily.

Rarity didn't seen to notice her unsureness and strode ahead, placing a pristine white towel on a rack along with an unbelievably soft looking white bath robe, the collar large, fluffy and golden and a purple 'R' stitched onto the side. The unicorn hummed a small tune in her enchanting voice, stepping up steps of white marble to reach the spa. The pirate stepped into the water, swiftly sliding into the liquid and settling into place with a satisfied 'Ah'.

"Come on up darling, the water is marvellous!" She called, her silky voice like a bell and Fluttershy watched as the alabaster equine hummed with delight, relaxing into the water with a look of bliss on her sharp but beautiful face.

"Uh... Well ok..." Fluttershy timidly whispered in response, walking towards the marble steps, hanging her own borrowed pink bathrobe onto the silver towel rack alongside the other articles of material.

She gingerly took a step onto the marble, the smooth stone cold and inviting under her limb and Fluttershy relished in the feeling.

She cautiously inched up the other two steps and looked down at the small spa.

She stretched out a limb, slowly moving the hoof towards the water, her appendage coming into contact with the liquid and it rippled away from her, sending little waves rolling outwards. Oh Celestia it was warm.

The princess made contact with the water again, her hoof sliding into the water as the warmth encased her limb. She gave a satisfied sigh at the feeling, carefully stepping into the spa as all four hooves got covered by the relaxing water.

She cautiously sunk into the liquid, feeling the water surround her abdomen as her fur started to float, the individual hairs lifting away from her skin. She sunk further into the water until her rump touched the bottom of the spa, each new inch of skin introduced into the water like a new shock of warmth.

She felt her uneasiness all wash away like the grime in her coat that was being cleaned by the water.

Her hind hooves nearly touched those of Rarity's, the limbs narrowly avoiding brushing against each other constantly.

Rarity had her head lolled back, displaying her arching neck and the sections of her oesophagus showing through her skin. Her eyes were closed, a gentle smile of satisfaction playing on her lips as she leaned back against the edge of the spa, her purple mane falling away from her scalp to hang dramatically over the edge.

Fluttershy felt her own smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she felt the heat seeping into her coat and relaxing her muscles. A mare could get used to this. She should feel uneasy right? After all she was literally sitting in a spa with a mare who she had jut fought. Yet she didn't feel discomfort at all.

Rarity's head rolled upright again, her eyes fluttering open and she let loose a sigh, the mare visibly sinking further into the spa.

"Isn't this the life darling?" She cooed and Fluttershy nodded with a hum in response, feeling her shoulders slide down the back of the smooth plastic-like surface. Their back hooves were destined to touch now due to the lack of space and both mares shifted so they could make room for their long and slender limbs, the water sloshing around them.

Silence filtered through the air, peaceful and tranquil until Rarity using her magic, her blue aura encasing the juice bottle in its glittery presence, levitating the plastic bottle until it was floating in the air. With an audible crick the mare opened the bottle, twisting off the cap, setting the lid aside. She also grabbed two wine glasses with her magical aura, pouring the golden liquid into them while Fluttershy watched the magic happen. When finished Rarity beamed, using her magic to float the two glasses into the air, sliding one into her own hooves and the other over to the smiling princess. Fluttershy gingerly took the glass from the air, the blue aura fading out and leaving the thin stem of the glass clutched delicately in a hoof.

"Here's to living like royalty!" Rarity declared, raising her glass into the air, water dripping from the fur of her foreleg back into the water. Fluttershy's smile spread and she laughed at the words, she copied the action, lifting the glass of apple juice into the air and watching the liquid get hit by the light until it appeared glossy and golden.

Both mares brought down their drinks in unison, holding their glasses out towards each other and they tapped the rims of the glasses together with a satisfying clink.

The ponies brought their glasses back to their lips, taking sips of the sweet liquid.

Silence filtered around them and Fluttershy felt at peace.

It didn't last long, but the interruption to the tranquility was still welcomed.

"You know...Rainbowdash won't admit it, but she too likes to take an occasional trip to this little spa." Rarity suddenly spoke and Fluttershy blinked with surprise, a smile crossing her lips at the thought. The over confident and brash Pegasus taking occasional trips to the ships spa? Now that piqued her internet.

"Oh yeah?" Fluttershy questioned, an amused twinkle in her eyes as she entertained that thought.

"Yeah. Caught her once, she was so embarrassed. I'll never forget the look on her face as she sprang from the spa and tried to fly to the floor." Rarity started to explain and laughed, giggling joyously at the memory. "The poor thing had forgotten how wet her wings her and stumbled down the steps!" She added, her chest heaving as more laughs left her lips and Fluttershy couldn't help but join in, imagining with glee the cyan mare tumbling down the marble steps and landing face-first on the floor.

"O-oh! And I nearly forgot!" Rarity cried cheerfully, lifting her free hoof to signal that there was more to come after she finished laughing.

"I walked in on Spikey once too!" Fluttershy continued to giggle, feeling joy sing in her veins and her grin grew wider.

"Spike?" She laughed and Rarity nodded, letting out a few more choked chuckles as she struggled to continue her story.

"Yes, the dearie was playing with some figurines while singing." The unicorn paused to let a few laughs escape. "He screamed the girliest scream I've ever heard and ducked down into the water!" Rarity couldn't continue her story she was laughing too hard, her chest shaking as the elated sounds floated from her lips. Fluttershy grinned at the infectious noises and joined in, the image of the dragon singing to a song while playing with figurines before being walked in on brought a wide smile to her lips.

Fluttershy couldn't believe she had gone from fearing and despising the pirate to gossiping with her in a spa like they were the oldest of pals.

"You certainly seem to walk in on a lot of ponies, got any more stories?" Fluttershy prompted, her eyes sparkling and she sat forward in the water, eager to hear more.

"Well, there was one time when Derpy lost one of her golden earrings down the drain, poor love." Rarity tapped her chin thoughtfully with her free hoof, her grin still spread wide over her lips. "We fished it out, but her ear smelt like soap for weeks!" The pirate exclaimed with a giggle and Fluttershy chuckled too, that was certainly something she could imagine the sweet grey Pegasus doing. Rarity drifted off with a thoughtful hum and silence fell over them once again.

Fluttershy sunk back into the water, feeling the liquid just under her shoulders. She took another sip of her drink, the apple juice leaving a nice taste in her mouth.

"You know..." Rarity started back up again, lost in thought. "It was Applejack and Discord that taught me to fight." She said suddenly and Fluttershy glanced back up at the pirate, surprise evident on her features.

"Oh?" She inquired curiously, sensing the mare's need to tell her story.

"Yeah..." Rarity looked a little lost, the dazed and faraway look in her eyes made it obvious she was reminiscing. "Applejack taught me all the physical aspects of how to battle, gosh she was brutal with the training, no mercy that one. It worked though, she was hard on me and now I'm ready for anything." Rarity explained and Fluttershy nodded, it was easy to imagine the second-mate forcing her pupils to the limit in training. Rarity paused, watching the liquid slosh around in her glass as she tilted it in circles in her hoof.

"Discord taught me the five rules of battle." She started up again and Fluttershy blinked with surprise "He was always so patient with me, it was surprising considering who he was" the pirate finished and the princess couldn't help but drift off into thought. So Discord had been the one to teach her how to inflict emotionless trauma on her enemies? It was a little silly but Fluttershy wondered what the day would've been like if the captain had been the one to teach her too.

"Who he was?" She eventually asked and Rarity nodded with a smile at the question.

"Oh yeah, you know, the whole 'spirit of chaos and god of disharmony' thing. I think he's just a big softy but he tries to act like he's as cold as stone." Rarity finished with a giggle and lifted the glass to her lips, taking a sip of the golden liquid.

Fluttershy chuckled softly, a big smile wandering over her face at the statement.

"He is certainly sweet..." She was lost in thought, that grin never fading as she stared down at her own glass.

"Well, only for you it seems." At the words of the pirate the princess's grin widened, a pink blush painted across her cheeks as she refused to glance up from her drink and make eye contact with the mare.

Rarity sighed, sinking into the water and the base of her glass sunk in with her. The unicorn crossed her legs over each other, the limbs nearly touching the other side of the spa wall and Fluttershy moved to accommodate the new appendages in her space, copying the unicorn's pose.

She wasn't quite sure were she stood with the pirate.

They weren't friends... Or maybe they were. The feelings were...complicated and all Fluttershy could really do was go along with them. Maybe they weren't friends, but there was certainly something there and despite how cruel the unicorn was under the corruption spell, Fluttershy had come to understand her. Maybe that understanding would be all that was needed to lead the way into a new friendship.

...

AUTHORS NOTE:

Wow you made it to the end! I must congratulate you for surviving this colossal beast of a chapter! (My longest by far, over 23,000 words...WHAAAT!)

I am terribly sorry for the many months I was absent and apologise for the...oddness that is this chapter.

So much stuff has passed wowee, so Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy new year, Happy Valentines day and Happy Easter to all those who celebrate those events, I hope you have had wonderful holidays and those events were filled with cheer!

Another exciting thing has happened, the one year anniversary of this remake!

I would love to thank everyone immensely. If you've ever favourited, followed, reviewed, read or even just glanced at this story thank you very much, you all mean so much to me as a fanfiction author and I hope I can continue to produce satisfactory content in the future. Thank you everyone! Thank you so much!

Be sure to go read the original story on vdhc1234's fanfiction page and support the amazing fanfic, it deserves everyone's love!


End file.
